Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth
by MisaKats
Summary: NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HALFBLOOD PRINCE.Tras los sucesos del año anterior, Harry comienza su sexto año en Hogwarts para encontrarse con muchas sorpresas, entre ellas su misteriosa profesora. Cuán importantes son sus sueños en la guerra que comienza?
1. La Mancha en el Techo

ATENCIÓN: ESTE FIC ES UN SPOILER TOTAL DEL LIBRO HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX. SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO AÚN, NO LEAS ESTE FIC. 

REPITO. SI NO HAS LEIDO HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.

Ahora a lo nuestro

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, no me pertenecen a mi. Y si me pertenecieran, ustedes estarían pagando para leer esto... La vida sería tan bella...

Ahora el fic...

SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, NO LEAN ESTO...

Ejem... perdón... era por si acaso... 

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Barby, que en muchas ocasiones me hace sentir como el doctor Frankenstein... 

- - MUAHHAHAHAHA! ESTA VIIIIIIVO!!!...

Una vez más, le pido perdón a toda la familia de Barby por haber creado un monstruo de calibre Harrypotteriano que tendrán que soportar de Diciembre a Marzo...

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**__**

**_La mancha en el techo_**

Los vecinos del número 4 de la calle Privet, Little Whinging, Surrey, estaban acostumbrados al extraño comportamiento de sus habitantes. 

Los vecinos estaban acostumbrados, por ejemplo, a la lechuza blanca que se posaba en una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa de junto.

Sabían que una vez al año, el Señor Dursley, el corpulento propietario del número 4, llegaría como a hurtadillas en su automóvil, entraría en la casa en puntas de pie y escudriñaría todo a su alrededor, como si esperase no haber sido notado. Era en esas ocasiones en las cuales se podía ver al sobrino del Señor Dursley, un muchacho muy delgado y desalineado que parecía nunca haberse peinado, y que pasaba los veranos en casa de sus tíos. 

En aquellas ocasiones, el muchacho sacaría un enorme baúl de la cajuela y lidiaría con una lechuza que chillaba y aleteaba, al parecer molesta por estar enjaulada. 

Los vecinos ya no se perturbaban por la presencia del extraño muchacho, ya que los Dursley habían explicado que estaba internado el un instituto para los mentalmente inestables.

Sin embargo, las sonoras discusiones que se oían entre el Sr. Dursley y su sobrino, aún despertaban la curiosidad de los vecinos; pero se habían hecho tan frecuentes que eran olvidadas al día siguiente. 

Pero ese verano, las cosas habían sido bastante diferentes a los veranos anteriores. 

Los vecinos habían visto al Sr. Dursley llegar en su automóvil con su sobrino y había entrado en la casa exactamente de la misma manera que los anteriores veranos, lo que solo podía significar que la paz de su calle pronto sería rota. Pero estaban equivocados.

Los vecinos no habían oído las discusiones a las que ya se habían habituado, la lechuza ya no se posaba en la ventana del piso superior de la casa, y si no hubiese sido por la Sra. Dursley, que regaba las hortensias del jardín muy temprano en la mañana, la casa hubiese parecido vacía. 

Las cortinas permanecían cerradas la mayor parte del día, las luces se apagaban apenas caía el sol, las cartas que dejaba el cartero se amontonaban hasta el día siguiente, y la pintura de la verja, que otros años hubiera permanecido inmaculada, ya había comenzado a descascararse. 

Ni siquiera se veía al hijo de los Dursley, un muchacho gigantesco con cara de cerdito, temido por todos los niños del barrio por sus habilidades pugilísticas, las cuales ponía en práctica con cuanto muchachito se cruce en su camino, sin necesitad de un ring, guantes o árbitro. 

Era muy obvio que las cosas eran diferentes. 

En las dos semanas posteriores a la llegada del sobrino de los Dursley, todo había sido silencio.

Esa noche, como todas las noches, las luces en la casa del número 4 de la calle Privet, las luces se habían apagado al atardecer. 

Harry Potter yacía en su cama, mirando el techo. 

Las cortinas de su ventana se mecían suavemente con la brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. 

Con una mano, espantó un mosquito que zumbaba cerca de su oído. 

Sus ojos le pesaban mucho y sentía un cansancio terrible. Pero cada vez que caía en sueños, las pesadillas comenzaban.

Harry Potter no era un muchacho normal. O al menos ero creían los Dursley y todos los vecinos de Privet Drive. 

Todo lo que lo rodeaba era extraño. Desde el baúl al pie de la cama hasta la lechuza blanca que dormitaba en una jaula sobre el escritorio. 

Algo más hacía de Harry un muchacho extraño: una cicatriz brillante en su frente con forma de rayo, símbolo de lo que Harry era y uno de los pocos recuerdos que el muchacho tenía de la noche en que sus padres murieron. Era precisamente esa cicatriz lo que hacía de Harry un muchacho inusual, no sólo ante los ojos de sus tíos o de sus vecinos, sino también ante los ojos de la gente de su mundo, donde ni su lechuza ni su baúl eran raros. 

Harry era un mago. Y el día en que supo que lo era y que acudiría al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era uno de los recuerdos más felices que Harry poseía. 

Pero esa noche del verano en que todo parecía distinto, Harry miraba fijamente el techo para concentrarse en una manchita de humedad color negro que apenas se vislumbraba a la luz de la luna. 

Por momentos, la manchita parecía agrandarse. Otros, desaparecía. Entonces Harry entrecerraría los ojos intentando volver a encontrarla. 

No cerraría los ojos y no pensaría en otra cosa que no sea la manchita. 

Porque esa noche, mientras yacía boca arriba en su cama, en la habitación más pequeña del primer piso del número 4 de la calle Privet, Harry no deseaba otra cosa que olvidar que era un mago. 

Quería olvidar el baúl al pie de la cama, quería olvidar a la lechuza sobre el escritorio, y sobretodo, quería olvidar la cicatriz en su frente, que desde hacía un año, no dejaba de molestarle. 

Hacía dos semanas que Harry no dormía más de un par de horas por noche, cerraba los ojos vencido por el cansancio y despertaba repentinamente al escuchar su propia voz, no mucho después de haberse quedado dormido. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, había perdido de vista a la manchita, se le hacía cada vez más difícil encontrarla. 

La mancha negra se hizo más grande. Cambió de for4ma súbitamente y comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Primero el techo, luego, poco a poco, las paredes, hasta que finalmente, sólo Harry no pertenecía al negro de la mancha. 

Harry estiró la mano para alcanzar la inmensidad de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. 

Las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron algo que Harry no recordó que estuviera tan cerca. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba frente a él ya no era una mancha, sino una cortina negra enorme, que se movía suavemente aún cuando no había viento. 

Harry sabía que no debía correr la cortina, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero no debía. No importaba cuanta curiosidad sintiera, no debía tocarla. 

Y sin embargo, estiró la mano, pero ya no la alcanzaba. Seguía ahí, pero ya no podía tocarla. Era como aquella vez que deseaba abrir la puerta azul y no lo lograba. 

Escuchó una voz que le llamaba del otro lado de la cortina. 

- - ¡Harry! ¡NO!

Y luego escuchó su propia voz, como un trueno. 

- - ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

Harry despertó una vez más, bañado en sudor, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que apenas escuchaba su respiración entrecortada que rompía el silencio de su propia habitación. 

Se refregó los ojos. 

En un rincón del cuarto descansaba su Saeta de Fuego. Harry sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los ronquidos de Dudley.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

Por una vez, deseaba que su primo entrara en su cuarto y lo utilizara como saco para practicar sus golpes. Deseaba que su tío le gritara que no vea la televisión o que su tía lo obligara a preparar el desayuno frunciendo la nariz con disgusto. 

Pero nada de eso sucedería. 

Porque, al fin, todos los deseos de Harry, todas las amenazas y sus intentos para que sus únicos familiares lo dejen tranquilo y lo respeten, habían surtido efecto. 

Tras el ataque de los dementores el verano anterior, Tía Petunia decidió que su hijito adorado permanezca en casa por las noches. 

Y Harry, que había pensado que pasaría todo el verano siendo molestado por su primo, se había equivocado. 

Dudley ni siquiera le hablaba, y cada vez que cruzaban miradas, su primo bajaba la cabeza y se concentraba en la comida. 

En cuanto a la Tía Petunia, era la que más había cambiado. Ya no le reclamaba que se peine antes de salir a la calle, ni le pedía que guarde todos los libros de Hogwarts bajo llave en caso que un ladrón entrase en la casa y se dieran cuenta que su sobrino era un fenómeno. Apenas le dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía, utilizaba la menor cantidad de sílabas posibles.

Palabras como "Desayuno", "Almuerzo" y "Cena" eran las que conformaba todas las conversaciones que mantenía con Harry. 

En cuanto al Tío Vernon, tras la sutil amenaza del Profesor Lupin en la estación King's Cross, sólo se dignaba a observar a su sobrino con los ojos empequeñecidos, casi cerrados, la cara amargada y el cuello tieso. A veces hasta era divertido ver cómo la vena en su frente se hinchaba casi tanto como su nariz, pero al cabo de media hora, durante la cual el cuello de tío Vernon se volvía progresivamente rojo, la vena regresaba a su tamaño normar, sin decir palabra. 

Harry se volteó en su cama, enojado por quedarse observando su Saeta de Fuego, y hundió la cabeza en la almohada apretando los dientes. 

Escuchó un traqueteo en la ventana. 

Harry levantó la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero era de noche todavía, lo que lo hizo enojar más aún, que quería desesperadamente que salga el sol. 

Crish, Crish...

Harry estiró el brazo para cerrar la ventana, pero algo entró zumbando repentinamente. 

El corazón de Harry casi se le sale por la boca. Medio dormido y agotado por las dos semanas de insomnio, le costó darse cuenta de que lo que había entrado por la ventana era la lechuza de Ron, Pigwidgeon.

Harry saltó de la cama intentando atrapar al ruidoso pajarito que daba vueltas por la habitación.

Cuando por fin lo logró, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para desatar el paquetito que el ave tenía atado a una de las patas.

Mantuvo el sobre en su mano durante unos minutos. No estaba muy seguro de querer abrirlo. 

Durante los últimos días había recibido algunos mensajes de Hermione y del profesor Lupin, preguntándole cómo estaba. Pero no eran más que recordatorios de aquello que quería olvidar. Que había cometido un error y que su padrino Sirius había acudido en su ayuda. Que su padrino Sirius había caído detrás de la cortina. Que su padrino Sirius había muerto por su culpa.

Encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Harry,_

_¿Cómo estás? Sería bueno que respondas las cartas. Espero que lo hagas. _

_Ron_

Simple, prolijo y al grano. 

Pero Harry no pensaba contestar. 

No le interesaba hacerlo. No quería saber lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico. 

Por primera vez, Harry no deseaba regresar a Hogwarts. 

Si al menos los Dursley lo molestaras... ¡Pero no! No hacían más que mirarle en silencio. 

Harry hizo un bollito con la carta de Ron y  la arrojó a un rincón.

Pigwidgeon se posó sobre la jaula de Hedwig, que picoteaba al aire salvajemente, molesta por la intrusa. 

Harry apagó la luz y se acercó a la ventana. 

Abrió los postigos y respiró el aire fresco. 

La calle estaba vacía. Privet Drive dormía. Pero Harry seguía despierto. 

Un gato dormitaba sobre un bote de basura. 

Harry frunció la nariz. Era uno de los gatos de la Señora Figg, la vecina solterona que el verano pasado se había revelado como una squib. 

Harry odiaba que lo vigilen, pero sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Si Dumbledore lo quería así, Harry lo aceptaría.

Había aprendido una amarga lección. Intentaría obedecer a toda orden que se le diera. Se quedaría en casa de los Dursley sin quejarse, no se desesperaría por tener información de las actividades de la Orden, porque la información no le llegaría. También sabía que otro error podría costarle su regreso a Hogwarts. Y por mucho que detestara ser un mago en ese momento, no estaba tan loco como para arriesgarse. 

Harry se sentía atrapado. No pertenecía al mundo muggle y odiaba recordar que era un mago. 

Agotado, se tiró en la cama. Y esta vez, sin mucho esfuerzo por evitarlo, se quedó dormido. 

Despertó al día siguiente con el grito a todo pulmón de Tía Petunia anunciando el desayuno. 

Harry bajó, todavía vestido con las ropas del día anterior, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina bajo la mirada iracunda de Tío Vernon, y se dispuso a comer el cuarto de pomelo que le correspondía

Mientras hacía lo posible para lograr que Dudley se molestara porque, extrañamente, el trozo de pomelo de Harry era notoriamente mayor que el de su primo, vio a la Señora Figg recogiendo el correo. 

Harry volteó rápidamente. Había estado huyendo de ella las últimas semanas, no porque no le cayera bien, sino porque, simplemente, no sentía deseos de que lo invite a tomar el té. 

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La Sra. Figg ya cruzaba la calle y timbraba en casa de los Dursley. 

Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que era a él a quien buscaba. 

La Sra. Fig. le sonrió amablemente mientras uno de sus gatos se desperezaba en el tapete de la entrada, donde podía leerse "Bienvenidos" (por cierto, el tapete más hipócrita que Harry hubiese visto jamás).

- - Hola, muchacho – Le dijo la Sra. Fig. examinándolo de pies a cabeza – Caramba, como has crecido. 

Harry hizo lo posible por sonreír. Después de todo, la Sra. Figg había testificado a su favor en la audiencia que decidiría si Harry sería expulsado de Hogwarts o no. Se sentía en deuda con ella. 

- - ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar el té hoy por la tarde? Prepararé unas galletitas. 

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, las mejillas doliéndole por el esfuerzo de sonreír falsamente. 

- - Bien. Te espero, muchacho. 

Harry volvió a la mesa para seguir molestando a Dudley con su trozo de pomelo, pero, claro está, éste había sido confiscado y yacía en algún rincón del hiperdesarrollado estómago de su primo. 

El tío Vernon miró a Harry con ojos pequeños asomando por sobre el diario, pero no dijo nada. 

Al ver que su desayuno había desaparecido, Harry decidió regresar a su habitación a mirar la mancha en el techo hasta la hora del almuerzo. 

Cuando entró en su cuarto, cuatro lechuzas lo esperaban. 

Una era muy bonita, de color grisáceo que probablemente llevaría una carta de Hermione. Otra era bastante pequeña y llevaba un gran paquete; otra era grande, de color marrón y la última era Errol, el ave de la familia Weasley.

Harry suspiró. Pig seguía sobre la jaula de Hedwig, que chillaba como nunca al ver tantos intrusos.

Tomó el sobre de la pata de la primer lechuza y efectivamente llevaba una carta de Hermione. 

_Querido Harry, _

_Estoy cansada de enviarte mensajes y que no los respondas. Francamente, ya me estoy preocupando. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no contestas las cartas? _

_Esta lechuza va a quedarse esperando tu respuesta, así que más te vale enviar una cuanto antes o te seguirán llegando lechuzas de mi parte y tu cuarto se transformará en una Lechucería. _

_Un abrazo de_

_Hermione. _

Harry bufó. No le quedaba otra salida. Tampoco era justo que sus amigos se preocupen. Lo haría después. 

Tomó el paquetito que llevaba la segunda lechuza y ésta salió por la ventana inmediatamente después.

El sobre era del profesor Lupin.

_Harry, _

_Los muchachos me han comentado que no han sabido nada de ti y están algo preocupados. Procura contestarles. _

_Sé que probablemente no estés de humor, pero son tus amigos y se interesan por ti. _

_Pronto recibirás noticias nuestras._

_Saludos_

_Remus_

_P.D.: Todos por aquí envían sus saludos. _

Harry bufó una vez más. Lo único que le faltaba era que Lupin le diera lecciones por correo. 

Pero por otro lado, se sintió algo aliviado. Donde decía "todos por aquí" Lupin se refería a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix. 

Dejó de lado la carta y se puso a pensar en la Orden.

¿Dónde estarían reunidos ahora que su escondite secreto había sido revelado por el elfo doméstico de Sirius?

Luego sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en Sirius. 

Miró a Errol, que había perdido muchas plumas que aún volaban perezosas alrededor de la habitación. 

Tomó el paquete de la maltrecha lechuza y le acercó un poco de agua.

Otra carta de Ron. 

_Harry, _

_Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Si no contestas, enviaré a Fred y a George a que te hagan probar sus nuevos chascos. _

_Ron_

P.D.: Mi madre te envía saludos y una torta, aunque no te la mereces. Y has el favor de enviar de vuelta a Pig y a Errol. Las necesitamos. 

Finalmente, Harry tomó la carta de la cuarta lechuza.

Éste era un paquete muy decorado con florituras ininteligibles. 

Examinó el sobre tratando de determinar su procedencia, pero se dio por vencido.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado, aún intentando descifrar el remitente. 

_Señor Harry Potter, _

_La Comisión Examinadora de Estudios Mágicos, perteneciente a la Secretaría de Estudios Mágicos, Departamento de Regulación de la Magia, Sección Gran Bretaña, le comunica que ha obtenido un total de 9 (nueve) Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. _

_Para detalles acerca de cada uno de sus exámenes, por favor, consulte la lista adjunta. Su diploma le será entregado durante el año escolar en su correspondiente institución._

_Sin más, le saluda atentamente_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Presidente de la Comisión Examinadora de Estudios Mágicos_

_Secretaría de Estudios Mágicos_

Departamento de Regulación de Estudios  de la Magia, Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sección Gran Bretaña

_Ministerio de la Magia_

Lo menos que Harry hubiese esperado en ese día eran los resultados de sus MHBs. Y se sorprendió más aún al notar que eran muy buenos resultados. 

Y a pesar de todo lo que había estado deseando, se sintió orgulloso de ser un mago.  No pudo contener una sonrisa y sintió urgencia de escribir a Ron y a Hermione para preguntarles cómo habían sido sus exámenes. También sintió ganas de escribir al Profesor Lupin para contárselo, y de contárselo a la Profesora McGonagall, y a la Señora Figg ...

Harry contuvo la respiración. Sí. Se sintió feliz por un momento. Se sintió vivo.

Desdobló rápidamente el segundo pergamino que contenía el sobre. 

_Nombre del Alumno: Harry Potter_

_Institución a la que concurre: Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería._

_(La información se encuentra ordenada en Materia, Clasificación, Notas del examinador)_

_Adivinación, 6. El alumno no posee las cualidades pero sí la predisposición. _

_Astronomía, 7. Enorme capacidad de observación y rapidez. Se observan errores que han sido considerados de acuerdo con la situación en la que transcurrió la evaluación. _

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, 10. Altas capacidades y excelente observación de las criaturas, paciencia y dedicación. _

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, 10. Excelencia superada. _

_Herbología, 10. Gran dedicación y paciencia. _

_Historia de la Magia, 9. Excelente memoria pero falta de atención a los detalles. _

_Pociones, 9. Falta de concentración, aún así, obteniendo buenos resultados. Excelente precisión en la medición de ingredientes._

_Teoría de los Encantos, 10. Excelencia. Alta Capacidad para realizar hechizos fáciles, y precisión en aquellos más complicados._

_Transformaciones, 9. Grandes capacidades y excelente precisión._

_Ha obtenido un total de 9 Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, 7 de ellas en grado de Excelencia y dos en grado Estándar. _

_Felicitaciones_

_Profesor Albert Holloway_

_Profesora Griselda Marchbanks_

_Profesor Otto Rippemburg_

_Profesora Eunilda Rockcliff_

_Profesor Frederick Tofty_

_Comisión Examinadora_

Harry dejó a un lado la carta y sonrió satisfecho. Había logrado MHBs en las materias que se requería para intentar ser un auror. 

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió al escritorio y apartó un pergamino, donde comenzó a escribir una carta para Ron, excusándose por no haber respondido a sus cartas, que no se preocupe por él, y que se encontraba bien. Luego escribió una carta idéntica a Hermione, y en ambas agregó sus resultados en los MHB. 

Satisfecho, envió a las lechuzas de vuelta, pero al salir por la ventana, Errol se incrustó en un arbusto y tuvo que ser asistido por Pig y por la lechuza del correo.

Harry volvió al escritorio y se quedó mirando un pergamino en blanco. 

Casi sentía su mano escribiéndole a  Sirius. 

Suspiró profundamente y caminó hasta su baúl. 

Revolvió entre los calcetines y encontró el Espejo Ida y Vuelta que Sirius le había regalado y que había olvidado tontamente que tenía encima. 

Harry levantó el espejito.

- - Sirius... – Dijo en voz alta.- ¡Sirius!

Pero sólo pudo ver su propio reflejo mirándole desde el cristal. Y sólo pudo escuchar su propia voz. 

- - Sirius. He sacado 9 Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. ,

Miró una vez más con detenimiento, y sólo vio sus ojos mirándole. 

Con cuidado, dejó el espejo dentro del baúl, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. 

Sonrió al pensar en lo furiosa que se pondría Tía Petunia si se diese cuenta que estaba enviando lechuzas a plena luz del día. 

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron casi sin que se diera cuenta, sin que sintiera la necesidad de concentrarse en la mancha en el techo y olvidar que era todo lo que era.

Poco después estaba profundamente dormido. 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

SI NO HAN LEIDO HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, NO TENDRÍAN QUE HABER LEÍDO ESTO... 

En fin

DESPUÉS DE UNA REESCRITURA MASIVA... ESTOY DE VUELTAAAAAA!!!!!

Todavía estoy en plena reescritura, pero bueno... algo es algo, quería descargar esto urgente, no vaya a ser que alguien me robe mis ORIGINALES ideas... (aaajajajajajaja!... jajajajajajajajajaa!... aaaayy...)

Bueno... durante los primeros capitulines todo estará bastante tranquilo. Mucho muy pero muy tranquilo, hasta que adapte la historia a lo que ya estaba escrito. 

El capitulo 2 ya está escrito y lo tendrán por aquí apenas termine de pasarlo a la computadora... 

En fin.

READ Y REVIEW

Lean y hagan su comentario!


	2. Té con Arabella

ATENCIÓN: ESTE ES UN TOTAL SPOILER DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX. SI LO HAS LEIDO, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.

SI NO HAS LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, NO LEAS LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**__**

**_Té con Arabella_**

Harry despertó con el grito ensordecedor de Tía Petunia anunciando el almuerzo.

Dedujo que no se había dado cuenta de las lechuzas que había enviado más temprano. Si lo hubiese hecho, lo hubiera despertado de un sacudón. 

Pero no. Harry había dormido tranquilamente durante tres horas.

Bajó las escaleras ruidosamente y se sentó junto a su primo, cuya porción de apio y queso era, una vez más, menor que la de Harry.

Y a pesar que frunció el ceño y pareció intentar quejarse, no dijo nada. 

Harry sonrió e hizo como si saboreara cada mordisco del soso apio. Su primo iba poniéndose cada vez más colorado mientras Harry masticaba lentamente el último trozo de su almuerzo mirándolo fijamente. 

Parecía como si finalmente el verano de confinamiento de Dudley fuera a hacer efecto. Le temblaban las rodillas, consecuentemente toda la mesa temblaba con él.

Harry podía sentir la furia de su primo.

Pero tía Petunia le dedicó a Dudley una mirada tan severa como aquellas que Harry recibía cada vez que preguntaba lo que sea acerca de cualquier cosa. 

Ago raro estaba pasando. Algo sumamente extraño que Harry no podía comprender y que sólo podía tener que ver con la conversación que Harry había tenido con su tía un año antes, y con la carta vociferadora que ella recibiera luego que haber declarado que no quería que su sobrino se quede en su casa. 

En aquel momento, Harry había sentido por primera vez en su vida, un verdadero vínculo con su tía. Fue la primera vez que sentía que su tía era la hermana de su madre. Y la primera vez que se había preguntado lo que realmente escondía tía Petunia detrás de todo el rencor que le guardaba a su madre. 

Harry había estado preguntándose esto durante el último tiempo. Pero sabía que no encontraría una respuesta en su tía. 

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su primo, que se puso de pie violentamente, tirando todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. 

Harry logró salvar su vaso y su plato antes que se estrellaran contra el piso. Luego, todavía algo asustado, siguió con la mirada a Dudley, que se sentó pesadamente en un sillón mirando hacia la ventana. 

Por lo que Harry había podido ver, su primo no había salido a la calle desde su llegada de Hogwarts, pero sospechaba que su encierro habría sido algo más prolongado. 

Todas las tardes, Harry veía a los amigotes de Dudley pasar por la acera de enfrente sin mirar a la casa.

No podía evitar preguntarse hacía cuanto tiempo que Dudley permanecía en casa y lo que había sucedido mientras él había fuera. 

Sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago. Nunca se  había sentido interesado por lo que su familia estaría haciendo mientras él estaba en Hogwarts. 

Quizá el ataque de los Dementores el año anterior lo había hecho notar que era muy fácil traspasar el mundo de la magia y adentrarse al mundo muggle. Que su presencia en casa de los Dursley quizá implicaba cierto peligro para sus familiares.

Harry salió de su trance cuando Tía Petunia le arrancó el vaso y el plato de las manos. 

Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó mirando en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Sentía ganas de salir. Por primera vez en dos semanas, sentía deseos de salir de la casa.

Despacio, abrió la puerta de calle, que ahora permanecía con llave todo el día. 

- - ¿Dudders? ¿Qué te he dicho de salir a la calle?- gimió Tía Petunia en un tono tan alto que casi rompe los cristales.

- - Soy  yo, Tía Petunia – Contestó Harry sin saber muy bien por qué. 

No se escuchó otra respuesta. 

Respiró hondo y salió a la calle.

Era sorprendente. Harry estaba seguro que Privet Drive no había cambiado en nada durante los últimos quince años. 

Pero ese verano, cuando todo para Harry había cambiado, Privet Drive lo sorprendió.

Cuando todo en el mundo mágico se estaba cayendo a pedazos, el mundo muggle pertenecía intacto.

Toda su vida se había sentido excluido del mundo de los muggle, y por primera vez en su vida, Harry no supo si sentir lástima o envidia. 

Debía ser horrible, pensó, no estar enterado de algo tan importante como el regreso de Voldemort. Pero por otro lado, pensó que le gustaría no preocuparse por lo que ocurría fuera de las prolijas verjas y los verdes jardines de Privet Drive. 

La angustia formaba parte de la rutina diaria de Harry desde el último verano. Levantarse, angustiarse, lavarse los dientes, angustiarse, ducharse, angustiarse, desayunar, angustiarse durante el resto del día...

Se sentó en el cordón de la acera. Miró  un poco a su alrededor para ver si había alguien espiándole, y se tendió de espaldas. 

El piso estaba caliente por el continuo sol que golpeaba las baldosas, pero no le importó. 

Se sentía cómodo, como si estuviese soñando algo muy bueno. 

Entonces comenzó a pensar en Sirius. 

En cómo le había conocido, en cuán feliz se había sentido cuando supo que su padrino quería llevárselo a vivir con él. 

Con desgano, Harry miró hacia la esquina, hacia la calle Wisteria, donde un año antes había sido atacado por los Dementores. Cuando todo comenzó. 

- - Sirius la estaba pasando como nunca...- dijo en voz alta.

No lo había creído hasta ese preciso momento, cuando de espaldas en el piso y con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de su boca. 

Había aprobado todos sus exámenes de MHB, siete con excelencia. 

Harry podía pensar en ser un Auror. A Sirius eso lo hubiera hecho muy feliz. 

- - Fue mi culpa... – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a uno de los enormes gatos de la Sra. Figg ronroneando a sus pies. 

- - Hola – le dijo mientras se incorporaba. 

Se puso de pie y alzó al gato. 

Cruzó la calle y caminó las dos cuadras que lo separaban del número 23 de la calle Privet. 

Tocó el timbre y a los pocos minutos, la Sra. Figg salió a la calle. Llevaba puestas unas manoplas y un delantal con tantos volados que su rostro quedaba casi completamente cubierto de tela. 

- - Entra rápido, muchacho. Creo que las galletas están a punto de incendiarse...

Harry entró en la casa, que era exactamente igual a la de los Dursley, a excepción de los muebles, que eran quizá demasiado coloridos, y el fuerte olor a repollo que parecía emanar directamente de cada uno de ellos.

No era la primera vez que entraba en casa de la Sra. Figg, pero esta vez analizó hasta el último detalle, repentinamente consciente de que ella pertenecía también a su propio mundo. 

Aún no comprendía muy bien que era lo que los squib hacían, siendo hijos de magos pero sin poder hacer magia. No era la primera vez que Harry se preguntaba dónde y de qué vivían los squib. 

Además de su vecina, conocía otro squib, el Señor Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, un hombre amargado que aborrecía absolutamente a todos los magos.

Durante todo el tiempo que había conocido a la Sra. Figg, Harry jamás había sospechado que ella pidiera ser más que una vieja loca, y mucho menos había sospechado que ella formaba parte de un grupo que lo vigilaba en secreto. 

- - Siéntate, muchacho. Ya estaré contigo- canturreó la Sra. Figg caminado hacia la cocina.

Harry se sentó en un sillón enorme tapizado de cuadrillé, que, como todo en la casa, olía a repollo. 

Sobre una mesa de café había varias revistas del tipo que Tía Petunia compraba para luego criticar, que contaban la vida y obra de las estrellas del cine y la televisión. 

Sobre la chimenea, que estaba en el mismo lugar que la estufa eléctrica de los Dursley, había varios portarretratos: Una pareja sonriente el día de su boda, que Harry sospechó, serían los padres de la Sra. Figg, y una multitud de pequeñas fotografías de los 16 gatos que le pertenecían.

El gato que Harry sostenía en su regazo ronroneaba feliz y se desperezaba incrustando las uñas en la tela de sus pantalones. 

Uno a uno, el resto de los gatos de la dueña de casa se reunieron a su alrededor y se echaron a dormir a sus pies. 

Sintió una emoción muy extraña.

La Sra. Figg vivía en esa casa desde que Harry tenía memoria. Casi todos los veranos se quedaba en su casa cada vez que los Dursley salían de vacaciones, y hasta el verano pasado, no había casi nada que deteste más que aquella casa. Bueno, sí, la casa de los Dursley, claro está.

Pero esta vez Harry sintió algo especial. Esta mujer algo extraña, que vivía sus días entre gatos y sillones con olor a repollo, lo cuidaba desde pequeño. 

Probablemente lo sabía todo acerca de él. Sabía que su presencia en Privet Drive no era casualidad. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mientras apretaba más de la cuenta al gato que tenía sobre las rodillas, que comenzaba a maullar cada vez más alto para que lo suelte. 

Si la Sra. Figg lo vigilaba desde pequeño, ¿cómo es que nadie se había preocupado por la manera en que los Dursley lo trataban? ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore no les había dicho nada a los Dursley? ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta que los Dursley no le habían dicho nada acerca de su pasado? ¿Cómo es que un elfo doméstico se había metido en su cuarto si la Sra. Figg lo estaba vigilando?

Harry soltó al gato de golpe, haciendo que éste huyera lo más rápido posible.

Evidentemente, la Sra. Figg no era un buen espía.

En eso, ella entró en la sala llevando un montón de galletas en un plato que depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de café. 

Todos los gatos a los pies de Harry se ubicaron inmediatamente en el sillón que su dueña se disponía a ocupar. 

Harry echó un vistazo a las galletas que parecían de chocolate. Eran bastante deformes. Intentaban pasar por estrellas, pero algunas cobraban forma de pulpo chamuscado. Y no eran de chocolate, comprobó tras el primer mordisco. Eran de limón. 

El té de la Sra. Figg era casi tan engañoso como sus galletas. Parecía café. 

- - Come, come, muchacho, y cuéntame todo.

Harry intentó morder por segunda vez su galleta, pero en el intento casi pierde un diente. 

Sin que su vecina se diera cuenta, se metió la galleta en el bolsillo. Quizá podría usarse como pisapapeles. 

- - Te han entregado ya tus resultados de los exámenes de MHB?

Harry asintió mientras intentaba tragar un sorbo de té que no parecía querer llegar a su estómago. 

- - ¿Y bien?

- - He obtenido 9 matrículas. 

La Sra. Figg pegó un salto que hizo que todos sus gatos erizaran los pelos. 

- - Eso es fantástico, Harry. Felicitaciones. Sabía que serías un gran mago. ¡Lo sabía!

Harry se sintió algo incómodo. Un verano atrás detestaba a la señora Figg y ahora no sabía muy bien que decir. Era obvio que ella se interesaba en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

Entonces se quedó callado.

- - Ay, muchacho! – Suspiró la Sra. Figg – No puedo ni imaginar todo por lo que has pasado desde la última vez que te vi. 

A Harry se le anudó el estómago.

- - Te ves tan delgado. Come más, que no te dé pena.

Esta vez, el estómago del muchacho hizo un ruido extraño. Se obligó a tomar una de las galletas y masticarla.

Recordó de repente la cocina experimental de Hagrid y su estómago emitió otro ruidito, como si se quejase. 

Mientras tanto, la Sra. Figg intentaba que uno de sus gatos comiera una galleta. El gato arañaba y maullaba en señal de auxilio.

- - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Merlín? Son tus favoritas...

Harry sintió como una carcajada se le atoraba en la garganta. O quizá sólo sea el trozo de galleta que acababa de tragar. 

La chimenea de la Sra. Figg se encendió de repente, y algo salió por el hueco cubriéndolo todo de hollín.

- - ¡Cof, cof! ¡Remus! ¡Agradecería que avises antes de llegar a mi casa así! – gimió ella mientras se sacudía el delantal.

Después de limpiar sus anteojos, Harry vio al Profesor Lupin completamente sucio, de pie frente a la chimenea.

- - Hola Harry – le dijo sonriendo- Arabella, un placer, como siempre.

¡BOOM!

Otra cosa salió de la chimenea, volteando al Profesor Lupin y haciendo que la habitación entera se cubra una vez más de humo negro. 

- - ¡¿Qué no podían aparecerse?!- Gritó la Sra. Figg a la nada. 

- - ¿Qué no puedes limpiar la chimenea de vez en cuando?

La segunda persona salida de la chimenea estaba desparramada en el suelo, también cubierta completamente de hollín. 

- - ¿Podrías quitarte de encima, Tonks?

- - Ay, sí. Lo siento Remus. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¡No se ve nada!

- - ¡Miren el desastre que han hecho! Me tomará días limpiar esto... Y a mis gatos...

- - No te preocupes, Arabella. Nosotros nos encargamos. 

El profesor Lupin sacó su varita y con un movimiento circular, la habitación estaba otra vez limpia. 

- - Bueno... – Dijo Tonks mientras se acomodaba el cabello, que esta vez era azul.

- - Harry – Le saludó Lupin dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro, haciendo que algo de hollín salga de la tela de su camisa. 

- - Que desastre... y nosotros que no quisimos aparecernos para no asustarlos.- Dijo Tonks sentándose en el sillón, espantando a tres o cuatro gatos en el proceso – ¡Ah!, Harry, al fin te veo. ¿Todavía tienes tu trasero en su lugar? ¿O lo perdiste en el camino?

- - Supongo que ahora querrán té – Dijo la Sra. Figg sacudiéndose el pelo.

Gruñó todo el camino a la cocina seguida por todos los gatos, que cada vez que movían las colas desparramaban hollín a su paso. 

Tonks soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, tirando todos los adornos de la medita de café, que el profesor Lupin iba reparando a medida que se hacían trizas en el suelo.

Harry los miraba nervioso sin saber muy bien qué decir. 

- - ¿Que no es peligroso viajar a través de la red Flú?- dijo al fin. 

- - Ahora que el ministerio ha aceptado el regreso del Innombrable, la red está vigilada – dijo Lupin mientras acomodaba un cisne de porcelana que acababa de reparar sobre la mesita. 

- - Además, siempre es mejor disimular que uno va de visita. Así no se despiertan sospechas – Agregó Tonks. 

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. 

La Sra. Figg llegó cargada de tazas de té y galletas que Lupin se apresuró a recoger. 

Tonks mordisqueó una de las galletas haciendo una mueca. 

- - ¡Arabella! – gimió Tonks – ¡Esto tiene pelos de gato!

- - ¡Ay, me equivoqué! Les he servido las galletas de mis queridos... ¡No coman!

Lupin soltó la galleta que acababa de tomar con la velocidad de un relámpago. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la dueña de casa cambiaba las galletas y Tonks tomaba toda su taza de té de un solo sorbo. 

Al cabo de un rato fue Lupin quien habló.

- - Bien, Harry. ¿Cómo has estado? El profesor Tofty me ha dicho que te ha ido muy bien en tus exámenes...

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- - Felicitaciones.

Lupin se acomodó en su asiento.

- - En fin – dijo con un suspiro – Hemos venido aquí por una razón. Dumbledore nos ha pedido que te informemos que pasarás todo el verano con los Dursley.

Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

- - Sé que no estás loco por a idea, pero...

- - Ya sé – Interrumpió Harry – Debe tener sus razones, aunque nadie me las explique.

- - Harry – dijo Lupin tras aclararse la garganta – Si bien ahora el ministerio también está pendiente del Innombrable, la Orden sigue en acción. Más adelante se realizará un Concilio y ya veremos que pasa... Para serte sincero, desde el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio, hemos perdido el rastro del Innombrable. Dumbledore quiere... Mejor dicho, queremos que te quedes con tus tíos porque...

- - Pueden vigilarme mejor. – dijo Harry en tono sombrío.

Lupin y Tonks intercambiaron miradas. 

- - Sabemos que no te agrada...

- - Si lo que quieren es tenerme todo el tiempo vigilado, mándenme con los Weasley. Ahí podrán controlarme todo el día...

- - A decir verdad, Molly se encuentra trabajando para la Orden y  Arthur tiene mucho trabajo en el Ministerio... – dijo Tonks. 

- - Eso significa que estarías solo con los chicos y...

Lupin miró a Tonks, como si su discurso hubiese estado escrito en su cara. 

- - Y eso sería peligroso para los Weasley.

Harry miró el suelo. Desde el año anterior sabía que su presencia podía ser peligrosa para aquellos a su alrededor. 

Había comenzado a sentirse como una epidemia. Como si todo lo que tocase se marchitara, y algo de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no quería que les sucediese nada a sus amigos. 

- - Esta bien. Me quedaré.

Lupin sonrió.

- - Bien dicho, Harry. Le pediré a Molly y a Arthur que vengan por ti para llevarte al expreso de Hogwarts. 

Harry apretó los puños. Otras vacaciones de verano en casa de los Dursley, sin saber lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior. 

- - Me quedaré con una condición: que me mantengan informado de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico.

Lupin se le quedó mirando atónito.

- - Pu... Puedes comprar El Profeta... Enviarte cartas dándote información podría ser peligroso. 

- - El Profeta nunca dice nada importante. Me quedaré SOLO si recibo noticias de ustedes. Quiero estar informado esta vez.

- - Harry... – Intentó decir Tonks. 

- - Ustedes no saben... – dijo Harry entre dientes- No tienen idea de lo horrible que es permanecer en esa casa todo el tiempo, sin saber lo que sucede en tu mundo... No tienen idea...

- - Remus te mantendrá informado, y puedes venir a tomar el té cuando quieras, si es que tus tíos no se dan cuenta que vienes por propia voluntad – dijo la Sra. Figg asomando la cabeza por el pasillo.

- - Eso ya no es problema. No me hablan.

Tonks le echó una mirada tan cargada de lástima que a Harry le dieron náuseas por sentirse tan patético. 

- - Es mejor así. Lo prefiero así.

Lupin se aclaró la garganta una vez más. 

- - Está bien, Harry. Tendrás noticias nuestras. Pero recuerda que no te dejamos en casa de tus tíos por gusto, lo hacemos por ti. Comunicarme muy seguido con Arabella puede ser peligroso.

- - Información o huiré en medio de la noche – dijo Harry elevando demasiado la voz.

- - Caramba... ¿Has estado pasando tiempo con Mundungus? – le preguntó Tonks.

- - No

- - ¿Seguro?... El chantaje es tan propio de él... – agregó Tonks en tono risueño.

- - Hagamos un trato, Harry. Tu compra El Profeta. Y si pasa algo realmente importante mientras estés aquí, me comunicaré con Arabella y ella se comunicará contigo. 

Harry se detuvo a pensarlo. Quería tranquilizarse. No quería que la Sra. Figg o el profesor Lupin corran peligro, pero ya no quería quedar excluido.

- - Sí. Está bien.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

- - ¿Estás seguro que no has estado con Mundo?

- - ¡Nynphadora! ¡Déjalo!

- - ¿Pe... Pero por queeé? ¿Por qué me llamas así? – Sollozó en broma.

Harry observaba la las dos mujeres sin prestarles demasiada atención. Sentía la mirada de Lupin sobre él.

Mientras tanto, Tonks decidió meter las narices en la cocina de la Sra. Figg y preparar algo para comer que no sepa a orines de gato. 

- - ¡Me muero de hambre! – gemía mientras la Sra. Figg intentaba sacarla de la cocina de un brazo, fallando miserablemente. 

Desapareciendo su distracción, a Harry no le quedó otra opción que devolverle la mirada al profesor Lupin. 

- - Ahora, Harry, en serio. ¿Cómo has estado?

- - Estoy bien – Contestó rápidamente.

- - Que te sientas mal es natural.

Harry quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente. Sentía ganas de golpear al profesor Lupin con los puños.

- - Ya lo sé – logró decir Harry, respirando muy hondo. 

Lupin se rascó la nuca y miró a la ventana. Parecía algo nervioso.

- - Las cosas no están fáciles...

- - ¿A que se refiere con eso? 

- - Las cosas han cambiado. El hecho que el Concilio se reúna es una señal de que Fudge está asustado.

- - ¿Qué es el Concilio? – Dijo Harry como digiriendo todo lo que se había dicho durante la tarde. 

Lupin se le quedó mirando un momento.

- - Es una reunión oficial de magos de la Luz. Cuando algo muy malo sucede en el mundo de la magia, se llama a un concilio. Los magos más poderosos de todo el mundo se reúnen y discuten acerca de posibles soluciones.

- - Pero yo creí que la Orden se encargaría de...

- - Sí, por supuesto. La Orden se ha reunido una vez más para enfrentar a Voldemort. Pero un Concilio es algo muy importante, Harry. Verás, la cooperación internacional entre magos es algo muy importante para evitar que Voldemort reclute nuevos Mortífagos y para evitar que su ejercito se haga más grande. La Orden se unirá al Concilio, una vez reunido. 

- - ¿Como si fuera un ejército?

- - Algo así... Durante el Reinado de las Tinieblas, el Concilio fue emboscado y muchos de los Magos de la Luz murieron. Ahora ya sabemos quién era el que filtraba información... 

- - ¿Cómo es que estos magos no se unieron a la Orden esta vez?

- - Porque la mayoría de los actuales magos de la Luz se encontraba en lugares secretos de los cuales sólo tenía conocimiento el Ministerio – Dijo Tonks asomándose por el pasillo llevando una bandeja con sandwiches.

- - ¿Haciendo que?- Preguntó Harry, un poco por interés y otro poco para evitar que se oiga el ruido que hacía su estómago por el hambre. 

- - La mayoría, investigaciones. Muchos de ellos tienen participación activa en la O.M.M.M. 

- - ¿La que?

- - La Organización Mundial de Misterios Mágicos, que forma parte de la O.I.M. La Organización Internacional de la Magia.

Harry no entendió nada muy bien, pero asintió.

- - ¿Qué no has estudiado Historia Contemporánea de la Magia?- Le preguntó Lupin

- - Remus... Su profesor de Historia es el Señor Binns...

- - Oh...

Harry pensó en el Señor Binns, el fantasma que les enseñaba historia, y que probablemente había muerto antes de comenzar la era contemporánea. 

La Sra. Figg volvió a aparecerse, seguida de sus gatos como si fuesen parte de su cuerpo. 

- - Nynphadora, querida. El agua para TU té está hirviendo.

Tonks giró los ojos con desagrado y corrió hasta la cocina. 

La Sra. Figg probó uno de los sandwiches que Tonks había preparado e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

El Profesor Lupin, con una rapidez y disimulo magistral, comió 5 sandwiches uno tras otro, sin que su anfitriona lo note, pero se hubiera atragantado si Tonks no hubiera llegado con el té justo a tiempo. Claro está, Lupin casi se quema al tomárselo todo de un trago. 

- - Las cosas cambiarán un poco en Hogwarts este año – dijo Lupin con una voz rasposa – Estamos trabajando en las nuevas reglas. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero su mente estaba procesando toda la información que se le había dado con el correr de la tarde.

- - ¿Que quieren decir con que le perdieron el rastro a Voldemort? – exclamó de repente interrumpiendo a Lupin en medio de su enumeración de las nuevas reglas. 

Los gatos de la Sra. Figg erizaron sus pelos y maullaron molestos. Tonks se quedó un minuto con la boca abierta tratando de cuadrar lo que Harry preguntaba con la actual conversación.

- - Ustedes... Ustedes dijeron que le habían perdido el rastro – dijo Harry poniéndose colorado – Después de lo del ministerio...

- - Ah, si... Pues... Después de aquello, él y sus Mortífagos que no fueron atrapados simplemente... pues... desaparecieron. 

- - ¿Pero... Pero... y él...?

- - ¿Quien?

- -  Snape... ¿qué no es él quien...?

- - Severus no sabe nada tampoco. Voldemort ni siquiera ha intentado rescatar a los Mortífagos atrapados. Ha desaparecido... Sólo eso.

Harry comenzó a sentir la angustia trepando por su estómago y acomodarse en su garganta, formando un nudo.

- - Creemos que sigue en Inglaterra, atraparon a uno de sus seguidores en Sudamérica intentando regresar aquí...

- - Remus – Dijo Tonks bebiendo el último sorbo de su taza de té – Deberíamos irnos ya.

El profesor Lupin se puso de pie. 

- - Bien, Harry. Entonces nos comunicaremos si es que algo sucede. Tú quédate por aquí.

Harry se puso de pié asintiendo con la cabeza. 

- - Cualquier cosa, cualquier razón... Escríbeme. Pero...

- - Sí, sí. No agregar ninguna información comprometedora en caso que la carta sea interceptada. 

Lupin se dirigió a la chimenea e hizo una floritura. Luego se asomó por el hueco. 

- - Listo. Ya está limpia. Vamos Tonks.

- - Adiós Harry – Le dijo ella dándole un pequeño abrazo – Nos veremos pronto.

- - ¡Profesor! – Dijo Harry de repente – ¿Dónde está reunida la Orden?

Lupin sonrió.

- - En el lugar más seguro del mundo, Harry

Y diciendo esto, Lupin y Tonks desaparecieron tras una llamarada verdosa. 

Harry sonrió para sí. La Orden estaba reunida en Hogwarts.

Harry salió de la casa de la Sra. Figg muy entrada la tarde.

Junto a la verja del número 4 de la calle Privet había un extraño bote de basura decorado con extraños cartelitos que clamaban "Chocolate para todos!" y "El jugo de Calabaza mejora la piel". Harry sonrió.

- - Hola, Mundo – Dijo en voz baja, sin mirar al bote directamente. 

- - Buenas tardes, Harry. Siento que hayas tenido que comer esas asquerosas galletas.

- - Y yo creía que nadie cocinaba peor que Hagrid...

Y diciendo esto, entró en el jardín delantero. 

Cualquier persona que hubiese pasado por ahí en ese momento hubiese creído que era extraño que un muchacho diga una broma a un bote de basura. Pero hubiese encontrado más extraño aún el crujido que emitió el objeto. Cualquier persona que hubiese pasado por ahí en ese momento hubiese creído ver al bote de basura riendo.

Notas de la autora

Bueno. Eso es todo por el capitulo 2

No tengo demasiadas aclaraciones que hacer

Ah... una cosa... 

Carapato: gracias por tu consejo, pero no voy a retirarme ni dejar de escribir. Y si la historia te parece una mierda, simplemente no la leas. Gracias por darme tu sincera opinión. Puedes creerme que si alguna vez me encontrara sin trabajo, no me dedicaría profesionalmente a escribir. Afortunadamente esto lo hago por diversión.

Sisma-Anonymus: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero debo decir que los primeros, digamos al menos, tres capitulos, son de relleno. En realidad estoy retomando una historia que ya había escrito a principios de año y que quise adaptarla como posterior a La Orden del Fénix. 

La acción empieza más tarde. :)

Temo que quizá estos capitulos resulten algo aburridos, pero necesitaba profundizar más en los sentimientos de Harry al comienzo de la historia. Que era precisamente lo que le faltaba a la anterior versión de mi fic (me dedicaba sólo a informar acerca de los hechos y nada más... )

Bueno...

Nos vemos en el Cap 3


	3. Perdido en la Noche

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Y quien sabe a cuantas compañías más...

**Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth**

****

**Capítulo 3**

****

**Perdido en la noche**

Harry se sentó al borde de su cama. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frío de su habitación. Las luces de la calle proyectan sombras atemorizantes en la pared. 

Pero no sentía miedo. Lo que sentía era total y completo aburrimiento.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde que había tomado el té en casa de la Sra. Figg.

Jamás se había sentido tan aburrido en toda su vida. 

Había escrito cartas a Ron y Hermione pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta. 

Seguramente Hermione estaría de vacaciones en alguna parte del mundo y las lechuzas de Ron entrarían ocupadas en alguna misión de la Orden. 

Suspiró larga y pesadamente mientras encendía la lámpara. Era tarde en la noche. Tomó el Profeta del día anterior, que por cierto no contenía nada de interés, y pasó las páginas rápidamente antes de hacer lo mismo con el Criticón (Quibbler), en cuya primera plana podían verse las fotografías exclusivas de las arañas multicolores que habían aparecido al Norte de Essex.

Harry estiró el cuello como una tortuga para mirar por la ventana. 

En la calle, dos de los gatos de la Sra. Figg maullaban felices. Algo alejado de los gatos, un arbusto parecía hacer flexiones. 

Se preguntó cómo no había notado a Mundungus el verano anterior. La verdad era que, al igual que la Sra. Figg, Mundungus tampoco parecía ser un gran espía. En realidad, habiendo sido atacado por Dementores aquel verano, eso era obvio.

Tap, tap.

Giró la cabeza desesperadamente en busca de lo que había originado el ruido. 

Tap, tap. 

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Volteó la cabeza una vez más.

- - Estoy volviéndome loco – dijo en voz alta al ver que el ruido era ocasionado por sus propios pies golpeando el suelo. 

El silencio se le tornaba insoportable. 

Se puso las zapatillas y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Salió al pasillo en puntas de pies. Los ronquidos sincronizados de Dudley y tío Vernon retumbaban en las pareces como si se tratase de una conversación entre dos osos en una caverna. 

Bajó las escaleras tan silenciosamente como le fue posible y se dirigió a la sala. 

Se sentó en uno de los sillones. 

Estando la casa en silencio, sin los Dursley alrededor y pasando por alto el millón de fotografías de Dudley que colgaban de las paredes, la sala parecía la de una familia normal. 

Harry resopló. No conocía ninguna casa que perteneciera a una familia muggle normal. Sólo las había visto por televisión, y hasta llegar a Hogwarts, nunca había tenido amigos cuyas casas podría llegar a conocer. 

La familia Weasley era normal para le mundo mágico, y Harry tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de esto. El Sr. Weasley parecía ser un poco raro, incluso para el mundo de los magos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la biblioteca. A lo mejor encontraba algún libro interesante. 

Recorrió los tomos con la punta del dedo índice. Casi todos eran álbumes de fotos. 

Dudley, 1 mes. Dudley, 2 meses. Dudley, 3 meses... Dudley, 5 años y 7 meses...

Más y más álbumes... Un solo libro reposaba algo aislado del resto. Taladros del mundo, la mayor guía documentada del mundo con fotografías únicas e irrepetibles... Nada...

Encendió la televisión y recorrió rápidamente todos los canales. Ahora que podía verla, no estaba interesado. 

Sentía ganas de gritar. 

Apagó el aparato con un golpe y se tendió sobre la alfombra. De reojo vio la puerta de calle. 

De un salto, alcanzó la mesita en el umbral donde reposaba la llave de la casa.

La emoción parecía salírsele por los dedos. 

Nunca había salido de la casa de los Dursley en medio de la noche. A no ser, claro está, que estuviera huyendo... Eso ocurría casi todos los años...

Puso la llave en la cerradura y en silencio, rogó que el oído ultrasónico de tía Petunia no estuviese alerta. 

Clic... Tío Vernon roncó... Clic... Dudley silbó... Clic... El armario de la porcelana crujió... ¡Clic!... Ya estaba abierta. 

Con el mismo sigilo, volvió a cerrar la puerta desde afuera. Luego se detuvo a respirar el aire fresco de la noche. 

Miró de reojo hacia donde había visto al arbusto y vio que aún estaba allí, inmóvil.

Harry caminó en dirección opuesta a la calle Wisteria, aunque parecía no avanzar... Todas las casas eran iguales. A veces las verjas cambiaban de color, o los arbustos de forma, pero el resto permanecía igual. 

Dos, tres, cuatro cuadras exactamente iguales. Igual de silenciosas. Igual de vacías. 

Cinco, la Profecía caía de las manos de Neville. Seis, Sirius caía tras la cortina. Siete, los horribles caballos que tiraban de los carruajes de Hogwarts, relinchaban molestos. Ocho, Cho se le acercaba despacio, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Nueve, Cho estaba con otro chico. Diez, Oclumencia. Once, doce, trece, catorce... Perdió la cuenta de cuantas cuadras llevaba caminadas. Giró a la derecha. Había sido un año horrible. Giró a la izquierda. Pero había tenido sus cosas buenas. El grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había sido fantástico. Estaba seguro que el escape de Fred y George pasaría a ser leyenda en la historia de Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, las cosas malas también habían sido muchas. 

De repente recordó a Hagrid y a Grawp. 

Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con eso una vez en el colegio.

Derecha. Este año podría jugar al Quidditch y podría ver el nuevo equipo. Y a Ron jugar junto a él. 

Izquierda. Pero también tendría que comenzar a prepararse para sus EXTASIS... Y tendría que soportar durísimas clases de Snape. 

Derecha. Harry se detuvo de repente. Sintió un frió que lo caló desde los pies y subió rápidamente por sus piernas. El corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Palpó la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y miró como un desquiciado a su alrededor. Luego miró hacia abajo. Había metido los pies en un enorme charco.

Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Y luego cayó en la cuenta. 

No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba.

Lo que sí podía asegurar era que se encontraba en el medio de una arboleda.

Aguzó la vista mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. No reconocía nada. 

Caminó hasta un claro no muy lejos y vio que estaba en un parque. 

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

No conocía ese lugar. Jamás lo había visto.

Cruzó la calle que delimitaba el parque y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible en la dirección por la que creía haber llegado.

Sus pies parecían moverse por sí solos. 

Caminó en línea recta. Sus piernas parecían saber el camino.

Al cabo de un rato, después de doblar a la izquierda y a la derecha varias veces, las casas se volvieron todas iguales. 

Harry reconocía las verjas y las flores.

Poco después divisó el número 4. 

Aliviado, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura.

Clik, clik...Crak...

- - Shhhhh... – le dijo Harry a la cerradura, como si ésta fuese a obedecerle.

¡Clic! La puerta se abrió. 

Dejó la llave en la mesita del pasillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

¡Creeeeeeeeekkkk! El escalón siguiente al descanso crujió sonoramente bajo sus pies. 

No recordaba que crujiera, pero si recordaba haberle dicho a Fred y a George aquella vez en segundo año que prestaran atención con cierto escalón que crujía. ¿Habría sido ese?

El pasillo estaba en silencio. ¿Estarían despiertos los Dursley? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta que había salido?

No había cerrado la puerta, recordó Harry. Debería cerrarla antes que Tía Petunia saliera a regar sus hortensias. 

Pero antes quería quitarse las zapatillas mojadas.

Llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta. 

Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

¿Había crujido la puerta cuando salió más temprano?

Tan enfrascado estaba en los ruidos extraños que hacía la casa que para cuando se dio cuenta que su habitación no tenía una litera, ni afiches en las paredes, ni osos de peluche, ya era tarde.

Dos gritos a todo pulmón lo aturdieron. 

Dos niñas lo miraban atemorizadas desde las camas. 

Harry se quedó de pie en la puerta, paralizado. Por un momento no entendió absolutamente nada.

Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza. 

- - ¡¡¡¡LADRON!!!!, ¡¡¡¡ES UN LADRON!!!! – Gritaba una mujer de camisón rosa cubierto de puntillas y la cabeza plagada de ruleros, que muy evidentemente, no era Tía Petunia, y que le asestaba golpes en la cabeza con una escoba. 

- - ¡¡AY!! ¡¡SEÑORA!! ¡¡AY, NO!! – Decía Harry intentado esquivar los escobazos- NO... ¡¡ME EQUIVOQUE!!

Dos muchachas mayores que las que estaban en la litera salieron al pasillo desde la habitación que hubiese sido de Dudley.

- - Mama... ¿Quién es ese? – Dijo una con voz somnolienta. 

- - LADRON... ¡¡LADRÓN!!

- - ¡No, señora!... Pare...- Gemía Harry agarrándose la cabeza. – ¡Me he equivocado de casa!

Un hombre salió al pasillo.

- - ¿Y quién es ese? – rugió. 

Harry se le quedó mirando como pudo, a pesar de los escobazos que seguía impartiéndole la mujer. El hombre era muy alto y musculoso.

- - No... Señora... Pare... No entiende... Me he equivocado...

- - ¿Se ha equivocado?- Rugió el hombre una vez más. Y miró a una de las muchachas que recién habían salido de su cuarto.

- - ¡¡¡ANNA!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿OTRA VEZ LO MISMO???!!!- gritó mientras sus ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

La mujer había dejado de golpear a Harry.

- - ¡No, papá!, ¡Esta vez no es culpa mía! No conozco a ese chico- Gimió la chica señalando con un dedo.

Harry vio su oportunidad y corrió escaleras abajo. 

De un manotazo alcanzó las llaves en la mesita y agradeció mentalmente a su distracción por haber dejado la puerta abierta. 

Corrió tan rápido como podían sus piernas y finalmente se detuvo cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arderle. 

Miró las llaves en su mano, respirando con dificultad. 

Su mirada se posó luego en sus pies. Luego en la acera. Después en el asfalto. Y de allí, sus ojos se dirigieron al cartel en la esquina. 

"Thistle Drive"

- - ¿¿Thistle Drive??... 

No podía ver su propio rostro, pero podía asegurar que estaba rojo como un rabanito.

- - Me he metido en la casa equivocada... – Se dijo en voz alta.

Bueno. Al menos ahora podía decir que había estado en la casa de una familia muggle normal. Y efectivamente, se veía exactamente igual a la de los Dursley.

Aunque no por la ausencia de sus parientes, aquella casa era más pacífica. 

- - ¿Dónde estoy?- Casi gritó esta vez. 

- - ¡Pst!

Harry dio media vuelta. 

- - ¡Pst!

Alguien le chistaba. 

- - Eeeehhh... ¿Si?- El sonido parecía provenir de un malvón demasiado grande. 

- - ¡Pst!... ¡Muchacho!

Sí. El malvón le estaba hablando. 

- - Dime... ¿Malvón?

- - Deberías regresar a tu casa. 

- - Mundo, ¿eres tú?

- - El turno del arbusto terminó hace un rato... Soy Leudigann, gusto en conocerte. 

- - Ah... Mucho gusto... Pero estoy perdido...

- - ¿Por eso te metiste en esa casa?

- - Pensé que era la mía... – Dijo Harry sintiendo como le ardía la cara. 

El malvón se sacudió. Se estaba riendo. 

- - ¿Cómo llego a mi casa? – Le dijo al malvón, esta vez algo molesto. 

- - Tres cuadras por esta calle, dos a la izquierda, cinco a la derecha y estarás en Privet Drive. 

- - Gracias... – Le dijo Harry comenzando a caminar en la dirección indicada.

Era bastante comprensible que Harry se hubiera equivocado. Todas las casas eran exactamente iguales. Las mismas verjas, las mismas flores, las mismas baldosas, los mismos ladrillos. 

Sintió un leve mareo. 

Se sentía estúpido. ¿Cómo se había metido en el número 4 de la primer calle que había encontrado?

Estaba a punto de declararse oficialmente perdido una vez más, cuando vio a dos de los gatos de la Sra. Figg sobre un bote de basura. 

Harry aceleró el paso. No tenía idea de la hora que sería, pero seguramente, era tarde. Un par de pájaros despistados anunciaban ya que la noche terminaría pronto. 

Llegó a la puerta del número 4. Esta vez estaba seguro que era su casa. 

La puerta se abrió sin problemas y la cerró de la misma manera. 

Alcanzó la escalera, y en cuanto pisó el primer escalón, éste crujió. Sonrió en silencio. Ese era el escalón. Esa era la escalera. Esa era la casa de los Dursley.

Sin embargo, abrió la puerta de su habitación con algo de temor, conteniendo la respiración. 

Su saeta de fuego, su baúl, su escritorio, y Hedwig. 

Cerró la puerta y pateó sus zapatillas, quitándoselas lo más rápido posible. 

Hedwig picoteaba los barrotes de su jaula, que Harry abrió para que volara tranquila. 

Luego se acostó en su cama boca arriba. 

El corazón todavía le latía con fuerza. Tenía las medias mojadas. Comenzó a reír como un histérico.

Al cabo de un rato, escuchó la puerta del frente abriéndose. Seguramente Tía Petunia salía a regar el jardín. Harry rió más fuerte todavía. 

Algo le cayó en la cara aplastándole la nariz.

Luego escuchó un golpe en la puerta del armario. 

Harry alcanzó con una mano el paquete que tenía sobre el rostro y levantó la cabeza sólo para ver a Errol en el suelo, todavía algo mareada después de haberse estrellado contra el placard. 

Una vez más, Harry la depositó con cuidado en la jaula de Hedwig. Había llegado a la conclusión que Errol era torpe. Pero durísima. 

Miró el paquete en sus manos. Tenía el tamaño que suelen tener los regalos de cumpleaños de parte de la Familia Weasley. 

- - ¿Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry? – Se dijo en voz alta. Con los dedos contó los días. 

Era su cumpleaños. Y lo había olvidado. 

Abrió el paquete para encontrar una carta de Ron y un paquete de galletas caseras. 

_Harry_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando bien encerrado en casa de tus tíos (jo-jo). Estoy intentando que te dejen quedarte en casa unos días antes de ir a Hogwarts. Hasta ahora, he fallado miserablemente. Mi madre te pide disculpas, pero no ha tenido tiempo de prepararte una torta, así que te envía unas galletas. _

_Sólo he recibido los resultados de mis MHB hace un par de días, porque Errol se ha perdido en el camino. He sacado 7 matrículas. Me han matado en Adivinación y en Astronomía._

_Te escribiré si tengo novedades acerca de que te quedes en casa. _

_Saludos, _

_Ron_

Otra lechuza entró rápidamente, dejando un sobre en el escritorio. Era del Profesor Lupin. 

_Harry, _

_Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños. No he tenido tiempo de comprarte un regalo apropiado. Lo siento mucho. _

_Pásala lo mejor que puedas. Ya nos veremos._

_Muchos Saludos de_

_Remus_

Harry sabía que el profesor Lupin se sentía responsable por él. 

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. 

Se sentía responsable por él desde la muerte de Sirius. Tenía que aceptarlo. Sirius estaba muerto.

Arrugó la nariz para evitar que se le salgan las lágrimas. 

Respiró hondo y dejó la carta a un lado y se quedó como paralizado durante un rato, sin pensar en nada. 

Algo le golpeó la cara lo bastante fuerte como para que la nariz le duela de nuevo. 

- - ¿Qué no pueden tener mejor puntería? – murmuró por lo bajo a la lechuza que acababa de entrar.

Esta traía un paquete.

_Querido Harry, _

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! He oído que tus tíos ya no te tratan tan mal, así que supongo que este verano la estarás pasando mejor que otros años. _

_Estoy con mi familia de vacaciones en los lagos, nos veremos más adelante. _

_Espero que puedas ir a casa de Ron. Escríbeme en todo caso. _

_Acerca de los MHB, he obtenido 10 matrículas, pero no tan altas como lo esperaba. Creo que han sido muy injustos con la calificación. _

_En fin, hablaremos más cuando nos veamos._

_¡Pásala bien!_

_Un abrazo de_

_Hermione_

Abrió el regalo de Hermione. Era un libro muy voluminoso con cubierta de cuero negro y letras doradas que anunciaban: Leyendas y Tradiciones mágicas de Gran Bretaña. 

Harry frunció la nariz una vez más, no porque el regalo le desagradara, sino porque creía que el último paquete se la había roto. 

Decidió ponerse en guarda en caso que Hagrid le envíe un regalo. Generalmente enviaba tortas que bien podían compararse con rocas. 

Efectivamente, no mucho después, una lechuza entró zumbando en su cuarto dejando un paquete bastante grande que cayó al piso y casi le hace un hueco. 

- - DESAYUNO- vociferó Tía Petunia detrás de la puerta.

Se puso de pie de un salto, se puso otro par de zapatillas y salió de su cuarto. 

Como era costumbre, los Dursley habían decidido ignorar que era su cumpleaños. Harry no esperaba otra cosa, no importaba cuán diferente había sido ese verano a los anteriores. 

Tío Vernon se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta llevando su portafolios. Como era costumbre, Tía Petunia salió a despedirlo. 

Después de aspirar su cuarto de pomelo, Dudley dejó la cocina. 

Harry se quedó solo ante la mesa, mirando su cuarto de pomelo que su estómago se negaba a digerir. 

Tía Petunia volvió a la cocina y le miró de reojo. 

Harry se distrajo un momento mientras miraba un par de personas que trotaban por la calle sin preocupaciones. 

Cuando volvió la mirada a la mesa, casi se cae de su silla. 

Su tía había dejado frente a él, un plato con tostadas untadas con mermelada, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de café con leche.

Tan concentrado estaba en no caerse para el costado, que no se dio cuenta que tía Petunia dejaba la cocina sin decir palabra. 

Estiró la mano hasta las tostadas. Seguramente estaba tan muerto de hambre que alucinaba. 

Sus dedos se engrudaron en la mermelada.

Era dulce... Y no era de bajas calorías... Y muy obviamente, no era un espejismo. 

Con la voracidad de alguien que no ha probado bocado en días, comió todo lo que tenía enfrente. 

Sí... Se dijo mientras masticaba una tostada, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. 

Claramente, Tía Petunia no quería mostrar a Tío Vernon o a Dudley que estaba alimentando a su sobrino.

Ella volvió a entrar como si nada. 

Harry quería decir algo. Pero no pudo pensar en nada.

Sería un momento incómodo para los dos.

- - Gracias...- dijo simplemente mientras su tía recogía los platos de la mesa. 

Ella le ignoró lisa y llanamente. 

Decidió no decir nada más. Sabía que nada habría que Tía Petunia hablara del desayuno no de lo ocurrido el verano anterior. 

Con pies cansados, Harry volvió a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama como si pensara hundirse en ella. De repente estaba muy cansado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, volvió a ponerse de pie y cerró las cortinas. Con un bostezo con el que podría haberse tragado la casa entera, volvió a acostarse. 

Miró la mancha en el techo, pensando en los días que habían pasado. Inmediatamente después se durmió. 

Las semanas siguientes parecieron pasar en cámara lenta. Harry podría haber jurado que cada día duraba al menos cincuenta horas. 

No recibió noticias ni del profesor Lupin ni de la Sra. Figg, lo cual lo ponía bastante furioso. Las cartas de Ron y Hermione eran igual de inconsecuentes como lo habían sido hasta entonces. El Profeta y el Criticón (Quibbler) no mencionaban absolutamente nada de nada, a excepción de los códigos de emergencia o qué hacer en caso de encontrarse con un mago oscuro o un mortífago, lo que probaba que el fantasma de Voldemort todavía seguía sobre el mundo mágico.

Y si bien el sol salía y se ponía a la misma hora que lo había hecho en veranos anteriores, Harry pensaba que se tardaba demasiado. 

Sin embargo, habiendo perdido la cuenta de los días que pasaban, el 30 de agosto llegó casi sin que lo notase. 

Con la paciencia y prolijidad de quien está desesperado por partir, aprontó sus cosas lo mejor que pudo.

Miró hacia la jaula de Hedwig con un suspiro. Había salido hacía dos días y todavía no regresaba.

Le había comunicado a Tío Vernon que al día siguiente debía estar en King's Cross, a lo que su tío había contestado con un gruñido. 

Ron no había logrado que sus padres le permitiesen que Harry se quedase en la Madriguera. No creían que fuera seguro. 

Harry se sentó sobre su baúl pensado que haberse metido en una casa extraña había sido una de las experiencias más vergonzosas de su vida. 

Su verano había sido aburrido. Eso no podía negarlo. Pero tampoco había sido tan malo.

Sintió nauseas. No lo había pasado tan mal en casa de los Dursley. 

La noche caía sobre el N° 4 de la calle Privet. En la habitación más pequeña del piso superior, Harry Potter yacía boca arriba sobre su cama, pensando en Hogwarts, en sus amigos, en lo mucho que extrañaba su mundo. 

Casi sin notarlo, la mancha en el techo desaparecía de vista. 

- - La estaba pasando como nunca- dijo en voz alta antes de quedarse dormido.  

En sus sueños, su padrino Sirius volaba sobre el lomo del hipogrifo Buckbeak, hacia una playa de arena blanca. 

Con los ojos cerrados, Harry sonrió de lado. 

_Notas de la Autora: Bueno... Aquí está el cap. 3, subiré el Cap 4 apenas tenga tiempo. _

_Comentarios, sugerencias, consejos: Review!_

Proximo capítulo: Llegaremos oficialmente al comienzo de mi historia. Algo más de acción al fin!

_Capítulo 4: La extraña en la puerta_


	4. La Extraña en la Puerta

Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de Warner Bros. No mío... NADA ES MIO!!!!!

Snif...

Harry Potter y El Enigma de Elspeth

Capitulo 4 

****

**La extraña en la puerta**

Harry desayunaba solo en la cocina, mirando de reojo a Tío Vernon, que estaba sentado en la salita leyendo el diario con el cuello muy rojo, la cara muy arrugada y los ojos tan empequeñecidos que Harry no sabía cómo su tío podía llegar a ver algo.

Era obvio que tío Vernon estaba de muy mal humor por tener que llevar a su sobrino a Londres. Su ira reprimida era bastante notable cada vez que volteaba las páginas del periódico, arrugando el papel bajo sus dedos apretados. Tan apretados que en ocasiones las hojas se rompían bajo sus manos masivas. 

Harry terminó su taza de café con leche de un trago y subió las escaleras para verificar que todas sus cosas estuvieran listas. Al llegar al pasillo del primer piso, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. 

Sospechando que tío Vernon no estaría de humor para hacer nada, Harry decidió bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta él mismo. 

Se detuvo en el descanso al ver que tía Petunia se dirigía a la entrada.

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando escuchó a quien había golpeado.

- - Buenos días. He venido a recoger a Harry Potter. Es aquí donde vive, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, Harry se lanzó escaleras abajo, esperando encontrar a la Sra. Weasley, recordando que el profesor Lupin le había dicho que le pediría a ella que lo lleve al expreso. 

Pero cuando llegó hasta la atónita tía Petunia, no fue a la Sra. Weasley a quien encontró.

En el umbral había una extraña. 

Era una mujer bastante joven que vestía un traje negro con grandes botones, muy formal. Llevaba puestos unos guantes de cuero negros, como esos que usan los motociclistas en las películas, que no cubren todo el dedo; y anteojos de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza. 

Harry pensó por un momento que había oído mal. Esta mujer seguramente era un ejecutivo de la empresa de taladros donde trabajaba tío Vernon. 

La miró de pies a cabeza un par de veces. 

- - Ah... - dijo ella con una sonrisa- Allí estás, Harry.

Harry tragó saliva. Había oído bien. 

- - Me han enviado a recogerte, llevarte a comprar tus cosas y luego a tomar el tren. 

Tía Petunia ni siquiera pestañeaba. 

- - Sra. Dursley, mucho gusto. Soy la profesora Asellus Luminous – Dijo extendiéndole la mano, y luego retirándola al ver que tía Petunia no se movía.- Me preguntaba si podría pasar. Necesito hablar unos minutos con Harry.

Como por inercia, tía Petunia se hizo a un lado atropellando a Harry y aplastándolo contra la mesita de las llaves. 

Sin decir nada, la mujer entró en la casa. 

Harry palpaba desesperadamente su varita. Había comenzado a sudar como si se encontrara directamente frente a una fogata. ¿Quién era esta mujer? Odió a tía Petunia por haberla dejado entrar. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo. 

La mujer se detuvo en el centro de la sala, mirando a su alrededor, fascinada. 

Harry entró casi en puntas de pie, listo para lanzarle un hechizo de desarme. Las yemas de sus dedos tamborillaban en su varita. Estaba listo para atacar. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. "Ahora..." dijo Harry mentalmente. 

Pero ella se dio vuelta tan rápido que Harry ni siquiera se percató que se había movido. 

Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, no podía asegurar por cuanto tiempo. 

- - Oh – dijo ella- Casi lo olvido.- Se apresuró a sacar algo del bolsillo de su saco- Es de Dumbledore.

Le entregó un sobre amarillento con letras verdes, casi igual a las cartas que recibía de Hogwarts cada año. 

Harry reconoció la intrincada escritura del director. 

Antes de leerla, Harry le echó una mirada dudosa a la mujer.

- - Léela tranquilo – le dijo ella sonriendo- Supongo que encontrarás las razones por las cuales estoy aquí.

Y dando media vuelta, se dedicó a mirar cada uno de los portarretratos de la salita. 

Harry comenzó a leer la carta dirigiéndole de vez en cuando una mirada sospechosa a la mujer. 

_Querido Harry, _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque la Profesora Asellus Luminous ha logrado alcanzarte antes de que partas a tomar el tren._

_Ella será la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y conforme a las nuevas normas de seguridad estudiantil decretadas por el Ministerio, le he dado ordenes expresas que te recoja en casa de tus tíos, te lleve al Callejón Diagon y luego a King's Cross, donde tomará el expreso junto con el resto de los estudiantes. _

_La familia Weasley ha sido notificada de este cambio de planes y según tengo entendido, todos ellos se encontrarán contigo en el Callejón, más precisamente cerca de Gringotts. _

_Estoy seguro que encontrarás muy simpática a la profesora Luminous y que ambos se llevarán muy bien._

_Mucha suerte, y personalmente te recomiendo que una vez en el Callejón, pruebes el delicioso sabor a caramelo de los helados de mi querido amigo Florean Fortescue. _

_Saludos de_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry notó que la posdata estaba escrita con letra diferente. 

P.D.: Querido, dicen que podría llover en Hogsmeade, así que será mejor que te lleves algo de abrigo a mano. Nos veremos más tarde. (Molly Weasley)

Harry se rascó la cabeza. Era en realidad una carta bastante confusa. 

La profesora Luminous silbaba por lo bajo mientras miraba las fotografías de los primeros pisotones y el primer berrinche de Dudley. 

Por momentos su cara se retorcía de manera antinatural. Harry frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta. 

- - Mucho gusto, profesora- Le dijo estirando la mano. 

- - El gusto es todo mío- dijo ella sonriendo con sus dientes muy blancos y sacudiendo la mano de Harry con la suya enguantada. 

La profesora miró hacia el costado extrañada. 

Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que tía Petunia los observaba sin expresión en el rostro y con el plumero aún en la mano. 

- - Sra. Dursley. Tiene usted la más bella casa- Le dijo la profesora sacando a Petunia de su ensimismamiento. 

No respondió al cumplido, sino que se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor histéricamente, como esperando la tragedia o buscando el menor indicio de destrucción. Sus anteriores experiencias relacionadas con el "grupo" de su sobrino habían terminado en desastre.

Pero la profesora Luminous no parecía estar incómoda, de pie en la salita de los Dursley, ni esta parecía una reunión que fuera a terminar en desastre. 

Mientras ella le preguntaba a tía Petunia cómo lograba que sus cortinas se vieran tan planchadas, Harry logró ver por la ventana, que la profesora había llegado en un auto muy grande y bonito, color gris oscuro. 

Ella seguía bombardeando a tía Petunia con preguntas domésticas y Harry aprovechó para dedicarle una mirada examinadora. 

No se veía como una bruja. Su cabello era un poco raro. Variaba desde el negro azabache al dorado, pasando por el rojo y en ocasiones, el blanco; pero al menos no era azul, como el de Tonks la última vez que la había visto. Tampoco se fascinaba con los enchufes o las lámparas, como el Sr. Weasley. No parecía pertenecer al mundo mágico. Pero si uno le miraba en detalle, tampoco parecía del todo muggle. 

Harry concluyó que debía pertenecer a una familia mixta. 

Las expresiones del rostro anguloso de Tía Petunia variaban entre el pánico absoluto a la total confusión. A veces asentía con la cabeza contestando algunas de las preguntas de la profesora, a veces sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, como si le asustara no conocer la respuesta. 

En eso, tío Vernon entró despreocupadamente en la sala, tomó el diario y volvió a sentarse en el mismo sillón que había ocupado más temprano.

Harry, tía Petunia y la profesora Luminous se le quedaron mirando, hasta que, con un lento movimiento de su cabeza, Vernon notó que había algo inusual en la sala y algo extraño en sus ocupantes. 

- - Tío Vernon. Esta es la profesora Luminous. Me dará clases en el colegio este año – dijo Harry con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y esperando la reacción de su tío.

Vernon se puso de pie con una agilidad inusual para un hombre de su edad y tamaño.

- - Mucho gusto, Sr. Dursley- le dijo la profesora amablemente- He venido a buscar a Harry y llevármelo al colegio para evitarle a usted cualquier inconveniente.

El tío Vernon parpadeó, movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, sacudió la cabeza, parpadeó un poco más y luego logró soltar un sonido gutural extraño, que Harry sospechó, intentaba ser una palabra. 

- - ¿Gusta sentarse?- Harry le indicó a la profesora una silla algo alejada de su tío, que aún de pie, iba palideciendo poco a poco.

- - Disculpe, Sr. Dursley, señora... Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Harry a solas...

La profesora no terminó, porque en ese momento Dudley entró en la sala con paso temerario, dirigiéndose en línea recta a Harry, como un rinoceronte a punto de embestir un tronquito. Tenía la boca muy abierta y los puños preparados para asestarle la golpiza de su vida. Seguramente habría pasado por la cocina y habría visto el plato vacío de tostadas y la taza de café con leche vacía sobre la mesa. Su tolerancia parecía haber llegado a ese delicado límite entre la paciencia y la ira.

- - Hola- le dijo la profesora Luminous con simpatía, apoyándole una mano en un hombro. –Tú debes ser Dudley. Encantada de conocerte. Seré profesora de Harry este año...

Dudley se detuvo en seco. Sus brazos cayeron flojos a cada lado de su rechoncho cuerpo. 

Harry creyó que si lo soplaba en ese momento, caería como una hoja en otoño. 

Tío Vernon caminaron de costado como cangrejos, sin dejar de darles la espalda ni a Harry ni a su profesora, alcanzaron a Dudley y lo arrastraron consigo hasta la cocina. 

Una vez más, el rostro de la profesora se retorció de manera extraña. Por un momento le pareció que estaba conteniendo una carcajada. 

Despacio, la profesora caminó hacia la silla que Harry le había indicado antes y se dejó caer sobre ella. 

Harry la siguió con la cabeza sin moverse de su sitio. 

- - Comprendo, Harry, que estés sorprendido por mi presencia aquí. No es algo que suceda muy a menudo. Comprendo también que has pasado por mucho y es normal que no me tengas confianza, ya que acabas de conocerme. En la carta, Albus seguramente habló de las nuevas normas de seguridad... – Se incorporó un poco y se sacó una pelusa de la rodilla- Este año los alumnos de Hogwarts serán escoltados hasta la estación King's Cross, en especial aquellos hijos de muggles. En estos momentos, varios alumnos se están reuniendo en diferentes puntos del país. Creo haber escuchado que usarían trasladores... – Dijo rascándose la oreja.

- - ¿Y por qué yo no me he reunido con ellos?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la profesora un poco más. 

- - Bueno... Harry... Creo que eso lo sabes... En fin... Molly vendría por ti, pero luego me enteré que vivías muy cerca de mi casa y me ofrecí a venir a buscarte. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. De todas maneras, ni ella ni Arthur podrán acompañarlos hasta King's Cross y me pidieron de favor que los escolte a ti y a sus chicos. En fin... – Resopló- La verdad es que esto de Voldemort ha complicado bastante las cosas. Ojalá y Dumbledore me hubiese encontrado en el momento en que supo que había regresado. Me hubiese gustado ayudar. 

Harry parpadeó un par de veces sin entender muy bien lo último que había dicho la profesora, pero sorprendido que aún en estos tiempos en que era conocimiento público el regreso de Voldemort, ella se atreviera a decir su nombre. La vio suspirar una vez más, muy ensimismada. 

- - Así que... – dijo de repente palmeándose las rodillas- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? Será mejor que nos apresuremos o no tendrás tiempo de comprar tus cosas.

Harry se puso de pie muy despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 

- - Te espero afuera. – Dijo ella también poniéndose de pie- ¡Vamos, Harry!

Se dirigió a la escalera muy rápido. Quería dejarla sola el menor tiempo posible.

Camino a su cuarto se repetía una y otra vez que Mundungus estaba afuera y que no le pasaría nada.

En su cuarto, agarró la lista de materiales para ese año de un manotazo y la metió en su bolsillo. Luego agarró la jaula vacía de Hedwig, arrastró el baúl con la otra mano y como puso, se echó su Saeta de Fuego al hombro.

Bajó las escaleras trastabillando y empujado por el baúl que arrastraba tras de sí. 

En el descanso tuvo que frenar para no ser arrastrado, con baúl y todo, escaleras abajo y vio que sus tíos estaban de pie frente a la puerta abierta, haciendo lo último que Harry hubiese esperado ver. Estaban charlando con la profesora Luminous.

Lo más extraño de todo era que tío Vernon se veía curiosamente satisfecho. 

- - ... Sí Sr. Dursley. Las cosas han cambiado. Implementaremos la tortura china si es necesario, pero sacaremos un buen muchacho de él... – Decía la profesora alegremente mientras a Harry se le ponían de punta todos y cada uno de los pelos de la nuca. – Ah, Harry, déjame ayudarte.

Harry pensaba para sus adentros que la muy cínica lo empujaría por las escaleras para demostrar que decía la verdad. Pero no. Tomó el baúl y lo llevó hasta el auto. 

Luego de meter todo en la cajuela, la profesora sacudió la mano de tío Vernon y éste a su vez le dedicó una mirada maliciosa. 

Harry escudriñó el cielo una vez más, esperando ver a Hedwig.

- - No te preocupes. Ella sabrá donde encontrarnos- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Harry subió al auto, que era realmente grande a pesar de no estar encantado. 

En el asiento trasero, vio el equipaje de la profesora. Un baúl muy similar al suyo, una jaulita extraña y un estuche alargado, como si fuera de un trombón. 

Se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante, se ajustó el cinturón con una mano y con la otra se aseguró que su verita estuviese pronta en su bolsillo.

Nuevamente sintió la angustia subiéndole por los pies como pulgas.

La sensación de incomodidad lo persiguió durante la primer etapa del trayecto, mientras zumbaban a través de Little Whining. 

La palabra "tortura" hacía eco en su cabeza. 

- - No te preocupes. He dicho eso a tus tíos para que se te haga más fácil el próximo verano- le dijo como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento- No han tenido muy buenas experiencias con la magua, según me han comentado. Escapaste en un Anglia volador, inflaste a la hermana de tu tío, Arthur destrozó la pared, dementores los atacaron a ti y a tu primo... Caramba, ¡hasta yo tendría pánico!

Harry apenas podía tragar. Ella lo sabía todo de él. Pero ella no era más que una extraña. 

Decidió concentrarse en el camino mientras palpaba su varita sin cesar. 

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio. Harry no tenía la menor intención de hablar.

Sin embargo, ella intentó romper el hielo. 

- - Y, ¿cómo los trata Severus en clase?

La pregunta no sólo sorprendió a Harry. Le dio escalofríos pensar en Snape. 

- - Aaahh... Eeeeeehhh... Bueno...

- -No te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo- Sé que no es muy querido entre los alumnos. 

- - Bueno... Es verdad.- masculló Harry- Suele tratar mal a los de Gryffindor y tiene preferencia por los de Slytherin...

La profesora arqueó las cejas.

- - Ah, si... La eterna rivalidad... Era igual cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts. Severus también fue profesor mío, pero a mí me trataba muy bien. 

Harry deseó abrir la puerta del auto y lanzarse al asfalto para huir de ella. Había estudiado en Hogwarts, y si Snape la trataba bien, seguramente significaba que había pertenecido a Slytherin. 

Ella no pareció notar las miradas desesperadas que Harry de echaba al cerrojo de la puerta. 

- - Pero- continuó- Sabe muchísimo. Es un gran mago... No hay quien haga pociones con la exactitud que él las prepara... Es una lástima que no tenga paciencia con los estudiantes. Y que sea un obsesivo... A veces puede ser un poco... Ortodoxo. 

El malestar de Harry parecía hacerse peor. Comenzó a tener visiones de él mismo tirado al borde del camino con los ojos abiertos y la varita inútilmente aún en su bolsillo.

- - Por favor, que este viaje termine pronto, quiero que lleguemos pronto... – decía mentalmente Harry mientras veía las casas al borde de la carretera. 

No pasó mucho antes que las casas se vuelvan más y más numerosas y que el verde del campo sea reemplazado por el gris de las calles asfaltadas. Estaban entrando en los suburbios. 

Llegaron al centro en un santiamén. La profesora Luminous conducía su auto con la ferocidad de un corredor de carreras, gritando a veces por la ventanilla a conductores distraídos y murmurando por lo bajo cuando alguno de los coches detenidos en los semáforos no se movía rápido. 

Mientras Harry observaba fascinado cuán muggle podría llegar a comportarse un mago, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. 

Harry suspiró aliviado, pero casi se ahoga cuando el auto pasó zumbando frente a la posada.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y entró en la cochera de un edificio muy antiguo y a medio demoler. 

- - Statio- dijo la profesora muy bajo y la puerta de madera de la cochera se abrió de par en par, cerrándose tras ellos. 

Para sorpresa de Harry, el auto comenzó a elevarse repentinamente. 

Subieron un piso, dos, tres, cuatro... Harry dejó de contar después de pasar el piso quince, pero estaba seguro que el edificio donde habían entrado no tenía más de tres plantas. 

El auto se detuvo no demasiado suavemente ante un cartel donde podía leerse en letras brillantes "Sector Jacinto de Escocia".

Un muchacho de uniforme no mucho mayor que Harry se les acercó sonriendo. 

- - Hola Connel, ¿Cómo estás?

- - Buenos días, Srta. Luminous. ¿Cómo está? El sector 437 está libre. ¿Se quedará usted mucho?

- - Serán solo un par de horas, luego voy a necesitar que pases a buscar el auto en King's Cross. 

- - ¿Ya se va usted tan pronto?

- - ¡He tomado un trabajo en Hogwarts!- le dijo casi como si charlase con una vieja amiga- Tomaré el expreso hoy mismo. 

- - ¡Felicitaciones, Srta. Luminous!

- - Gracias, Connel... Pero ya te he dicho que me llames Asellus... En fin, 437. Gracias...

El auto se movía entre los vehículos estacionados con extrema facilidad. 

Harry estaba boquiabierto. El lugar era enorme, y sólo estaba mirando uno de los niveles.

Había cientos de autos estacionados uno al lado del otro, tan juntos que Harry se preguntaba como habrían salido sus ocupantes. Había autos de todos los modelos y edades. Algunos brillaban de limpios, otros casi no podía asegurarse su verdadero color por estar cubiertos de insignias y stickers. 

Las lunetas, como era de esperarse, estaban cubiertas de calcomanías que anunciaban de dónde provenían sus dueños o de animalitos de felpa que a veces saludaban alegremente a los que pasaban junto al auto.

La profesora viró bruscamente el volante y prácticamente encajó el auto entre otros dos. 

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, como esperando que el espejo lateral salga volando. Pero no pasó nada, y el auto se detuvo mientras la profesora silbaba alegremente una canción de las que le oyen en los campos de fútbol. 

- - ¿Conocías el estacionamiento mágico, Harry? – le preguntó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos en la cabeza mirándose en el espejo retrovisor. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

- - ¿A quién pertenecen todos estos autos?

- - A magos, generalmente. Los autos del ministerio están por aquí, otros son de magos hijos de muggles o de familias mixtas. Algunos son de magos que trabajan en las calles muggle. 

La profesora y Harry bajaron sin problemas, como si fuesen los únicos estacionados en el lugar. 

Ella se estiró levemente. 

- - Debe haber mucha gente en el Callejón Diagon- dijo mientras saludaba a un oso panda de felpa que colgaba del vidrio vecino con una ventosa. 

Caminaron hasta donde estaba Connel y la profesora le entregó unas llaves. 

Bajaron hasta el nivel del suelo en un elevador metálico que crujía como si fuese a caerse. 

La calle que pasaba por la entrada al estacionamiento estaba desierta. Cruzaron a la acera de enfrente y la profesora se dirigió a una puerta de metal azulado, donde movió el picaporte un par de veces a modo de código. 

En vez de abrirse, la puerta los atravesó, dejando a la vista un muro exactamente igual al que había detrás del Caldero Chorreante. 

La profesora tocó uno de los ladrillos y el muro comenzó a abrirse.

Pasaron por el huevo y se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon, justo detrás de Gringotts. 

- - ¿Tienes que retirar dinero?

Harry asintió. 

- - ¡Bien!¡Yo también! – Dio un saltito.- ¡El paseo en el carrito será un poquito más largo!

Cuando entraron en el edificio blanco, un rostro familiar le sonreía. 

- - ¡Harry!- Le dijo Bill Weasley dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro. 

- - Hola, Bill. ¿Cómo estás?

- - Ah, bien- dijo rascándose la nuca- Ya ves que he pedido el traslado... Mamá se encontrará más tranquila si estoy en Inglaterra y...

Bill miró de reojo a la profesora Luminous. 

- - ¡Asellus!¡Caramba, no te había reconocido! ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

- - He ido a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos y quería dar una buena impresión. ¿Cómo has estado?

- - Bien, bien. Vamos, los acompañaré a sus bóvedas- Dijo Bill haciendo un ademán a un duende particularmente diminuto que los guió a un carrito.

La profesora y Bill charlaban animosamente acerca de Charlie en Rumania, explicando a Harry los detalles más complejos acerca de la crianza de dragones. 

Cuando llegaron a su bóveda, Harry llenó su monedero con Galleons, Sickles y multitud de Knuts.

El carrito se detuvo por segunda vez,  la profesora se bajó del carrito de un salto y abrió la bóveda. 

Harry alcanzó a ver una montaña inmensa de Galleons que ocupaba casi la mitad de la bóveda, al punto de cubrir varios baúles, dos o tres escobas y un enorme montón de libros. 

Salió llevando un bolso en una de sus manos. 

- - Tus ingresos han aumentado considerablemente el último tiempo- le dijo Bill con sorna. 

- - Este verano ha sido un lío- dijo mientras el duende ponía en marcha el carrito- Ese inútil de Fudge no dijo nada, sólo me enviaba recados con órdenes. No fue sino hasta hace un par de semanas que Fawkes me encontró y me dejó una carta urgente de Dumbledore pidiéndome que regrese. Ya me parecía que las criaturas no podían estar comportándose así sin razón. Sí... He tenido mucho trabajo, lamentablemente. Imagino que ustedes han tenido lo suyo...

Bill asintió frunciendo el ceño. Harry recordó el incidente el año anterior en que el Sr. Weasley había salido herido. 

- - Todos creímos que Fudge cambiaría de actitud, pero... 

- - Se sentía amenazado por Dumbledore- dijo Harry como pensando en voz alta.

La profesora arqueó las cejas y miró a Bill, que asintió certificando que Harry tenía razón. 

- - ¡Que imbécil!- bufó. 

Se quedaron en silencio tras el traqueteo ensordecedor de los rieles. 

- - Según he oído, el trabajo no te ha impedido conseguirte una novia, Bill... Ya era hora- dijo la profesora tras aclararse la garganta. 

Bill sonrió nervioso.

- - Me han dicho que es una chica muy linda...

Bill fulminó a Harry con la mirada. 

- - ¡Que no he sido yo!- le dijo Harry rápidamente. 

La profesora rió con ganas.

- - Cálmate, Bill. Ha sido tu madre. Me escribió hace una semana. Me dijo que sinceramente no sabía como una chica tan linda podía fijarse en ti... Con ese pelo y ese colmillote que te cuelga del cuello... Francamente, Bill... Los colmillos están fuera de moda. No sé como haces...

- - Es que soy irresistible. – Dijo Bill guiñándole el ojo, a lo que la profesora suspiró en broma. 

El carrito se detuvo en la salida de los túneles. 

El sol fuera de Gringotts les golpeó la cara. 

- - Se nos hace tarde, Harry. Ve a comprar tus cosas y...

Harry se sentía un poco avergonzado. Había estado aterrado por su profesora, y ahora que veía que Bill y ella hablaban tan amigablemente, se sentía tonto. 

- - ¡Asellus, Harry!- El Sr. Weasley los saludó desde la puerta de Flourish y Blotts.

- - ¡Arthur!- Le dijo la profesora dándole un abrazo.

- - Asellus, que gusto. Pensábamos que no habías conseguido dónde estacionar- le dijo mientras saludaba a Harry- porque... Has venido en auto, ¿verdad?¿Puedo verlo luego? Verás... Hay un encant... adoradornitoparacolgardelespejoporaqui Molly mira quien llegó...- terminó rápidamente el Sr. Weasley que miraba asustado a su mujer que por su parte lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- - Harry, cariño. Que bueno que ya estés aquí. Lamento tanto no haber podido llevarte a casa este verano- le dijo mientras lo estrechaba en un abrazo.- Y NO CREAS QUE NO TE HE OIDO, ARTHUR- lo amenazó con el dedo- Asellus querida, que alivio que estés con nosotros, ¿has llegado bien? Me alegro. Bill, ve a la librería y diles a los chicos que Harry ya llegó.

- - Yo iré. Tengo que comprar mis cosas- dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia el negocio. 

Ron, Hermione y Ginny esperaban al final de una larguísima fila para pagar por sus libros. 

Harry se les acercó rápidamente saludando con la mano a Ginny, que era la única que lo había visto entrar. 

Hermione se dio vuelta y por poco le salta encima tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. 

- - ¿HAS VENIDO CON ELLA?¿Cómo es?¿De qué han hablado?¿Qué te ha dicho?¿Te ha enseñado algo?...

- - ¡Déjalo respirar! ¡LOCA!- Le gritó Ron intentando separarla de Harry.

- -¿Es cierto que es tan simpática como dicen?- preguntó Ginny mientras tironeaba del brazo de Hermione que aún sostenía a Harry por el cuello.

- - ¿Ustedes la conocían?

Ron volteó los ojos y resopló.

- - ¿Conocerla? Claro... Es una de las expertas en Artes Oscuras más famosas del mundo. Aunque realmente nunca se sabe dónde está o qué está haciendo. Trabaja en secreto- Le explicó Ron acomodándose la ropa.

- - Se ha hecho famosísima en poquísimo tiempo- comenzó Hermione con entusiasmo- Aún no ha escrito ningún libro, pero su labor ya es legendaria, a pesar que la leyenda no es demasiado explícita. Lo único que se sabe es que salió a la caza de algunos Mortífagos que habían huido a las montañas de Sudamérica y los atrapó cuando todos ya la habían dado por muerta y habían dado por sentado que los mortífagos seguían  ocultándose allí. 

- - En fin, Harry- le dijo Ginny lanzándoles a Ron y Hermione una mirada desesperada- Bill nos ha dicho que es muy inteligente, que algunos la comparan con Dumbledore en su juventud, sin la barba, claro. Y además dijo que juega muy bien al Quidditch y que si no se hubiera ido de Inglaterra, probablemente estaría en la selección femenina...

Harry se quedó quieto, algo aturdido y sintiéndose francamente muy tonto.

- - Pues... – dijo después de un rato- Es bastante simpática. Mis tíos han quedado encantados. Aunque... No sé... No parece ser todo eso que dicen...

- - Apresúrate, Harry, así pagaremos todos juntos- le instó Ginny.

Comenzó a recorrer los estantes acompañado por Hermione y Ron, mientras Ginny se quedó resoplando por lo bajo, cuidando el lugar en la fila, cargada de libros hasta las orejas. 

- - Y bien, Harry... ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo Hermione tentativamente. 

Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos y luego asintió con la cabeza. 

Ron le dedicó una mirada dubitativa mientras le alcanzaba El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, nivel 6. 

Harry no quería hablar del tema. No en ese omento al menos. Se sentía feliz de ver a sus amigos. No quería pensar en otra cosa. 

Ron y Hermione seguían esperando que diga algo, mientras le alcanzaban más y más libros. 

Harry estaba tan cargado que ya no veía por donde iba, sólo veía los títulos de los libros que tenía justo frente a los anteojos (Las hierbas tropicales y otras plantas milagrosas, Historia de la Magia Mundial IV, Contradicciones en Tratados de Magia Internacional, tomo 1)

- - ¿Por qué yo llevo tantos libros y ustedes no?- Les gritó desde atrás de la pila.

- - Fred y George nos hicieron el favor de comprar algunos la semana pasada. Se han hecho muy amigos del Sr. Flourish.- Le dijo Ron quitándole dos o tres libros de la cara. 

- - Aunque Blotts los mira con mala cara- Agregó Ginny desde atrás de su propia pila de libros. 

Fred y George entraron al negocio rápidamente. 

Ambos llevaban el cabello más largo y ropa muy moderna. 

Ambos saludaron a Harry despeinándolo aún más, si eso era posible, porque sus manos estaban ocupadas en los libros. 

Los mellizos parecían no poder contener la risa.

- - ¿Cómo va el negocio?- Les preguntó Harry mientras avanzaban un paso en la fila. 

- - Ah... ¿En este momento?... No sabemos...

- - ¿No saben?

- - Hemos dejado a Lee cuidando el lugar, pero le hemos cambiado unos caramelos que traía en el bolsillo por otros experimentales en los que hemos estado trabajado durante un tiempo. 

- - Creemos que en este momento, o bien puede estar flotando por ahí o bien no puede dejar de cantar ópera muggle...

- - ¡Son unos irresponsables!- Chilló Hermione.

- - Ah... El negocio va bien- le dijo George mientras ignoraba llanamente a Hermione dándole palmaditas sobre la cabeza. – A la gente le gusta ver que confiamos en nuestros productos tanto como para probarlos nosotros mismos.

- - Ese es el punto- bufó Hermione- No lo hacen. Usan al pobre Lee para eso.

- - Y por ello se le paga- le dijo Fred sumándose a las palmaditas que George daba en la cabeza de Hermione- Nosotros nos encargamos de la logística, asuntos legales, producción y distribución. ¿No les parece justo?

Una mujer gritó fuera de la librería y un rumor comenzó a hacerse oír. 

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón y Ron se pusieron pálidas hasta las pecas. Hermione aguzó el oído. 

Harry la imitó.

- - FIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred y George se miraron.

Afuera, la gente señalaba hacia arriba con gesto de sorpresa. Algunos comenzaron a reír. 

- - ¡Querido Fred!¿Crees que el querido Lee se haya comido no uno, sino los DOS caramelos al mismo tiempo?

- - Oh, George Querido, creo que a veces es lo bastante idiota como para hacer eso...

- - ¿Crees que podríamos colgarle un anuncio de la tienda? Sería estupenda publicidad...

- - Tú encárgate de alcanzarlo. Yo voy a buscar un cartel.

Ambos los saludaron con la mano y salieron corriendo. 

- - Nos veremos en Hogsmeade- Alcanzó a decir Fred separándose de George, que sacaba la varita e intentaba apuntar hacia arriba, pero no lograba ponerse derecho por la risa. 

Hermione se dio media vuelta con un gruñido, porque ya era su turno de pagar. 

Harry aprovechó a preguntar a Ron y a Ginny acerca de Percy.

- -Las cosas siguen igual. Sigue aquí en Londres, sólo. Y no se ha disculpado ni con papá ni con mamá. Bill y los mellizos fueron a hablar con él pero... - Ron se quedó callado.

- - ¿Pero?

- - Pero no quiso hablarles, y llamó a Fred y a George fracasados, y les dijo que nunca llegarían a nada, que ese era el resultado de la educación deficiente que había recibido de papá y mamá... - dijo Ginny apesadumbrada. 

- - Bill no dijo nada, pero los mellizos se pusieron como locos. No nos dijeron exactamente qué había pasado, pero Bill nos ha dicho que Percy tardaría mucho tiempo en salir de su casa sin una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza. 

- - Bill Cree que cuando llegue Charlie podríamos ir a hablarle todos juntos y que a lo mejor entonces recapacite... Aunque yo no lo creo- Dijo Ginny mirándose los zapatos. 

No mucho después salieron de la librería y se encontraron con Bill y la profesora Luminous, que sostenía la soga que retenía a Lee, que por cierto, seguía cantando ópera a todo pulmón a veinte metros del suelo. 

La profesora miró su reloj y Bill tuvo que tomar la soga rápidamente con ambas manos para que Lee no salga volando sin control.

- - Se nos hace tarde. ¿Molly?

- - Ah, si, querida.- La Sra. Weasley se acercó al grupo.- Chicos, ella es la profesora Luminous – les indicó a Ron y Ginny – Ella los llevará a tomar el Expreso. Arthur y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Sentimos no poder acompañarlos, pero prometemos ir a visitarlos más adelante. 

Harry y la profesora Luminous ayudaron a cargar los baúles de los demás hasta el estacionamiento mágico.

El Sr. Weasley los acompaño cargando los paquetes y estuvo largo rato examinando el auto de la profesora mientras ella acomodaba los baúles sosteniéndolos con sogas atadas al techo.

- - Asellus, si quieres yo podría hacer que todo esto... entre en el baúl- susurró la última parte. 

- - Gracias Arthur, pero es mejor que no me meta en problemas. 

- - Si, comprendo.- dijo el Sr. Weasley con un suspiro de decepción. 

Se acomodaron en el auto lo mejor que pudieron entre las jaulas de Pigwidgeon, Hedwig y Crookshanks. 

- - ¿Listos? ¿Estamos todos?

El Sr. Weasley los saludó con la mano mientras llegaban hasta donde estaba Connel, que se les acercó.

- - En King's Cross, ¿Verdad? ¿Hasta su casa en Little Whining, verdad? Bien. El día de su regreso, tendremos su auto de vuelta en King's Cross. Si necesita algo, envíenos una lechuza sin problemas. 

- - Gracias, Connel. Mucha suerte. Nos vemos. 

- - Adiós, Asellus. Suerte en Hogwarts, chicos. Cuídense. 

Harry miró su reloj. Aún les quedaba bastante tiempo. Se recostó en el asiento mirando los edificios pasar por la ventanilla y oyendo tranquilamente la conversación entre su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y sus amigos. 

Notas de la Autora: 

Bueno. Eso es todo por el capítulo 4. 

Gracias a todos los que han enviado sus comentarios, aprecio mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic. 

Y, tengo que decir esto, gracias Sisma-anon por su comentario, me ha parecido un magnífico ejemplo de crítica constructiva. Y la verdad es que no puedo contarles si habrá romances o no, porque sinceramente... No lo he pensado. Tengo las bases de la historia bastante trazadas, pero como esto es una reescritura, cambian todo el tiempo, así que no tengan miedo de enviarme sus sugerencias, que serán escuchadas y además pueden serme de gran ayuda. 

GRACIASSSSSSSS

Nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente... que por cierto aún no tiene título... jeje. Perdooonnn


	5. La Bandada

Comentarios: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a Warner Bros. 

**Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth**

****

**Capítulo 5**

****

**La bandada**

Harry se acomodó perezosamente en el asiento delantero, mirando por la ventanilla.

Se había levantado muy temprano ese día y comenzaba a sentirse adormecido.

La profesora Luminous había encendido y estéreo y tarareaba en voz alta la canción que sonaba en los altavoces. 

Como si fuesen muy lejanas, Harry escuchaba las voces de sus amigos. 

Ron le rogaba a Pig que se quede quiera y Crookshanks jugaba con una hilacha de la camisa de Ginny, mientras ella y Hermione hablaban acerca de algo como en código. 

Sus ojos se cerraban a medida que los sonidos comenzaban a desvanecerse. 

El sol de la mañana le daba de lleno en el rostro provocándole una sensación acogedora en todo el cuerpo, invitándole a dormir. 

Sintió que se hundía despacio en el asiento, como si éste estuviese conformado de agua, como si estuviese en una bañera. 

Se sentía muy relajado. Era como si flotara en una bañera. La sensación del agua cubriendo sus piernas le resultaba muy grata. 

De repente, se hundió más y más. Prácticamente podía sentir el agua cubriéndole el cuello, las orejas, la cara, y, finalmente, la nariz. 

Harry Abrió los ojos. Estaba completamente bajo el agua. 

Al darse cuenta, realizó un movimiento brusco que le quitó todo el aire, que se escapó de su boca y su nariz en grandes burbujas.

Comenzó a dar brazadas desesperadas.

Una luz sobre su cabeza le indicaba que la superficie estaba justo arriba, pero por más manotazos que diera, no parecía avanzar.

Era la sensación más horripilante que Harry había tenido en toda su vida. Sabía que la salida de donde sea que estuviera estaba allí, a menos de una brazada de distancia. Pero cuanto más pataleaba, más parecía alejarse del espejo de la superficie. 

Ya no le quedaba aire. Estiró un brazo, ya casi sin fuerzas, como si fuera un último intento. Ya no le quedaba aire ni siquiera para gritar. Sólo podía quedarse quieto, y esperar. 

Repentinamente, una mano entró en el agua y alcanzó su propia mano, tirando de él con fuerza, sacándolo, salvándolo. 

Harry abrió los ojos con un respingo. El auto de la profesora Luminous se detuvo bruscamente. 

- - Llegamos- canturreó.

Harry se incorporó. Estaba muy agitado, pero se tranquilizó al saber que había sido un sueño, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que haya estado dormido. 

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado. Todos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a descargar su equipaje. 

Ginny corrió, seguida por Crookshanks, en busca de unos carritos.

La profesora bajó los baúles del techo con bastante facilidad. 

Harry bajó del auto y se estiró levemente, tratando de disimular su respiración entrecortada.

Una vez acomodados los baúles y las jaulas sobre los carritos, la profesora cerró el auto y le dio una palmadita sobre el capó, como si estuviera despidiéndose. 

Entraron en la estación King's Cross en fila india, intentando no llamar la atención.

Al llegar a las plataformas 9 y 10, la profesora tuvo que distraer al guarda, que estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos. 

Ginny y Hermione entraron primero, seguidas por Ron y Harry.

Por último, la profesora atravesó la barrera profiriendo un grito de alegría al ver la plataforma 9¾ .

- - ¡Estoy tan contenta de volver aquí!

En andén estaba más poblado que de costumbre. Además de los estudiantes y sus padres, había muchos magos adultos, que vestían ropas muggle muy estrambóticas. 

- - Hey- Harry le dijo a Ron.- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

- - El ministerio ha enviado magos de la fuerza de Choque en caso que algo suceda.- Le susurró.

Unos diez chicos atravesaron la plataforma, uno tras otro, seguidos por un mago muy alto con cara de pocos amigos. No le costó mucho a Harry llegar a la conclusión que ellos serían hijos de muggles que llegaban en trasladores acompañados por un mago o bruja, tal y como había explicado la profesora Luminous. 

- - Bueno, chicos, nos veremos más tarde. No se tarden demasiado en subir, ¿eh?- les dijo la profesora saludando con a mano. 

- - Nosotros iremos al vagón de los prefectos- dijo Hermione empujando a una bruja muy corpulenta que abrazaba a una niña hasta la asfixia. 

- - Nos vemos más tarde- Saludó Ron apresurándose a seguir a Hermione por el camino que iba abriendo a codazos. 

Con mucha dificultad, Ginny y Harry llegaron hasta un vagón y subieron sus baúles ayudados por un mago del Ministerio. 

Encontraron un compartimiento vacío y se sentaron.

Ginny se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla. 

- - Qué locura... – dijo como si pensara en voz alta. 

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. No importaba cuantos magos cuidaran la estación, si Voldemort deseaba atacarlos allí mismo, seguramente no encontraría mayor dificultad. 

- - ¡Harry!- gritó Ginny- ¡Te estoy hablando!

- - Perdona... ¿Qué decías?

- - ¿Qué te ha parecido la profesora Luminous?

- - Ah...

Harry se rascó la cabeza. Aún no había tenido tiempo de decidirse.

- - Mmm... No sé... Parece simpática.

- - A mí me ha parecido un fiasco- declaró en tono solemne Ginny mientras se acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. – Bill me había contado tantas cosas... Parece algo tonta. 

Se  quedó callado. Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que partiera el tren. 

Junto a la ventanilla, un mago rubio algo calvo, vestido muy formalmente con un traje a rayas, abrazaba a una chica. 

Neville entró en el compartimiento muy apurado. 

- - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Ambos asintieron. 

- - Ah... Al fin.- suspiró Neville lanzándose al asiento junto a Harry- Ya no aguantaba un solo segundo más. 

- - ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Ginny en tono algo preocupado.

- - No me ha dejado en paz en todo el verano. Ha estado dándome clases teóricas...

- - ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry poniéndose algo nervioso. 

- - Mi abue. Se enteró de lo del Ministerio y se puso como loca. Dice que fui muy valiente pero que no debería correr semejantes riesgos sin tener el conocimiento suficiente. E intentó meterme el conocimiento suficiente en estas últimas semanas.

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir, dejando pasar a Luna Lovegood. 

- - ¿Les molesta que me quede aquí? Está todo lleno- les dijo, pero sin esperar respuesta. En un santiamén acomodó todo su equipaje y se dirigió a la ventana.

El hombre rubio se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sacaba medio cuerpo fuera del tren. 

Luego volteó y les dio a todos una mirada examinadora. 

- - ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

- - Bien- contestaron los tres al unísono.

Un pitido desde fuera anunció que el Expreso partiría en seguida. Algunos estudiantes se apresuraron a subir. Varios de ellos pasaron por el compartimiento, seguramente buscando a sus compañeros o un lugar vacío.

El tren se puso en movimiento lentamente. 

Los cuatro se quedaron callados mientras veían la estación hacerse un puntito en la distancia. 

Luna se acomodó junto a Ginny y abrió la edición del Criticón de ese día, desapareciendo tras él.

Harry apoyó el mentón en su mano y cerró los ojos, escuchando el leve traqueteo del tren escarlata mientras avanzaba a través de la ciudad.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Ron y Hermione entraron en el compartimiento con cara de alivio. 

- - Bue... nassss- dijo Ron, desparramándose en el asiento junto a Neville y aplastándolo un poquito. 

Hermione saludó a Neville y a Luna.

- - Hay muchos menos alumnos este año- suspiró- los de primero apenas ocupan cuatro compartimientos. 

Nadie dijo nada. 

Harry no había pensado que eso podría llegar a suceder.

- - Pero del resto... Aún estamos todos- dijo Ron con un gesto molesto- TODOS.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- - Acabamos de cruzarnos con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

- - Yo hubiera creído que le daría vergüenza regresar... Después de todo lo que alardeó acerca de su padre y del Innombrable... ¡Debería avergonzarse!

- - Cálmate Ron- le dijo Ginny-

Escucharon un sonido nasal que provenía desde atrás del Criticón. 

- - ¿Algún problema?- Gruñó Ron.

- - No, no... Ninguno- se escuchó la voz somnolienta de Luna. 

- - ¿Luna?- le preguntó Ginny asomándose por sobre las páginas. 

- - Están todos presos en Azkaban... - respondió la chica sin bajar el periódico. 

- - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le espetó Ron. 

Hermione la miraba muy seria, pero no dijo nada. 

El sapo de Neville, Trevor, brincaba contento alrededor de Crookshanks, que acababa de reptar por la puerta. 

- - Hasta Trevor está contento de salir de casa- Dijo Neville con un dejo de resignación.

- - ¿La has pasado mal, Neville?- preguntó Hermione mientras acomodaba a Crookshanks en su regazo.

Neville comenzó a contarles acerca de las interminables tardes en que su abuela le daba clases teóricas de magia y las insoportables noches en que le tomaba examen. Luego le preguntó a Hermione acerca de sus vacaciones, y, durante cuarenta minutos escucharon un monólogo acerca de su viaje a los lagos con datos de color, como por ejemplo, cual era la cantidad de lluvia que caía por año en cada una de las zonas que había visitado y la cantidad de adoquines que tenía cada calle de cada pueblo en que había estado.

Todos habían entrado en una especie de sopor, y la única que hablaba era Hermione, alentada a veces por Luna, que había dejado el Criticón de lado una vez pasados treinta minutos del discurso.

- - ¿Y tú, Harry?- le preguntó Luna interrumpiendo repentinamente a Hermione. 

- - Nada- dijo Harry simplemente- No hice absolutamente nada.

- - ¿Cómo que nada?- preguntó Neville.

- - Nada. Fue el verano más aburrido de mi vida- dijo- No hice nada. Lo más emocionante del verano fue...

Harry se quedó callado y pensó en la noche en que se había metido en la casa equivocada.

Sentía que le ardían las orejas. 

- - ¿Fue...?- lo instó Neville.

- - Leer un libro que me regaló Hermione- dijo rápidamente, intentando cambiar de tema- Fascinante, muchas gracias, Her...

- - ¿Harry?- le dijo Ginny riéndose- ¡Se le pusieron coloradas las orejas! ¿Qué fue lo más emocionante? ¿Conseguiste novia este verano, Harry? ¡Dínoslo, que no te dé vergüenza!- lo molestó con sorna.

- - No... no... no es nada de eso- dijo Harry poniéndose ahora todo colorado.

- - ¿Entonces?- le preguntó Luna, clavando sus ojos saltones en él.

Mentalmente buscaba cosas de qué hablar para cambiar de tema, pero no encontraba nada. Iba a tener que decírselo.

- - Me escapé de la casa una noche... - dijo casi en un susurro.

- - ¡HARRY!- gimió Hermione- ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

- - Podría haberte pasado algo, Harry... - le dijo Ginny preocupada. 

- - No me pasó nada... Solo que... - Harry sentía que le ardía hasta la punta de la nariz.- Me perdí...

- - ¿Te perdiste?- le preguntó Ron.

Asintió con la cabeza. 

- - Me perdí. Llegué a un parque y no sabía dónde estaba, así que comencé a caminar, y me pareció haber encontrado mi calle, mi casa... Y... entré... pero...

- - ¿Pero?- Le dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos. 

- - Y... No era mi casa... – dijo tan bajo que parecía estar hablándole a un mosquito. 

- - ¿¿¿Qué QUE???

- - Que no era mi casa...

- - ¿Cómo que no era tu casa?- Chilló Hermione- ¿En dónde te metiste?

- - No era mi casa... Me di cuenta cuando llegué a mi cuarto...

Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos. 

- - Y me encontré dos chicas que gritaron cuando me vieron y una señora que me pegaba con una escoba. 

Ahora todos abrieron los ojos como platos. 

- - Creían que era un ladrón...

- - ¿Y qué hiciste?- le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad. 

- - Salí corriendo...

- - ¿Y después?

- - Llegué a la esquina y vi que no era la calle donde viven mis tíos... Y después de mucho caminar, encontré la verdadera calle y la verdadera casa donde vivo...

Harry se hundió en el asiento sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él.

- - Harry... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haberte pasado?- Le dijo Hermione exasperándose.- ¡Cualquier cosa!

Ron temblaba en silencio.

- - ¿Ron?- Le preguntó Ginny.

Y Ron estalló en una carcajada que parecía no tener fin. 

- - ¡Ron! ¡No es algo para reírse!

- - ¡Siii!- dijo agarrándose el costado- ¡Si lo es! ¡Es graciosísimo!

- - Bueno, Hermione, no le pasó nada después de todo- dijo Neville, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla para no reírse. 

- - En realidad, Hermione... – dijo Harry- Sí es gracioso.

- - NO LO CREO- respondió ella modulando muy bien las palabras. Y volteó la mirada al suelo, ofendida de que nadie se tome lo que había pasado en serio.

El cielo se llenó de grandes nubes negras a medida que avanzaban.

La señora del carrito de la comida pasó cerca del mediodía.

Una vez que tuvieron los estómagos llenos, un extraño silencio se posó sobre ellos.

- - ¿Han visto la cantidad de Guardias que envió el Ministerio?- dijo Neville mientras miraba su tarjeta de mago que venía dentro de la caja de su rana de chocolate. 

Ron asintió con seriedad.

- - Si el Innombrable decide atacar a los estudiantes se las tendría que ver con todos ellos... Eran de las fuerzas especiales...

Luna, que se había escondido una vez más detrás del Criticón, dio un breve pero notorio bufido. 

Ron pareció exasperarse.

- - ¡¿QUÉ?!

- - Nada- respondió Luna.

- - SI VAS A DECIR ALGO, SÓLO DILO- le dijo Ron con voz áspera.

Los ojos brillantes de Luna se asomaron por arriba de las hojas del periódico.

- - ¿De veras crees que un escuadrón de Choque lo detendría?

- - SÍ. Son magos altamente prepara... ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!- le gritó Ron al ver que Luna no le prestaba atención.

- - Nada.

- - ¡¿¿NADA??!

Ron se había puesto muy colorado y Ginny no paraba de darle codazos. 

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas. Ella se veía muy seria. A Harry no le costó mucho entender que ella pensaba igual que Luna. 

Decidió quedarse callado, y el resto lo imitó.

El verde de las praderas se volvía paulatinamente más agreste. Comenzó a llover y las rocas al costado de la vía proyectaban sombras atemorizantes que se perfilaban en el horizonte. 

Oyeron pasos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió de repente. 

- - Ron, Hermione. Vengan conmigo- dijo la profesora Luminous asomando la cabeza por la puerta.- Rápido.

Los dos se pusieron de pie cruzando miradas extrañadas con Harry, y siguieron a la profesora. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella regresó. Se veía apresurada. 

- - Cierra la cortina, Harry. Y no la abras por nada del mundo hasta que yo se los indique. 

Harry obedeció sin hacer preguntas. Afuera, la noche ya casi había caído sobre ellos. 

Ron regresó al compartimiento con cara preocupada. 

- - Listo, profesora- le dijo sin dejar de echarle miradas furtivas. 

- - ¿Todas las cortinas están cerradas?

- - Todas. Hermione se ha quedado en el vagón de los de primero esperando a la señora del carrito.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza. 

- - Quiero que se queden aquí. En silencio, si es posible. Ya regreso.- dijo, y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- - ¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó Harry.

- - Al parecer hay un puesto de control de la policía muggle, o algo así...

- - Pero... Eso no ha sucedido nunca- dijo Ginny mirando hacia la cortina cerrada. 

Hermione llegó vistiendo la misma expresión de Ron.

- - Francamente, no creo que esto se trate de... – Comenzó a decir Hermione.

De repente, las luces se apagaron. Ginny dio un brinco.

- - Ella dijo que las apagaría- dijo Ron tranquilizándola.

Ahora apenas podía verse algo. Crookshanks siseaba intranquilo.

- - ¡He perdido a Trevor!- gimió Neville en voz baja- ¿Pasará algo si utilizo la varita para iluminar... ?

- - No...- dijo Hermione en tono dubitativo. – No lo hagas...

- - Aquí está- susurró Luna- Se ha metido en mi bolsillo.

- - Silencio, chicos- escucharon la voz de la profesora Luminous entrando en el compartimiento.

- - Profesora... - dijo Hermione- La señora del carrito se ha quedado con los de primero.

- - Está bien, Hermione- dijo la profesora en voz baja. 

Pudieron ver su silueta recortándose contra la cortina.

- - En cualquier momento, ahora.- dijo en voz tan baja, que solo Harry, que estaba junto a ella pudo escucharla.- Quiero que se queden muy callados. ¿Harry? ¿Ginny?

- - ¿Sí?

- - Aléjense de la ventana, por favor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al otro extremo del compartimiento.

El tren pareció traquetear algo más de lo normal. Aceleró tan de repente, que Ron, Hermione y Harry casi aplastan a Ginny al perder el equilibrio.

Se pusieron de pié, sosteniéndose de los asientos. Apenas habían logrado incorporarse cuando escucharon un sonido extraño proveniente de fuera del tren. Como si algo chillase al otro lado de la ventanilla. 

Un relámpago iluminó débilmente el cielo. Los chillidos se hicieron más y más sonoros, tanto que apenas podía escucharse la lluvia que arreciaba con furia contra el Expreso.

Oyeron un sonido fuerte y seco contra el vidrio, como si algo se hubiese estrellado contra él. 

Harry aguzaba la vista, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía ver nada. 

Otro sonido seco hizo temblar la ventana, y éste fue seguido de un tercero. Parecía como si alguien estuviese arrojando piedras al vagón. Harry sintió la mano de Ginny apretándole el brazo y a las uñas de Hermione hundiéndosele en el hombro. 

Otro relámpago iluminó todo el compartimiento, cegándolos por un momento. Sin embargo, Harry logró ver a la profesora de pie frente a la ventanilla, quieta como una estatua, la varita en una mano. Y, aunque no estaba seguro, creyó ver algo en la ventanilla.

Los golpes contra las paredes del vagón cesaron, y al cabo de un rato, sólo podía escucharse el ruido de la lluvia golpeteando el techo.

La profesora inspiró larga y profundamente. 

- - Lumos- dijo, y la punta de su varita se iluminó levemente.- Ron, Hermione, por favor, avisen a los demás prefectos que todo ha regresado a la normalidad. 

Los dos salieron al pasillo.

- - Reparo- dijo la profesora apuntando a la ventana con la varita- No abran la cortina, por favor. – Les indicó- Vuelvo en seguida. 

Ron y Hermione regresaron un par de minutes después, justo cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. 

- - ¿Qué fue eso?

- - No sé- dijo Hermione pensativa. – Pero eso no fue un control muggle. 

- - Tienes toda la razón.- Dijo la profesora Luminous con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba una vez más.

- - ¿Qué fue entonces?- preguntó Harry.

La profesora les dio una mirada evaluativa, y al cabo de unos momentos, como si hubiese tomado una decisión importante, suspiró.

- - Esto queda entre nosotros. No quiero que se lo digan a nadie más, por favor. ¿Entienden?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. 

- - Esos eran Blaubens.

- - ¿Blaubens?

- - Criaturas traicioneras del mundo mágico. Se creían extintos. Si no los hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído. 

- - ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? ¿Son peligrosos?

- - Una bandada de Blaubens no es algo bueno, Ron. Hace mucho, los magos oscuros los usaban como espías. 

- - ¿Los magos oscuros?¿Quiere decir que pueden ser enviados de...?- preguntó Hermione con gesto aterrorizado.

- - No puedo asegurarlo. No hay forma de saberlo, en verdad- dijo la profesora muy seriamente – Pero sería demasiada casualidad que una bandada de Blaubens apareciera justo aquí. Además de ser criaturas oscuras que se creían extintas, habitaban las tierras altas de Alemania. Hace más de un siglo que no se divisaba un solo Blauben. Incluso han sido borrados de los libros... 

- - Pero... ¿Enviar pájaros a atacar el Expreso?... No me parece muy útil...

- - Los Blaubens no se diferencian mucho de los cuervos ordinarios en apariencia. Ningún mago que vea una bandada distinguiría entre una de Blaubens y una de cuervos a simple vista. Pero son excelentes espías y pueden recorrer enormes distancias, aunque no ven bien en la oscuridad. Son criaturas sumamente malignas, parásitos de las Artes Oscuras. Su naturaleza artera los ha hecho siempre aliados del lado oscuro. Se alimentan de la carne humana, atacan como si fueran verdaderos predadores si se les ordena. Intercambian favor por favor con el lado oscuro...

- - Pero... ¡Son pájaros!- dijo Ron, como si no entendiera muy bien nada.

- - Tu lechuza también es un pájaro, Ron. Sin embargo lleva y entrega todas los recados que se le asignen. Si, claro que son pájaros, pero son muy peligrosos. En otras épocas atacaban en bandadas gigantescas, eliminando pueblos completos en cuestión de minutos. Son muy inteligentes y actúan en grupo.

- - ¿Piensa que han venido a atacarnos?- preguntó Harry.

- - No. Creo que es posible que hayan venido a espiarnos solamente. El tren no puede ser atacado tan fácilmente. Está tan protegido como el colegio mismo.

- - ¿Y por qué no podemos abrir la cortina aún? Se han ido, ¿verdad?- señaló Ginny.

- - Unos seis se estrellaron contra la ventana. No debe ser muy lindo de ver. El vidrio estaba completamente astillado.

Neville hizo un gesto aterrorizado.

- - No se preocupen. Estoy segura que los hemos engañado. La lluvia nos ha ayudado. Pero creo que alguno de los Blaubens que se estrellaron contra la ventana, aún siguen ahí. Veré que puedo hacer por ello...

Y diciendo esto, salió al pasillo a paso relajado. Harry, que seguía de pie junto a la puerta, la siguió.

- - ¿Profesora?- le dijo. Ella se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa. – ¿Está usted segura que esos no eran pájaros ordinarios confundidos por la tormenta?

- - No lo eran, Harry.

- - ¿Y cree usted que...?

- - Si, Harry. Estoy casi segura que fueron enviados por Voldemort. No quise asegurarlo frente a los demás, aunque creí que merecían saber lo que realmente estaba pasando allí afuera. Consideré que ustedes no entrarían en pánico si lo sabían, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes...

Harry se miró la punta de los zapatos.

- - Si, Harry- le dijo ella. Y Harry sintió una vez más como si ella le leyera el pensamiento.- Creo que de alguna forma, esos Blaubens supieron que ti estabas detrás de esa ventanilla.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

- - Pero no te preocupes demasiado. Pronto estaremos en Hogwarts, y ya sabes. Es el sitio más seguro del mundo... Aunque a veces no lo parezca.- dio media vuelta, pero él volvió a detenerla. 

- - Profesora... Cree que si yo no estuviera aquí...

- - No. Creo que hubieran venido de todas maneras. Me temo que no eres el único blanco de Voldemort. Pero, y esto es un consejo, no te preocupes demasiado por ello. Supongo que sólo quería saber si las cosas en el mundo mágico seguían siendo relativamente normales... Una vez en Hogwarts hablaré con Dumbledore. Ahora pónganse las túnicas. Llegaremos algo más temprano de lo planeado.

Harry dio media vuelta y regresó a su compartimiento.

Ron estaba verde.

- - ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- - No pudo soportar la curiosidad y dio un vistazo tras la cortina.- Dijo Hermione enfadada.

- - Ella tenía razón. No es nada lindo- dijo Ron con un hilo de voz. 

- - Hablando de ELLA... ¿Quién es?- Dijo Neville, que había recuperado a Trevor.

- - No me digas que no sabes quien es ella- chilló Ginny- Es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora Luminous.

- - Ah... no lo sabía.

Hermione volteó los ojos.

- - Blaubens- dijo pensativa.- Leí sobre ellos en Historia de la Magia. En la edad media solían posarse en los árboles que rodeaban los lugares que se aprestaban a atacar. En menos de dos horas se lanzaban sobre el pueblo y no dejaban nada. Por eso comenzaron a considerárseles aves de mal agüero.

- - Son bichos horribles- dijo Ron echando una mirada a la cortina- Sobretodo si están reventados contra un vidrio.

- - Creo que estamos llegando- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento, buscando sus túnicas y sus sombreros.

El tren detuvo la marcha no mucho después. 

La lluvia había amainado y los mojaba gentilmente.

Ron y Hermione regresaron al vagón de los prefectos.

Harry caminó con paso firme hacia los carruajes guiados por Testrals, que los conducirían hacia el castillo. A lo lejos, logró ver a Hagrid, que reunía a los chicos de primero y a veces inclinaba la cabeza para hablar con la profesora Luminous, que se encontraba a su lado.

Algo casi voltea a Harry. Malfoy había pasado junto a él como un huracán, asestándole un codazo.

Harry se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- - Harry- le gritó Neville desde dentro del carruaje.

En un par de zancadas, Harry se subió dentro del coche y se acomodó mientras éste arrancaba de un sacudón.

- - Es bueno regresar, ¿no?- le dijo Neville mientras intentaba calentarse las manos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Pero dentro suyo sintió un retorcijón, como si realmente no lo creyera. Como si fuera una advertencia.

Se quedó pensando en la profesora, en cómo podría haber sabido que la bandada de Blaubens iba a atacarlos, y en cómo parecía saber exactamente dónde estaban aún sin verlos, porque, en el momento que el relámpago había iluminado el compartimiento, Harry creyó haber visto como la profesora seguía con la cabeza el movimiento de algo que lo que sea que se encontraba afuera. Creyó haber visto cómo ella parecía saber exactamente el momento en que iban a estrellarse contra el vidrio, como si ella les estuviese ordenando que lo hagan. 

¿Se había quedado ella en su compartimiento porque sabía que algún Blauben iba a intentar entrar? ¿Se había quedado ella en su compartimiento para evitar que lo ataquen a él? ¿Había viajado ella en el Expreso porque sabía que Voldemort intentaría algo contra los estudiantes? ¿Contra él? ¿Había viajado ella en el Expreso para protegerlo a él?

Harry se enfrascaba cada vez más en preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta. De algo estaba seguro. Había algo en ella, algo raro, algo que se ocultaba más allá de lo evidente. Harry casi podía sentir lo poderosa que era su profesora, no sabía muy bien cómo, pero lo sentía en su sangre. 

Notas de la autora

Bueno. Capítulo cinco. ¿Comentarios y sugerencias? Presionen el botoncito de REVIEW!

Acerca de este capítulo, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Barby por buscarme unas palabritas en su traductor de alemán, y obviamente por su continuo apoyo.

Al igual, quiero agradecer a todas las personas, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS A TODOSSSSSSS

También me parece pertinente, hoy, 25 de noviembre, recordar el aniversario de la muerte de las hermanas Miraval, tres mujeres a las que admiro de corazón y que lucharon por sus ideales hasta el final. Es en esta fecha también, y no por casualidad, que se conmemora el Día Internacional para la eliminación de la Violencia Contra la Mujer.

ESO ES TODO

El próximo capítulo ya está escrito, el título preliminar es: La reunión secreta, pero está totalmente sujeto a modificaciones... porque no me gusta

Hasta la próxima

MisaKats


	6. La Reunión

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de Warner bros.

**Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth**

****

**Capítulo 6**

****

**La reunión**

Los cerdos alados que decoraban el hall de entrada chillaron dándole la bienvenida a los estudiantes, que llegaban en grupos a bordo de los extraños carruajes. 

Los chicos entraban con paso apurado, sacudiendo sus túnicas para quitarse de encima las gotas de lluvia que los habían alcanzado.

Harry se quedó cerca de la puerta principal esperando a Ron y a Hermione, que llegarían en el carruaje con el resto de los prefectos. 

Se sentía algo aturdido aún por lo sucedido en el viaje, pero no quería pensar en ello. Obedecería a la profesora Luminous. No se preocuparía demasiado por ello.

Oyó a dos chicas de Ravenclaw hablar del incidente sin darle importancia.

Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se le acercaron a saludarlo.

- - Harry, ¿pasaste bien las vacaciones?- le dijo Dean estrechándole la mano. Luego se le acercó y le preguntó en voz muy baja si había tenido algún problema durante el verano, a lo que Harry contestó negando con la cabeza. 

- - Me pegué un buen susto cuando se apagaron las luces del tren, ¿ustedes no?- les dijo Seamus llevándose una mano al pecho.

- - ¿Qué no se supone que el ministerio haga algo para evitar ese tipo de cosas?- preguntó Dean- Además, me pareció un control muy tonto. El tren ni siquiera se detuvo. No sé por qué hicieron tanto lío...

- - Ese... – empezó a decir Harry, pero inmediatamente cerró la boca, recordando el pedido de la profesora Luminous- Ejem- Concluyó Harry de manera idiota. 

- - ¿Y quién era la loca del pelo raro pasaba de vagón en vagón?

- - Es Asellus Luminous... Es muy famosa... - explicó Seamus- ¿Creen que sea la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

- - Lo es- afirmó Harry.

- - ¡Genial!- exclamó Seamus mientras Dean hacía un gesto de indiferencia. 

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown se detuvieron a saludarles. Oyeron el llamado al banquete de bienvenida justo en el momento en que Ron y Hermione se apeaban del carruaje.

El Gran Salón estaba rebozante de luces y de alumnos que parloteaban entre ellos en voz muy alta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Neville y Ginny, que se habían acomodado cerca del frente. 

Nick Casi Decapitado, el Barón Sanguinario y el resto de los fantasmas de Hogwarts estaban flotando junto a la puerta saludando a los que entraban.

Uno a uno, los profesores fueron entrando al Gran Salón y ubicándose en la mesa al frente.

La profesora Luminous y el profesor Dumbledore entraron últimos.

Notaron que ella ya no vestía las mismas ropas muggle que llevaba en el Expreso, sino una túnica negra simple, y, aunque recogido en un rígido rodete, su cabello aún era raro.

El profesor Dumbledore le señaló a la profesora una silla junto a la suya y tomaron asiento.

- - ¿Dónde creen que esté Snape?- le susurró Harry a los demás- Todos miraron a la mesa y vieron que el asiendo que usualmente ocupaba su profesor de Pociones estaba vacío.

- - Ni idea.- contestó Ron.

Poco después, la puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrió y Hagrid entró sin mucho disimulo haciendo una reverencia y sentándose junto al resto de sus colegas. 

En ese momento, el amargado celador, el Sr. Filch, abrió las puertas una vez más, dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall encabezando, como siempre, la fila de los ingresantes.

La profesora colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el destartalado taburete y todos guardaron silencio.

El Sombrero entonó una canción que sonaba igual a la del año anterior, esta vez remarcando la importancia de la unidad entre las casas.

Harry no prestaba demasiada atención a la ceremonia, observaba cuidadosamente a los ingresantes, notando que Hermione tenía razón en cuanto a que había bastante menos alumnos nuevos que en años anteriores.

Escuchó aplausos a su alrededor y se sumó a la ovación de Gryffindor dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes.

Terminada la selección, Dumbledore se puso de pie haciéndoles un gesto para que bajen la voz.

Ron aprestó los cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

Pero Harry pudo ver que este año, el banquete se extendería algo más de lo acostumbrado.

- - Bienvenidos a todos, especialmente a los nuevos integrantes de Hogwarts- dijo el Director con  voz tranquila.- Como ya ha indicado nuestro Sombrero Seleccionador, estos son tiempos difíciles, y para la mayoría de ustedes, una situación desconocida. Pero quiero decirles que mis queridos profesores- señaló con una mano al resto de la mesa- intentarán que lo pasemos lo mejor posible. Eso, por supuesto, lo lograremos entre todos.

Como siempre ha sido mi costumbre y mi8 parecer, creo que todos ustedes son merecedores de la verdad, así es que considero lo correcto decirles, y no puedo más que confesar que es mi más grande deseo, que deben estar más unidos que nunca. Dejar de lado nuestras diferencias es la única forma de mantenernos fuertes y hacerle frente a Voldemort.

Un murmullo opaco llenó el Gran Salón, que rápidamente se calló y fue seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

- - Además, no olvidemos que estamos aquí para aprender y divertirnos, así que, pasaré a un tema no demasiado agradable, pero necesario.

El tono de Dumbledore, que había sido calmo pero firme, pasó a tener la solemnidad de quien lee un discurso en una conferencia.

- - Como ya saben los alumnos mayores y ahora informo a los nuevos estudiantes, está terminantemente prohibido internarse en el bosque dentro de los terrenos del colegio, esto se hace no por nuestra conveniencia sino por su propia seguridad. Como una regla necesaria, todos los alumnos deberán regresar a sus casas todos los días después de la cena. Sólo se harán excepciones con los alumnos de Astronomía, quienes serán acompañados por la profesora Sinistra hasta sus casas.

Las visitas a Hogsmeade, para los alumnos a partir de tercero, serán notificadas mayor anticipación que en años anteriores, ya que serán reguladas. Los alumnos no podrán ni ir ni regresar del pueblo solos. Los entrenamientos del Quidditch serán supervisados y en sus días libres, deberán regresar al castillo al atardecer.

¡Bueno!- dijo cambiando de tono nuevamente.- Esas son todas las reglas nuevas. Para conocer el resto de las normas de seguridad, pueden consultar el reglamento en la oficina de nuestro celador, el Sr. Filch.

Todos parecieron aflojarse. Harry escuchó un ruidito que provenía del estómago de Ron.

- - Me muerooo... - gimió en voz baja.

- - Y por último- prosiguió Dumbledore, haciendo que Ron haga un gesto desesperado- quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Hizo un gesto y la profesora se puso de pie. – Asellus Luminous.

Dumbledore no necesitó pedir un aplauso para ella. Casi todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Algunos se habían puesto de pie sólo para mirarla con curiosidad.

Ella parecía muy avergonzada, dio una leve reverencia, una blanca sonrisa y regresó a su asiento.

- - Ahora.- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¡A comer!

Los platos se llenaron de comida súbitamente y todos dieron un suspiro, algunos de satisfacción, otros de sorpresa, y prácticamente se lanzaron sobre la comida.

Hermione, en cambio, miró su plato no muy convencida.

- - ¿No vas a comer nada?- le preguntó Ron- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con lo del pedo, verdad?

- - No tengo hambre, eso es todo- de dirigió una mirada acusadora- Y no es pedo, es PEDDO.

- - Si, si... - respondió él mordiendo una alita de pollo frito.

Después del banquete, todos se dirigieron a sus casas.

La habitación de los chicos de sexto se veía tan acogedora como siempre, las camas estaban prolijamente tendidas y parecían invitarlos a dormir.

Harry no pudo esperar y se tendió boca arriba sobre la suya.

- - Uff... Estoy muerto- masculló Ron trepándose a su cama.

Harry cerró los ojos.

- - Hey, Harry- dijo Neville- Hedwig está en la ventana.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y de un salto llegó a la ventana dejando entrar a su lechuza.

- - Me tenías preocupado- le dijo Harry, mientras Hedwig se posaba en su hombro- ¿Y esto?

Hedwig le dio un picotazo afectuoso en el dedo y estiró su pata dejándole ver que lo que llevaba atada a ella.

Harry desató el paquetito y se encontró tres cartas.

"Harry Potter. Secreto. Sólo para sus ojos".

Los otros dos sobres eran iguales al primero pero iban dirigidos a Ron y a Neville.

Intercambiaron miradas y cada uno abrió su sobre.

_Harry,_

_Me permití tomar prestada tu lechuza, que por casualidad pasaba por la ventana. Escribo para solicitarte que acudas a una reunión que se realizará mañana, después de su última clase, antes de la cena, en mi despacho. En caso que estés disponible, hazme el favor de enviar a tu lechuza con tu respuesta lo antes posible. Si Ron y Neville pudiesen enviarme también sus respuestas junto con la tuya, sería fantástico._

_Gracias_

_Asellus Luminous_

Harry estudió la carta. Algo le daba mala espina.

- - ¿Qué hacemos?- susurró Neville.

- - Tendremos que responder que sí, supongo- dijo Harry sacando un pergamino de su baúl y garabateando rápidamente la respuesta afirmativa de los tres.

Una vez que tuvo el paquetito firmemente atado a su pata, Hedwig salió por la ventana como una flecha.

- - ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué puede ser esto?- les preguntó Harry, mirando de reojo a Seamus y Dean, que ahora discutían acaloradamente sobre fútbol.

- - Habrá que esperar hasta mañana... - dijo Ron sacándose las zapatillas y preparándose para dormir.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Poco tiempo después en la habitación sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron y Neville.

La primer clase del lunes fue transformaciones. 

La profesora McGonagall, ya completamente recuperada del ataque que había sufrido el semestre anterior, parecía más enérgica que nunca y más que dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido durante la "Inquisición" en Hogwarts.

Comenzó la clase con un tedioso discurso acerca de la vital importancia de sus últimos años en el colegio, de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para su elección de carrera y para el resto de su vida como magos.

Luego vino una seguidilla de dictados acerca de los diferentes hechizos útiles para el mundo mágico.

La clase de la tarde fue Pociones, y para todos los de Gryffindor, si es que eso no se extendía a los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, no había nada peor que tener clases con el profesor Snape durante el primer día del semestre.

El profesor, que había estado ausente durante el banquete, llegó tarde a la mazmorra que utilizaban como aula, con su cetrino rostro aún más pálido que de costumbre.

Sin decir palabra, se dirigió al frente de la clase y comenzó a explicar muy escuetamente los temas a desarrollar y a hablar del año venidero y las clases para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Harry miró su horario. Jamás había estado tan cargado en toda su vida. 

Para el final de la clase, Neville se debatía entre beberse su poción estimulante para que Snape no la vea, o presentar su preparación grumosa y burbujeante.

Harry y Ron miraron el caldero frunciendo la nariz.

Snape se les acercó antes que pudiera decidir qué hacer con el contenido de su caldero.

- - Longbottom- le dijo con su voz gangosa- se quedará después de clase.

- - Pero... Pero... - tartamudeó Neville.

- - Profesor... Neville tiene que... Tiene que hacer... - comenzó a decir Ron.

- - SILENCIO, WEASLEY. Longbottom puede dejar todo lo que tenga que hacer para más tarde.

Ron y Harry dejaron al pobre Neville tambaleándose por los nervios en su banqueta y salieron de la mazmorra.

- - Vamos a tener que decirle a la profesora... - dijo Harry apurando un poco el paso.

- - ¿No crees que Snape se veía algo desanimado?- le preguntó Ron- digo... Más que de costumbre.

Al llegar al segundo piso, encontraron a Hermione.

- - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ron.

- - Nada. ¿Ustedes?

- - Tenemos una reunión con la profesora Luminous.- respondió Harry como al pasar.

Hermione volteó los ojos y sus pies parecieron clavársele en el suelo.

- - ¡Harry! ¡Se suponía que eso era un secreto!

Harry simplemente la miró.

- - Pero... - Masculló Harry.

- - ¡No hay peros! ¡No tendrías que haber hablado de ello!

- - Tú también estás hablando de ello, Hermione- le dijo Ron con calma.

- - Pero fue porque Harry ya me lo había...

- - No hay peros. No tendrías que haber hablado de ello.- le dijo Ron igual de calmado que antes, siguiendo su camino y dejando a Hermione sin palabras. 

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, e instó a Hermione a que siguiera a Ron.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, golearon la puerta. 

- - En fin- dijo Ron golpeando una vez más- ¿Qué creen que hagamos aquí?

Ambos fruncieron los hombros.

- - ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que sucedió ayer en el tren?- preguntó Harry.

- - No lo creo- contestó Hermione negando con la cabeza- Supongo que ayer nos dio todas las explicaciones que tenía para darnos. Pero tú eres el que se quedó hablando con ella después de lo de los Blaubens.- le dijo a Harry, mientras él golpeaba la puerta con algo de impaciencia.- ¿Qué te dijo?

- - Nada de importancia- mintió Harry- No realmente. 

Escucharon pasos apresurados detrás de ellos y la profesora llegó corriendo, llevando en las manos una jaula cubierta por un paño negro. 

- - ¡Perdón!- dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho- olvidé que los había citado a esta hora, estaba charlando con los de tercero.

Los hizo entrar. La habitación estaba casi vacía. Le había agregado unos cuantos sillones mullidos, había un escritorio y una biblioteca donde se desparramaban unos pocos libros. En un rincón yacía el equipaje de la profesora, aún intacto.

- - Siéntense, chicos- les dijo dejando la jaula en el suelo- ¿Quieren un té? Yo sí quiero, y no me gusta tomar el té sola...

Con un ademán de la varita, encendió el fuego de la chimenea. Luego hundió la cabeza en su baúl.

- - Aún... - dijo- no he tenido tiempo de desempacar... ¡Aquí estás!

Sacó una tetera enorme y un juego de tacitas. 

Haciendo equilibrio, dejó todo sobre el escritorio y con la varita hizo que la tetera se llenara de agua caliente. 

Por arte de magia, y no sin un gritito de Hermione, acercó los sillones en los que estaban sentados al escritorio.

- - Uy... - dijo tapándose la boca con sus manos enguantadas- Lo siento... Ya está el té.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas mientras la profesora bebía de su taza con un gesto de alivio en el rostro.

- - Hum... - dijo para sí- Yo iba a decir algo importante... - se rascó la barbilla- Ah, sí, claro...

Se acomodó en la silla. 

- - Se preguntarán por qué los he hecho venir, Harry, Neville, Ron, y la razón es que...

- - Eeehh... - dijo Ron mirándola de soslayo.

- - ¿Si?

- - Neville no vino.

La profesora les echó una mirada y sus ojos se posaron en Hermione.

- - ¡Caramba!... Pero qué distraída... Será la emoción de regresar, supongo... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Neville?

- - El profesor Snape ha hecho que se quede después de clase- explicó Ron.

- - Ah... - dijo con un gesto de decepción- Bueno, hablaré con él más tarde.

Suspiró pesadamente haciendo aparecer un pergamino donde anotó algo que no pudieron ver, y luego volvió a mirarles.

- - Bien, Harry, Ron, Her-mio-ne- dijo mientras escribía en su pergamino.

El fuego de la chimenea calentaba tanto la habitación que Harry tuvo que arremangarse la túnica y a Ron le sudaban hasta las orejas. Sin embargo, la profesora Lumionous aún llevaba puestos sus guantes, que ahora Harry podía distinguir fácilmente, eran de piel de dragón.

- - Como se habrán dado cuenta, las reglas del colegio han cambiado bastante. Los programas de enseñanza también han cambiado. Por eso es que ustedes cursarán una materia extra conmigo.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos sin darse cuenta.

- - No te preocupes, Ron. No se les asignarán tareas, no se les tomará lección ni exámenes. Creo que estas clases les resultarán bastante interesantes.

Los tres se miraron confundidos.

- - Según tengo entendido, el año pasado ustedes formaron un grupo para estudiar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... Clandestinamente, según me han contado... 

Harry se puso muy colorado.

- - Bien... Estas clases serán algo parecido. Quizá un poco más organizadas y con la supervisión de un profesor. Pero a grandes rasgos, será algo similar. Ampliaremos los conocimientos que se imparten en sus clases regulares. 

La profesora rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre él.

- - Un grupo selecto tomará clases de Artes Oscuras y Defensa contra ellas, además de temas relacionados, por supuesto...

Esta vez fue Harry quién abrió los ojos como platos.

- - ¿Artes Oscuras? ¿Van a enseñarnos Artes Oscuras?

La profesora asintió.

- - Entre otras cosas, sí. Las Artes Oscuras se enseñan muy superficialmente durante el sexto y séptimo año, aquí en Hogwarts, lo cual considero muy apropiado. Pero este año hemos decidido retrasarlas... Digamos que el Consejo ha decidido retrasarlas hasta el séptimo año en el programa general, mutilando el programa original, haciendo de las clases algo... ¿cómo decirlo... ? ¿Inútiles?... En fin... El Consejo ha decidido que tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. Por otro lado, nos han autorizado a seleccionar un grupo de estudiantes a quienes sí se les enseñarán.

- - ¿Qué no sería lo mismo?- preguntó Hermione- Digo... Enseñárnoslas a todos o a un grupo selecto... ¿No se supone que todos tenemos que finalizar el colegio con los mismos conocimientos?

- - Bueno... La verdad es que el Consejo no quiere poner este tipo de conocimiento en las manos de cualquier estudiante, lo considera peligroso. Es por eso que todos los que integrarán el grupo han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, por orden del Consejo...

- - ¿Y si la elección ha sido equivocada? ¿Y si realmente es peligroso poner el conocimiento en las manos de los estudiantes?- Inquirió Hermione en tono amenazante.

- - Esa posibilidad siempre existe. Pero estas clases son un riesgo que debe tomarse.

Dijo esto último casi en un susurro. El despacho entero se cubrió de un espeso silencio.

- - En fin, las clases serán secretas y solo algunos de los profesores sabrán de ellas. Ahora, necesito saber si quieren tomar estas clases o no... No puedo obligarlos...

Los tres se quedaron callados.

- - Comprendo- dijo la profesora exhalando- quizá quieren esperar hasta la primer clase para saber más o menos de qué se trata y tomar una decisión... Es algo difícil...

- - Pero... ¿Cuál es el objetivo de enseñarnos lo que sea que vayan a enseñarnos en estas clases...? ¿Por qué nos lo van a enseñar...?- preguntó Harry clavándole la mirada.

La profesora murmuró algo en voz baja y los examinó con la mirada.

- - Pensaba dejar esto para después... Pero veo que no puede esperar. Albus me lo advirtió... Ninguno de los demás con los que ya he hablado siguiera dudó en decir que sí...

Volvió a su silla y anotó algo en el pergamino. Luego juntó las yemas de los dedos y apoyó su mentón en las manos.

- - Como ustedes ya sabrán, durante el Reinado de las Tinieblas, muchos Aurors dieron su vida para derrotar a Voldemort- Ron dio un respingo pero guardó silencio- Tras su inesperada caída, nadie parecía querer dedicarse a cazar magos oscuros. Había rumores terribles, la mayoría horripilantemente verdaderos, acerca de la suerte que habían corrido algunos Aurors.

Tiempo después, cuando la comunidad mágica aceptó la idea de que Voldemort había desaparecido, pensaron que los Aurors ya no eran necesarios. La cantidad de aspirantes a esa labor se redujo drásticamente.

La profesora bajó la mirada.

- -Ahora, es... probable... que este nuevo enfrentamiento con Voldemort implique que los pocos Aurors que quedamos en este momento debamos... Bueno... Correr el riesgo de morir... Y debo admitir muy a mi pesar, que las probabilidades de que esto suceda son muchas... - inspiró profundamente. – Esto dejaría al mundo mágico sin defensas en caso que algo malo suceda.

Algunos estudiantes mencionaron en sus charlas de carreras que habían pensado en ser Aurors. Bueno... Creemos que impartiendo los conocimientos básicos de un Auror les daremos un empujoncito a decidirse. Y además los estaríamos entrenando para...

- - Pero... Pero... ¿Eso quiere decir que están usándonos para formar un ejército de reserva? – gimió Hermione- no... no lo puedo creer.

- - Cálmate, Hermione, por favor- dijo la profesora, y Harry notó que usaba un tono muy similar al de Dumbledore- Esto puede sonar así. Es más, si lo retorcemos mucho, es realmente así. Pero si hay algo que no queremos, ni el Consejo ni los profesores, es que ustedes corran riesgo alguno.

No los estamos preparando para que ustedes se enfrenten a Voldemort. De eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Pero, una vez que lo hayamos derrotado, me temo que... no quedaremos muchos de nosotros... Y entonces el trabajo no estará ni cerca de terminado. El mundo mágico quedará indefenso. Les entregaremos este conocimiento no para que se unan a nosotros ahora, sino para que ocupen nuestro lugar en el futuro, porque Voldemort será derrotado. De eso no hay ninguna duda. 

- - Pero... - dijo Hermione en tono lúgubre. 

- - Ya lo sé... No es una visión muy optimista que digamos. Pero solo deseamos darles un futuro seguro. Un futuro mejor y en paz.

Ambas se quedaron calladas. 

Harry sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago. Ron estaba muy pálido y miraba fijamente al piso.

- - Chicos- dijo la profesora como si no supiera muy bien por donde continuar- Sé... Sé que están preocupados. Sé que esto es algo nuevo. Pero estamos mejor preparados ahora que en el momento de la ascensión de Voldemort la última vez. 

Sin preguntarles, volvió a llenar las tazas con té caliente.

- - ¿Hay algo que quisieras preguntarme, Ron?- dijo la profesora en tono gentil. Ron hizo un gesto extraño que pareció confirmar las conjeturas de Harry acerca de que la profesora podía leer el pensamiento.

- - Eeeehh... – masculló- Sí... por pura curiosidad. ¿Podría usted explicarnos por qué ningún profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no nos ha durado más de un año?

- - No es fácil de responder... Algunos dicen que el puesto está maldito... Que Severus le ha echado una maldición- rió con ganas- Pero digamos que no es fácil encontrar profesores de esta materia, y especialmente para trabajar aquí en Hogwarts, lugar que parece ser un imán para atraer problemas. No es que no haya expertos, el problema es que la mayoría de ellos ha tenido o tiene un comportamiento... digamos... Cuestionable.

Ustedes han tenido una seguidilla de profesores que no han hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Exceptuando a Remus, y, muy curiosamente al falso Moody, que no entiendo muy bien por qué les enseñó algunas cosas bastante útiles... En fin, el resto ha sido una mier... porquería... No me extraña que estén atrasados en la materia, lo que me sorprende es que algunos de ustedes sepa tanto...

Los expertos en las Artes Oscuras existen, si claro, pero la mayoría no trabajaría bajo la dirección de Albus Dumbledore. Para decirlo de alguna manera, sus lealtades miran en otra dirección.

- - Pero, profesora- repuso Hermione, que parecía haber encontrado su voz- ser experto en las Artes Oscuras no implica que uno esté obligado a pasarse al lado oscuro, ¿o me equivoco?

- - No. No te equivocas. Pero piensen. Si les entregaran un millón de Libras... Galleons... Y se les dijera que son suyos para usarlos como juzguen, siempre que sea una emergencia, ¿los gastarían de todos modos?

- - No.- declaró Hermione.

- - No... - dijo Harry, aunque su voz sonó algo menos convencida.

- - ...No- dijo Ron al cabo de un momento.

- - ¡Hmph!- exclamó la profesora- sin ofender, pero yo creo que sí lo harían. ¡Caramba! Yo usaría unos cuantos Sickles y me compraría un par de helados en donde Fortescue... Después de todo... ¿qué son unos míseros heladitos en un millón de Galleons? Luego compraría unas golosinas, un par de libros. Para entonces ya habría puesto los ojos en una escoba nueva, en una lechuza, en un par de túnicas... En fin. Solo la persona con mayor voluntad del mundo no gastaría absolutamente nada del dinero. Lo que no creo es que ustedes ni yo gastaríamos más que unos cuantos Galleons, porque, después de todo, sería nuestro dinero, y ¿de qué serviría que se quede en una bóveda por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Tanto Ron como Harry y Hermione se esforzaban por seguir el hilo de la conversación.

- - Piensen en la magia de la misma manera. Piensen que se les han otorgados todos estos conocimientos increíblemente poderosos pero que no deben ser usados nunca. Gastar unos Galleons no haría daño a nadie. Pero las Artes Oscuras abren un abanico de posibilidades tan satisfactorias como terribles para aquellos de corazón débil o para aquellos que guardan rencor o resentimiento en los más profundo de su ser. Esto puede ser peor aún si sus corazones están llenos de ambición. Pero no de la ambición que todos llevamos dentro, que es la ambición de superarnos continuamente y de ser mejores, sino la ambición que nunca puede superarse, la ambición por tener cada vez más, la que no tiene fin, simplemente porque nunca puede tenerse todo.

Esa es una combinación fatal, un corazón débil, un alma llena de rencor y ambición, y los poderes que aparentemente ocuparían el vacío que esos sentimientos dejan.

Los tres permanecieron atentos, pero la profesora se quedó callada mirando su taza de té.

- - ¿Profesora?- susurró Hermione.

- - ¡Ah! Yo quería llegar a algo, ¿verdad?... ¿qué era?

Harry casi se cae de su sillón.

- - Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo. Para saber luchar contra las Artes Oscuras, uno debe conocerlas en sí mismas. Uno no puede luchar contra lo que no conoce. Y ahí está el problema. Un conflicto tan antiguo como la humanidad misma. Al conocer las Artes Oscuras, muchos magos dejan de distinguir la sutil línea que divide el bien del mal.

Lo que llevó a Voldemort hasta donde llegó fue diferenciarse de otros magos oscuros. Su corazón era fuerte, sostenido, eso sí, por el rencor y el orgullo, pero guiado por amplios conocimientos y poderes insuperables. 

Así logró manejar a otros magos oscuros como si fueran marionetas. Sin embargo, creo que fue eso lo que lo llevó a su derrota. Por orgullo fue que ignoró conocimientos tan antiguos como la protección que tu madre dejó sobre ti, Harry- le dedicó una mirada seria y penetrante. Tanto que Harry creyó ver otra persona detrás de sus ojos.- La ambición de Voldemort es infinita. Nunca estará satisfecho. Sinceramente, creo que no sabe lo que realmente quiere. Porque una persona así no tiene metas, porque alcanzar esas metas jamás calmará su sed por más.

La profesora desvió la mirada y pareció perderse en la ventana. 

- - A veces me pregunto cómo su corazón y su alma pudieron llenarse de una maldad tan pura y aterradora. Qué fue lo que contaminó a Tom Riddle para transformarlo en Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de que debería parecer obvio, a Harry le sorprendió que la profesora supiera el verdadero nombre de Voldemort. Le resultó extraña la manera en que había hablado, con un tono entre triste y furioso.

- - ¿No sería peligroso que alguien de la casa de Slytherin, que toma en cuenta la ambición de sus integrantes para seleccionarlos, tenga ese tipo de poder en sus manos?- preguntó Hermione sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- - Nadie de Slytherin quería ser un Auror. Además tampoco pasaron la prueba- dijo la profesora en tono sombrío.

- ¿Prueba?- inquirió Harry.

- - Sí. Además de consultar con los jefes de casas acerca de sus carreras, he charlado con el Sombrero Seleccionador, que por cierto divaga mucho y se va volviendo más y más histérico a medida que se acerca la Ceremonia de Selección y no quiere dejar de ensayar su canción ni un minuto... ¿En qué estaba? Ah, si... Hemos tomado en cuenta no sólo sus aptitudes como magos, sino también sus características como personas, sus capacidades de estudio, su memoria, su tenacidad, perseverancia, confianza, coraje... Ustedes poseen todas esas cualidades, además de un corazón noble.

Nadie de Slytherin reúne esas cualidades. Pero no es culpa de los más jóvenes, sino 

de los mayores. La mayoría de los integrantes de Slytherin son hijos de magos con aspiraciones... digamos... no muy nobles. Son quienes han educado a sus hijos bajo preceptos tan elitista como esa mier... basura de la sangre sucia. Sus hijos han sido criados con historias irreales acerca del reinado de Voldemort y lo que los mayores se atreven a llamar "los buenos tiempos". Son generaciones que claman las enseñanzas de Voldemort a los cuatro vientos, cuando la realidad fue y sigue siendo muy diferente. La mayoría ni siquiera se atreve a mencionar el nombre de Voldemort. Son ellos, las marionetas, que llegaron a ser prósperos negando el nombre de su amo, o que se quebraron, traicionándolo. Son las mismas marionetas que hoy regresan a él con falso orgullo y llenos de temor. 

Porque Voldemort lo sabe todo, porque mientras ellos lo creían muerto, él estaba escondido, oyéndolo todo, enterándose de los que caían y de los que no se derrumbaban ante la perspectiva de ser encerrados en Azkaban.

El Señor de las Tinieblas jamás los perdonará. Y las marionetas lo saben. No están contentos con su regreso.

Harry tragó saliva. No era una novedad para él, pero había algo en el modo que la profesora hablaba que hacía que se sintiera extraño. Por otro lado, Ron jamás había oído tantas veces seguidas la palabra Voldemort y parecía no poder cerrar la boca.

- - ¿Podríamos saber quienes serán nuestros compañeros?- preguntó Hermione.

- - Sí, claro. – respondió ella hurgando entre un revoltijo de papeles que había en un cajón del escritorio- Por aquí tengo la listita... De Ravenclaw: Mozelle Brightman, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Irvin Reith y Charity Young. De Hufflepuff: Angus Croft, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hortense Flynn, Ernest McMillan y Michael Rosse. Y de Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Virginia Weasley.

- - No quisiera decir nada en contra de Neville, pero es un poco despistado y tiende a... - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero la profesora la interrumpió. 

- - Lo sé. Quizá necesite algo de ayuda, pero, tengo muy buenas razones para incluirlo en mis clases... Sobretodo porque su abuela me ha escrito una carta más que persuasiva... Y... francamente, es una mujer a quien no le negaría nada. No me atrevería a contradecirla...

Miró su reloj y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes tan blancos que hasta el mismísimo Lockhart, si estuviera en sus cabales, claro está, envidiaría.

- - Ya es hora de cenar, chicos. Bueno. Las clases comienzan el miércoles. Les pido que por favor sean puntuales y estén a las 8.30 en el aula al fondo del pasillo de las armaduras azules en el cuarto piso. Y recuerden. No pueden decirle nada a nadie, salvo a las personas que he mencionado.

- - Una pregunta más, profesora- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.- Si las clases son secretas y nadie más debe enterarse, ¿no cree que el resto de nuestros compañeros note que no estamos presentes durante gran cantidad de horas?

- - Si... por supuesto... Lo había olvidado. Utilizaremos un Giratiempo. Sus días serán algo más largos, pero prometo no agobiarlos demasiado.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta con pasos largos y con ademán hizo que las luces se apagaran.

- - Yo también voy a cenar, ¿les molesta que los acompañe?

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, pero Harry estaba distraído. Le había parecido oír voces provenientes del despacho vacío y a oscuras de la profesora Luminous.

Se detuvo en seco para prestar más atención, porque le había parecido que no había cuadros en las paredes que pudieran ser los que hablaban, pero su profesora ya cerraba la puerta despreocupadamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. 

- - Otra vez estoy oyendo cosas- dijo para sí- eso no puede ser bueno.

Los alcanzó en un par de zancadas y caminó en silencio junto a sus amigos y su profesora.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por quedarse solo y pensar en detenidamente en las clases y en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos dos días, pero el estómago le hacía ruido por el hambre. 

Decidió entonces que habría tiempo para pensar en los Blaubens, o en las Clases de Artes Oscuras, o en las voces del despacho.

N/A: Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 6. Tengo un par de aclaraciones que no hice antes, los exámenes de MHB son los OWL's en inglés, lo digo por si alguno de los lectores son españoles, porque creo que la traducción española es diferente a la de América Latina. Lo mismo lo de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., que es el equivalente latino a los NEWT's (creo que así se llaman en inglés). Había otras diferencias de traducciones originales que no recuerdo, pero creo que todos se las han ingeniado bastante bien hasta ahora.

El próximo capítulo ya está escrito y lo subiré lo más pronto posible porque al fin, estoy de vacaciones!!!!!

Bueno, espero sus reviews y que me cuenten que piensan de la profesora Luminous, ya que es mi personaje original... :)

Próximo Capítulo: El aula de los dragones dormidos

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES!!!!! Y como suele decir Michael Jackson (:()... "Love you all"... Sin comentarios acerca de Michael Jackson...


	7. El Aula de los Dragones Dormidos

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros.

Otros propietarios, abstenerse de quejarse conmigo…

**__**

Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo7

El aula de los Dragones Dormidos

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la primera del martes, era algo que la mayoría de los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos.

Harry permaneció atento a los comentarios de sus compañeros durante el desayuno. 

Todos comían a los apurones y hablaban con la boca llena, por lo que a Harry se le hacía muy difícil entender exactamente lo que decían.

- Bill y Charlie la conocen, aunque no dijeron dónde ni cómo ni cuándo la conocieron- dijo Ron con un trozo de tocino colgándole de la comisura de la boca. Hacía ya un rato que hablaba con Dean, contándole con detalles el trayecto desde el callejón Diagon hasta el Expreso junto con la profesora Luminous.

- A ver si entendí bien... - dijo Dean cerrando los ojos.- Nadie sabe de dónde viene, qué ha hecho, qué hace, hace cuanto que hace lo que sea que haga o de qué vive... ¿Y me dicen que es famosa?

- Bueno... Si... - dijo Ron soltando su tenedor.

Y para decir la verdad, Harry, al igual que Dean, no entendía muy bien cómo la profesora Luminous era tan famosa.

- Es una cazadora- acotó repentinamente Hermione desde atrás de un libro de Runas- Una cazadora de Criaturas y Monstruos oscuros. Eso es lo que hace. A veces asiste al Ministerio en asuntos oficiales del Departamento de Secretos, pero generalmente trabaja por su cuenta. Hace un año, más o menos, se publicó un artículo sobre ella en El Profeta. Ahí decía que ella logró desbaratar las maldiciones de las ruinas incas. Esa fue la primera y última vez que se publicó algo acerca de ella o de su trabajo.

Después de decir eso, Hermione volvió a silenciarse detrás de su libro. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada ni a refutar su información.

Tras el desayuno, se dirigieron a la mazmorra donde tendrían clase.

Al llegar, todos tomaron asiento y aguardaron en silencio.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos buenos quince minutos y la mayoría zapateaba impaciente o golpeteaba los pupitres, la profesora Luminous llegó corriendo, cargando montones de papeles bajo ambos brazos y una tostada con manteca en la boca. 

- BER' HON- masculló aún con la tostada entre los dientes mientras se abría paso entre los alumnos. 

Se ubicó en el frente y depositó todo lo que traía consigo sobre el escritorio.

De un solo mordisco se tragó la tostada y con las manos acomodó los papeles.

- Les pido perdón, no me di cuenta de la hora

Harry escuchó un bufido proveniente del pupitre que ocupaba Hermione. 

- ¡Es la segunda vez que hace lo mismo!- le susurró ella muy enfadada.

Para el final de la hora, todos se sentían algo decepcionados. La clase había consistido en una larga pero, como apuntó Hermione ya menos enojada, necesaria revisión de algunos de los temas aprendidos en años anteriores.

Mientras todos hacían una breve composición acerca del tema que más habían disfrutado durante sus pasados cinco años en Hogwarts, Harry vio como la profesora volteaba las paginas de un cuaderno y murmuraba por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después tomó un cuadernito de tapas color lila y al recorrerlo con la vista pareció no poder contener la risa. 

La clase de Adivinación por la tarde, había sido todo un espectáculo, y si bien Ron y Harry la consideraban una materia tediosa e inútil, cuando escucharon la campana de salida les dolía la cara de tanto reírse. 

Para acoger al inusual Firenze, el aula de Adivinación, que antes se situaba en lo alto de la Torre Norte, había sido trasladada a la planta baja y transformada en una réplica del Bosque Prohibido. 

La profesora Trelawney había tenido que acceder, más por cortesía que por propia elección, a compartir la titularidad de la materia con el centauro descarriado.

Por lo tanto, ahora también compartía el aula en la planta baja. 

Bajo un par de pinos se abría una tienda de campaña en la cual se encontraban las mesitas y sillones pertenecientes a la profesora. 

Al parecer ninguno de los dos profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo acerca del temario. Ni siquiera parecían haber acordado cómo dar clases juntos.

Así que mientras Firenze hacía oídos sordos a las quejas de la profesora Trelawney, se remitía a repetir una y otra vez que el brillo que emitía Saturno era más azul de lo normal. 

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown parecían muy confundidas. Eran las más grandes admiradoras de la profesora de Adivinación, pero no estaban muy seguras de que ella no hubiera perdido la chaveta, porque mientras Firenze comentaba incoherencias acerca de la anormal dispersión de las estrellas, ella no hacía más que mirar una copa de agua y murmurar en tono desesperado que no podía ver nada y que su ojo estaba perdido en alguna parte del castillo.

A todo esto, Ron y Harry se preguntaban qué era lo que podía llegar a verse en un vaso de cristal lleno de agua clara, que no sean sus propias huellas dactilares impresas en la superficie. También se preguntaban si el ojo de la profesora los vigilaría en las noches y se metería en el baño de los chicos cuando salgan del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Pasada la cena, Ron y Harry se sentaron junto a Hermione en la sala común, mirando como ella se desvivía por buscar algo en un diccionario de Runas. 

Del otro lado de la sala, Dennis y Colin Creevey narraban a los de primero el fantástico escape de los mellizos Weasley, agregando datos coloridos en los que ellos mismos se incluían participando de la maravillosa huida.

El peso del día siguiente se posaba perezosamente sobre Ron, Harry y Hermione. El miércoles sería el primero de sus días de más de veinticuatro horas. 

En el dormitorio de los chicos, Ron y Harry despertaron algo más temprano que de costumbre. Sacudieron a Neville lo más silenciosamente posible y bajaron a la sala común, donde los esperaban Ginny y Hermione, más dormidas que despiertas. 

El gran salón estaba casi vacío cuando bajaron a desayunar. 

Luego subieron hasta le cuarto piso y tuvieron que separarse para buscar el pasillo de las armaduras azules, algo bastante difícil, ya que en realidad las armaduras eran grises, como señaló Ginny con voz molesta una vez que las hubo encontrado.

Frente a la puerta al fondo del pasillo había un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que los saludaron. No requería mucha inteligencia determinar que aquellos serían sus compañeros. 

Cho saludó a Harry tímidamente y él le devolvió el saludo sin prestarle demasiada atención. 

Ernie Mc Millan y Justin Flinch-Fletchley se les acercaron, y estaban a punto de decir algo cuando la profesora Luminous asomó la cabeza por la puerta dedicándoles una sonrisa amable. 

- Bien, bien- dijo mirándolos y contándolos mentalmente- ya estamos todos. Si me hacen el favor de pasar...

Abrió la puerta y los quince entraron en una sala muy pequeña, que, salvo por una segunda puerta, estaba vacía. 

Harry pensó que el aula era demasiado pequeña para ellos. Apenas si entraban allí de pie estando muy apretujados unos contra otros. 

LA profesora cerró la puerta y miró su reloj.

- Ahora le damos dos vueltitas a esto... - canturreó la profesora manipulando un giratiempo bastante más grande que aquel que Harry y Hermione habían utilizado en tercer año. 

A diferencia de aquella vez, Harry no sintió absolutamente nada al retroceder en el tiempo.

- Ya está- dijo la profesora muy contenta.- Ahora, por favor, pasen por la segunda puerta. 

Todo se miraron desesperados. Harry apenas podía mover la cabeza porque tenía el hombro de Ron incrustado en la mejilla, y a Neville pisándole ambos pies, quien a su vez estaba aplastado de cara a la pared.

Ginny, que era la más próxima a la puerta, se dio media vuelta, tumbando a Ernie en el proceso, pero quien no pudo caerse debido a que estaba tan apretado por el resto de sus compañeros, que, aunque sus pies no tocaran el suelo, seguía en posición vertical.

Con el codo, Ginny logró mover el picaporte y empujó con la frente. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, todos cayeron sobre la menor de los Weasley. 

- Vamos a tener que organizarnos mejor la próxima clase- dijo la profesora, ayudándoles a levantarse y tironeando de un brazo que asomaba por debajo de la pila de estudiantes, y que debía pertenecer a Ginny. 

La segunda sala parecía ser bastante más grande que la primera, aunque estaba completamente a oscuras.

La profesora cerró la puerta tras de sí y con un ademán hizo que la sala se iluminara cálidamente con antorchas y faroles. 

Se alzó un murmullo. Estaban en un aula gigantesca de paredes desnudas de cuadros, con claraboyas en vez de ventanas, por las cuales se colaba el tímido brillo de las estrellas en el cielo aún oscuro. Toda la decoración de la sala constaba de un enorme mural en el techo, que representaba a unos seis dragones azulinos de tamaño natural, que dormitaban acurrucados en una pradera y que de vez en cuando echaban una que otra llamaradita por el hocico. 

- Siéntense cerca del frente por favor- dijo la profesora y todos obedecieron.- Siempre tendremos clase en éste aula, así que les convendría no olvidar el camino.

Con un golpe de la varita hizo aparecer una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio. Después se aclaró la garganta. 

- Damos comienzo a esta clase. Aquí se hará y deshará lo que yo diga. Cualquier distracción podría ser fatal, tanto para ustedes mismos como para sus compañeros. 

Todos tragaron muy nerviosos. 

- No se preocupen. No soy demasiado estricta. Claro que tendremos algo de diversión, pero también realizaremos maleficios y encantos que ni yo podría contrarrestar. 

La profesora recorría la clase con la mirada. 

- Como ya les expliqué a todos... por separado... recibirán una introducción al entrenamiento de un Auror. Todo lo que aprendan aquí debe ser usado aquí y solo aquí. Esta clase y lo que aquí aprendan es secreto. Nadie fuera de esta aula, nadie que no pertenezca a esta clase podrá saber lo que acontece aquí. Les está terminantemente prohibido divulgar o discutir los contenidos de esta clase fuera de éste aula y tiempo. Si necesitan practicar, me lo comunicarán a mí o a cualquiera de los profesores que impartirán clases conmigo. Anotarán los nombres de estos profesores en sus cuadernos, los cuales protegeremos con un hechizo de contraseña, en caso que los apuntes caigan en manos extrañas. 

Con otro golpe de la varita hizo aparecer un vaso de agua. Bebió un sorbo y se aclaró la garganta. 

- Les repito, porque es muy importante, divulgar lo que aprendan en esta clase está total y completamente prohibido. Si alguno de ustedes rompe este convenio se le aplicará un hechizo desmemorizante tan potente que ya no podrán distinguir el pie izquierdo del derecho... Chicos... Era una broma... ¿Alguien puede levantar a Neville del suelo, por favor?... Ah, gracias Justin... Bueno... ¿Estás bien Neville?... Perfecto, perfecto... En fin, el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos confeccionado las listas y pensamos que no tendrán problemas si quieren consultarse entre ustedes, asegurándose que nadie más los oiga, por supuesto... 

Se sentó sobre el escritorio. 

- Estas clases se impartirán una vez por semana. Eso que ven allí- dijo señalando el reloj de arena que había dejado sobre el escritorio.- es un giratiempo, un aparato muy peligroso que nos permite regresar en el tiempo. Por cierto, si llego a encontrar a cualquiera de ustedes utilizándolo indebidamente, será expulsado. 

La clase rió con ganas. 

- Eso no era una broma.

Palidecieron de repente.

- Lo siento, pero cuando digo que es un aparato muy peligroso porque, como todos me imagino que saben, jugar con el tiempo puede ser fatal...

Ahora voy a enumerar a los profesores que me asistirán en las clases y a quienes podrán consultar acerca de los temas que aprenderemos, en caso que no me encuentren a mí. También me asistirán otras personas ajenas al staff, pero que logré convencer para que vengan a ayudarme. Ahora tomen nota... Profesor Flitwick, Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape... Chicos, no gruñan... Y quienes participarán de vez en cuando son el profesor Remus Lupin, a quien ya conocen, la profesora Olympe Maxine, también la conocen, y Arthur, Charles y William Weasley.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La profesora esperó a que todos terminaran de escribir.

- Bueno. Hablemos un poco de las clases. Debido a que el año pasado la... Señora... Umbridge tomó las riendas de la materia y del colegio, se han atrasado horrores. Con el resto de los profesores logramos reacomodar el programa, pero hay algunos de ustedes que quedarán bastante mal parados al final de su educación básica. Ahora, la mayoría de ustedes declaró ante el jefe de sus casas que habían pensado en ser Aurors, y si Aurors es lo que quieren ser, no tendríamos tiempo de enseñarles todo lo que necesitan. 

Además, como ya les expliqué, es posible que esta batalla con Voldemort, deje bastante diezmados los escuadrones de Aurors. Aquí aprenderemos de todo un poco, desde las maldiciones y hechizos, hasta los instrumentos detectores de oscurantismo. Ya van a ver que va a ser muy emocionante, vamos a realizar excursiones y hablar con verdaderos Aurors.

Suspiró profundamente.

- Pero también tengo que decirles que esto será cosa seria... Traeremos a la memoria recuerdos que quizá quieran borrar. Pero déjenme darles un consejo. Solo con la memoria somos más fuertes para crecer. Si no recordamos de dónde venimos, no sabremos hacia donde vamos. 

Harry sentía como si Dumbledore mismo les estuviera hablando. Eran palabras que Harry hubiera esperado escuchar de boca del director. 

Muchos hicieron un gesto lúgubre. 

- Y ahora, primero lo primero. Debemos llamar a nuestros enemigos por su nombre. So representan la cara opuesta a la nuestra, sino nuestros más profundos temores. El temor al nombre sólo incrementa el temor en sí mismo. - Harry no sabía muy bien si abrir o cerrar los ojos, ya que creía saber lo que se venía.- Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes diga "VOLDEMORT"

Apuntó con un dedo a Ginny, que casi se queda bizca de los nervios. Luego, dándose por vencida, la profesora apuntó a Neville, quien no hizo más que palidecer y desmayarse. 

La profesora lo miró por un momento y le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Ennervate!

Después de ayudarlo a regresar a su asiento, se quedó mirando el suelo y rascándose la cabeza. 

- Ajá... Puede que esto nos tome un buen rato... A ver... Todos juntos... VOLDEMORT

Solo la voz de Harry se escuchó claramente, secundada por las voces de Hermione y Luna. 

Neville volvió a desmayarse (¡Ennervate!), Ron palidecía más y más con el correr de los segundos. 

- Ron... A ver, Ron... 

Ron parecía a punto de desfallecer mientras miraba la punta de la varita de la profesora, que le apuntaba justo entre los ojos. 

- Ron, repite lo que yo digo: "VOL..."

- V...V... VVVVV...VVVvvvooll... - todo el pupitre temblaba con él.

- "...DE..."

- "...de..."- susurraba como una hormiga. 

- "...MORT"

- M...M... MMMMM... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... M...mort"- ¡Plaf! Cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

- Déjenlo que descanse un rato- dijo la profesora rascándose la cabeza. Luego apuntó a Ginny.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, sólo Harry, Hermione y Luna seguían en pie. El resto alfombraba el piso, algunos en shock, otros temblando, y la mayoría lisa y llanamente desmayados. 

La profesora suspiró pesadamente. 

- ¿Creen que me excedí al gritar "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort"?

No acababa de decir lo último cuando Ernie McMillan, que intentaba ponerse de pie, volvió a desmayare. 

La profesora siguió con la vista el trayecto de Ernie hasta el suelo. Luego echó un vistazo a sus tres alumnos conscientes y se encogió de hombros resignada. 

- ¿Té?- les preguntó con un dejo de desesperación en la voz y haciendo aparecer su juego de tazas. Los tres se acercaron al frente y aceptaron el ofrecimiento.

Tomaron la infusión en silencio, y al cabo de un rato, la profesora se puso de pie y levantó su varita. 

- ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate! ¡ENNERVATE!

El último le dio a Ron, que acababa de reincorporarse y quien se puso de pie de un salto con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión tensa en la cara. 

- Bienvenidos una vez más. Perdonen. Se me fue la mano. 

Todos iban incorporándose y frotándose las zonas machucadas en la caída. 

La profesora hizo un ademán y otras doce tacitas aparecieron y volaron ceremoniosamente hacia los recientemente despiertos alumnos. 

- Cambiando de tema. Repasemos un poco lo que han aprendido acerca de los maleficios prohibidos. Díganme, ¿cuáles son?... ¿Sí, Hermione?

- ¿Qué no tendría que dar eso por sentado?- susurró Ron no demasiado bajo. 

- Imperio, Cruciatus y Aveda Kedavra- contestó Hermione dando una mirada amenazadora a Ron.

- Correcto. Como la mayoría de ustedes ya saben, el uso de estos maleficios contra otros magos fuera del ámbito de estudio está penado por la ley mágica. Son maleficios difíciles de realizar y por sobretodo son maleficios muy difíciles de repeler, o incluso, imposibles. Bien, ese tema lo saben, ¿verdad? De todos modos hablaremos de esto con más detenimiento más adelante en el programa, así que los alumnos más jóvenes no tienen por qué preocuparse. 

La profesora recorrió una pila de papeles murmurando en voz baja, y los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos esperando a que ella prosiga con la clase. 

-¡DEMENTORES!- gritó ella de repente haciendo que Ernie McMillan volviera a desmayarse (¡Ennervate!).

- Perdón... ¿Qué han aprendido acerca de los Dementores?¿Qué aprendieron de ellos durante su presencia en Hogwarts?

- Tienen la piel viscosa- dijo Mozelle Brightman- vi su mano una vez. 

- Ven a través de las capas invisibles.- dijo Ron.

- Sí, correcto. En caso que no lo sepan, los dementores no tienen ojos. Bajo la capucha de sus túnicas esconden su boca, su arma más mortífera, con la cual absorben en alma de aquellos a quienes besan. Al no tener ojos, sienten a la gente, es por eso que uno no puede ocultarse de un dementor. Ahora, ¿qué hechizo puede repeler a estas criaturas?

- Un patrono.- contestó Neville. 

- Exacto. Tengo entendido que muchos de ustedes ya pueden realizar un patrono. ¿Me dejarían verlo?

Los que sabían cómo se pusieron de pie y realizaron el encanto. Aquellos que no sabían los observaban fascinados. 

- Eso ha estado muy bien. La próxima me ayudarán a enseñarle a los demás cómo realizarlos. Ah, y no sé como algunos de sus patronos podrían protegerlos. Veo por allí un cisne, una nutria y otros bichejos que me interesaría ver cómo atacarían a un dementor. Veré si puedo convencer a un Boggart para que practiquemos.

- ¿Profesora?

- ¿Sí, Ginny?

- Ya es la hora de la salida. 

- Perfecto, Ginny, gracias. Y no olviden, silencio absoluto. Vamos, vamos. Todavía pueden desayunar algo más. 

Recorrieron el pasillo de las armaduras en grupos. Hermione bufaba por lo bajo porque la profesora había olvidado acordar qué encantamiento usarían para proteger los apuntes.

Al llegar al pasillo principal, se cruzaron con varios alumnos de Ravenclaw y tuvieron que disimular para que a ninguno les resulte extraño encontrárselos a todos juntos a esa hora en aquella parte del castillo. 

La semana prosiguió tan lenta como era posible. 

Durante Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, Hagrid se le acercó a Harry y le susurró que los tres estaban invitados a almorzar con él el sábado. 

Para el viernes, ni Ron, ni Harry ni Hermione tenían ánimos para hablar. 

LA sala común estaba en silencio. La ausencia de Fred y George causaba un vacío imposible de llenar. 

El sol aún entraba a borbotones por la ventana, pero ninguno de los tres se lamentaba por tener que quedarse dentro de la torre. Se sentían como si hubiesen corrido una maratón muy larga.

Estaban tan cansados que apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos. 

Poco después, cuando Ron ya comenzaba a roncar en su sillón, decidieron dar por terminada su semana. 

Al acostarse en su cama, Harry sintió un alivio indescriptible.

En ese momento se hubiese atrevido a decir que esa era la mejor sensación del mundo. 

N/A: Bueno. En un principio no estaba muy convencida acerca de este capítulo, y tuve que modificar y recortar mucho el original, por lo que me quedó más corto que los demás, y aún así no me convence. 

Bueno, estoy de vacaciones y escribiendo a buen ritmo, el problema es que yo escribo en lápiz y papel generalmente, y me tardo mucho en pasar las cosas al ordenador. Uf, si viesen mis notas, mi amiga Barby puede dar fe que mis notas son un lío, pero es que soy una obsesiva de los pequeños detalles. En fin, esta historia está casi completamente armada, pero aún se encuentra en forma de pequeñas notitas... Un lío en serio. 

Ahora, para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, alguna que otra respuestilla. 

Sisma: Como siempre, tus comentarios me hacen recordar aquellas cosas que olvido de puro despistada y realmente no tengo palabras de agradecimiento para todas las cosas que me dices.

Lady Origin: Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario y me he puesto roja como un tomate cuando me agregaste a tu lista de autores favoritos... Alimentan mis delirios de grandeza!!

Black Spirit: Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día con tu fic, ya tendré que sentarme a leer un día de estos... Me he quedado en el pobre de Forrester! Como siempre, te agradezco tus comentarios y el ánimo que me das... Ah... y por cierto... Vas en la pista correcta con lo que me has preguntado acerca de la Profesora Luminous (Ah... que lectores perspicaces atrae mi fic... )

Barby: Como siempre, corazón. Te quiero mucho y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, que no lo habías leído antes. Te extraño mucho y espero que la estés pasando bien!!!

Ahora, me gustaría saber sus comentarios acerca de la profesora Lumionous, ya que es mi propia creación (si vieran los dibujos que he hecho de ella... Buaaaaa... Ya quisiera ser yo como ella).

Bueno... No tengo más que decir, más que los eternos agradecimientos por darme un poco de su tiempo al leer mi historia. 

Muchos saludos a todos y espero leer sus comentarios.

MisaKats


	8. Consejos, novedades, interrupciones y

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, de Warner Bros. Y de Bloomsbury, y de alguien más que no sé quién es... Y seguramente no soy yo.

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 8_**

**__**

**_Consejos, novedades, interrupciones y sospechas_**

El sábado amaneció lluvioso. 

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar deseando haberse quedado en la cama un rato más.

Tenían bastante tarea que hacer para Pociones y para Historia, y Hermione no hacía más que decir lo irresponsables que eran los dos por descuidar sus estudios en la última etapa de su educación. Ron casi le lanza todo su plato de tomate frito en la cara alegando que era demasiado temprano como para tener discusiones de ese tipo. Finalmente, Harry y Ron decidieron hacerle caso a su amiga sólo para que se calle. 

Pasaron entonces gran parte de la mañana en la biblioteca, y, cerca del mediodía, caminaron el lodoso trecho que separaba el castillo de la cabaña de Hagrid. 

- - ¡Ah!- les dijo él mientras los abrazaba casi hasta la asfixia- siempre puntuales. ¡Nunca olvidan al viejo Hagrid!

Se sentaron ante la enorme mesa, mirando de soslayo hacia la cacerola humeante que descansaba sobre el fuego.

Tras un par de bocados de sus respectivos guisos de conejo, los tres decidieron dejar de comer, más preocupados por la integridad de sus dientes que por sus estómagos vacíos. 

- - ¿Y qué tal la primer semana de clases?- les preguntó Hagrid, que pareció no notar que ninguno de sus jóvenes amigos seguía comiendo. 

- - Larga- reconoció Ron.

- - ¿Y qué tal esas clases de Artes Oscuras con la nueva profesora? Dumbledore me ha hablado de ellas.

Los tres se miraron con gesto dubitativo. Hermione fue la primera en responder, aunque lo hizo no muy convencida. 

- - Pues… -comenzó- Ella no parece muy organizada que digamos. Sólo espero que no sea un fraude. Como Lockhart.

Hagrid rió estrepitosamente. 

- - Sean pacientes. La profesora Luminous sabe muchísimo y estoy seguro que tiene las cosas muy bien pensadas… Y además- les guiñó un ojo- Les aseguro que no es un fraude. 

- - ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó Harry esperando que a su amigo se le escape más información de la debida. 

- - Ah… Pues… No lo sé…- respondió él vagamente, hundiendo su nariz en su jarra de hidromiel.

- - No sé, Hagrid… - dijo Hermione en voz baja- No es como la había imaginado.

- - ¿Y cómo la habías imaginado? ¿Más alta, más vieja, con menos dientes y una verruga en la punta de la nariz?- preguntó Ron mirando horrorizado que el contenido de su plato se movía sólo de un lado al otro.

- - No seas tonto- repuso ella entrecerrando los ojos- Por supuesto que no me refería a su apariencia… 

- - Hermione. Sé que la profesora podría parecerles algo rara, pero ténganle paciencia- le dijo Hagrid dándole una palmadita en la mano y haciéndole mucho daño en el proceso. – Después de todo debe ser difícil para ella, es la primera vez que…

- - ¿Es la primera vez que qué…?- lo instó Harry.

- -  Que… Que regresa a Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué les ha parecido el guiso?

Acostumbrados a los repentinos cambios de tema de Hagrid cada vez que estaba cerca de meter la pata, le siguieron la corriente. 

Fang comenzó a rasquetear la puerta con sus enormes patas como si estuviese deseoso de salir.

Harry se puso de pie para dejar salir al enorme dogo, que una vez fuera comenzó a correr como si alguien lo llamase. 

Mientras observaba a Fang corriendo por el prado, Harry tuvo un extraño presentimiento, y dirigió la mirada más allá del camino enlodado. Allí estaba de pie la profesora Luminous, que extendía los brazos para acariciar al perro.

- - Que raro…-dijo Harry muy ensimismado mientras veía a la profesora acariciando a Fang amorosamente y dejando que éste la llene de babas.

- - ¿Qué dices, Harry?- Preguntó Hagrid desde la mesa.

- - Es sólo que…- comenzó a responder Harry- Nada… Olvídalo.

- - ¿Participarás de las clases de la profesora, Hagrid? Todos lo harán, al parecer- dijo Ron con un dejo de enojo hacia las últimas palabras. 

- - Ah… No lo sé… Sólo he cruzado un par de palabras con ella, no hemos hablado nada serio…

Harry se quedó en el umbral mirando hacia el lodazal que eran los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid tenía razón. Deberían tenerle paciencia a su profesora. Dumbledore no le hubiese encomendado la complicada tarea de enseñarles las Artes Oscuras si no fuese de Fiar.

Harry arrugó la nariz recordando algo… El instinto del director no siempre era bueno.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer sobre la cabaña, Hagrid se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta la puerta de entrada al castillo. 

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con un cartel que anunciaba la primer visita a Hogsmeade justo antes de Halloween.

- - Debemos anotarnos en una lista- observó Hermione mientras leía el pergamino.- Antes del 15 de octubre. 

- - Genial. Les escribiré a Fred y George para que nos visiten- Dijo Ron ya subiendo las escaleras en busca de un pergamino y una pluma. 

- - Espero que puedan venir… Ya se me están acabando las bombas fétidas… - dijo Ginny que acababa unírseles.

- - ¿Se te están acabando…? No ha pasado ni un mes, Ginny- dijo Hermione dándole una mirada extrañada.

- - Ah… es que…- respondió ella poniéndose casi tan colorada como su pelo- Las he usado… a casi todas… Se las he lanzado a Malfoy en la biblioteca… 

- - ¡GINNY!- chilló Hermione

- - Shhh… no digas nada… Pero era la oportunidad perfecta… él se agachó a recoger un libro que se le había caído… Caramba, Hermione…Ni tú te hubieras resistido. Bien… se las lancé a todas con mucho disimulo…

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, pero intentó buscar apoyo en Harry para decirle a Ginny que lo que había hecho era incorrecto, pero no lo encontró. Harry hacía esfuerzos enormes para no caerse de la risa. 

La mañana siguiente, Harry intentó abrir los ojos pegoteados. El sol le dio de lleno por entre las pestañas.

Bufando, se cubrió completamente con la frazada, pero ya estaba completamente despierto.

Echó un vistazo a las camas a su alrededor y vio que era el único que seguía durmiendo, aún siendo domingo.

Se vistió a paso lento y, todavía bostezando, bajó a la sala común.

Ron se encontraba allí. Estaba sentado en un sillón con el rostro tenso. Hablaba con alguien que Harry no podía ver, ya que ocupaba el otro sillón y éste estaba de espaldas a él.

- - … Y dime Ron… ¿Tú sabías o que iba a pasar?… ¿Te lo comentaron? ¿Los ayudaste? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿A qué se dedican ahora? ¿Vendrán a visitarte?

Ron miró a Harry con ojos desesperados. Colin Creevey escribía como loco en un pergamino. 

- - Ah, hola Harry- dijo el muchacho con el mismo tono entusiasta de siempre- Estoy entrevistando a Ron parta el boletín de Hogwarts que saldrá en Halloween. Tendremos una sección especial acerca del "Asombroso escape de los Mellizos Weasley" y además...

"SALVAME" le gesticuló Ron a Harry.

- - Ah... si... Eeeehh... Roooonn... Hermioneee... nos espera en la... ya sabess...- masculló, intentando que su cerebro le funcione. 

- - SÍ- dijo Ron saltando del sillón como un resorte- BIBLIOTECA. SÍ. HERMIONE. SÍ. ADI"S, COLIN.

- - Pero... Ron... la entrevista...

- - Adiooosss Colin- canturreó Ron arrastrando a Harry por el brazo a través del hueco del retrato.

- - Me preguntó si podía hacerme una pregunta y yo, como un imbécil, le dije que sí.- Explicaba Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras- Y así como así comenzó a preguntarme cosas sin parar...

Harry, todavía algo atontado por el sueño, parecía incapaz de emitir opinión alguna. 

Hermione se cruzó en su camino llevando un montón de libros en las manos.

- - Hola- les dijo sonriendo- Vengo de la biblioteca. 

- - Se nota, pero...- comenzó Ron- Es domingo, es temprano, ¿se puede saber qué...?

Una mirada de Hermione hizo callar al joven Weasley.

Harry no estaba demasiado interesado en escuchar. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía muy cansado, y el suave murmullo del resto de sus compañeros comenzaba a aturdirlo.

- - Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

- - Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Eso es todo.

- - ¿QUÉ TE DUELE LA CABEZA?- gritó Ron.

- - Si... ¿Qué...? No, Ron, me duele la cabeza, no la CICATRIZ, ya siéntate, la gente está mirando...

Ron se llevó una mano al pecho, como si su corazón hubiese amenazado con salírsele. 

- - Eres un paranoico- le susurró Hermione enfadada. 

- - Hubieras visto tu cara- bufó Ron.

Harry se piso de pie lentamente.

- - Voy a salir a tomar aire.

- - Vamos contigo- dijo Hermione débilmente. 

- - No... Está bien. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Hermione miró a Harry con aire preocupado, pero Ron le hizo un gesto para indicarle que no diga nada. 

Harry caminó por el prado cercano al lago a paso lento, sintiendo el pasto lleno de rocío mojándole los bordes de la túnica. Se sentó bajo un abeto y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas. 

- -Demasiado ruido- dijo en voz baja. 

Hace una semana que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en nada, lo cual era relativamente bueno, considerando sus vacaciones en aislamiento. 

Pero por otro lado, tenía que pensar seriamente en varias cosas.

Tenía que tomar una decisión acerca de contarles o no a Ron y Hermione sobre el contenido de la profecía perdida.

Era un tema delicado, y sinceramente, no sentía ganas que sus amigos le tengan lástima. Además implicaría que no le dejarían solo ni por un minuto. 

También tenía que pensar acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore al agregar el entrenamiento de Auror a su educación mágica. 

Sintió el sonido de pasos acercándose. 

- - Hola, Harry- le saludó la profesora Luminous- ¿Tomando aire fresco?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

- - Ah, perfecto... Yo estoy montando guardia- dijo casi en un susurro.

La profesora suspiró profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el lago y...

- - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA CALAMAR!!!!!!!!!!

Harry dio un salto cuando el grito de su profesora rompió el silencio en un millón de pedazos. 

Aún temblando, vio como el calamar se asomaba en la superficie espejada. 

- - ¿No es hermoso?- preguntó ella muy emocionada, pero sin esperar una respuesta. 

Harry forzó una sonrisa, pensando que sólo Hagrid y ella considerarían al calamar gigante un bicho hermoso. 

- - Bueeeeeno. Tengo que seguir la ronda- dijo ella volteando sobre sus talones- Ah, Harry... Trata de no acercarte demasiado al bosque...

- - ¿Por qué?

- - Eh... No creo que sea demasiado seguro en estos días... He estado observando cosas extrañas...

Como si el bosque mismo le hubiese escuchado, una bandada gigantesca de pájaros remontó vuelo repentinamente desde la espesura. 

- - Nos vemos.- le dijo ella alejándose. 

Harry tragó saliva. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, los pájaros parecían haber salido desde un lugar no muy lejano a aquel en el cual habían visitado a Grawp por última vez. Las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid le indicaron a Harry que quizá no estaba muy errado y que a lo mejor su amigo se encontraba visitando a su hermano "pequeño".

Una vez más se enfrascó en sus pensamientos.  Harry comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido durante el último tiempo. 

Lupin le había mencionado que le habían perdido el rastro a Voldemort, y a esto se sumaba que su cicatriz no le había molestado en todo el verano. Tampoco había tenido aquellos horribles sueños ni las visiones que lo acosaron durante los últimos dos años. Se preguntó si esto no se debería a que había logrado bloquear su mente, tal y como Snape había intentado enseñarle, aunque sabía que eso no era demasiado probable. 

Cerca del mediodía, regresó al castillo con la cabeza bastante más clara, pero con el peso de los recuerdos sobre él. 

Después de la cena, Ron, Harry y Hermione se unieron a sus compañeros camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Justo al salir del gran salón se encontraron con Dumbledore que les deseó a todos las buenas noches. 

Cuando los tres pasaron junto a él, el director les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. 

- - ¿Podría robarles algo de su tiempo?- les dijo en su voz característica, y con una mano les indicó el camino hacia su despacho. 

Fawkes estaba posado en su gancho y gorjeó alegremente cuando los tres se acercaron a acariciarlo. 

- - Tomen asiento, por favor.- Les dijo Dumbledore haciendo que tres sillas le acerquen al escritorio- Me gustaría hablar un minuto con ustedes tres acerca de las normas de seguridad. 

Dieron un respingo nervioso. En sus seis años en Hogwarts ya habían roto la mayoría de las reglas del colegio, y ni hablar de las normas de seguridad transitorias, por las cuales jamás habían tenido el mínimo respeto.

- - Me temo que este año deberé pedirles muy encarecidamente que no salgan a hurtadillas de la Torre de Gryffindor o del castillo durante las noches. Además deberé pedirles que no usen la capa de invisibilidad de Harry no el Mapa del Merodeador para hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Creo que el profesor Lupin te ha comentado algo, Harry. Actualmente no tenemos rastro de Voldemort, pero tememos que no esté lejos de aquí. El colegio se encuentra en alerta máximo y dado el historial de ustedes tres tengo que pedirles que no corran ningún riesgo innecesario. Si tienen algo urgente  que decir, acudan directamente a mí, a cualquiera de los integrantes de la Orden o a la profesora Luminous.

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un gesto, casi imperceptible. 

- - Ah... Hablemos de la profesora Luminous entonces. ¿Quieren preguntarme algo acerca de ella?

- - ¿La conoce usted desde hace mucho tiempo, profesor?- preguntó Hermione tentativamente. 

- - Sí. Desde su nacimiento... Si los hace sentir más tranquilos, deben saber que ella goza de mi absoluta confianza. Es una de las pocas personas a las cuales no sólo le confiaría mi vida, sino también las de mis alumnos.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron como si hubiese recordado algo muy divertido. 

- - Acepto que no darme cuenta que Alastor no era en realidad Alastor, fue un error garrafal. Un error no muy difícil de cometer ya que la poción multijugos es muy difícil de detectar...

Por un momento, les pareció que les dedicaba una mirada cómplice. Sólo Harry sabía que Dumbledore podía leerles la mente. 

- - Hagrid me ha comentado acerca de sus dudas. Me lo dijo justamente hoy cuando fui a tomar el té con él. Comimos unas exquisitas galletas de frambuesa, y eso que yo prefiero las de limón, sobretodo si son de HoneyDuke's, que están cubiertas con una deliciosa capa de...

- - Profesor- dijo Harry, un poco porque Dumbledore había empezado a divagar y otro poco porque tenía mucho sueño.- ¿Dónde conoció a la profesora Luminous? Si no le moleta que pregunte...

- - Nunca me molestaría que me preguntes algo, pero hay cosas acerca de ella que yo no puedo responderles. En cuanto a lo que me estás preguntando, sí. Conocí a sus padres hace mucho tiempo. Ambos dejaron de existir durante el Reinado de las Tinieblas. Una triste historia, digo yo, que no puedo contarles.

- - No parece haber crecido aquí en el país... – mencionó Hermione. 

- - Eres una buena observadora. La profesora vivió en varios países, pero pasó muy poco tiempo aquí. Volvió para estudiar en Hogwarts, pero no terminó su educación mágica aquí. 

- - Ella... Parece muy poderosa, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione como si hubiese estado guardando este pensamiento durante algún tiempo- la mayoría de los magos hace florituras para no confundir los hechizos... Ella en cambio sólo apunta y ¡bang!

Concluyó el comentario con el gesto de "apunta y ¡bang!", cosa que pareció divertir a Dumbledore. 

- - Una vez más, Hermione, tu sentido de observación no te falla. Sí. Es muy poderosa, y posee esa cualidad. No necesita hacer florituras. Siempre olvido preguntarle cómo lo hace... Bueno, ya es bastante tarde. ¿Les molestaría esperar a Harry afuera unos minutos?

Ron y Hermione obedecieron. Harry los siguió con la mirada mientras salían de la sala redonda. 

- - ¿Cómo has estado, Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, recordando su última conversación con Dumbledore en ese mismo lugar. 

- - Si no me equivoco, la cicatriz no te ha molestado... Y tampoco has tenido sueños relacionados con Voldemort...

Asintió una vez más.

- - Bien.

- - ¿Profesor?

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada seria. 

- - Es probable que Voldemort haya bloqueado su conexión contigo...

- - ¿Ayudaría en algo que yo intentara conectarme con él?

- - No. Es mejor así.

- - ¿Es verdad que no tienen idea de dónde está?

- - No. Siempre tenemos sospechas. Sabemos que no ha dejado Inglaterra, y suponemos que no está lejos... Harry, ¿puedo pedirte que practiques Oclumencia? Es fundamental para que estés a salvo.

Harry asintió poniéndose muy colorado, pero agradeciendo que no mencione a Sirius en la conversación.

- - Profesor, ¿por qué creen que aún sigue en Inglaterra?

- - En Junio aprendió una lección. Si un grupo de estudiantes pudo detener a sus mortífagos quiere decir que han perdido el instinto. Necesita otros aliados. Las criaturas oscuras han comenzado a moverse últimamente. Está reclutando aliados.

- - ¿Es por eso que ELLA está aquí?

- - Muy pocos expertos en las Artes Oscuras tienen el conocimiento que ella posee acerca de las criaturas. Sí. Esa es una de las razones... Bueno. Sólo quería preguntarte cómo estabas. Ahora ve con Ron y Hermione, y vayan directamente a la Torre, ya ha pasado la hora...

Harry salió corriendo del despacho y apenas alcanzó a sus amigos comenzó a narrarles la conversación con el director que se habían perdido.

- - ¿Así que es verdad? Le han perdido el rastro... Maldito- musitó Hermione. 

- - Shhh

Ron se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló con la otra mano hacia el pasillo.

Sentados en una escalera, bebiendo sendas tazas de té, la profesora Luminous y Snape conversaban y reían en voz baja. 

Sin necesidad de decirse nada, Ron, Harry y Hermione se resguardaron tras una enorme armadura y se les quedaron mirando.

Jamás habían visto a Snape tan a sus anchas. 

De repente, la profesora Luminous se puso de pie y caminó directamente hacia ellos.

Hermione, muy nerviosa, casi voltea la armadura.

- - Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Creen que Dumbledore ya esté desocupado? Tengo que hablar con él...

Ron asintió. 

Como si hubiese salido de la nada, Snape se asomó por sobre el hombro de la profesora.

- - ¿Qué hacen tres Gryffindors vagando por los corredores cuando tendrían que estar ya en la Torre?¿De dónde vienen? ¿A dónde van? ¿Qué planean? Tus bolsillos, Potter, ¿qué traes en ellos? Diez puntos menos pasa...

Snape se detuvo sólo cuando vio que la profesora lo miraba boquiabierta. 

- - ¿Tienes algo que decir, Asellus?- preguntó Snape levantando una ceja. 

- - ¡No has cambiado en nada, Severus! Antes que nada, los tres Gryffindor tienen nombres y los conoces. Segundo, vienen de hablar con Dumbledore, quien por cierto mencionó claramente durante la cena que se haría una excepción a las normas con ellos sólo por esta noche. Tercero, van a la Torre de Gryffindor, que, seguramente recuerdas, queda en aquella dirección. Y supongo, planean irse a dormir. Y por último... ¡Lo que Potter traiga en sus bolsillos no es problema tuyo!... En caso que quieras revisar los bolsillos de Harry, muéstranos qué traes tú en los tuyos.

La profesora hablaba enfadada, pero en su mirada había algo que mostraba que estaba tomándole el pelo. 

Snape resopló, insinuó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se alejó del grupo, seguido por su capa negra que flotaba tras él. 

- - Vuelvan a la Torre, chicos, ya es tarde.

Los tres obedecieron y casi corrieron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sala estaba repleta y no había lugar. Se sentaron en la escalera caracol todavía algo aturdidos. 

- - Ustedes creen que... interrumpimos... ¿algo?- Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

- - Bueno... Los dos conversaban bastante amistosamente- dijo Harry- y se reían...

- - Yo ni siquiera sabía que Snape tenía dientes- agregó Ron- Ustedes creen que ellos dos... sean...

- - No.- declaró Hermione- No lo creo. Parecían viejos amigos... Pero no... Novios... Vamos, ella debe tener unos treinta y cinco años y él... También, pero es un amargado...

- - Oigan- dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿No creen que ambos hayan sido mortífagos? ¿Y hayan cambiado de bando al mismo tiempo?... ¿No creen que eso podría ser posible?

Hermione asintió pensativa. 

- - Es muy posible... Piensen... Ella lleva esos guantes, podrían esconder la marca tenebrosa... Atrapó algunos mortífagos que se creía estaban muertos... Desapareció durante mucho tiempo...

- - Bill me dijo que a mucha gente no le agrada la idea que ella esté dando clases aquí... Y, escuché a mis padres hablando una noche acerca de lo que podrían llegar a decir algunos magos del Ministerio si se enteraban de eso...

- - Chicos... Ella me dijo que Snape le había dado clases, y que la trataba muy bien- recordó Harry.

- - Eso no puede ser... Algo no cuadra- dijo Hermione apretando los labios. 

- - Me lo dijo cuando íbamos en el auto camino a Londres. Me digo que cuando estaba aquí en Hogwarts, Snape le trataba bien... 

- - Entonces eso puede decir muchas cosas, Harry. Puede decir que Snape fue su compañero, no necesariamente su profesor...- comentó Ron.

- - No lo recuerdo bien... Pero creo que mencionó que había sido alumna suya.- Dijo Harry haciendo fuerza para acordarse. – De cualquier manera, lo que sí podría significar es que ella haya sido una Slytherin.

- - Algo no cuadra- repitió Hermione. 

- - Le escribiré a Bill para preguntarle- dijo Ron- pero los guantes no quieren decir nada. Están de moda. 

Hermione y Harry voltearon repentinamente. 

- - ¿¡Qué!?- dijo Ron poniéndose muy colorado.- Con Harry en casa de sus tíos, papá trabajando todo el día, Percy que no nos habla, Charlie en Rumania y el resto en Londres, he pasado todo el verano con Ginny y mamá... Hasta me han usado de maniquí para confeccionarse unas túnicas... Y me han hecho leer Corazón de Bruja... Ha sido horrible...

- - Los guantes están de moda, ¿eh, Ron?- le molestó Harry.

- - Basta. Pero sí... En todos los desfiles de moda de Italia y Francia, las brujas llevaban guantes iguales, de todos los colores... Estampados, de piel... 

- - Ya cállate, Ron- se rió Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall solicitó una reunión con Harry la semana siguiente.

Comenzaba a sentirse una celebridad. Mucha gente le llamaba para reuniones.

Llegó al despacho preguntándose qué era lo que sucedía.

- - Siéntate, Potter, por favor- le dijo con voz estricta pero amable.- Y tranquilízate que no es nada grave. 

Harry se acomodó frente al escritorio.

- - Es sobre el equipo de Quidditch.

En tan solo un momento, mil imágenes atravesaron la cabeza de Harry: hacía un año que no jugaba... ¿Quería decirle que estaba fuera del equipo?

- -Johnson y los Weasley han dejado el colegio ya. Eso te hace a ti el miembro más antiguo del e                quipo. He decidido que tú serás el capitán.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

- - Las pruebas comienzan el 15 de septiembre, ¿de acuerdo?

- - Ehh... ¿con qué?

- - Con que serás el capitán.

- - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- - ¡Potter! ¿No sabes qué es lo que hace un capitán?

La verdad era que no tenía la más pálida idea. Wood sólo les daba discursos, y prácticamente no había participado en el equipo de Angelina.

- - Eh... No estoy muy seguro...

La profesora McGonnagall enderezó la espalda y se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz.

- - Presenciarás las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes y verás qué jugadores puede que funcionen. Antes debes asegurarte de las posiciones que tienen tus actuales jugadores. Creo recordar que necesitas bateadores, cazadores... y Ginny Weasley está ocupando tu puesto...

- - Ella quiere ser cazadora.

- - Bien. También te encargarás de programar los entrenamientos, de reservar el campo, de hablar con...

- - ¿Todo eso?

- - Sí, Potter, todo eso. Está decidido. Ya puedes irte. 

- - Pero...

- - Potter, eres el que tiene más experiencia en un equipo...

- - Pero yo... Realmente no sé cómo ser capitán...

- - ¡Potter!¡Me extraña de ti!... No pienso nombrar a ningún otro, así que más te vale acostumbrarte.

Y eso fue todo. No tenía más que decir. No había más que hacer. Harry sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía debajo de su túnica y como le sudaba el cuello.

- - Gracias, profesora

- - Jamás tuve         que obligar a nadie a ser capitán- masculló airada la profesora- Puedes solicitar el campo para practicar cuando lo decidas. Recuerda las pruebas y procura hablar con tu equipo antes de que pongamos el cartel de los puestos disponibles. No me mires así, Potter, estoy segura que tienes un cerebro debajo de todo ese pelo. Y además... Potter, no me gusta esa mirada de desesperación. Deja ya de preocuparte tanto, tendrán a alguien supervisando los entrenamientos, ya que no se permitirán las prácticas sin vigilancia. Eso es todo, Potter, ya puedes retirarte. 

- - ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Pensaba Harry para sí al salir del despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones.- Me negaba a ser capitán del equipo... Yo... yo sé lo que tengo que hacer... Pero... Es una responsabilidad más... Una gran responsabilidad... Como si ya no tuviera mucho en qué pensar...

Esa misma noche, Harry reunió a los integrantes del equipo, lo que sólo incluyó a Ron y Ginny.

- - Así que...- dijo Harry anotando en un papel.- Necesitamos dos cazadores y dos bateadores. Pondré los carteles mañana.

- - Oí que Sean Cormwell quería entrar en el equipo- dijo Ginny- Pero él está en séptimo.

- - Eso nos dejaría sin un miembro el año entrante. Además tienen montones para estudiar, no sé si tendrá tiempo para las prácticas.

- - Pero él tiene una Nimbus nueva, Ron.

- - ¿Sí?- Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla- tenemos que pensar en eso, Ron.

- - ¿Podremos presenciar las pruebas?- preguntó Ginny.

- - No lo sé. Le pediré a McGonnagall que los deje. En Noviembre comienza la temporada...

- - Eso nos daría todo un mes para practicar con los nuevos- mencionó Ron

- - Sí... Supongo que Madame Hooch nos será de algo de ayuda. 

- - ¿Madame Hooch?- Preguntaron los dos Weasley al unísono.

- - Ah... Si... Ya saben, los entrenamientos serán supervisados. Supongo que los supervisará Madame Hooch, como siempre...

Hermione entró en la sala común acompañada por Crookshanks y se sentó junto a ellos. 

- - ¿Dónde estabas?- le inquirió Ron

- - Pedí permiso para mandar una carta a mis padres

- - ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Ginny algo preocupada. 

- - Si claro... Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana

Y tan de repente como había llegado, se marchó.

Ron la siguió con la mirada mientras subía la escalera y desaparecía tras la arcada.

- - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó Harry

- - ¿Qué no lo has notado?- respondió Ron, aún mirando hacia la escalera- Casi no come y apenas habla cuando está con nosotros.

- - Es verdad- asintió Ginny.- Está muy rara.

- - No... No lo había notado... Para mí está igual que siempre...- Se sonrojó Harry. Tenía tanto en la cabeza que apenas había estado prestando atención a sus amigos. 

Ginny hizo un gesto con las cejas y luego volteó a Ron.

Entonces Harry notó que su amigo aún tenía la mirada perdida en la escalera. 

Antes del fin de mes, lo que quedaba del equipo de Quidditch se reunió para practicar bajo la mirada de Madame Hooch.

Las pruebas se realizaron sin mayor problema y para mediados de octubre ya tenían un equipo hecho y derecho, y comenzarían a entrenar esa misma semana. 

Ginny parecía desenvolverse muy bien como cazadora y Sean Cormwell y su Nimbus podrían llegar a ser clave en el ataque. 

Harry casi se cae de su escoba cuando se enteró que la profesora Luminous sería quién supervisaría los entrenamientos oficiales, pero tras un par de prácticas, todos se habían acostumbrado a que ella los observe tranquilamente desde las gradas. 

Las cosas no fueron mucho mejor para la atareada cabeza de Harry. Todas las noches sacrificaba algo de sueño y algún que otro porcentaje de su cerebro, pensando en estrategias, tácticas y movimientos para el equipo.

Durante el resto del día, Harry comenzó a observar a Hermione. 

Notó que Ron tenía razón. Casi no tocaba su comida y hablaba muy poco tanto en clases como fuera de ellas. 

Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por ella. Y, si no estaba equivocado, Ron había estado preocupado por ella desde el inicio del semestre. 

N/A o La odisea de escribir

Después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo, he subido otro capítulo. Está escrito desde hace un tiempo y no había tenido oportunidad de pasarlo a computadora. 

Espero que les guste, aunque yo misma no esté demasiado conforme. Es un capítulo para sumar elementos de los libros que deben agregarse, como por ejemplo, una visita a Hagrid, el equipo de Quidditch, etc. 

La verdad es que me hice un lío mientras escribía esto, porque no sabía muy bien cómo incluir tanta información en un solo capítulo, pero bien. Aquí está el terminado.

El nombre del capítulo fue otro lío, ya que, por ejemplo, antes se llamaba "El consejo de Dumbledore". Luego, en la reescritura, tuve que trasladar partes pertenecientes a otros capítulos a éste para darle sentido.

En fin... Espero que les guste, es algo divertido.

Ahora: 

Santiago: gracias por lo que me has escrito en tu review... Me he puesto colorada! (si... es cierto... vivo poniéndome colorada!)

HermiD: Me alegra que te guste la profesora Luminous! Snif... yo quisiera ser como ella...

Lady Origin: Ja... si... es muy posible que te hayas cruzado con la antigua versión de esta misma historia que publiqué el año pasado, antes de leer la Orden del Fénix. No te preocupes, que aquella versión la quité de este sitio y la sometí a una rigurosa reescritura, para hacerla un poco más interesante. Pero si, es muy posible que hayas leído esos dos capítulos hace mucho XD

Y al resto de los lectores... GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!!!!!

Además, si les interesa conocer otros de mis escritos, en www.fictionpress.net bajo este mismo seudónimo encontrarán una historia que escribí hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que no he actualizado porque nadie la ha leído... Si les interesa, es una historia acerca de un grupo de amigos tras un cataclismo mundial... (Que original... Estaba en la época Evangelion y La marejada Increíble... snif...) Sin embargo, creo que tiene algunas cosas buenas

Y POR ULTIMO!!!

SIIII... HA LLEGADO EL Día!!!

Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños puedo recibir??? El 20 de febrero es mi cumpleaños y el 21 a las 00.00 hs sale a la venta La Orden del Fénix aquí en Buenos Aires!!!! SIIIII!!!! IUUUUPIIIII!!!!

Saludos a TODOSSSSSSS


	9. El encuentro en las Tres Escobas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter definitivamente no es de mi propiedad....

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 9_**

**__**

**_El Encuentro en las Tres Escobas_**

Dos semanas antes de la excursión programada a Hogsmeade, Hermione había anotado sus nombres en la lista. Ginny apuntó que era más fácil anotar quién no iría al pueblo, que parecían poder ser contados  con los dedos de una mano.

Fred y George habían escrito para decirles que no podrían visitarlos, ya que esperaban, siendo las vísperas de Halloween, que la tienda de Los Sortilegios Weasley estuviera más abarrotada de gente que nunca. 

Esa mañana todos los alumnos se reunieron en el gran Salón y la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a ellos en su tono de voz más estricto. 

- - En cuanto lleguen al pueblo tendrán libertad de hacer lo que quieran, pero para regresar, deberán buscar a alguno de los profesores indicados en los horarios que les hemos entregado. 

Tras todas las indicaciones y recomendaciones, todos se agolparon en la puerta y echaron a andar. 

Marcharon hacia Hogsmeade en un gran bloque, escoltados por varios profesores. 

Hermione examinaba su pequeño horario que contenía los horarios de regreso: 

_Profesor Snape, 3 p.m._

_Porfesores Hooch y Flitwick, 3,30 p.m._

_Profesora Sprout, 4 p.m._

_Profesores Luminous y Hagrid, 4,30 p.m., último regreso._

El pueblo estaba lleno de gente, mucho más que de costumbre. Al parecer toda la comunidad mágica pensaba que cuanto más sean en un solo lugar, más seguros estarían. Ginny se dirigió junto con algunos de sus compañeros hacia el correo con intenciones de enviar una carta a Charlie. 

Ron, Hermione y Harry decidieron recorrer el pueblo antes de elegir con cuál profesor regresar. 

Apenas podían caminar por las calles. Grandes familias de magos los atropellaban distraídos, muchos se detenían a observar las vidrieras sin previo aviso y hacían que una multitud los atropelle. 

Era tal el gentío que los estudiantes de Hogwarts, con sus túnicas negras y todo, pasaban prácticamente desapercibidos.

Ron hizo una seña para que notaran cinco magos muy altos vistiendo capas verdes de terciopelo.

- - ... Del Ministerio- dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia que hizo que Hermione volteara los ojos.

Luna Lovegood caminaba sola entre la multitud con la mirada perdida. Los tres la saludaron alegremente.

- - Estoy buscando a mi padre- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. 

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, el Sr. Lovegood llegó hasta ellos y saludó a su hija efusivamente. Junto a él se encontraba una bruja de cabello muy voluminoso. Era Rita Skeeter. 

- - Bueno, bueno, Leonard. Has encontrado a tu pequeño monstruo, y yo he encontrado algo inesperado...- dijo en tono cortante, sonriendo hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione.- ¿Cómo están, chicos?

- - Perfectamente bien, ¿cómo está usted, Rita?- preguntó Hermione con un tono demasiado gentil para ser real.

- - Muy bien, Hermione, gracias por preguntar- respondió apretando los dientes- Leonard, yo andaré por aquí y por allá, nunca se sabe dónde puede enterarse uno de algo importante. Nos encontramos más tarde, ¿sí?. Adiós chicos, y que tengan un buen día.

Se despidieron con la mano y dejaron a los Lovegood para recorrer un poco la calle principal.

- - Al menos no hemos malgastado dinero- se quejó Ron al cabo de tres horas. 

- - Porque ni siquiera podemos entrar a las tiendas- concluyó Harry observando la multitud que esperaba entrar a Zoko's.

- - Y HoneyDuke's está peor- dijo Ron metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Tenían varias razones para no regresar temprano al castillo, entre ellas estaba el hecho que pasaban la mayor parte de la semana encerrados. Al mismo tiempo les agradaba la idea de regresar con Hagrid, así que, tras un breve debate, decidieron pasar el resto de la fría tarde dentro de las Tres Escobas, bebiendo cerveza de manteca y comiendo pastel.

Tras acompañar a Hermione a la más que populosa librería Archaelos para comprar un par de libros cuyos nombres ni Ron ni Harry podían pronunciar, se encaminaron a las Tres Escobas. 

Al atravesar la puerta de cristal, casi se quedan sin aliento. No había una sola mesa vacía, a pesar de que el local parecía haber sido ampliado por arte de magia. Debido a esto, la gente se había acomodado en los sitios más insólitos.

Ron observó boquiabierto cómo tres brujitas tomaban el té y parloteaban sentadas cómodamente sobre los brazos de la araña que colgaba del techo, seguramente muy contentas de tener una vista panorámica del lugar. 

- - ¿Esperamos por una mesa?- dijo Hermione con tono dubitativo.

- - Creo que será lo mejor- suspiró Harry- Tenemos que avisarle a Hagrid que volveremos con él y es seguro que pasará por aquí en algún momento. 

No le agradaba la idea de esperar por una mesa, pero tenía la garganta seca y los pies helados, y no podía pensar en nada que le haga mejor que una cerveza de manteca caliente. 

Una muchacha muy bella los saludaba desde una mesa. 

- - ¿La conocen?- preguntó Hermione, y luego bufó enfadada al notar que Ron y Harry respondían al saludo de la chica con la boca abierta en una estúpida sonrisa. 

- - No tengo idea de quien es...- dijo Ron, cuya mano ya se estaba acalambrando por los movimientos bruscos que realizaba para no dejar de saludar. 

- - Yo tampoco- dijo Harry sin dejar de agitar la mano.

- - Pero... Yo creo... – Hermione entrecerró los ojos antes de dar un gritito de sorpresa- ¡Caramba!¡Es la profesora Luminous!

- - ¡¿C"MO VA A SER LA...?!- Casi le grita Harry cuando notó algo en la chica.- ¡Ron! ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira... Los guantes!

- - ¡¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?! Además ya les expliqué que los guantes están de moda...

- - ¿Y qué me dices del pelo, Ron?... ¡¡ES ELLA!!- se exasperó Hermione.

Ron no volvió a decir nada, se había quedado con la boca abierta. 

Con timidez se acercaron a la mesa que ocupaba su profesora. 

Estaba sentada, leyendo un libro muggle. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada, y con una mano enguantada los saludaba. 

- - Veo que no hay lugar, - les dijo, dejando entrever sus jamás tan blancos dientes- y yo ocupo toda esta mesa para mí sola... Quizá no les moleste sentarse conmigo...

Harry comenzó a preguntarse por qué su amigo no dejaba de mirar a la profesora Luminous, cuando se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba contando cuantos cabellos cruzaban el rostro de la mujer. 

- -¿Eh? ¿Qué dicen?

Ron pareció salir del trance y posó sus ojos sobre la jarra humeante de cerveza que descansaba junto al libro muggle. 

- - Eeeehhh... Buenoooo...- Dijo al fin en tono infantil y sentándose en la silla que tenía delante. 

La profesora dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto a Madame Rosmerta, quien a su vez asintió con la cabeza. 

- - Ya me estaba aburriendo... Ningún profesor quiere sentarse conmigo- dijo ella, soplando hacia el costado para quitarse un mechón de pelo que le caía encantadoramente cubriéndole un ojo. 

- - No se ofenda... – le dijo Ron poniéndose muy colorado- pero parece una estudiante...

- - Ah... – dijo ella sin prestar demasiada atención, y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Harry inconscientemente aprovechó la ocasión para observarla con detenimiento. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía feliz y nervioso a la vez al mirarla. Parecía como si la rodease un halo de luz dorada, que Harry atribuyó a los fuertes rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana tras ella. 

- - ¿Piensan regresar con Hagrid y conmigo?

Hermione asintió.

- - Bien... ¿Podrían esperarme aquí? Iré a avisarle a Rubeus. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos aquí de todas formas.

Se puso de pie y, como flotando, se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

- - ¿¡Se puede saber qué les pasa?!- dijo Hermione tratando de susurrar- ¡Se le han quedado mirando como media hora...!

Levantando las cejas, Harry bebió un sorbo de su jarra de cerveza, que, como notó de repente, no sabía cómo había llegado a sus manos. Razonando rápidamente, llegó a la conclusión que en algún momento, Madame Rosmerta debió dejar las jarras sobre la mesa, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Y lo mismo le pasaba a Ron, por cómo miraba su propia jarra.

- - ¡... CON LA BOCA ABIERTA!- concluyó Hermione.

- - ¡... ES UNA VEELA!- dijo Ron riéndose. 

- - ¡Pues... Eso ya no es una excusa válida!- chilló ella.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia la puerta y se perdió en sus pensamientos, bostezando sin disimulo y sin molestarse en escuchar la posterior discusión entre sus dos amigos, porque, de alguna manera, sabía que la reprimenda de Hermione era sólo para Ron.

Alguien le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

- - Hola, Harry, tanto tiempo.

Oliver Wood le dio una palmada en la cabeza que casi lo desnuca. 

- - Ho... Hola Oliver- le dijo Harry palpándose el ahora dolorido cuello- Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo...

- - Si, ¿verdad? ¿Están paseando? Me alegro- Miró a Hermione con una sonrisa- Ah... ¡Qué atestado está esto...!

- - ... Tú... ¡¡Tú JUEGAS CON LOS CANNONS!!- Ron escupió el trago de cerveza que acababa de beberse. 

Oliver se le quedó mirando como en blanco. 

- - ¡RON!... No te hubiera reconocido si no fuera por el cabello... – dijo Wood estrechándole la mano- Sí... Juego con los Cannons ahora...

Se alisó la túnica como para que se viera mejor la insignia, lo cual era realmente innecesario, ya que la prenda completa era color naranja.

- - Sí... Pero estoy en las reservas... Me he tomado un año fuera... A menos que me necesiten con urgencia...

- - Pe... Pe... ¿PERO POR QUÉ?- chilló Ron casi entre lágrimas.

- - Es que... ¿No lo saben?... Seré el consejero del equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio al pensar inmediatamente que Wood se ocuparía de las estrategias.

- - En fin- dijo Wood estirando los hombros- Nos veremos seguido este año... Creo que haremos un fantástico tra...

Se detuvo.

- - Bien. Hagrid se encontrará con nosotros en un rato.- 

La profesora Luminous había regresado y se encontraba de pie junto a Oliver.

- - Ah, sí. Oliver, ella es nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Luminous. Además ella es quien...

Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un codazo en las costillas que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Le dedicó una mirada iracunda a Hermione, que era quien le había propinado semejante golpe, pero ella le ignoró lisa y llanamente. Sólo miraba a la profesora y a Wood.

- - Él es Oliver Wood- prosiguió Harry tras respirar hondo.- Fue capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

La profesora inclinó la cabeza levemente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, pero Wood no realizó movimiento alguno, como si hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo.

- - Bueno.- dijo él tras un largo silencio-. Nos vemos.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó de las Tres Escobas, haciendo que la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta suene estruendosamente. 

Los tres se miraron algo incómodos. La profesora se dejó caer sin mucha ceremonia en la silla más cercana dando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

- - Era de esperarse- dijo más para sí que esperando una respuesta.

Ron hundió la nariz dentro de su jarra dedicándoles a los demás un gesto con las cejas.

La campanilla volvió a sonar estrepitosamente y luego cayó al suelo cuando Hagrid atravesó la puerta. 

Los saludó con la mano y hizo un gesto para que salgan.

Ron, Harry y Hermione metieron las manos en los bolsillos para pagar sus cervezas, pero la profesora hizo un gesto con la cabeza. 

- - No se preocupen. Invito yo. Me han hecho compañía. 

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, los tres se pusieron de pie. 

- - Gracias... – esbozó tímidamente Hermione, y se dirigió a la salida seguida por sus amigos. 

Alcanzaron a Hagrid en la calle.

- - ¿Cuántos faltan, Rubeus?- preguntó la profesora ajustándose la bufanda y acomodándose la larga y multicolor cabellera. 

- - Sólo faltan cinco que están en el correo.

- - Yo voy por ellos. Ya es hora, ¿verdad?

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza y la profesora enfiló calle arriba.

- - ¿La esperamos, profesora?- le preguntó Hagrid. 

Ella negó con una mano y siguió su camino.

Anduvieron el sendero hacia Hogwarts sin prisa.

- - Hagrid- dijo Harry- ¿Tú sabes si Wood conoce a la profesora Luminous?

- - Eeeh... ¿por qué preguntas?

- - Nos encontramos en las Tres Escobas, y no parecía demasiado feliz de verla- dijo Ron.

- - Supongo que sí se conocen... La comunidad mágica es un pañuelo. Todos conocen a todos. ¿Qué no parecía muy feliz de verla? Bueno... Hay personas que les temen a los expertos en las Artes Oscuras...

Harry no dijo nada, pero no le había parecido que la mirada que le había dado Wood a la profesora fuera de temor. Estaba casi seguro que era el mismo tipo de mirada que entrecruzaban Sirius y Snape. Era odio.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, estos pensamientos persiguieron a Harry durante el resto del día. 

Era verdad que la gente sentía gran respeto por los expertos en las Artes Oscuras, pero aquello había sido algo más.

Oliver no solía tenerle rencor a ninguna persona, a no ser que esa persona juegue en un equipo contrario.

Aún seguía pensando en ello cuando se quedó dormido.

Se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada y Harry podía escuchar cómo se le revolvían las tripas por los nervios.

De pie en el campo de Quidditch, escoba en mano, se rascó la cabeza y dedicó a su equipo una extraña mirada.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Aún no había logrado pensar en una sola estrategia de juego.

En las gradas, la profesora Lumious parecía tomar sol, sentada perezosamente con los ojos cerrados. 

- - ¿Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- - Eh... Sí...- dijo él muy incómodo- ¿Alguien ha pensado en alguna táctica para el partido contra Hufflepuff?

Todos sacudieron la cabeza. 

- - Bueno... En ese caso- dijo Harry haciendo fuerza para pensar- Lo mejor será que...

Para su alivio, Wood atravesó la entrada al campo y se les unió.

- - Buenos días- dijo con voz grave.- A aquellos que no me conocen, soy Oliver Wood. Seré su consejero.

Había algo raro en el tono de Wood, que parecía haber perdido el matiz agobiante de siempre.

- - Estábamos pensando en alguna táctica para el próximo partido, ¿alguna idea...?- preguntó Ginny- ... ¿Oliver?

Wood no respondió. Se limitó a observar fijamente a la profesora Luminous.

- - Disculpen- dijo el hombre de repente, y se alejó en dirección a la profesora, seguido por las miradas de todo el equipo.

- - Bueno... ¿Qué les parece...?- propuso Harry dispuesto a no perder más tiempo- ¿...Si montamos y en el aire vemos qué es lo que mejor funciona?

Todos aceptaron de buena gana y dieron comienzo al entrenamiento.

Estaban en medio de una jugada bastante interesante cuando un grito les hizo detener las escobas en el aire.

Wood estaba de pie frente a la profesora Luminous gritándole cosas sin cesar que nadie podía escuchar por estar demasiado alejados.

Cuando aterrizaron, nadie se atrevió a acercarse, pero tenían un mejor panorama de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El ex capitán del Gryffindor señalaba hacia la profesora con un dedo acusador y la imprecaba a todo volumen.

Ella por su parte, se mantenía callada y con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese recibiendo una reprimenda. 

Lo único que llegó a escucharse, fuerte y claro fueron las palabras "...PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!", Y Wood se retiró, pateando el césped con tanta fuerza que iba dejando manchones de tierra a su paso.

Con pasos inseguros, Harry se acercó a la profesora.

- - Harry, Wood se ha retirado. Parecía no sentirse muy bien, pero sigan el entrenamiento... No se preocupen por él- le dijo la profesora Luminous en tono casual.

Y a pesar de lo que había dicho, pareció ausente durante el resto de la mañana.

Ron y Ginny caminaban delante de Harry. Todos parecían apesadumbrados.

Harry tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, en parte por el fuerte sol otoñal, en parte porque Harold, el nuevo bateador, le había echado varias Bludgers encima sin querer.

Después de la cena, Ron puso al tanto a Hermione acerca del entrenamiento y sobre la pelea entre Wood y la profesora. 

- - Y para colmo, Hagrid no ha querido decirnos nada el otro día- se quejó el muchacho.

- - Yo creo...- dijo Harry bajando la voz.- Que si Oliver le temiera a la profesora, no le habría gritado de esa manera... Estaba como loco...

- - Los de Hufflepuff estuvieron practicando toda la tarde y no tuvieron problemas. Los observé desde la biblioteca...

- - Me pregunto quién es su consejero...- dijo Harry con un suspiro de decepción.

- - Le he preguntado a Justin- susurró Hermione mirando hacia los lados- y me ha dicho que la profesora Luminous también vigila al resto de los equipos. El consejero de Hufflepuff es Madame Hooch... Pero me ha dicho que no muchos están contentos con la profesora...

- - ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron subiendo las cejas.

- - Justin ha escuchado que ella era un mortífago...- ignoró el gesto de sorpresa de sus amigos- Pero yo no lo creo... Hay muchas cosas raras con ella... El hecho que ella haya sido mortífago no explicaría por qué se veía tan saludable el domingo.

- - Yo creo que es una poción rejuvenecedora- dijo Ron con un tono pedante- Les digo que es una coqueta...

- - Dios, Ron- Hermione volteó los ojos.- Nadie usa esas pociones para algo tan trivial como la coquetería, son peligrosas...

- - Pero ella es una experta, ¿qué no le sería fácil?

- - No he visto a Malfoy cerca de ella- dijo Harry, ausente.

- - ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con cualquier cosa?- preguntó Ron.

- - Digo que... Malfoy generalmente se pega como un parásito a quienes eran compañeros de su padre... Pero no lo he visto con ella ni una sola vez... A decir verdad, casi no le he visto...

- - No me digas que le extrañas...

- - No es eso, Ron. Pero... ¿No les parece extraño? Ha estado muy callado últimamente...

- - Si mi padre estuviese en Azkaban por ser mortífago, yo también cerraría el pico...- dijo Ron perdiendo el interés.

- - Está planeando algo...- les dijo Ginny desde un sillón algo más alejado. No se habían percatado que ella estuviese allí.- Hay algo raro en ese idiota. Me han dicho que no abre la boca en ninguna clase y que no anda alardeando por ahí como solía hacerlo...

- - Te digo, es por su padre... Tiene vergüenza.

- - Ron... Si vieras las miradas que me ha echado...

- - ¿Qué miradas?- preguntó Harry.

- - Miradas que dicen: "Yo sé algo que tú no sabes". De esas.

- - ¿Pero qué puede llegar a saber él que nosotros no sepamos?... Oh, no me contesten- Ron sacudió la mano después de recibir una mirada intolerante por parte de su hermana y de Harry.

- - Me voy a dormir- declaró Hermione.- Hasta mañana.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido que Crookshanks apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirla.

- - ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?- preguntó Ron mirando el sillón que había ocupado su amiga.

- - Aún no dice nada... Parvati me ha dicho que casi no duerme y que sale de la habitación muy entrada la noche... – suspiró Ginny.

- - ¿Será que tienen insomnio?- Dijo Harry rascándose la barbilla.

- - ¿¿SERÁ QUE SE ESTÁ VIENDO CON ALGUIEN A ESCONDIDAS??- exclamó Ron dando un puñetazo en el apoyabrazos.

- - No seas estúpido- le regañó Ginny- No está viendo a nadie. Creo que se queda por ahí, leyendo... Me tiene preocupada.

- - ¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle?

- - Ya se lo he preguntado un montón de veces, Harry, y no me ha dicho absolutamente nada, es más, me dice que no sabe de qué estoy hablando. ¿Se dan cuenta que ya no habla de la PEDDO?

- - Gracias a Merlín- dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- - ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota, Ron?- casi le grita Ginny.

- - Veamos si nos dice algo. Si no lo hace, intentaremos hablar con ella. ¿De acuerdo?- propuso Harry.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo las llamas en la chimenea iban consumiéndose poco a poco.

Harry pasó toda la clase de Artes Oscuras haciendo conjeturas acerca de Oliver y la profesora Luminous, y acerca de Hermione. Su cabeza ya no daba para más, y si hubiese encontrado el espejo de Eosed en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera visto a sí mismo siendo dueño de un Pensadero.

No prestó la más mínima atención a la charla acerca de los detectores de Oscurismo, cosa de la que se arrepintió más tarde porque seguramente habría sido una clase interesantísima.

Bastante más tarde, cuando regresaba del despacho de la profesora McGonagall para solicitar el campo para el último entrenamiento antes del partido del Sábado, Harry se cruzó con la profesora Luminous.

- - Ah, Harry. Justo te andaba buscando. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hasta su despacho.

- - Te noté algo ausente durante la clase de hoy. ¿Está todo bien?

- - Eh... – intentó responder, pero no sabía como explicarlo- Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, eso es todo, profesora.

- - Ah.... dijo ella sonando extrañamente aliviada- El partido del sábado... Me gustaría ser de más ayuda, ¿sabes?, pero me han prohibido interferir.

- - No es sólo eso- se incomodó Harry- Quiero decir... Son muchas cosas...

No supo muy bien por qué, pero en ese momento sintió un enorme deseo de contarle todo lo que lo atormentaba. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voz en su cabeza le recordó las manos enguantadas de la mujer. ¿Y si realmente ella era un mortífago?

Entonces decidió guardar silencio, para lo que tuvo que poner especial empeño. 

- - Comprendo. Son cosas personales. Siento haberte preguntado, Harry. Es sólo que pensé que estarías preocupado por Voldemort. Ya sabes... que la cicatriz te había molestado...

¡VOLDEMORT! Harry casi se cae de su silla. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que casi se había olvidado del Señor de las Tinieblas.

- - No... – dijo algo avergonzado.

- - Ah... Perfecto... Yo te dije que no te preocuparas demasiado y veo que así lo has hecho. Bien... No te retendré más. Perdóname por molestarte. 

Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del despacho para irse, cuando algo le oprimió el corazón. Sentía tantas ganas de quedarse allí que se movía muy lentamente. 

- - Gracias por preguntar, profesora...

- - No es nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Salió de la sala poniéndose muy colorado y se dirigió hacia la torre. Una idea había surgido en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, como si de repente recordara dónde había dejado algo olvidado hace muchísimo tiempo.

- - Podría preguntarle... acerca del espejo... – se dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Definitivamente, se sentía extrañamente a gusto con ella, ahora que la conocía mejor. Pero los rumores acerca de su pasado mortífago disparaban todos los sentimientos de temor que Harry había sentido aquel primer día que la había visto, de pie en la puerta de los Dursley.

Hermione no bajó a cenar esa noche, y tampoco estaba en la sala común cuando Ron y Harry regresaron.

Era tarde en la noche cuando Ron sacudió a Harry para despertarlo.

- - Harry, vamos. Ella está abajo.

¿Quién?¿Dónde?¿Por qué?... Harry se puso de pie más por inercia que por estar despierto. Bajaron la escalera en puntas de pie.

En la sala común, Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea. Crookshanks ronroneaba en su regazo.

Y aunque la oscuridad de la sala les impedía ver su rostro, no era difícil saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

- - Está llorando. – susurró Ron.

N/A: 

AAAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! AAAAJAJJAJAJAJAAA!!!!

El regreso de Oliver Wood!!! Ejem... 

Bien... Tenemos todos ya La orden del Fénix???? Ahora algunas aclaraciones... AJA! Acerca del Capítulo 1, las notas de Harry están en números porque no sabía como iban a traducirlas, así como también el Espejo de Ida y Vuelta ("espejo doble"... digamos que los traductores no se han matado... Como tampoco se han matado con los Thestrals...)

En fin, contenta con el libro, no muy contenta con la ilustración de la tapa (no me gusta demasiado que digamos...) tampoco muy contenta con el precio del libro, pero qué se le va a hacer, en mi país, leer es caro. Contentísima con que las librerías hayan abierto el 21 de Febrero a las 00.00 hs. Y super contenta con la librería en la que estábamos con mi amiga Barby, donde nos atendieron muy bien. No me digan que no ha sido emocionante?? Es como vivir el 26 de junio del año pasado pero en diferido..!! A ver si las editoriales ya piensan en cómo publicar Harry Potter algo más rápido... (me refiero a las versiones traducidas, se entiende, no?)

Bueno... Aclaraciones del capi... Este capítulo está prácticamente completo escrito desde hace poco menos de un año, así que tuve que hacer muchas modificaciones. Realmente no sé si les ha gustado el capi anterior, espero que sí.

HermiD: Creo que me he demorado bastante poco con este capítulo, considerando que estoy con la cabeza metida en los Australopithecus Afarensis... Snif... 

Espero que todas tus preguntas sean contestadas a medida que pasan los capítulos J

GaRrY: Pues sí... he tardado mucho en actualizar porque actualmente estoy en plena época de estudio... Qué más quisiera yo que tener más tiempo libre para escribir... Gracias miles por el apoyo... J

Bloomy: HOLAA!!! COMO ESTAS? La verdad es que ha sido mucho tiempo. Y sí... la cosa se va poniendo interesante! Ah... ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME CUENTAN LAS PARTES QUE LES HAN GUSTADO!  Y GRACIAS POR EL SALUDO DE CUMPLEAÑOS! La fiesta ha sido ir a comprar La Orden del Fénix... J

Barby: COMO SIEMPRE, TONTONA! TE QUIERO!!!! Y no te enojes cuando no te pongo comentarios en los capítulos... Sabes que esto todo entero está dedicado a vos!!!

BUENO! ME despido!

Subiré el próximo capi apenas lo edite y pase a la computadora! 

Puedo adelantarles algo...

Capítulo 10: Miedo

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? 

- Un par de fuertes discusiones

- Hay algo raro en Harry (Bueno... además de todo, no?)


	10. Miedo

**__**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos su personajes no me pertenecen... Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, los cuales no tengo ganas de detallar.

Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo 10

Miedo

- ¿Hermione...?- dijo Harry tentativamente.

Ella se puso tiesa de un salto y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del camisón.

- Hermione... ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó una vez más, ahora acercándose hasta donde ella estaba. 

- ¿Qué hacen despiertos?- preguntó ella haciendo un vano intento de ocultar su rostro.

- Eeeeehh... - se acercó Ron- Estába...mos preocupados por ti...

- No es nada- declaró ella.

- Mira, Hermione... Si... Siii... Sitehadejadotunoviopuedesdecírnoslo- Se apresuró Ron. 

Ella se le quedó mirando.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

- ¿¡Entonces qué es lo que te pasa!?- chilló Ron dejando de lado toda ceremonia.

- ¡Cállate, Ron!- dijo Harry abruptamente. - Hermione, estábamos preocupados por ti... Si necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes que somos tus amigos...

Mientras decía esto, Harry sintió una extraña fuerza. Algo surgía desde dentro de él como un manantial. Las palabras le resultaban tan fáciles de decir. Naturales... Como si por haberlas escuchado tanto por parte de sus amigos, habían acabado por pegársele. 

Entonces Hermione rompió en un incontrolable llanto. 

Ron la miraba mordiéndose los labios, aparentemente no muy cómodo con su situación. 

Tanto él como Harry decidieron quedarse callados mientras su amiga se desahogaba. 

Luego de un rato, la chica pareció calmarse. Harry codeó a Ron en las costillas y éste comprendió el mensaje.

Tímidamente se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Contrario a lo que Harry creyó que pasaría, Hermione se colgó a Ron como una garrapata y comenzó a llorar aún mas fuerte que antes. 

Ron se puso colorado de repente y parecía estarse debatiendo entre quitarse a la muchacha de encima o hacer algo para tranquilizarla. 

Y optó por lo último. La abrazó.

Esto hizo que los hipos de Hermione se hagan más sonoros aún. Al parecer no podía parar de llorar. 

Ahora la cosa se estaba saliendo de control. Hermione no parecía que fuera a detenerse jamás, Ron estaba visiblemente e incómodo y Harry no sabía qué decir, sumado a ello que los gimoteos de Hermione estaban a punto de destrozarle los tímpanos. 

- Deberíamos llevarla con Madame Pomfrey, ¿no crees?- preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a su amigo a moverse, ya que Hermione seguía abrazada a él muy fuertemente. 

- Tranquilízate, Hermione...- le decía Ron en voz baja mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para mover las piernas. Ella en vez de responder parecía ponerse más nerviosa.

Sir Nicholas los alcanzó cuando cruzaban el Hall.

- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?¡Está prohibido que salgan de la Torre tan tarde!

- Ah, Nick... Es Hermione, queremos llevarla a la enfermería...- musitó Ron casi sin aliento.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Granger?

- No sabemos, Nick... Ese es el problema- le dijo Harry sosteniendo con un brazo a Ron, quien a su vez sostenía a Hermione. - Y... Nick... Un profesor en este momento nos sería de mucha utilidad. 

- Creo haber visto al Profesor Flitwick hace un momento. Iré por él.

Sir Nick atravesó una pared llevando un gesto de preocupación en su perlado rostro. Casi inmediatamente después, el pequeño Profesor Flitwick.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- chilló al ver el estado en que se encontraba Hermione.- ¿Les ha pasado algo?

- No... No sabemos qué es lo que le pasa. Se puso así de repente. - Explicó Ron.

Sin pedir más explicaciones, el Profesor realizó un suave movimiento con la varita haciendo que Hermione quedara inconsciente y por arte de magia la llevaron a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey los interrogó acerca de su amiga, y Harry explicó todo lo que había estado preocupándolos acerca de su comportamiento el último tiempo. Después de hablar, se sintió bastante mal. Claramente, Hermione no se encontraba bien desde hacía tiempo, y él apenas acababa de darse cuenta. 

- No se preocupen. Le daré una poción para que duerma bien y hablaré con ella en cuanto despierte. Ahora regresen a sus camas. 

El Profesor Flitwick los acompañó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa comprensiva. 

- Ron... ¿Qué crees que le pase?- le dijo Harry una vez en la sala común.

- Creo que es... - Ron desvió la mirada y se concentró en el fuego casi extinto de la chimenea. 

- ¿Qué?

- ... Creo que es el miedo.- respondió casi susurrando.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

- Harry... - Dijo Ron muy despacio.- ¿Tú no tienes miedo?

- ¿A qué?- respondió Harry algo confundido. 

- A todo.

- ¿A todo qué?

- A todo esto, Harry. ¿Acaso no sientes temor?

- Ron... No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir. 

El hueco del retrato se abrió repentinamente dejando pasar al Profesor Dumbledore, a la Profesora McGonagall y a la Profesora Luminous.

- Me alegro que sigan despiertos- les dijo el director sonriendo.

Llevaba un largo camisón multicolor y un gorro de dormir haciendo juego. La Profesora McGonagall llevaba su característica bata cuadrillé, y la Profesora Luminous estaba completamente vestida como de costumbre. 

- El Profesor Flitwick nos ha hablado de lo sucedido con Granger- dijo en un inusual tono gentil la Profesora McGonagall- ¿Podrían decirnos exactamente lo ocurrido?

- Verá, Profesora. - comenzó Ron. - Hace tiempo que Hermione está rara. Apenas come o duerme. Tiene siempre cara preocupada. Está muy pálida y delgada. Mi hermana ha intentado hablar con ella pero nunca decía nada. 

La Profesora Luminous les acercó un par de sillas al director y a la profesora de Transformaciones. 

- Es comprensible. - dijo Dumbledore en tono meditativo al cabo de un rato. - Asellus, ¿te molestaría preparar algo de té?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó hacia un rincón de la sala común. 

- Bien, Harry, Ron. Creemos que Hermione está sufriendo de un ataque de nervios... Lo cual no es de extrañarse, puesto que ustedes están muy al tanto de todo lo que realmente está sucediendo en el mundo mágico.- Dijo Dumbledore al cabo de otro rato. 

- Yo...- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Ron.- Creo que no comprendo.

- Un ataque de nervios provocado por el miedo, Potter. Al parecer no ha querido preocuparlos, pero ha acabado por explotar... 

La profesora McGonagall dijo esto con un dejo de lástima en la voz. 

- Aún no entiendo muy bien...- dijo Harry algo avergonzado. 

Ron se miraba la punta de las pantuflas. 

- Creo que Ron sí lo entiende.- Dijo Dumbledore tristemente.- Hermione siente miedo por todo lo que está ocurriendo...

- Pero... No está ocurriendo nada... ¿o sí?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. 

- Pero no es lo qué está ocurriendo lo que más le preocupa... Sino lo que podría ocurrir, Harry- dijo la Profesora Luminous acercándoles las tazas. 

- Granger siempre está muy informada- dijo la Profesora McGonagall- Y ha leído todo acerca del Reinado de las Tinieblas y los sucesos de aquella época. Eso afectaría a cualquiera, sobretodo a ustedes, que no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

- Necesitará toda su ayuda para superarlo- les dijo Dumbledore en tono paternal- Quizá deba descansar un poco del estudio, ¿no creen?

- Eso está dificilícimo, profesor...- declaró Ron.

- Bien- el director tomó todo su té de un trago- Sólo vinimos a decirles que ella estará bien, aunque creo que la mantendremos unos días en la enfermería para ver si se alimenta, pero quiero que la visiten seguido... A partir de mañana. 

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro asomando a través de la barba. 

- Lo mejor sería que regresen a sus camas- dijo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron.- Buenas noches. 

Dumbledore salió por el hueco del retrato seguido por la Profesora McGonagall.

- Yo... Todavía no comprendo- dijo Harry para sí. 

- Harry... Tú no creciste como yo...- dijo Ron muy seriamente. - No te ofendas, pero en mi familia se nos ha enseñado a tenerle terror a Voll....a ese.

- ¿Y crees que yo no le tengo miedo?- le espetó Harry muy ofuscado- ¿O crees que no me asusta en lo más mínimo que haya asesinado a mis...?

- Harry, lo que Ron quiere decir es que- Interrumpió la Profesora Luminous, que se había quedado atrás recogiendo las tazas y de cuya presencia no se habían percatado. - ha crecido con la idea que Voldemort es el ser más maligno y temible de la historia. Además se creía que era invencible. Hasta que apareciste tú, claro. Pero ahora que ha regresado, el temor a que sea invencible, más poderoso que nunca y más temible que nunca también han regresado. Ron conoce de todas las muertes y torturas. Ha crecido con esas historias. Lo tuyo es diferente. Tú te has enfrentado a él, cara a cara, y has salido airoso. Sabes a lo que te enfrentas y sabes que él no es invencible. Cuando piensas en Voldemort, no piensas sólo en las matanzas. Piensas también en la venganza. Y cuando te enfrentas a él, piensas en tus padres, y en todas las personas que él ha atacado que estaban cerca de ti... Pero casi todos los niños de la Comunidad Mágica han perdido a alguien o a más de una persona querida durante el Reinado de las Tinieblas. Y sobretodo, muchas de las verdades han sido acalladas. La leyenda cambia a medida que más gente la conoce. Es un tema tabú, lo cual incrementa el miedo... Ya que es tan temible que ni siquiera puede hablarse de ello... De veras que no sé cómo explicártelo claramente...

- Pero Hermione no creció en la comunidad Mágica... Ella es hija de Muggles...- dijo Harry.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Ron- Pero, ¿no la conoces? Ella ha leído todo acerca de eso, las verdades y las mentiras, y sabe datos terribles. Cosas que ella no conoció desde pequeña, que no las conoció como historias de miedo sino como datos reales... Y tiene miedo... Mucho miedo... Miedo a que eso se repita. Miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir. A su familia, a la mía. A ti o a mí... ¿Entiendes?

- Supongo...

- Harry- le dijo la profesora- Sé que piensas que nadie debería estar más aterrado que tú... Pero sabes que tu temor es diferente. 

En ese momento, y a pesar de haberse molestado en un principio con el comentario de la Profesora Luminous, Harry creyó entender algo dentro de su cabeza. Una dulce voz llenó sus oídos y el entendimiento cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. 

- Sí...- se dijo mentalmente- Mi destino está ligado al de Voldemort. De alguna forma u otra yo sé que tendré que enfrentarme a él... Que todo está en mis manos... Que no es invencible... Por que alguna vez fue un hombre de carne y hueso...

Miró fijamente a la Profesora Luminous. Para su sorpresa, ella asintió levemente.

- Bueno... ¡A dormir!

Les sonrió alegremente y los dejó solos. 

- ¿Tu tienes miedo, Ron?

- Mucho... No sabes cuanto- le respondió como tragándose un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Tú?

Harry no respondió.

- Vamos a dormir.- le dijo.

Una vez en su cama, Harry comenzó a pensar. ¿Sentía miedo? O Voldemort o él. Estaba escrito. Y ella lo sabía. La Profesora Luminous... De alguna manera ella parecía estar conectada a él. De alguna forma, ella parecía meterse en su cabeza. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y por qué se tranquilizaba cada vez que ella estaba presente? ¿Por qué confiaba en ella?

- Mi temor es diferente- se dijo.- Ella entiende mi temor... ¿Por qué?

¿Tenía miedo a lo que podía llegar a suceder? Claro que sí... Estaba aterrado.

A medida que se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada, la ansiedad de Harry iba de mal en peor.

Hermione seguía en la enfermería y se sentía tan avergonzada que no quería que ni Ron ni él la visitasen. 

Finalmente accedió a verlos y almorzaron juntos. 

Intentaron esquivar el tema del ataque de histeria y la distrajeron con la narración de la última clase de Adivinación, en la que la Profesora Trelawney había sucumbido ante la locura y había comenzado a danzar sobre una mesa ante la mirada desorbitada de todos sus alumnos.

Cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clases se marcharon. Hermione les llamó.

- Chicos... Gracias...- Les dijo poniéndose muy colorada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Los quiero.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron respondió casi inmediatamente.

- Nosotros también te queremos, Hermione. Asegúrate de comer bien. Te necesitamos.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la enfermería, Harry se quedó mirando a su amigo.

- Ron... Eso ha estado muy bien...

- Pero es cierto, ¿no?... La necesitamos... Tenemos una composición para Historia y necesito que ella la haga por mí...

- Eres un idiota.

Habían acordado un último entrenamiento el día anterior al primer partido. Para ello Harry necesitaba un permiso del Profesor Snape para poder sarltearse su clase, a lo cual, tal y como lo esperaba, se había negado. Decidió entonces recurrir a McGonagall.

Con el ceño fruncido y paso seguro llegó hasta la puerta del despacho, pero unos extraños gritos provenientes del interior lo hicieron detenerse.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Harry, después de esforzarse mucho para evitarlo, se inclinó para ver lo que estaba sucediendo a través de la pequeña abertura.

De pie frente al escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall, Oliver Wood gritaba acaloradamente.

- ... Y tengo que aceptar que enseñe aquí sólo porque Dumbledore así lo quiere... Pero me niego... ME NIEGO a que ELLA esté presente en los entrenamientos o me supla cuando yo no pueda cumplir con mis obligaciones... ¿¿ACASO OLVIDA USTED QUE...??

- ¡OLIVER!- bramó la Profesora juntando mucho las cejas.- ¡Que ella sea quien lo supla y que presencie todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos no ha sido una decisión tomada exclusivamente para molestarlo a usted! ¡Es una decisión tomada por Albus Dumbledore! Quien, si no lo recuerda, es nuestro excelentísimo director. Y ADEMÁS... le recuerdo que usted no tiene pleno conocimiento de los hechos para juzgarla... ¡Basarse en rumores para...!

- ¡¡¿¿RUMORES??!!- aulló Wood tan fuerte que su voz hizo eco en el pasillo donde se encontraba Harry- ¡¿RUMORES?! ¡¡YO LO SÉ!! ¡ELLA MISMA LO CONFESÓ! ¡¡ME LO CONFESÓ!!... Y USTED SABE...

- Que ella le haya dicho lo que sea que le haya dicho no implica que sea peligrosa... SILENCIO WOOD... ¿Realmente cree...? ¡DÉJEME TERMINAR!...¿Realmente cree que Dumbledore pondría a alguien peligroso a enseñarle a sus propios alumnos?

Oliver intentó decir algo, pero la Profesora volvió a interrumpirlo.

- ¡¡YO CREO QUE NO!! ¡¡ESTA DISCUSIÓN HA TERMINADO!! NO QUIERO MÁS QUEJAS DE SU PARTE. SI TIENE ALGO MÁS QUE CEDIR... ¡PUEDE METERSE SU QUEJA DONDE QUIERA Y REGRESAR CON SUS CANNONS!

Esta vez, el ex capitán de Gryffindor guardó silencio.

- ¡¡FUERA!!- dijo la profesora haciendo un ademán y haciendo que las puertas del despacho se abran de par en par, dejando a Harry al descubierto.

- ¡¡POTTER!!- exclamó ella- Quiero decir... Potter... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Harry, algo atontado por lo que acababa de presenciar, tardó unos minutos en contestar.

- Esss... acerca del entrenamiento de Quidditch de esta tarde... 

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!! ¡¡¡WOOD, ME AVERGUENZO DE USTED!!! Convenciendo alumnos con estúpidos rumores... No Potter... No ordenaré que la Profesora Luminous se aleje de los entrenamientos...

- Pero, profesora...

- ¡¡PERO DEBE HACERLO!! ¡MIRE! ¡LOS ALUMNOS CLARAMENTE NO LA QUIEREN ALLÍ! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ENTRENEN SI TEMEN A QUIEN DEBERÍA PROTEGERLOS? Le ruego, Minerva, recapacite...

- No... Oliver... Yo... Profesora...

- ¡¡¡NO ESCUCHARÉ UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!!!

- ¡Pero Profesora!- gimió Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡¡¡NI UNA, POTTER!!!

- ¡¡¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!!!- se exasperó Wood.- PONGA A MADAME HOOCH si quiere, ¡PERO QUÍTELA A ELLA!

- ¡Profesora!

- ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡FUERA!! ¡¡¡AMBOS!!!

- ¡PROFESORA! ¡EL PROFESOR SNAPE...!- gritó Harry.

La profesora se le quedó mirando con gesto atónito.

- ¿Qué dices, Potter?

- El profesor Snape no me ha dado autorización para asistir al entrenamiento de esta tarde- se apresuró a explicar- Y me preguntaba si usted no podría hacer algo...

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó los anteojos, que durante la discusión se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz.

- Sí, Potter. Veré que puedo hacer... Ahora al comedor... AMBOS. Ya es hora de almorzar.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos con mucho ruido.

Wood le dedicó una mirada desesperada al picaporte, pero claramente, éste no podía contestarle. Aunque Wood parecía no comprenderlo.

- Si yo fuera tú, Harry, cuidaría mis espaldas. Asellus no es de fiar. Créeme. 

- ¿Por qué!- se inquietó Harry. Jamás había visto a Oliver tan perturbado.- He oído rumores que dicen que ella habría estado del lado de Voldemort, pero... ¿Es cierto?

Tras hacer un gesto de dolor, Oliver suspiró y habló sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Los rumores no son del todo falsos, Harry. Verás...

Una mano de dedos largos se posó en el hombro de Wood. 

- Creo que ya es suficiente, Oliver.- Dumbledore sonreía, pero su tono de voz era más estricto que de costumbre- Harry ya ha oído todos los rumores. No es necesario que se los recuerdes, tiene muy buena memoria...

Oliver frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Tengo mis muy buenas razones para confiar en la Profesora Luminous, y, Oliver, espero que podamos hablar de esto más detenidamente, pero ahora no es el momento... ¡Es el momento de almorzar!

Sin decir palabra, Wood se alejó sin mirar atrás. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo como todas las preguntas que quería hacerle se le atropellaban en el cerebro.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó Dumbledore instándole a caminar junto a él.

- Bien. Irá al partido de mañana y prometió tomarse con calma las clases...

- Muy bien...

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de Harry.

El año anterior apenas sí había visto a Dumbledore, y ahora parecía no poder evitar encontrarse con él. Aunque no por ello estaba más al tanto de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico o en la Orden.

- Profesor... Yo me preguntaba si...

- Harry... Mucha gente te dirá cosas acerca de la Profesora Luminous, pero supongo que lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo... Pero verás, Harry- le dedicó una leve sonrisa- A veces el destino nos depara situaciones adversas. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie... Asellus debe enfrentarlas todos los días, con su enorme corazón y talento... Tal y como tú las has enfrentado...

Y si bien Harry no entendió nada en absoluto, asintió con la cabeza y, en cuanto llegaron al comedor, se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ron y Ginny.

Esa tarde, y sin mayores problemas, se realizó el último entrenamiento.

Wood había comenzado un tedioso discurso de aliento cuando notó que la Profesora Luminous se desperezaba en las gradas, lo que hizo que se detenga en medio de una frase con el rostro sin expresión.

Harry ignoró esta actitud y alentó a su equipo a montar.

Mas tarde, cuando regresaron a la sala común tras un entrenamiento bastante bueno, se encontraron a Hermione sentada en una de las butacas sonriéndoles ampliamente.

A Harry esto lo hizo muy feliz y, junto con Ginny, corrió a abrazarla. 

Ron en cambio, se quedó junto a la puerta sin decir nada. 

Después de cenar, charlaron largo rato con su notablemente mejorada amiga.

Gryffindor ganó el partido contra Hufflepuff sin pena ni gloria. Empatados con setenta puntos, Harry había atrapado la Snitch tras tres horas de juego, cuando las narices de todos ya estaban coloradas por el sol.

Al regresar al castillo, nada parecía poder opacar la alegría de Harry.

Habían ganado el primer partido de la temporada bajo su capitanía, Hermione ya estaba con ellos y parecía bastante más relajada, no había sentido molestias en la frente.

Durante el fin de semana, Harry decidió no pensar en nada más que en eso.

Los deberes para las clases llegaron a acumularse de forma inaudita, de modo que Ron y Harry no tuvieron otra opción que trabajar duramente durante todas las noches, mientras Hermione tejía mitones para los elfos domésticos. 

Al parecer los profesores habían acordado tenerle paciencia y la mayoría de las veces la dejaban libre de deberes, lo cual no significaba que no siguiera leyendo las cosas para las clases a un ritmo exasperante. 

Las lecciones para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. comenzarían a mitad del año escolar, y ni hablar de los exámenes para los permisos de Aparición, Desaparición y Magia general. 

Para cuando terminó su terrible semana, Harry se sentía agotado. 

Lo bueno era que la Profesora Luiminous había decidido no darles más clases teóricas y había pasado a las clases de Maleficios y Contramaleficios, aunque si bien eran entretenidos, muchos los dejaron inconscientes durante varias horas.

El viernes al mediodía, Harry encontraba muy difícil mantenerse despierto.

Se desparramó sobre la mesa a la hora del almuerzo, dando un suspiro de agotamiento.

Ginny le lanzaba bolitas de papel con una cerbatana.

- Ginny...- gimoteó Harry- ya basta...

- Ah... Ya pareces Ron- rió ella sin hacerle caso.- Eres un quejoso... Por cierto... ¿Sabes donde está?

- Creo que iba a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para Pociones... ¡Ginny... basta!

Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Harry llevando unos cuantos libros encima. 

- Me muero de hambre- dijo Ron atacando el plato más cercano- Harry... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Está cansado- respondió Ginny haciendo una bolita de papel entre los dedos.

- Ah... Somos dos... No sé como haremos las tareas... Además tenemos que entrenar mañana...

Harry ahogó un gruñido.

- Lo había olvidado...- hundió la cabeza entre los brazos.- Otro día soportando a Wood observando a la Profesora...

- Aún no saben por qué ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione untando un pan con manteca. 

Ginny y Ron negaron con la cabeza. Harry hizo un ruidito.

- ¿Reservaste el campo, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- El miércoles. 

- ¿Le preguntaste a McGonagall acerca de las túnicas nuevas...? Las que tenemos son irreparables...- dijo Ginny.

- El martes...

- ¿Has hecho la composición para Pociones?- preguntó Hermione.

- Jueves... Por la noche...

Harry dejó caer los brazos laxamente a sus costados y apoyó la frente sobre la fresca madera de la mesa. 

Sonrió complacido. Sintió la fría mesa sobre su tibia cicatriz, que comenzó a latir. No le dolía... Era como si la cicatriz tuviese un corazón propio... Como si tuviera vida. Hubiera jurado que su cicatriz brillaba. Sentía como si estuviese cayendo en un sueño muy profundo.

Un extraño perfume comenzó a llenar sus sentidos. Se sentía ingrávido, como si flotase sobre un campo poblado de flores de lavanda, al borde de un lago...

Un codazo en las costillas lo despertó.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

- Tenemos que ir a clases- dijo Ron con urgencia.

Sin entender demasiado la actitud de sus amigos, Harry se apresuró a seguirlos fuera del salón.

Ron y Hermione no pararon de intercambiar miradas durante la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y Harry había comenzado a indignarse, por lo que apenas sonó la campana, salió del aula sin esperarlos.

Sentía como si fuera a estallar. Estaba harto de esas actitudes. 

Salió al patio y respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la tarde, aunque esto no pareció tranquilizarlo del todo.

Cuando se percató que llegaría tarde a Pociones, salió corriendo escaleras abajo en dirección a la mazmorra. 

Afortunadamente, Snape aún no había llegado cuando depositó su mochila ruidosamente sobre el pupitre.

Casi inmediatamente después, Snape entró cerrando la puerta de un golpe y comenzando a hablar de la poción de la Muerte en Vida apenas cruzó el umbral. 

Hermione amagó a decir algo, a lo que Harry respondió volcando todo su tintero sobre el pergamino.

A medida que agregaba los ingredientes al caldero, Harry podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros cruzándose sobre su nariz. 

Comenzó a revolver su poción con histeria, derramando líquido por todas partes y haciendo que más de una vez el fuego bajo el caldero se apague.

- ¿Harry?- escuchó a Ron dirigiéndose a él.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry entre dientes, derramando un poco más de poción.

Al cabo de una hora, su preparado se había transformado en una masa pegajosa que apenas cubría el fondo del caldero, ya que el resto se había desparramado sobre su zona de trabajo y otro tanto se había pegado a las paredes del contenedor. 

La poción difería notoriamente de la de Hermione, azulina y vaporosa, y de la de Ron, que era turquesa. La suya era amarilla y burbujeaba peligrosamente haciendo extraños pedorreos de vez en cuando. 

- Sus pociones aquí, ahora- dijo Snape. 

Harry intentó poner un poco de su poción en un frasco, pero era tan sólida y elástica que sólo pudo meter unas bolitas casi moldeadas de líquido quemado dentro de un frasco, que se veían extrañamente duras a través del vidrio.

- Qué desastre, Potter... - masculló Snape con un brillo de satisfacción en el rostro.- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Harry no se inmutó.

- ... Por la incompetencia de Potter.

El muchacho comenzó a contar hasta diez mentalmente. Uno... Dos...

- Como siempre, desastroso...

Tres... Cuatro...

- Una vergüenza para esta clase... Y para todo el colegio...

Cinco... Seis...

- Te mueres por decir algo, ¿eh, Potter? Diez puntos menos por su llegada tarde...

Sieteochonuevediez.

- Usted llegó después que yo- dijo Harry rechinando los dientes.

Snape sonrió de lado.

- Y por su falta de respeto, cinco puntos menos

- Yo no le he faltado el respeto...

- Oh... me parece que sí... cinco puntos menos...

- Quite cincuenta, porque voy a decirle que se meta sus puntos en el...

Hermione le tapó la boca de un manotazo.

- Y por eso te has ganado quedarte después de clase...

Harry casi se le echa encima de no haber sido por Neville que lo tomó por el cuello.

- Cálmate... O te suspenderán- le susurró.

Obedeció de mala gana y siguió con la mirada a sus compañeros mientras salían del aula.

Una vez solos, Snape sonrió con malicia.

- Ah, Potter... Si por un momento creyera que lo tuyo es rebeldía adolescente, no tendrías tantos problemas... Pero no... Eres igual a tu padre... Me revuelve el estómago el ver lo parecidos que son...

Harry se aferró al pupitre para evitar saltar hacia él y ahorcarlo. Lamentaba profundamente no saber realizar un Cruciatus.

- Te mueres por hacerlo, ¿verdad, Potter? Confieso que nada me gustaría más que tener una excusa para que te expulsen del colegio. Pero no creo que tengas el valor...

- ¿Para qué me ha hecho quedar después de clase? ¿Para hacerme confesiones...?- dijo Harry lo menos violentamente que pudo.

- El viernes que viene serás castigado por tu idiotez, tu impertinencia y tu ego inflado... 

- ¿Algo más?

- No, no- dijo Snape riendo.- Te puedes retirar.

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió lo más rápido posible, antes de molerlo a palos. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban fuera con los ojos como platos.

Harry los ignoró y se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia el Gran Salón.

Tras la cena, no se molestó en esperar a sus amigos, por lo que lo alcanzaron camino a la Torre.

- Harry- le dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo, jadeando.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron.

Volteó los ojos.

- ¿Saben? Ya no tengo ni paciencia ni ganas de soportar sus miraditas cómplices ni sus susurros, ni su secreteo. Si no quieren decirme lo que sea, no lo hagan, PERO TERMINEN CON ESAS COSAS.

- Harry...- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

- Mira... Algo que sucedió hoy al mediodía- comenzó Ron- Cuando te quedaste dormido...

- No estaba dormido.

- Bueno... Algo sucedió- aseguró Hermione.

- ¡Díganlo ya!- gritó Harry perdiendo la paciencia completamente.

- LA mesa comenzó a temblar... Mucho... Ron tuvo que ponerse de pie y fingir que se la chocaba para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

- A... ¿Temblar?

- Temblaban las copas...- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- No entiendo... La cicatriz...

- ¿Te dolía?

- No... No, no me dolía... Latía- dijo Harry a Ron, llevándose una mano a la frente...

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con...?

- No.- se apresuró Harry.

Hermione bajó la mirada. 

- Miren... No se preocupen... No ha sido nada de eso... Ya déjenlo... No sería la primera vez que realizo magia accidental... Vamos.

Dejando de lado su enojo, regresó a la Torre junto a ellos. Ambos se fueron a dormir, pero Harry arguyó que quería quedarse despierto para terminar comenzar su trabajo de Historia de la Magia. 

Aún si era cierto que tenía que hacer una composición, sólo se sentó ante la chimenea con la mirada perdida en las brasas. 

A pesar de que estaba agotado, no sentía el menor deseo de dormir. En su cabeza se agolpaban uno tras otro un millón de pensamientos.

El conflicto entre la profesora Luminous y Wood comenzó a parecerle una trivialidad. Quizá sus problemas se debían sólo a una rivalidad entre familias o algo así, pensó Harry. De cualquier modo, comenzó a considerarlo inconsecuente. 

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, y todo había sido tranquilidad. La cicatriz ya no le molestaba más de lo usual, y considerando que su vieja herida había vuelto a abrirse en aquella ocasión, le parecía bastante normal que le moleste. 

Delante de sus ojos desfilaron varias imágenes de aquella noche.

Tuvo una punzada en lo más profundo de su ser. 

Algo malo estaba sucediendo y ellos no tenían la menor idea de qué podía ser. 

Soltó una risa amarga.

Él no tenía idea. Eso era lo que le molestaba más que nada. Más que las miradas furtivas entre Ron y Hermione, más aún que el profesor Snape. Le molestaba que le oculten cosas. Cosas que él consideraba que tenía derecho a saber. 

Otro sentimiento horrible surgió dentro suyo. 

En lo más profundo de su ser, aún no podía perdonar a Dumbledore por ocultarle todo... Esto lo llenó de un miedo que no había sentido antes. El miedo de llegar a odiar a alguien tan querido para él como era el Director... Y cómo Voldemort podría aprovecharse de este nuevo sentimiento de ira dentro de él.

Y entonces supo, en lo más profundo de su ser, que sus debilidades era lo que más odiaba... Que a quién menos podía perdonar era a él mismo, por los errores cometidos.

¿Qué haría Voldemort si se daba cuenta de estos nuevos sentimientos...? ¿Se aprovecharía de ellos? ¿Sería él, Harry Potter, el verdadero talón de Aquiles de la Comunidad Mágica?

Notas de la Autora: 

Aquí llegó el cap 10... Me gusta mucho este capítulo... será porque estoy escribiéndolo hace casi dos meses? No lo sé... En fin... Prometo subir el próximo cap lo más rápido posible.

SUGERENCIAS? PREGUNTAS? COMENTARIOS? REVIEW!

Gracias a todos los lectores!!! USTEDES SON MI INSPIRACION!!!!

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

Dobby aparece

- "¡¡Dobby ha estado muy preocupado por Harry Potter!! ¡¡¡TAN PREOCUPADO!!!- sacó un gigantesco pañuelo a cuadrillé de debajo de uno de los tantos sombreros que llevaba puestos y se secó los lagrimones que rodaban por su rostro."

Wood revienta

- ¡¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE, MINERVA!! ¡¡YA LE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PROTEGER A LOS ALUMNOS DE PELIGROS EXTERNOS Y TENGO QUE DEFENDERLOS DE QUIEN SE SUPONE DEBE CUIDAR DE ELLOS...!! ¡¡ME NIEGO!! ¡¡¡¡PIENSO ELEVAR MI QUEJA AL MINISTERIO!!!!

Bill llega a Hogwarts

Entretanto, el resto de los alumnos observaba con extrañeza al pelirrojo de pie al frente del salón.

- Bill será quién les dé clases hoy, chicos.- dijo jovialmente la profesora Luminous- Mientras tanto yo me voy a sentar aquí muy tranquilamente a tomarme un tecito.

Se presenta el nuevo equipo de Quidditch... (tarde pero seguro)

- ¡Una Saeta de Fuego!- chilló Harold. Luego miró la escoba de Harry- ¡DOS Saetas de Fuego!

Harry entiende algo importante.

Entendió inmediatamente que ni Ron ni Hermione entendían la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo...

PRONTO, EL CAPITULO XI!!!

OTRA SAETA DE FUEGO!!

EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR... EL XI viene después del X!!!!!!


	11. Otra Saeta de Fuego

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y su combo de contadores... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de la cantidad de dinero que ella está ganando?_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mi amiga Barby y su obsesión Harrypotteriana..._

_Éste capítulo va específicamente dedicado a su hermano, LISANDRO, quien por más de un año quiso meternos en un neuropsiquiátrico, tildándonos de insanas por nuestra obsesión por el Harrypotterismo; y quien hoy está ansioso por leer Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta... JA! _

_Y claro está, también va dedicado a la mamá de ambos, que es quien actualmente tiene La Cámara Secreta, razón por la cuál Lisandro no puede leerlo... La Familia HARRYPOTTERIANA!!! _

_MUCHOS SALUDOS!!!! ESTÁN HARRYPOTTERIANDO???_

**__**

**__**

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 11_**

**__**

**__**

**_Otra Saeta de Fuego_**

El crepitar de la madera despertó a Harry repentinamente. Por un momento le costó saber dónde estaba. 

Se había quedado dormido en un sillón de la sala común.

Con una mano comenzó a masajearse su dolorido cuello. Fuera de la ventana, el sol estaba asomando.

Se desperezó ampliamente, preguntándose qué hora era. 

El hueco del retrato se abrió haciendo que dé un saltito de sorpresa. 

- - ¡HARRY!- dijo la Profesora Luminous llevándose una mano al pecho.- Me asustaste… ¿Madrugando?

- - A… Algo así- dijo Harry sintiendo la garganta seca y mucho dolor en los brazos.

- - Estoy haciendo las rondas. 

- - No sabía que incluían las Torres- dijo Harry aplastándose como podía el alborotado cabello.

- - Si… Generalmente sólo le pregunto a la Dama de Rosa, pero estaba muy dormida, así que entré. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Asintió con la cabeza. 

- - Todavía falta un rato para que el desayuno esté listo. Si quieres le pido a los elfos domésticos que te preparen algo- le dijo mirando de reojo un pergamino que había sobre una de las mesas. 

- - No… Está bien, gracias. No quisiera causar molestias.

Dijo esto último un poco más alto para disimular el tímido sonido que emitía su estómago vacío.

- - No es problema. Ahora mismo les diré que te traigan algo. Nos vemos en la tarde. 

Desapareció por el hueco, dejándolo bastante atontado.

No había alcanzado a regresar a su sillón cuando una voz chillona lo aturdió.

- - ¡¡HARRY POTTER!!

Dobby dejó una bandeja en el suelo y saltó a abrazar una de las piernas del muchacho.

- - ¡¡DOBBY SABIA QUE ERA USTED!!

- - Hola, Dobby. ¿Cómo estás?

- - Dobby ha estado muy preocupado por Harry Potter… ¡¡TAN PREOCUPADO!!

Sacó un gigantesco pañuelo cuadrillé de debajo de uno de los tantos sombreros que llevaba puestos y se secó un par de lagrimones que rodaban por sus mejillas. Luego se sonó la nariz estruendosamente. 

- - Dobby se ha enterado, Harry Potter, de lo que ocurrió.

Harry tragó saliva muy nervioso.

- - E… Estoy bien, Dobby. Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte.

Escapó justo al tiempo que Dobby intentaba aferrarse a una de sus piernas nuevamente. 

- - La Profesora Luminous me ha pedido que le traiga el desayuno a un estudiante en la Sala común de Gryffindor, y Dobby supuso que era Harry Potter, porque anoche, señor, cuando Dobby vino a limpiar, lo ha visto durmiendo en el sillón.

- - ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- preguntó Harry intentando relajar el cuello.

- - Oh, no, Señor. Dobby no podría. No. Limpié todo muy callado y me fui sin molestarle. 

Recogió la bandeja que había llevado y la acercó al sillón. 

- - Gracias, Dobby. No tendrías por qué haberte molestado.

- - No es molestia. Dobby haría cualquier cosa por Harry Potter. Además fue ella quién le avisó a Dobby.

- - Sí. Lo sé. Estuvo aquí.

- - Dobby quiere agradecer a la Profesora Luminous por los presentes que ella le ha hecho.

- - ¿Te ha hecho regalos?- preguntó Harry mordisqueando un bollito.

- - Oh, sí. ¡Dijo que había oído de dos elfos libres en Hogwarts y les ha traído a Dobby y a Winky túnicas de fiesta! ¡A Dobby le ha gustado mucho! Y seguramente a Winky le habría gustado también si hubiese estado sobria…

- - Me alegro por ti, Dobby. ¿Te gusta la Profesora Luminous entonces?- preguntó Harry más para asegurarse él mismo que era de fiar, que por interés.

- - Oh, sí, señor. Ella es muy gentil con Dobby y con los demás, aunque el resto no sea libre. Ella siempre dice "por favor" y "gracias".

Harry sonrió de lado.

- - Eso es bueno.

- - Ahora Harry Potter debe disculpar a Dobby, pero este elfo tiene que ir a preparar el desayuno.

- - Sí. Por supuesto. Gracias.

Dobby sonrió complacido y se metió por la chimenea, dejando a Harry meditando sobre su taza de café con leche. 

- - Quizá…- dijo para sí- ... Ella haya venido para… Eso…

Pensó que si ella fuese peligrosa, Dobby le hubiese dado alguna señal, tal y como solía hacerlo. Y si ella era una Mortífago, el elfo, con todos sus años al servicio de los Malfoy, lo sabría.

Algo aliviado, terminó su desayuno tranquilamente, pensando en una que otra táctica para la tarde.

Un inesperado chaparrón los sorprendió durante la práctica, y al cabo de dos horas tuvieron que abandonar el campo, ya que la lluvia impedía que vieran nada. Además un rayo casi había alcanzado a Harold Meadowcroft, dejándole todos y cada uno de sus cabellos de punta.

Para fortuna de Harry, la lluvia torrencial había hecho que olvide que Wood estaba de pie en el medio del campo, sin hablar, con la mirada clavada en la profesora Luminous.

- - Eso ha estado bastante bien- dijo Ron mientras Hermione intentaba enseñarle el hechizo liberador de aire caliente.- Considerando la lluvia y todo…

Tuvo que guardar silencio porque de alguna manera había creado un pequeño tornado que perseguía a Crookshanks por toda la sala.

- - Pero de cualquier manera, el odio de Wood es impermeable.- dijo Harry sacudiendo su varita sin demasiados resultados.- Ya estoy harto.

- - ¿Por qué no hablan con la profesora McGonagall…? Civilizadamente, RON… A lo mejor sí los escucha- sugirió Hermione.

- - Yo creo que podríamos explicarle tranquilamente como es la situación- acotó Sean Cormwell mientras se secaba las medias junto a la chimenea.- Mejor dicho… Creo que Harry podría explicarle tranquilamente. Es nuestro Capitán, después de todo.

Harry tragó saliva. Después de presenciar aquella discusión en el despacho de McGonagall, no le interesaba presentar quejas acerca de la profesora Luminous. Volteó a mirar a su empapado equipo.

Siete pares de ojos con brillo en las pupilas, incluidos los de Hermione, estaban clavados en él.

- - Oh… Está bien- se rindió- Voy ahora… Cuanto antes mejor.

- - Te acompaño- dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro para librarse del exceso de agua.

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho del jefe de Gryffindor, notaron un sendero de enormes charcos que terminaba justo ante la puerta.

Un murmullo crecía dentro de la sala a medida que se acercaban. 

De repente, la voz de Wood resonó como un trueno.

- - ¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE, MINERVA! YA LE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PROTEGER A LOS ALUMNOS DE PELIGROS EXTERNOS Y TENGO QUE DEFENDERLOS DE QUIEN SE SUPONE DEBE CUIDAR DE ELLOS… ¡PUES, ME NIEGO!… ¡¡PIENSO ELEVAR MI QUEJA AL MINISTERIO!!…

Harry y Ron pegaron las orejas a la puerta.

- - Oliver. El Consejo y el Ministerio han aprobado la presencia de la profesora en este colegio. No tiene sentido que eleve nada…

- - LOS CHICOS NO PUEDEN CONCENTRARSE CON ELLA AHÍ…

- - Yo creo que más bien es con ÉL ahí…- susurró Ron.

- - ¡MINERVA, DEBE TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO!

- - ¡Ya le he dicho que no! ¡Se lo he dicho una y otra vez desde hace un mes! ¡BASTA!

- - ¡NO!… ¿MINERVA? ¿Mi… Minerva?… ¿¿QUÉ HACE??… ¡Profesora McGonagall…!

Siguió a eso un silencio opresivo.

- -¿Crees que lo ha asesinado?- susurró Ron riendo.

Harry respiró profundamente y golpeó. Nadie respondió. Ron golpeó una segunda vez.

- - Eeehhh… ¿Quién es?- se escuchó débilmente la voz de la profesora.

- - Somos Potter y Weasley. Queríamos hablar con usted.- respondió Harry intentando ver algo a través del rabillo.

- - Ejem… Sí… De acuerdo… Pasen, pero…

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Ron.

- - ¡CIÉRRELA, POTTER!- bramó la profesora McGonagall.

Obedeció, algo nervioso y un poco ensordecido por el grito. Cuando volteó a mirar a su profesora, notó que Ron se sacudía intentando contener una carcajada. 

- - Necesito que me hagan un favor.- les dijo McGonagall con voz cansina.- Que me ayuden con ÉL…

Recién en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que Wood estaba atado a una silla. Había sido hechizado con un encanto enmudecedor, por lo que por más que gesticule como un histérico, ninguna palabra salía de su boca. 

- - Quiero suministrarle una poción relajante, pero en cuanto me acerco, lanza dentelladas al aire y temo que me mastique un dedo.

- - ¿Y por qué no lo hechiza?- preguntó Ron, y tuvo que esquivar un salvaje cabezazo que intentó propinarle Wood.- ¡EH!

Harry intentaba no reírse, pero fallaba miserablemente, sobretodo después que Ron gesticule "MATELO" y una vez más tuvo que alejarse de él para evitar recibir un narizazo de Oliver. 

- - Potter. Tenga esto y cuando le diga, déselo de beber. 

Tomó una botellita y la destapó.

- - Weasley, usted se encargará de abrirle la boca.

- - No entiendo por qué simplemente no lo hechiza, profesora… Sería mucho más fácil- dijo Ron temiendo recibir un mordiscón de Wood.

- - Claramente, Weasley, no quisiera tener que hechizar a un profesor… Sería una vergüenza. Sólo voy a inmovilizarlo por un momento y a darle el relajante. Weasley, no me mire así, para eso está Wood… Bueno… A la cuenta de tres…

Con la velocidad de un rayo, una vez inmovilizado Wood, Harry le dio de beber todo el contenido del frasquito. Cuando la profesora lo regresó a la normalidad, el ex capitán tenía una mirada perdida que se colaba por entre sus ojos entrecerrados, y una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

Visiblemente cansada, McGonagall tomó asiento.

- - Bueno… Ustedes querían hablarme de algo.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas sombrías. 

- - Sólo queríamos preguntarle si era realmente necesario que la Profesora Luminous estuviese presente en los entrenamientos, pero ya sabemos la respuesta…- dijo Ron.

- - Sí, Weasley. Es necesario… Aunque Wood no lo comprenda. Al parecer sus propias opiniones son ¡MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE EL EQUIPO!- le dedicó una mirada salvaje- No puedo hacer que la profesora Luminous se aleje de los entrenamientos. 

- - Nos preguntábamos si no podría Madame Hooch ocupar su lugar… Wood parece muy incómodo con ella- dijo Harry con timidez. 

- - Si Wood es quien tiene el problema- dijo la Profesora McGonagall lanzándole una mirada prácticamente asesina al semi consciente muchacho- ENTONCES BUSCAREMOS OTRO CONSEJERO…

Y a pesar de estar extremadamente relajado, Oliver logró abrir mucho los ojos. 

- - WOOD ES QUIEN TIENE QUE CAMBIAR DE ACTITUD, y espero que piense en ello en las dos semanas que estará ausente…

- - ¿Ausente?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

- - Ausente. Wood tiene que jugar con su equipo en una quincena.

- - ¿Y quién lo substituirá?- inquirió Harry.

- - Ya tenemos quien lo haga. ¿Algo más?

- - No- dijo Ron codeando a Harry- Muchas gracias, profesora.

Salieron del despacho justo en el momento en que Wood parecía salir de su forzoso sopor.

- - Al menos lo hemos intentado- se quejó Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que estornudaba. Estaba decidido a que los conflictos entre Wood y sus profesoras no le afecten. Tenía que concentrarse. 

Aún así el hecho que Oliver estaría ausente durante dos semanas lo llenaba de una feliz preocupación.

Con el rostro cabizbajo, Wood dejó Hogwarts al día siguiente, no sin antes despedirse de Harry como quien se despide de alguien por última vez. 

El entrenamiento sería tres días mas tarde. Había que comenzar a pensar seriamente en el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Al llegar al pasillo de las armaduras azules, se sorprendieron mucho al encontrar a Bill Weasley esperándoles junto a la Profesora Luminous.

Al entrar al aula de los Dragones Dormidos, Ron abordó inmediatamente a su hermano mayor. 

- - ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo no escribiste para decir que venías?

- - Pero lo hice. Le escribí a Ginny ayer.- respondió Bill sin darle mayor importancia. 

Y si bien Ginny fingía no escuchar, Harry notó que se sonreía satisfecha.

- - ¿Recibiste su carta?- le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

- - Claro. No le dije porque quería ver qué cara ponía al ver a Bill. A veces pone caras graciosísimas… Es tan tonto…- dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo.

Ron le dirigió a Ginny una mirada interrogante a la cual ella respondió con encantadora indiferencia. 

Entre tanto, el resto de los alumnos observaba con recelo al pelirrojo de pie al frente del salón. 

- - Chicos- dijo la profesora Luminous sonriendo.- Esta será una clase especial. Tenemos con nosotros al señor William Weasley, quien prefiere ser llamado Bill. Hoy será él quién les dé clases. Mientras tanto yo pretendo sentarme por aquí, muy calladita y tomándome un tesito. 

Nadie estaba muy seguro de tomárselo como una broma, pero Bill comenzó a hablar antes que ninguno decida si reír o palidecer. 

- - Buenos días. Como les dijo Asellus, mi nombre es Bill. Yo también fui alumno de Hogwarts.

Un murmullo proveniente del fondo de la clase llegó al frente. Dos de las chicas de Hufflepuff reían tontamente mientras cuchicheaban acerca de lo guapo que era el nuevo profesor.

La profesora Luminous, quien parecía tener un oído privilegiado, casi se ahoga con el té al intentar contener una carcajada.

Ignorando la tos de la profesora y los suspiros de las alumnas, Bill prosiguió con la clase.

- - Todos han estado en Gringotts, ¿verdad?. Perfecto. Deben saber entonces que es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué cosas se guardan en las bóvedas o la cantidad de dinero dentro del banco. Hay bóvedas que han permanecido cerradas por siglos y hay muchas otras que fueron encantadas por sus dueños y que hoy siguen siendo un misterio. Mi trabajo es romper cierto tipo de maldiciones que personas ajenas al banco intentan arrojar sobre las bóvedas, para robar su contenido, o para evitar que se conozcan las cosas que guardan o por cualquier razón. Hemos lidiado con toda clase de magia, antigua y actual, oscura, desaparecida. Es un trabajo continuo. También tenemos que aplicar diferentes hechizos a las bóvedas para evitar  que sean vaciadas ilegalmente. Estos hechizos son muy complicados, pero no son inquebrantables. Es por eso que debemos estar atentos ante cualquier anormalidad.

Con lujo de detalles, Bill describió los efectos de las maldiciones egipcias y la magnitud de la magia de los duendes, quienes habían llegado hasta desafiar, en algún momento de la historia, a los magos oscuros más poderosos del momento.

Se desplazaba con toda tranquilidad entre los atentos alumnos, y más de una vez se acercó a las chicas de Hufflepuff para dedicarles una sonrisa. 

- - Podemos decir que la frase "Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo" es verdadera…

Harry recordó aquello que Hagrid le había dicho una vez, que sólo Hogwarts era más segura que Gringotts. Considerando todo lo que había sucedido en el colegio durante los últimos cinco años, Harry llegó a la conclusión que sería mejor que los magos guarden todo su dinero debajo del colchón.

Para terminar la clase, Bill les enseñó un maleficio de intangibilidad que todos estaban ansiosos por poner en práctica. Desdichadamente, la profesora Luminous les aclaró que si llegaba a saber que lo habían usado fuera de la clase, los iba a expulsar. Y Harry estaba seguro que ella se enteraría, por más que lo practiquen en el más absoluto de los secretos. Ella parecía estar presente a toda hora, en todo lugar, en cualquier situación.

Tras aquella clase, Bill pareció desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No fue sino hasta el mismo día del entrenamiento que se les acercó durante el almuerzo. Llevaba ropas algo menos elegantes que de costumbre.

- - ¿Serás nuestro consejero, Bill?- le preguntó Harry al verlo.

Él sonrió de lado.

- - No. Asellus será quien reemplace a Wood. 

La ansiedad de Harry se acrecentaba a medida que Bill y la profesora Luminous se acercaban al campo. 

Esta vez, fue perfectamente conciente que no podía dejar de mirarla y decidió concentrarse a más no poder en una estrategia que había logrado planear la noche anterior. 

Por otro lado, Ron era menos sutil, y prácticamente podía verse un hilo de saliva que se escapaba por las comisuras de su boca semiabierta.

- - Bueno chicos- dijo ella refregándose sus enguantadas manos. – Hoy yo seré su consejera y Bill aquí, hermano de Ron y Ginny, será quien nos cuide a todos desde las gradas. Antes que nada, aquí les traigo las túnicas nuevas…

Harry se acercó a Bill.

- - Oye… ¿En qué piensa volar?

- - Ella tiene su escoba, tonto. ¿Qué no la viste cuando la sacó de su bóveda?- respondió él, sorprendido.

- - ¡Harry! Te necesito por aquí- le llamó ella. 

Intentando no mirarle a los ojos, se le acercó. Aún cuando no dejaba de mirar el césped, Harry podía sentir los ojos de la profesora sobre él, embargándolo de aquella feliz incomodidad que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca de ella.

- - ¿Has pensado algo?

- - Ehh- era difícil concentrarse estando de pie junto a ella.- Sí. Pero no he hecho ningún gráfico…

- - Perfecto. ¿Te parece si para entrar en calor formamos dos equipos y jugamos un poco?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- - ¿Usted jugará con nosotros?- preguntó. Ella asintió.- Bien. Entonces… ¿Qué le parece si Ginny, Harold y Eliza juegan con usted y el resto conmigo?

Ella sonrió y llamó a sus compañeros de equipo.

- - Bill… ¿No quieres jugar?- le preguntó Harry, pero Bill se negó cortésmente y se sentó en las gradas al tiempo que Hermione llegaba al campo y se ubicaba junto a él.

Harry reunió a su equipo.

- - Ron, guardián. Sean… Veamos cómo te va como bateador. Victoria, vas como cazadora. Tienes una Barredora como la de Ginny, así que estará bien. ¿De acuerdo? Intentémoslo así y luego podemos cambiar de puestos.

Se reunieron en el medio del campo.

- - ¡Bill! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿¿Quién se supone será el árbitro??- le gritó la profesora- ¡Trae tu trasero para aquí…! Harry… ¿Ya está?. Bien. Yo seré la buscadora, Ginny cazadora, Harold el bateador y Eliza la guardián. ¿Te parece si dividimos el partido en dos tiempos? Así podemos cambiar de posición y practicar en todos los puestos… Perfecto… Bueno… ¡Accio Escoba!

Un agudo siseo cortó el viento y, en un vendaval verde, la escoba de la profesora se posó a su lado con toda precisión. 

- - ¡Una Saeta de Fuego!- chilló Harold Meadowcroft. Y luego sus ojos se posaron en la escoba de Harry- ¡DOS Saetas de Fuego…!

Ignorando la emoción del equipo y su propia ansiedad, Harry montó su escoba. 

- - ¿Empezamos, profesora?

- - Claro, claro. ¿Bill?

Al silbato, todos remontaron vuelo.

Harry decidió no elevarse mucho, ya que eran estaba decidido a observar cuidadosamente el desempeño del equipo. 

Ron atrapó magistralmente una Quaffle lanzada por Ginny, pero fue golpeado por la única Bludger que usaban. Victoria Macheareth atrapó la pelota roja y salió a toda velocidad hacia los aros contrarios intentando esquivar a Harold, que revoleaba su bate como un desesperado. La cazadora logró llegar hasta el anillo que vigilaba Eliza Grant, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó la Quaffle marcando el primer gol de la práctica. 

Harry sonrió satisfecho y le hizo una seña a Victoria para que regrese lo más pronto posible al otro lado del campo.

La profesora Luminous flotaba tranquilamente sobre su escoba, ajena a lo que acontecía metros abajo.

De repente, Harry vio un resplandor no muy lejos y se lanzó en dirección a la Snitch.

Aún no podría verla claramente, pero aumentó la velocidad. Un sonido junto a él le indicó que la Profesora también había visto la Snitch.

Sin apartar la vista de la bola alada, intentó realizar un amago, pero se dio por vencido incluso antes de hacerlo. De alguna manera estaba seguro que no funcionaría.

Como si supiera que dos buscadores iban tras ella, la Snitch comenzó a realizar bruscos cambios de dirección y a meterse en cada recoveco.

A Harry se le hizo muy difícil seguirla, y más aún teniendo a la profesora siguiéndole como una sombra. 

Tuvo que atravesar varios árboles, atropellar varias bandadas de pajarillos y casi destrozar una de las gradas antes que la Snitch se perdiera definitivamente de vista. 

Con las manos sudadas debajo de los guantes, Harry detuvo su escoba bruscamente, agotado y emocionado a la vez por la persecución. Junto a él, la profesora detuvo su Saeta de Fuego perezosamente. 

- - Eso estuvo fantástico, ¿verdad?- le dijo acomodándose la algo alborotada cabellera.- ¿Te parece si detenemos el partido y aprovechamos para cambiar de posiciones ahora?

- - Si, claro- sonrió Harry- Sería bueno... 

Hizo una seña a Bill que pitó el silbato inmediatamente. 

Se reunieron en el centro para una charla táctica. 

Harry ocupó el puesto de Guardián, Ron el de cazador, Sean el de buscador y Victoria el de bateadora. 

En el extremo puesto del campo, Ginny tomaba posición delante de los anillos. La profesora tomó el bate, Harold sería el cazador y Eliza la buscadora. 

Una vez comenzado el segundo tiempo, Harry aprovechó cada momento para observar los movimientos de todos los miembros del equipo.

Tras atajar un par de pelotazos débiles, su atención se centró en la profesora. 

Cada vez que lanzaba una Bludger, parecía un tiro desviado, pero luego Harry comprendió que no intentaba golpear a los contrincantes, sino distraerlos. Por momentos, la bola despeinaba a Ron, haciendo que se ponga pálido de la impresión.

Ella se movía a la misma velocidad que las Bludgers que golpeaba. Era muy superior a muchos jugadores que Harry conocía. La escoba parecía una elongación de su cuerpo. No había ningún error en sus movimientos, como si el viento mismo estuviese de su parte.

El silbatazo, fuerte y claro, lo sacó de su trance para aplaudir a Sean que había atrapado la Snitch. 

Una vez en los vestuarios, la profesora se sentó al fondo, junto a Bill. 

- - Eso ha estado bien- dijo Harry de pié al frente de su equipo.- ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?

- - ¿ Podríamos practicar más seguido? Los partidos contra Ravenclaw y Slytherin son dentro de poco.

Eliza y Sean, ambos de séptimo dijeron que era poco probable, pero creían que podrían llegar a hacerlo. 

Muy conformes, el equipo se retiró del campo antes que caiga la tarde. 

Hermione los esperaba en la puerta, abrazando a Crookshanks. Parecía muy emocionada.

- - ¿LA VIERON? ¡Fue impresionante!

- - Es cierto, Harry- dijo Ron- Por un momento pensé que alguno de los dos iba a incrustarse contra un muro del castillo... Fue... Vertiginoso...

- - Ella... – dijo Harry.

La profesora Luminous caminaba rítmicamente junto a Bill, dando saltitos de vez en cuando. Parecía inmensamente feliz. 

- - Ella es diferente...

- - ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Hermione.

- - En todo sentido- respondió Harry, vagamente- pero cuando nos detuvimos después de perseguir la Snitch... Me dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo, tenía las manos sudadas y las piernas acalambradas por la fuerza de los virajes... Pero ella... Ella estaba muy relajada, como si acabara de montar y estuviese realizando un vuelo de prueba... 

Harry entendió inmediatamente que ni Ron ni Hermione habían comprendido la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero para él, aquel entrenamiento significó tanto que aquella sensación de incomodidad que sentía ante la Profesora Luminous, se le sumó una profunda y pura admiración. 

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba seguro que ella era una persona excepcional, única. 

Si bien el hecho que ella y Bill sean tan cercanos, lo reconfortaba levemente, no estaba seguro de querer tenerla cerca de solas, aunque sabía muy bien que había algo sus ojos que hacía que quisiera estar con ella. 

Y a pesar de haber tenido una práctica fenomenal, Harry comenzó a desear desesperadamente que Wood regrese, para recordarle sus temores y sus dudas. Para evitar que confíe en ella. Quizá para evitar que caiga en una trampa. 

__________________________________________________________________________

N/A: PUFFFFFF... qué lío que me he hecho con este capítulo... Uno más que estaba escrito desde hace un año y que tuve que adaptar minuciosamente... Y también tuve que agregarle una clase que impartiera Bill... En fin.

Una vez más conocemos las aptitudes de la profesora Luminous. 

Aah... Dobby ha llegado!... Aún no estoy muy segura de la importancia que jugará finalmente nuestro elfo favorito en esta historia, pero tengan por seguro que será bastante relevante su presencia.

Y ya que mencioné la palabra lío... El próximo capítulo es un verdadero lío... Aún estoy editando-escribiendo-rescribiendo... Desafortunadamente, el original de la mitad de este capitulo quedó olvidado en la computadora de la casa de mis padres, así que tuve que rescribirlo completamente y aún estoy en eso, aunque ya casi está listo. 

En fin

Como siempre, HERMYD!- Gracias, miles, por tu apoyo! Me encanta leer tus reviews!!! 

Blackspirit; HOLAAA!!! En fin, no sé si seguirás leyendo mi fic, pero en caso que sigas haciéndolo, TE LO AGRADEZCO!!! Eres mi modelo de constancia! (para quienes no conocen su fic-que es im-pre-sio-nan-te- casi siempre actualiza muy muy rápido!!!!)

Ithae, también, muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi fic:)

Garry: Si... siento mucho no poder actualizar más seguido, pero la verdad es que estuve muy, muy, pero muy dedicada a la universidad durante dos meses y no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir :( Espero poder mantener al menos un ritmo constante a partir de ahora.

Un comentario acerca del capítulo anterior.

Como HermiD me dijo en su review, el miedo que quise reflejar en los chicos es exactamente ese... Verán... Yo tengo una teoría acerca del miedo. Yo sinceramente creo que el miedo (dejemos de lado las fobias que generalmente son infundadas) se basa en nuestro desconcierto. Creo que aquello a lo que más tememos es lo que desconocemos (lo menciona la profesora Luminous en una ocasión). Para aquellos de nosotros que vivimos en países que han pasado por dictaduras militares, el miedo al "podría llegar a suceder otra vez" es exactamente lo que quise describir. No estoy comparando ni por un instante la ficción con la terrible realidad, me he basado simplemente en mi propio temor para desarrollar  en esta etapa en la historia que escribo (y del mundo de Harry Potter en general).

Otra cosa... Me pareció pertinente presentar al nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad... 

Bueno. Creo que no tengo más comentarios que hacer. 

Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Hagan clic en REVIEW! Estaré ansiosa por leer lo que quieran decirme. 

Ah... Cambiando de tema... Tengo algunas ilustraciones para este fic pero no tengo dónde cargarlas, así que si les interesa, pueden enviarme un mail a mi casilla misa_kats@hotmail.com y estaré muy contenta de enviarles un par.

EN FIN!

El próximo capítulo: 

Título (sujeto a cambios... de ánimo): Las sombras en la oscuridad

Hasta ahora, podrán encontrarse con lo siguiente:

- - Bill y la Profesora Luminous... ¿cómo se conocieron?

- - EL castigo de Snape... ¿entrar al Bosque Prohibido? ¿Sólo?

Y hasta ahí ya hay un buen número de páginas... Ya veremos si se me ocurre algo nuevo... :P 

ME CALLO!

MisaKats  


	12. Las Sombras en la Oscuridad

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 12_**

**__**

Las sombras en la oscuridad 

La única razón que Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían para suponer que Bill seguía en Hogwarts era su presencia durante las cenas, cuando lo veían sentado a la mesa de los profesores, charlando con ellos como uno más.

Ron no había tenido ni una oportunidad de hablar con él, lo que lo ponía furioso. 

Desde su llegada al colegio, el mayor de los Weasley sólo había hablado con Ginny, y ella no parecía dispuesta a contarle nada a Ron.

- - Bueno... Ginny debe estar bastante preocupada- intentó justificarla Hermione- A lo mejor está pidiéndole consejos acerca de qué carrera seguir... Acuérdate que este año presentará sus MHB.

Harry oía la conversación por sobre el pergamino de Pociones que estaba escribiendo.

- - Hablando de exámenes... Pensé que tendríamos las clases para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.- dijo Ron borroneando su propio pergamino.

- - Empezarán el semestre que viene... Ron, estás arrancando trozos de papel... Al parecer quieren ponernos al día con lo que Umbridge "olvidó" enseñarnos. 

- - ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry.

- - Me lo ha dicho Justin.

- - Hablas mucho con Justin, ¿eh?- dijo Ron, no tan calmado como esperaba sonar.

- - A diferencia de ustedes, él está siempre en la biblioteca.- explicó ella con indiferencia- Nos sentamos siempre a la misma mesa, junto con una chica de séptimo... Roweena Thiers... O algo así...

- - Roweena Thiersen... La chica rubia alta de rizos, ¿no?- replicó Ron como al pasar.

- - Ella no parece molestarte, ¿eh?- le espetó Hermione.

Harry volteó los ojos. Ahí iban otra vez...

Como si fuese una visión repentina, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

- - Oigan... Basta... Hey... ¿Saben si Oliver tiene algún hermano algo mayor que Bill?

Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir, sorprendidos por la pregunta. Sin embargo, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó repentinamente, exactamente igual que cuando descubría "aquello" que todos habían pasado por alto en cualquier cosa. 

- - Harry... Últimamente haces las preguntas más raras...- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.- La verdad es que no lo sé...

- - Tiene sentido...- dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Claro... ¿Por qué no? Un hermano que haya jugado en Gryffindor. Si ella era de Slytherin, entonces podría existir cierto tipo de rivalidad... Suena lógico... Ni hablar que también explicaría por qué Bill la conoce...

- - Y Snape lleva aquí casi veinte años como profesor.- le recordó Harry.

- - ¡Es la explicación perfecta!- sonrió Hermione. 

- - Sí- afirmó Harry- Ron, deberías preguntarle a Bill...

- - Sí... Claro...- dijo él poniéndose de pié- ... ¿Pre... preguntarle qué?

Esa noche, Bill se sentó con ellos a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

- - Oye,- le dijo Ron- Oliver no tardará en volver y ya nos has dado clases... ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

- - Cosas, Ron- respondió Bill guiñando un ojo.

La profesora Luminous junto a la mesa en dirección al frente. Cuando pasó junto a Bill, le jaló el cabello haciendo que la cabeza del hombre se incline repentinamente hacia atrás. 

- - ... Esa cola de caballo... Y ese colmillote...- murmuró ella riendo, sin detenerse.

- - Ya le echaré una maldición... Cuando Dumbledore no esté mirando...- dijo por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad.

- - Bill... ¿Hace mucho que conoces a la profesora Luminous?

- - Años... Aunque Charlie la conoce mejor que yo. Ellos están en contacto continuamente... Por los dragones, ya saben...- respondió vagamente. 

- - ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes mucho de ella?- preguntó Hermione.

- - Bueno... Yo estaba presente cuando se decidió su traslado a otro colegio...

- - ¿Y por qué fue eso?- interrumpió Ron.

- - Ella tenía sus razones para solicitar su traslado. Y el consejo tenía sus razones para aceptarlo.

- - Su traslado debe haber afectado mucho a los de Slytherin, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione astutamente. 

- - ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Bill clavando sus ojos en su copa de hidromiel.

- - Pues... Porque ella era de Slytherin, ¿no?

- - ¿Slytherin? No, claro que no.- rió Bill – Ella era de Gryffindor. Formó parte del equipo de Quidditch y todo. Por eso nos conocemos. Pero...- se inclinó hacia ellos con un gesto de entusiasmo- Me dijeron que el Sombrero Seleccionador tuvo muchos problemas para ubicarla en una de las casas. Dicen que su selección fue la más larga en la historia del colegio. El sombrero tardó más de dos horas en decidirse. Dicen que ella seguía sentada en la banqueta con el sombrero en la cabeza mientras todos comían, y de repente el Sombrero gritó "¡¡¡¡¡Gryyyffindorrrrr!!!!!", haciendo que todos se atraganten con el postre... No sé si será cierto... Pero lo que sí es cierto es que ella no era una Slytherin.

Ahora ya nada parecía concordar para Harry y Hermione. 

- - Oye Bill... Hemos oído rumores acerca de ella- susurró Harry.

- - Ah, si...- dijo Bill como quien no quiere la cosa- Claro que los habrán oído. Ella es experta en las Artes Oscuras después de todo.

- - Pero también está Wood, que...- agregó Ron.

- - Si... Asellus me ha comentado algo... Escuchen, los rumores son siempre iguales. Y está en sus manos creerlos o no...

- - Pero... – insistió Ron.

- - Mira, Ron... – Bill lo miró desafiante-  En vez de hacer conjeturas idiotas, ¿por qué no le prestas más atención a tu hermana? Eres su único hermano en Hogwarts ahora, y sé que ella se llevaba mejor con los mellizos... Se siente sola. Sería bueno que la escuches de vez en cuando, o que le preguntes cómo está... Deja de comportarte como el chiquillo malcriado que eres...

- - ¡Pero yo sí le presto atención...!- dijo Ron muy ofuscado- Ella es quien no me habl...

- - Ron... Ella es tu hermana menor. Se supone que debes ser más comprensivo... 

Ron bajó la cabeza, derrotado y luego miró a Ginny, en la otra punta de la mesa. Ella de dedicó una mueca.

- - Así que sólo estaba llamando la atención...- dijo, meditabundo.

Harry había perdido la esperanza de saber más acerca de la profesora. Resignado, se concentró en el pastel de carne que tenía enfrente. 

Tres días después, durante el desayuno, una lechuza pasó zumbando por entre las mesas, y dejó una carta frente a Bill, que estaba sentado junto a los profesores, desayunando allí por primera vez. 

- - ¡Es Hermes!- le dijo Ginny a Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos.  

Bill tomó el sobre y la lechuza volvió a remontar vuelo. Cuando terminó de examinar la carta, Bill se puso de pie tan de repente que Madame Pince casi se cae de su silla, y sin decir palabra, salió del salón. 

- - ¿Habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Hermione poniéndose pálida.

Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas asustadas. 

Esperaron durante un rato, pero Bill no regresó al Gran Salón. 

El viernes llegó acompañado de una sensación de creciente angustia en el estómago de Harry. Ese día tenía que cumplir su castigo con Snape. 

La clase de Pociones pasó sin mayores cambios, pero al finalizar, Snape le hizo un ademán para que Harry se quede después de hora. 

- - Nos vemos en la cena- les dijo a Ron y Hermione, y luego se acercó al escritorio. 

Snape esperó a que todos los alumnos se hayan marchado para dedicarle una mirada maliciosa. 

- - Bien Potter... Ha llegado el gran día... Hoy cumplirá con su castigo- le dijo remarcando bien las palabras.

- - Sí... profesor...

- - Irás esta noche al bosque. Hoy florecen las Lunarias y necesitamos su polen para realizar la poción Veritaseum. Las Lunarias florecen un claro exactamente a la medianoche, y quiero que estés ahí cuando eso pase y traigas unas cuantas. Aquí tienes un mapa para saber su ubicación y una nota para el profesor Hagrid. Él lo acompañará hasta la orilla del bosque y, una vez que salgas, volverá a acompañarte hasta el castillo. ¿Has entendido, Potter?

- - Pero...- dijo Harry parpadeando confundido y observando intermitentemente el mapa y la nota- No... No nos está permitido ir al bosque...

- - Y como si eso alguna vez te hubiese importado, Potter- le espetó Snape- La diferencia es que ahora tienes permiso... ¿O eso no presenta un desafío para ti? Apuesto a que te encanta que esté prohibido, así puedes hacerte el héroe...

- -  Yo... No...- replicó apretando los puños.

- - Bien Potter. A la medianoche. Y me las traes de vuelta al despacho. ¿Está claro?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, más por la ira que por estar de acuerdo. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del aula. 

- - Suponiendo que regreses... Nos vemos luego, Potter.

Harry caminó de regreso a la Torre sintiendo como un escalofrío le corría por la espalda. 

- - ¿Y cómo te ha ido? Ha sido un castigo corto, ¿verdad?- le dijo Ron muy sorprendido.

- - No... Tengo que cumplirlo esta noche... Tengo que ir al bosque a buscar unas flores...

- - ¡AL BOSQUE!- gimió Hermione-¡NO PUEDES IR AL BOSQUE!

- - A Snape parece no importarle... Quiere verme muerto, les digo...

- - ¡Tienes que decirle a McGonagall!- dijo Hermione- Aún cuando Hagrid vaya contigo, es muy peligroso...

- - Tengo que ir sólo... Hagrid solo puede acompañarme hasta los límites...

- - ¡¡¡S"LO!!!- gritó Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca- ¡¡¡¿¿¿TIENES QUE IR AL BOSQUE S"LO???!!!

- - Per... Per... Pero... No puede hacer eso... ¿O sí?- dijo Ron poniéndose lívido. 

- - Al parecer sí puede- dijo Harry dejándose caer en un sillón.

- - Tienes que decírselo a McGonagall, Harry- le suplicó Hermione. 

- - No- aseguró Harry.- No voy a permitir que él me gane. Apuesto a que cree que voy a echarme atrás...

- - ¡Harry! No es momento de hacerte el héroe...- dijo Ron.

- - ¡NO ESTOY HACIENDO ESO, RON! Pero tampoco pienso dejar que se salga con la suya...

- - Si te mueres, se saldría con la suya- dijo Ron en tono lúgubre. 

- - Si yo muero, él sería el responsable y le echarían a patadas del colegio... ¿Ven? Los dos ganaríamos algo...- les dijo irónicamente.- Ya déjenlo. A lo mejor Hagrid sí me acompaña después de todo. Y siempre puedo recurrir a Grawp... Si es que logro disfrazarme de Hermione... 

Después de la cena y tras innumerables quejas por parte de Hermione, Harry se dispuso a cumplir con su castigo.

Bajó las escaleras, apenas percatándose del peligro que representaba adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido completamente sólo. 

Comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber asesinado a Snape a mano limpia cuando tuvo oportunidad.

- - ¿Qué haces por aquí, Harry? No puedes estar fuera de la Torre después de la cena...

La profesora Luminous recorría el Hall de Entrada. Parecía a punto de salir, porque llevaba una capa gruesa color negro sobre los hombros.

- - Tengo que cumplir un castigo para el profesor Snape- explicó Harry al tiempo que le mostraba la nota para Hagrid.

La profesora leyó la nota con detenimiento.

- - Sígueme.- Le dijo.

Harry reconoció el camino hacia el despacho de Snape.

La profesora abrió la puerta sin golpear y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio.

- - ¡SEVERUS! ¿Qué es eso de que estás mandando a Potter al bosque? ¿En la noche? ¿Sólo?...

Parecía furiosa. 

- - Potter tiene que cumplir un castigo. Y además, NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, ASELLUS.

- - Estoy segura, Severus, que estás informado que los alumnos no pueden salir del castillo por las noches... Y MUCHO MENOS ADENTRARSE EN EL BOSQUE.

- - Estoy informado.

- - Entonces, ¿qué quiere decir que envíes a un alumno al bosque? ¿En medio de la noche?... ¡Y a Potter, precisamente! Sabes muy bien que Rubeus no puede acompañarle...

- - Asellus... NO TE METAS...

- - ¡SEVERUS!- dijo, golpeando la mesa- La seguridad de los alumnos es mi responsabilidad... ¡A POTTER NO LE ESTA PERMITIDO ENTRAR AL BOSQUE!

- - POTTER HA ENTRADO INCONTABLES VECES SIN PERMISO... – Dijo Snape algo acalorado- Y como él pretende ser el héroe de Hogwarts, sólo le estoy dando una excusa para que alardee. 

- - Severus- siseó la profesora Luminous.

- - Pero claro... Tal y como lo esperaba... El muy cobarde te lo dijo...

- - Yo iré, profesor.- dijo Harry entre dientes. – Jamás pensé en dejar de hacerlo.

Snape no lo miró. En su lugar tenía los ojos clavados en la profesora.

- - ¿Lo ves, Asellus? Él quiere hacerlo...- le dijo en tono inocente.- Ahora será mejor que te pongas en marcha, Potter. Las lunarias sólo florecerán hoy a medianoche. 

Harry volteó sin mirar, y atravesó la puerta.

- - Hablaremos de esto más tarde- escuchó decir a la profesora en tono amenazante.

No se detuvo. Sentía una repentina punzada de coraje.

La profesora Luminous lo alcanzó cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta.

- - ¡Harry! Espera... Yo te acompañaré.

- - Está bien, profesora. Se supone que tengo que ir solo...

  La verdad era que prefería preguntarle a Hagrid si podía acompañarlo.

- - No importa lo que haya dicho Severus. No puedes ir solo. Y Hagrid no puede acompañarte. No puede entrar en el bosque... Y yo tampoco, pero no pienso dejarte entrar allí solo, no en este momento. Andando.

El aire helado de la noche estaba cargado de escarcha, y les lastimaba el rostro a medida que atravesaban la explanada. 

Caminaron en silencio por sobre el césped resbaladizo. La luna nueva brillaba inusualmente plateada, en el cielo.

El único sonido de la noche era provocado por sus propios pasos.

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba completamente a oscuras. 

La profesora Luminous se detuvo justo a la orilla de un sendero que se perdía dentro del bosque.

- -No te separes de mí ni un minuto- le susurró.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. De alguna manera presintió que no debía hablar en voz alta.

Inmediatamente después de adentrarse en el sendero, un silencio opresivo se posó sobre ellos. 

Caminaban rápidamente, sintiendo el suelo escarchado debajo de sus pies.

Al cabo de un rato, ya casi no podían ver nada más allá de un par de metros.

- - Lumos- susurraron al unísono, y de las puntas de sus varitas surgieron tímidas lucecitas. 

El camino no solo se hacía cada vez más intrincado, sino que el suelo parecía irse cubriendo progresivamente de gruesas raíces a medida que se adentraban en la espesura. 

Harry sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón y la sangre presionándole a los lados de la cabeza. Sólo podría ver la luz que manaba de su varita, y muy cerca suyo, la luz de la varita de la profesora y su mano enguantada sosteniéndola. 

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo. El sendero había desaparecido y se veían en la obligación de atravesar pequeños arbustos espinosos que les desgarraban las túnicas.

A excepción de su propia nariz, Harry no podía ver bada. 

De vez en cuando tropezaba con piedras o raíces, y la profesora se detenía a esperarlo, sin decir palabra, para luego echar a andar de nuevo.

El vapor de su aliento escarchado hacía que se le nublen los anteojos. Se sentía muy nervioso, aunque no sabía si se debía a estar internándose en el bosque prohibido o a estar allí, con la profesora Luminous.

No podría estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro que jamás se había adentrado tanto en el bosque. 

Habían pasado ya el área que dominaban Aragog y su familia, y se habían desviado mucho del claro que Grawp ocupaba.

Por momentos, la profesora se detenía en seco y extendía un brazo, indicándole que se detenga. 

Una luz plateada, no muy lejos, les indicó que estaban llegando a un claro. 

- - Llegamos... – dijo ella- Ahora sólo queda esperar... No falta mucho.

Harry se refregó las manos entumecidas por el frío.

- - Profesora...- dijo con voz rasposa. 

- - Sí, Harry. Me di cuenta... Todo está demasiado tranquilo- respondió escudriñando a su alrededor. – Apenas tengas las flores, nos vamos de aquí.

No replicó. Él también quería marcharse lo antes posible.

Aún así, de pie tranquilamente en el claro, tuvo que desviar la mirada para no quedar hechizado por la extraña belleza de la profesora.

Allí, bajo la luz de la luna, su piel parecía resplandecer. Las finas líneas que surcaban su rostro desaparecían, y a pesar de su expresión tranquila, tenía la mirada alerta. Era tan extrañamente bella que Harry sentía cómo se le estrujaba el estómago ante su presencia. 

- - En cualquier momento, ahora- dijo ella. Y su voz sonó como una suave melodía.

En ese momento, Harry vio una de las cosas más bellas que vería jamás. Miles de pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a poblar el aire. En los arbustos que rodeaban el claro, surgieron pequeñas florcitas plateadas que emitían un suave resplandor blanquecino. 

El ambiente se cargó de una sutil fragancia que llenaba los sentidos.

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a un rincón particularmente lleno de luces y cortó una multitud de florcillas, depositándolas luego en un frasco.

- - ¿Qué es eso que flota en el aire?- susurró Harry.

- - Es el polen de las Lunarias. Muy relajante, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió para sí.

- - ¿Ya tienes suficientes? Las flores se cerrarán en unos instantes.

Le mostró el frasco lleno de las flores, cuyo resplandor se había vuelto dorado. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Y así de rápido como había comenzado, las Lunarias volvieron a cerrarse.

- - Salgamos de aquí- le instó ella, y Harry ni siquiera dudó en contradecirla.

Desanduvieron el sendero apresuradamente, codo a codo, apenas iluminando algo con las varitas.

No habían recorrido ni un cuarto del camino de regreso cuando Harry logró ver la mano enguantada de la profesora indicándole que se detenga. 

A su alrededor no había más que silencio.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más, y esta vez la profesora no necesitó indicarle que se detenga. Harry también lo supo. Algo los seguía. 

Harry se acercó a la profesora e intercambiaron miradas. 

- - Nox- susurraron.

En menos de un segundo, dejaron de ver nada.

Cuando sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la oscuridad, Harry logró ver la silueta de la profesora junto a él.

- - Harry, vamos. No quiero quedarme aquí...- le dijo, y le tomó la mano.

Harry agradeció que no se pudiera ver nada, ya que se había puesto colorado como un tomate. 

La mano enguantada de la profesora tironeaba gentilmente de la suya, guiándolo a través de árboles, esquivando arbustos, saltando desniveles que para Harry eran invisibles. Era como si ella estuviese viendo el camino.

A Harry le costaba mucho seguirle el paso. Cada vez que tropezaba, ella le apretaba suavemente la mano, como indicándole que no se ponga nervioso. Como si estuviera diciéndole que ella estaba allí. 

Finalmente, en sedero pareció hacerse más fácil, pero ambos se detuvieron repentinamente. 

Un ruido no muy lejos hizo que se les helara la sangre. A ese ruido siguió otro... Y muchos más. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía ver nada. Sin embardo, estaba seguro que estaban rodeados. 

Inicialmente creyó que serían centauros, pero no era propio de ellos esperar para atacar. Sencillamente, no les gustaba que los intrusos atraviesen sus tierras.

Soltó la mano de la profesora y tomó su varita. 

- - Harry...- le susurró ella, casi imperceptible.- ¿Crees que puedes invocar tu escoba?

Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella sabría su respuesta aún sin poder verle. 

- - A la cuenta de tres...

- - No podremos atravesar los árboles- pensó Harry-  No podremos elevarnos... Las copas de los árboles son demasiado espesas...

- - Sólo cierra los ojos y agudiza el oído- le susurró ella- Y podrás seguir el camino que yo siga... Ahora... Uno... Dos... ¡TRES!

- - ¡¡ACCIO ESCOBA!!- dijeron al unísono.

Un extraño rumor de voces se apoderó del bosque. Aquello que los asechaba pareció reaccionar ante el conjuro. 

Harry escuchó como se movían las ramas de los árboles, no muy lejos suyo, al tiempo que el sonido siseante de las escobas se había más y más cercano.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada. Apenas sintió que su Saeta de Fuego se había detenido a su lado, montó inmediatamente. Al parecer, la profesora había obrado de la misma manera. 

- - ¡Harry!- gritó ella.

Él pateó el suelo con furia y cerrando los ojos intentando descifrar de dónde provenía la voz.

- - ¡HARRY!- dijo ella, aún más alto, y Harry se lanzó en picada hacia donde creía que la profesora estaba. 

Escuchó el sonido de sus escobas cortando el aire. 

- - ¡Cierra los ojos!- gritó- No podrás seguirme si tienes los ojos abiertos.

Harry hizo lo imposible por que sus oídos estén atentos, pero parecía inútil. De repente pudo escuchar a su izquierda en característico sonido de una escoba, y sin pensarlo, lo siguió.

Y logró lo imposible. Guiado por el siseante sonido de la escoba de la profesora, logró evadir árboles, arbustos, raíces, enormes rocas y toda clase de obstáculos. Aún así, estaba seguro que iban en la dirección contraria al castillo.

¿Y si todo era una trampa?

Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al notar que se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero al hacerlo, perdió esa especie de sexto sentido y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Adolorido y confundido, se encontró solo, en el suelo, en plena oscuridad.

Oyó la escoba de la profesora acercándose.

- - ¿Estás bien?

- - Si... Creo...

- - Apresúrate y regresa a la escoba. No hay tiempo. Tenemos que salir.

- - Profesora... ¿Qué la salida no se encuentra en la otra dirección?

- - La salida está en todas partes, Harry... Pero hablaremos más tarde, pero por Merlín, ¡súbete a la escoba!

Jamás había oído a un profesor hablar en ese tono, entre urgencia y ansiedad.

En el momento en que se elevaba, Harry oyó algo que no olvidaría jamás...

Un rumor seco llenó el ambiente. Como si miles de personas gritaran al mismo tiempo. Como una orquesta de violines desafinando.

Era un sonido que helaba la sangre... Aún más que un Dementor.

El rumor parecía acercarse, como si fuese una enorme ola a punto de romper en la orilla. 

La profesora, que había tomado la delantera, dio un viraje brusco.

- - Adelántate... Y no mires atrás.

Sin cuestionamientos, Harry obedeció y se preparó para proseguir.

- - Verás un resplandor a través de tus párpados... En ese momento abre los ojos y sigue en esta dirección. Verás el camino claramente... Yo iré detrás de ti.

Comenzó a volar en la dirección indicada, a muy poca velocidad. De repente vio un resplandor y abrió los ojos. Era como si el sol hubiese salido allí mismo, detrás suyo. 

El horrible sonido se hizo insoportable, y aquellos gritos de mil almas torturadas casi hace que los cristales de los anteojos de Harry casi se rompan. 

- - ¡HARRY! ¡ARRIBA!

Levantó la vista y vio un par de árboles ralos. Sosteniendo el palo de la escoba con toda la fuerza que le era posible, logró ponerla en posición vertical, y subió como una bala. 

Las ramas secas le rasguñaron la cara. La luz se hacía más y más débil.

Pero comenzó a sentirse mareado. Tenía ganas de vomitar. La garganta comenzó a cerrársele.

De cualquier manera, se aferró a la escoba como pudo. Si se soltaba, caería en picada. 

- - ¡SUÉLTALE!... ¡TE ORDENO QUE LE SUELTES!- La voz de la profesora Luminous sonaba extrañamente lejana.

Estaba casi inconsciente, cuando una patada en el estómago lo regresó a la realidad, y como por reflejo, se aferró desesperadamente a su Saeta de Fuego.

Una nueva luz lo volvió a llenar todo, y luego, la oscuridad.

Había salido del bosque. Por entre las ramas del árbol que acababa de atravesar, pudo ver como aquella luz de apagaba poco a poco, y luego, la profesora salió disparada por el hueco.

- - ¿Estás bien?- exclamó ella, acercándose.- ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- - ¡¡¿Qué fue eso?!!

- - Las sombras, Harry.

- - ¿¿Las qué??- se desesperó.

- - Las Sombras. Criaturas Oscuras. Ya me temía yo que estuvieran acercándose al castillo...

- - Jamás había escuchado de eso- dijo, repentinamente recordando que tenía los pies y las manos heladas.

- - Siempre han morado en el bosque. Pero algo ha hecho que se tornen violentas...

- - O alguien...

- - O alguien...- repitió ella de manera lúgubre.

Harry notó que tenía varios rasguños en la cara, y por debajo de su túnica asomaba su rodilla ensangrentada.

- - ¿Usted está bien, profesora?

Ella asintió.

- - Usted usó un encanto... ¿Cuál fue?

- - Finnis Noctes. No es más que un simple hechizo que convoca luz, pero es bastante efectivo en contra de las Sombras... Pero me temo que les he hecho enfadar aún más... Sabían que yo te estaba protegiendo... Por eso te han atacado...

- - Entonces... ¿Ese fue su ataque?

Asintió una vez más.

- - Tengo que decírselo a Albus... ¿Notaste que aún estando en tierra de centauros ellos no aparecieron?

- - Pasó por mi cabeza...

- - Eso me preocupa... Puede que le haya ocurrido algo a la manada. Ya veré que hago... ¡HARRY...!- exclamó de repente- ¿Aún tienes las Lunarias?

Las había olvidado. Temió que el frasco se hubiese hecho trizas en su caída. Pero no. Allí estaban aún las amarillentas florcillas que habían causado todo el problema.

- - Volvamos. Ni tú ni yo deberíamos estar aquí.

El Hall de entrada estaba vacío, pero Harry lo sintió muy acogedor.

- - Yo le llevaré el frasco a Severus... Y se lo romperé en la cabeza, por imbécil. Tú vete a dormir, que es tardísimo...

Harry rió con ganas mientras asentía con la cabeza. 

- - Gracias por acompañarme, profesora.

- - Bueno, bueno...- dijo ella sonriendo. – No digas más, que me sonrojo. ¡A DORMIR! Que ya quisiera yo estar roncando felizmente...

Desapareció por las escaleras, arrastrando su Saeta de Fuego cual bolsa de papas. 

Harry sonrió ensimismado. Examinó su mano derecha, la que la profesora le había tomado. Movió los dedos levemente. Aún sentía su calor. 

La Dama Gorda le abrió, muy ofuscada por haber sido sacada de sus sueños. Debido a los nervios y el frío, Harry comenzó a sentirse muy agotado.

Al atravesar el hueco, un par de brazos se le echaron encima. Sólo pudo ver una mata de rulos por delante de los anteojos.

- - ¡¡ESTAS VIVO!!- lloraba Hermione.

- - ¡¿SUCEDI" ALGO?! ¡Tu escoba salió volando y rompió el cristal de la ventana!- dijo Ron quitándole de encima a Hermione. 

- - Si... Tuvimos una emergencia.- Explicó Harry acercándose al fuego.

- - ¿Tuvimos? ¿Hagrid te acompañó?- Preguntó Hermione al tiempo que aceptaba el pañuelo que Ron le ofrecía.

- - No... Por cierto, no creo que esté en el colegio en este preciso instante...

- - ¿Y quién te acompañó?

Explicó cómo se había encontrado con la profesora Luminous y acerca de su pequeño altercado con Snape.

Cuando les narró lo sucedido en el bosque, Hermione comenzó a retorcerse los dedos de la mano nerviosamente. 

Harry decidió no contarle lo que realmente había pasado. 

- - ... Oímos ruidos cerca nuestro y decidimos convocar nuestras escobas para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible... Y eso es todo...

Ron hizo un gesto de sorpresa, y Harry aprovechó que Hermione se refregaba los ojos para hacerle entender con la mirada que no había llegado ni a la mitad de la historia.

- - Bueno... Me alegro que estés bien...- sonrió Hermione- será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

- - Ve tú...- le dijo Harry- Yo no tengo sueño.

- - Deberíamos hablar de la práctica de mañana- le dijo Ron- Yo también me quedo.

Luego de darles las buenas noches, Hermione subió la escalera caracol. Cuando dejaron de oír sus pasos, Ron prácticamente saltó sobre Harry.

- - ¿Qué pasó?

- - Fuimos atacados... Por unas criaturas que ella llamó las Sombras...

- - ¿Y qué son las sombras...?

- - Es gracioso que lo preguntes... Porque creo que simplemente son eso... Sombras...

- - Jamás había oído de esas criaturas...

- - Según lo que entendí, han estado siempre en el bosque... Es sólo que no solían atacar a la gente.

- - ¿Qué les hicieron?

- - No tengo la menor idea... Pero se sintió horrible... Ella las repelió con luz...

Ron suspiró.

- - Por un momento creí que habían sido atacados por los centauros... ¿No se toparon con ellos?

- - No... Y a ella eso le llamó mucho la atención. El bosque está muy raro, Ron. Creo que jamás había estado tan silencioso. Ella me lo dijo una vez. El bosque está cambiando.

- - ¿Y ella? ¿No estabas nervioso por estar a solas con ella?

Harry se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. No sabía si había estado nervioso. ¿Debía sentirse nervioso? Tuvo que bloquear la idea que en algún rincón de su alma, había estado muy feliz.

- - Sí...- mintió descaradamente.

Aún no quería admitir que ella no le daba mala espina.

- - Oye... ¿Dónde crees que esté Hagrid?

- - ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- dijo Ron incrédulo- Yo ni sabía que no estaba en el colegio...

- - Ella me dijo que Hagrid ya no podía entrar al bosque...

- - Harry... Ya me duele la cabeza... ¿Y te das cuenta que no hablas más que de ella? Entraste al bosque, te atacaron unas cosas que ni siquiera sabes que son, me dices que algo malo está sucediendo allí, y sólo me hablas de ella... Te digo, es una Veela... Yo me voy a dormir... Hasta mañana, amigo.

- - Hasta mañana- dijo Harry de mala gana. 

Hermione hubiese exagerado el peligro, pero Ron no le daba importancia... ¿Qué no entendía que no hubiera salido vivo del bosque si la profesora Luminous no hubiese estado allí? ¡Claro que solo iba a hablar de ella! Estaba sumamente agradecido... Ella le había acompañado para que él no corriese ningún peligro... Aún cuando no le estaba permitido entrar al bosque... 

Y podría haberle matado si así lo quería... Y nadie sabía que ella había ido con él.

Además... No podía explicarlo... Pero no creía que ella fuese un Mortífago. ¿Por qué no confiar en ella? La profesora Luminous parecía no querer ocultar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo no desear confiar en ella, cuando le hacía sentirse parte de todo? Era exactamente la actitud opuesta a la de Dumbledore.

¿ Y dónde estaba Hagrid?

- - ¡ARG! Basta Harry- se dijo- Pensar tanto te hará daño...

Si se quedaba meditando allí, seguramente volvería a quedarse dormido en el sillón.

Apenas cayó en su cama, comenzó a quedarse dormido. Se forzó a abrir los ojos.

- - Debes practicar Oclumancia- se dijo- Debes liberar tu mente de todo pensamiento...  Debes poner la mente el blanco...

Notas: 

Bueno... Inicialmente este capítulo era bastante más largo, pero he decidido cortarlo en dos e incluir las partes restantes en el siguiente, que por cierto ya está escrito...

A los lectores que siguen este fic desde que comencé a publicarlo, GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA!!! Sé que no subo capítulos con frecuencia.

A aquellos que acaban de encontrar este fic y que lo han leído de una sola vez, GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDOS! Espero que les agrade y que me manden sus comentarios.

Toda sugerencia, comentario o si simplemente quieren contactarse conmigo, pueden hacerlo enviando un review, estaré más que gustosa de leer sus mensajes.

Bueno... no tengo mayores aclaraciones acerca del capítulo, sólo he arreglado la palabra Oclumancia (yo lo había traducido OCLUMENCIA antes que salga el libro en castellano).

En caso que no lo recuerden, los MHB son los mismos que los TIMO o los OWLS, y los EXTASIS equivalen a los NEWTS.

En fin

RevieW!

MisaKats


	13. Espejos y un Intruso

HARRY POTTER Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MADAME ROWLING... Si... la tipa esa que tiene millones y millones de dólares... esa misma

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 13_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Espejos y un Intruso_**

El regreso de Wood a las prácticas no los tomó por sorpresa tanto como ver a Madame Hooch en las gradas en lugar de la profesora Luminous.

Oliver estaba visiblemente relajado ante su ausencia, al punto que le dio al equipo una serie de consejos muy útiles a tomar en cuenta durante el partido contra Ravenclaw, que sería justo antes de Navidad.

- - ¿Creen que McGonagall se haya dado por vencida acerca en cuanto a Wood y Luminous?- les preguntó Hermione esa noche. 

- - Creo que ha pasado algo. Hay alguna razón para que ella no esté en el campo. Bill también ha desaparecido- declaró Ginny- No le he visto desde que Hermes entregó aquella carta. 

- - Quizá ocurrió algo en el Ministerio...- reflexionó Ron.

Guardaron silencio. Era imposible saberlo.

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Luminous llegó tarde y pareció ausente durante las dos horas en que todos practicaron un hechizo que controlaba el agua. 

Harry tuvo que resistir la tentación de preguntarle a la profesora si se encontraba bien.

Esa tarde, Hagrid impartió su clase acerca de Murciélagos Morados con la misma actitud. Parecía tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que fue mordido por los murciélagos en seis ocasiones y tuvo que correr a la enfermería sosteniendo su mano hinchada. 

Algo estaba sucediendo, y eso estaba haciendo que a Harry lo carcomiera la curiosidad. 

Wood lo alcanzó en el pasillo, antes de la cena, para decirle que Sean Cormwell y Eliza Grant le habían preguntado si podrían practicar antes del viernes. 

Parecía mucho más animado que durante los pasados meses, y ya casi había recuperado su característico agobiante tono de voz. 

La profesora Luminous pasó junto a ellos, intercambiando una mirada con Wood.

Oliver frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de asco con los labios. Harry Observó a la profesora. No podía asegurarlo, pero creyó ver que sus ojos se cargaban de una enorme tristeza. 

- - Oliver... ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre la profesora Luminous y tú?- le preguntó finalmente, conmovido por aquellos tristes ojos. 

- - No tiene importancia- respondió Wood sin voltear la mirada- Ocurrió hace tiempo.

Harry casi podía ver como Oliver luchaba por contener las ganas de contarle "eso" que había ocurrido hacía tiempo. 

Por más que lo intentara, Harry no podía olvidar lo sucedido en el Bosque. La profesora Luminous era ahora su menor preocupación. Tenía mucho más por que preocuparse. ¿Qué tan cercano estaba el peligro? ¿Cuántas cosas se le pasaban a Dumbledore?

Sabía que aquella carta que Hermes había llevado consigo era importante, y de alguna forma, también sabía que la Orden se había reunido aquella misma mañana. 

También estaba seguro que Hagrid estaba en algún tipo de misión que ocupaba su tiempo, al igual que la profesora Luminous y Bill. 

El Aula de los Dragones Dormidos parecía inusualmente oscura cuando comenzó la siguiente clase. Al frente había una variedad de objetos cubiertos con telas color blanco. 

- -Bien...- comenzó la profesora Luminous- Hoy hablaremos un poco de diversos elementos usados por y en contra de los Aurors. Algunos de estos elementos pueden funcionar con ambos objetivos y pueden ser sumamente peligrosos. En primer lugar, tenemos los Falsoscopios.

Retiró un paño sobre un pedestal y descubrió una bola de oro y cristal.

- - Uno de los detectores de oscurantismo más comunes y menos confiables... Veamos.

Dio un golpe con la varita sobre el Falsoscopio, y unas extrañas letras plateadas parecieron grabarse en el cristal.

- - Angus... Dime alguna mentira. Cualquiera...

- - Eeehhh... Esss... Está lloviendo.

- - ¿Estás seguro?

- - Eeeehhh... Ssss... Sí.

El Falsoscopio comenzó a emitir un zumbido y las letras se volvieron de un verde brillante. 

- - Esta es la razón por la cual no son confiables. Cuanto mejores son los Falsoscopios, más sensibles se tornan, y reaccionan ante cualquier indicio de desconfianza. Ni hablar del hecho que pueden obtenerse por unos pocos Galleons, lo cual nos indica que no son terriblemente difíciles de conseguir. Aún así, un buen Auror sabe cómo leer los Falsoscopios y distinguir la verdadera naturaleza de la reacción del objeto.

Caminó hacia un elemento de mayor tamaño situado cerca de la pared y descubrió un espejo intrincadamente trabajado en los bordes.

- - Este es un Espejo detector de oscurantismo. 

Le dio un golpe con la varita y el cristal se llenó de sombras en movimiento.

- - Lo que ven allí es el movimiento del poder oscuro. Ahora, no hay forma de medir tal poder, pero sí de percibir su intensidad. El espejo se hace más oscuro a medida que la balanza del mundo mágico se inclina hacia el lado oscuro. Si el mundo mágico se encuentra en equilibrio, el centro del espejo debería verse nítido. En el momento en que el espejo se torne negro, entonces es el momento de salir corriendo, porque nos indicaría que el lado oscuro ha ganado tanto poder que es prácticamente tangible.

No quedan muchos espejos de este tipo. La mayoría se rompió en el momento de la ascensión de Voldemort, que fue tan repentina que no pudieron soportar el cambio y acabaron por resquebrajarse o lisa y llanamente, explotar. Este es uno de los Espejos detectores de Oscurantismo más antiguos en existencia, y permanece intacto hasta hoy.

Volvió a golpear con la varita, y el cristal del espejo se tornó en un cristal ordinario.

- Este- dijo quitando el lienzo que cubría un segundo espejo, algo menor en tamaño, con el marco decorado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas- Es un Espejo detector de Enemigos. Alerta sobre la cercanía de aquellos quienes quieren hacernos daño.

No era la primera vez que Harry veía un espejo de ese tipo. Lo había visto en el despacho del falso Moody.

- - Las sombras que ven en este momento son, aunque los sorprenda mucho, nuestras propias presencias. Pero no se asusten. El dueño de este espejo no tiene ninguna intención de utilizarlo con nosotros... ¿Sí, Hermione?

- - ¿Por qué los espejos son recurrentes entre los elementos mágicos?

- - Buena pregunta...¿Puedes pensar en alguna respuesta?

- - Pues...- dijo Hermione muy confundida.- No... Por eso se lo pregunto...

- - Ah... Sin embargo yo creo que tienes una leve idea del porqué. En realidad es sumamente complicado de explicar, pero, y estoy segura que lo saben, los espejos son más que cristales. Si bien hay muchos de ellos que no hacen más que reflejar nuestra imagen, hay todo un mundo del otro lado de los espejos. Es algo aún desconocido para el mundo mágico. Estos espejos son sólo algunas de las posibilidades, algunos de los aspectos que los mismos espejos desean mostrarnos. El otro lado del espejo no es un mundo tangible, aunque tampoco podríamos asegurarlo. Podrían ser canales de comunicación entre dos mundos, puentes... O bien podrían ser nada. No debería decírselos, pero, el otro lado de los espejos es un tema ampliamente investigado por nuestros magos contemporáneos...

Pero... Si nos detenemos a hablar de espejos tardaríamos mucho, así que será mejor que prosigamos. Veamos si podemos ampliar este tema más adelante...

Con un rápido movimiento quitó el lienzo que cubría el escritorio, dejando a la vista varios objetos dispersos sobre la madera. 

- - Estas... – dijo tomando un par de navajas con empuñaduras de oro- son Dagas Ankarath. Estas armas fueron muy usadas en épocas antiguas, durante la primer gran batalla contra el lado oscuro. Son muy poderosas y eficaces para detener a los magos. Están encantadas y su metal provoca, al contacto con la carne, un efecto de parálisis. También hacen que desaparezcan las capacidades mágicas de la víctima. Son mucho muy peligrosas, y la única manera de detenerlas es un con escudo mágico, un hechizo muy simple, pero que requiere reflejos rápidos, algo de lo carecen muchos magos. ¡A otra cosa! Mapas... Estos se encuentran en todos lados y en todas las circunstancias. Pueden ser autoguiadores, localizadores de personas, indicadores de pasajes o de posibles vías de escape... Los hay para todos los gustos... Pero voy a darles un consejo que me dio un amigo "Nunca confíes en nada que pueda pensar, si no sabes dónde tiene el cerebro". Palabras muy sabias... Estos mapas pueden parecer inofensivos, pero a veces pueden llevarnos por caminos peligrosos... 

Comenzó a hablar de medallones y brújulas mágicas, de disfraces y baúles. Al cabo de un largo rato observó su reloj de bolsillo y dio por terminada la clase.

Los despidió entusiasmada, mencionando algo sobre su necesidad por la cafeína y los bollitos de miel.

Harry atravesó el corredor de las Armaduras Azules muy ensimismado. 

- - Sí- se dijo- quizá ya sea hora de confiar en ella...

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos, que rodó escaleras abajo y tuvo que pasar el resto del día en la enfermería

Tras el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry tomó un paseo alrededor de los helados terrenos del colegio.

Lo que planeaba hacer le demandaba, desde cualquier punto de vista, hacer un esfuerzo que no estaba seguro de querer realizar, y caminar un paso que se negaba a dar.

Ron y Hermione se habían cansado de preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, y Ginny había optado por lanzarle bolitas de papel toda la mañana, lo que parecía ser su única reacción ante su indiferencia. 

Durante la práctica, había evitado dirigirle la mirada a Wood, cosa que Harry consideraba que no le ayudaría en nada. 

Arrastrando los pies, regresó a la sala común, agradeciendo que estuviera vacía. 

Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a revolver en su baúl.

Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, se sentó al borde de la cama, rascándose la cabeza. 

- - Sí... Ya es hora... Sí...

Se sintió seguro.

Bajó las escaleras como un terremoto y salió de la sala con una voluntad de acero.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, comenzó a sentirse como una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada. Casi estaba por retroceder en sus pasos cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

- - ¡Ay, por Dios!- chilló la profesora Luminous. 

Era la primera vez que Harry la veía sorprendida. 

- - Que susto me has dado...

- - Pro... Proo...- tartamudeó.

- - ...Fesora?

- - Sí... Profesora... Yo quería hacerle una consulta sobre la clase del miércoles...

- - Miércoles... ¿Miércoles...? La clase del Miércoles... Hummm- dijo ella rascándose el mentón y haciendo fuerza para recordar- Aahhh... Sí. Por supuesto... Pasa por favor...

Se sentaron en las butacas junto a la chimenea.

- - Sí, Harry, dime... Soy todo oídos.

Harry comenzó a dudar seriamente. Comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo por qué estaba sentado allí mismo, en aquella butaca, con aquella mujer que bien podría haber sido un Mortífago.

- - Estoy envejeciendo...

- - ¿Cómo dice, profesora?

- - Que estoy envejeciendo esperando a que hables...

- - Ah... Sí... Yooo...

- - Querías preguntarme algo de la clase.

- - Sí... 

- - Pareces nervioso... Quizá te ayude un poco de té- le dijo amablemente mientras le entregaba una taza salida de la nada- Veamos. Estuvimos hablando de los espejos, entre otras cosas. A lo mejor querías preguntarme acerca del espejo de Eosed. Entiendo que te cruzaste con él un par de veces... 

Sin saber por qué, Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

- - A pesar que dije que hay todo un mundo detrás del cristal de los espejos, Eosed es una excepción. Ese espejo fue hechizado con fines muy específicos hace muchísimo tiempo. Sólo muestra aquello que deseamos más que nada. Y a veces puede hechizárselo con otros propósitos, como hizo Dumbledore para vigilar la Piedra Filosofal... Es por eso, Harry, que por más que tus padres aparezcan en el reflejo...

- - Eso ya lo sé, profesora... En realidad vine por otra cosa...

- - Ah, pues...

- - Me preguntaba si estaba usted familiarizada con los Espejos Ida y Vuelta.

- - Sí, claro. Se usan como canales de comunicación. Fueron bastante útiles durante el reinado de Voldemort por considerárselos relativamente seguros. Claro que no era tan así... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- - Pues... Es que tengo uno.

- - ¿En serio? Fantástico. Me temo que ya no quedan muchos. Los secuaces de Voldemort destruyeron gran parte de ellos. 

Harry sacó el espejo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

- - Tiene el cristal quebrado.

- - Ah, eso no es gran problema. Sólo causa una interferencia menor en la recepción de imagen, eso es todo... ¿Me lo prestas?

La profesora tomó el espejo y lo observó por ambos lados. Luego apoyó una mano sobre el cristal y pasó un dedo por la superficie. 

- - Mmm... Parece no funcionar... ¿Quién tiene el otro?

El estómago de Harry se hizo un nudo.

- - Lo tenía... Lo tenía Sirius.

La profesora clavó la mirada en los ojos de Harry.

- - ¿Lo llevaba consigo cuando lo del Ministerio?

Harry recordaba haberse hecho el mismo planteo el año anterior.

- - No lo sé... Si lo hubiese llevado consigo... ¿Seguiría funcionando?

Una chispa de renovada esperanza se encendió en lo más profundo de su ser.

- - La verdad, Harry, es que no sabría decírtelo. No conozco a nadie que haya pasado de la manera en qué él pasó...

- - ¿La manera en que él pasó?

- - Sí, Harry. El paso de Sirius de la vida a la muerte fue en cuerpo y alma. Se me ocurre pensar que si él llevaba el espejo en el momento en que atravesó el velo, entonces tendrían en sus manos un canal de comunicación entre dos mundos opuestos, y honestamente, no sé si funcionaría... – giró el espejo en sus manos, como intentando ver si del otro lado existía realmente un mundo.- ¿Este es el escudo de los Black, verdad?

Harry observó el punto que señalaba el largo de do de la profesora. En la parte posterior del espejo, muy gastado y sucio por el paso del tiempo, estaba grabado el mismo escudo que había visto en el tapiz del número 12 de la calle Grimmauld. 

- - No había notado eso antes.

- - Es extraño. Creí que ya no quedaban espejos dobles que hayan pertenecido a la Orden. Y este es muy antiguo. 

- - Sirius me dijo que él y mi padre usaban estos espejos para comunicarse cuando recibían castigos separados. Supongo que...- dijo bajando la mirada. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a la Sra. Weasley- Supongo que pensaba en mí como un reemplazo de mi padre.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, la profesora Luminous estaba inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en el espejo.

- - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ve algo en el espejo?

- - ¿Sirius te dijo que este era el espejo que usaba tu padre?

- - Sí... No con esas palabras, pero sí.

Casi imperceptible, el rostro de la profesora cambió. Harry no pudo leer con exactitud su expresión, pero era una mezcla de lástima y sospecha. 

- - ¿Pasa algo con el espejo?

- - No.- dijo ella sin desviar la mirada.- En fin. Lo que me preguntas no puedo respondértelo ahora. No lo sé. 

Le entregó el espejo sin dejar de mirarle, y pareció forzarse a sonreír. 

- - No estaba roto cuando Sirius te lo dio, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió con nostalgia. 

- - Cuídalo, Harry. Es un buen recuerdo de tu padrino. Siento no poder serte de más ayuda. 

- - Está bien. Sólo quería sacarme la duda...

- - Harry... Intentaré averiguar más- dijo de repente. Luego volteó para darle la espalda- Pero de momento, guárdalo, ¿sí?... Déjalo en tu baúl...

- - Sí.- acordó Harry. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le había parecido como una advertencia que no podía ignorar.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se puso de pie.

- - Ya casi es hora de cenar. Gracias profesora.

- - Harry... Realmente, si supiera algo más, te lo diría. Hablaremos en otra ocasión, quizá entonces haya averiguado algo más.

A Harry, el corazón le dio un vuelco, y se llenó de ternura. Asintió con la cabeza, y salió sonriendo del despacho, renovado por un nuevo sentimiento. Aquella mujer confiaba en él, y parecía no querer ocultarle nada.

Jamás había conocido una persona así.

Ladeó la cabeza repentinamente, para librarse de esa vocecita dentro suyo que le gritaba que estaba cayendo en una trampa. Esa vocecita que hablaba con la voz de Hermione y que durante el último tiempo, era secundada por la voz de Wood.

Lanzó el espejito al fondo del baúl y se olvidó que siquiera existía. En su mano aún podía sentir el calor de la mano de la profesora, aquella noche, en el bosque.

El día del partido contra Ravenclaw, una nevisca invadió el colegio.

Harry estaba sobre su escoba intentando mantenerse en el aire, mientras la escarcha parecía ensañarse con todos los jugadores. 

Harold dio un par de volteretas antes de poder golpear una Bludger y el cabello de victoria se había congelado.

En el entretiempo, Hermione ayudó a la pobre muchacha a descongelar sus bucles,

Lo único positivo del frío era que parecía afectar más a los de Ravenclaw que a los de Gryffindor.

Cho tiritaba cerca de Harry, y cuando la Snitch pasó junto a ella, tardó una eternidad en darse cuenta que Harry se lanzaba desesperado tras ella.

Justo en el momento en que las mejillas comenzaban a congelársele, sintió la helada Snitch entre los dedos. 

Esta vez, la victoria fue holgada por 200 puntos.

Harry estaba tan contento que sentía ganas de seguir jugando, aún cuando Ron ya estaba sufriendo principios de hipotermia y tenía que ser asistido para bajarse de su escoba. 

- - Buen partido, Harry- le dijo Cho, tiritando, cuando se cruzaron en el campo.

- - Gracias. Tú también.

Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, Harry ya no seguía creyendo que Cho era perfecta. Aún así había ocasiones en que pensaba que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, podría haber llegado a conocerle mejor. 

Quizá no había sido lo suficientemente paciente con ella, pero Cho tampoco había sido tan amable con él.

Por un lado estaba agradecido por haber recuperado la capacidad del habla junto a ella y de poder concentrarse en el juego aún teniéndola junto.

Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos que había tenido le recordaban cosas mucho más desagradables, como su último encuentro con Voldemort. 

Aquel día de los enamorados que pasó junto a Cho parecía un recuerdo mucho pero muy distante. Harry sentía casi como si quien hubiese estado en Hogsmeade con ella, fuera otra persona. 

Poco antes de Navidad, el castillo quedó prácticamente vacío. 

Siguiendo los concejos de McGonagall y de Madame Pomfrey, Hermione aprontó su baúl y partió a visitar a sus padres, dejando a Crookshanks al cuidado de Ginny. 

Los que permanecerían en el castillo fueron a despedir al resto al andén. Allí saludaron a la profesora Luminous, que abordaba el tren cargando sólo su Saeta de Fuego y una gruesa capa color negro. Los pocos que quedarían en el colegio, saludaron con la mano mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts se perdía en la distancia. 

Ron, Harry y Ginny fueron los únicos que quedaron en la torre de Gryffindor.

Apesadumbrados por la soledad de la sala común, se ubicaron en tres butacas frente a la chimenea sin nada más que hacer hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- - ¿Creen que podríamos pedir permiso para ir a Hogsmeade?- aventuró Ginny.

- - No perdemos nada con preguntar. ¿Han visto a Hagrid?- dijo Harry estirando las piernas. 

Ginny asomó la cabeza por la ventana. 

- - No hay humo saliendo de la chimenea...

- - Todos desaparecen en estos días, ¿no?- dijo Ron muy desanimado.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un rato, y cuando ya comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, Ron propuso un juego de Snap Explosivo.

Si el castillo parecía lúgubre tras la cena en días normales, durante la época navideña, vacío de estudiantes, Hogwarts era casi atemorizante. 

Como ya había ocurrido en años anteriores, Dumbledore propuso que cenaran todos juntos durante los días en que el resto del alumnado estuviese ausente. 

Aquella misma tarde, cuando ya anochecía, la profesora Luminous aterrizó en su Saeta de Fuego muy cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Tenía la apariencia de un gran cubito de hielo y parecía moverse con mucha dificultad cuando se apeó de la escoba. 

Poco después se les unió durante la cena, llenando un poco el espacio que habían dejado Snape y McGonagall, que también parecían haber desaparecido.

A pesar de la entretenida conversación de Dumbledore, de los doce espléndidos árboles de Navidad y las luciérnagas que llenaban el techo, el castillo casi parecía triste.

La profesora parecía algo menos animada que lo usual, pero Harry creía que era debido a que Wood estaba sentado directamente frente a ella.

Regresaron a la sala común, con los estómagos llenos y pocas ganas de dormir.

Los cuadros de los pasillos brindaban y festejaban a lo grande, y más de una armadura les hipaba a su paso. 

La Dama Gorda cantaba villancicos a todo volumen sin ningún reparo, acompañada por al menos quince señoras más que se habían amontonado en el lienzo para celebrar. 

Al entrar a la sala casi se caen de espaldas. Estaba ricamente decorada, había grandes cantidades de cerveza de manteca calentándose frente al fuego, galletas y dulces sobre las mesas y tres enormes calcetines multicolores colgaban de la chimenea. 

- - Dobby- sonrió Harry. 

Dentro de cada calcetín había unas cuantas botellas extra de cerveza de manteca, un par de tortas con mensajes navideños que brillaban, y además, cada uno recibió una bufanda color verde chillón más ancha que larga. 

Se sentaron en las butacas a beber cerveza y parlotear. Ginny escribía una carta para Charlie, Ron examinaba su ajedrez, que creía, estaba agotado, y Harry pulía prolijamente su Saeta de Fuego.

Crookshanks saltaba de un lado a otro persiguiendo una pelusa que Ginny había encantado.

Harry comenzó a recortar las ramitas desprolijas de su escoba cuando notó que el gato erizaba su pelaje y clavaba la mirada en la puerta.

- - ¿Qué pasa, Crookshanks?- preguntó Harry. Y su voz sonó distante y fría, tanto que Ginny se le quedó mirando.- ¿Crooksh...?

El sonido de una terrible explosión hizo que se le detenga el corazón durante unos instantes. 

Las pecas de ambos Weasleys se desvanecieron repentinamente. 

Harry dejó caer su escoba, aplastando las piezas de ajedrez que Ron ya había arrojado al piso. 

- - ¿Qué... Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Crookshanks se había refugiado entre sus pies.

Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia la puerta. La Dama Gorda y su coro habían callado.

Harry entreabrió el retrato.

Un haz de luz rojo casi corpóreo atravesaba el pasillo.

- - ¿Un láser?- dijo Harry muy confundido sin entender por qué estaba eso ahí.

Cuidadosamente salió de la sala, mirando hacia ambos lados del corredor. 

Dudó antes de atravesar una mano por el haz de luz, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, entendió que en realidad nada había estallado. Aquel rayo de luz y la explosión eran señales de auxilio. Algo había sucedido en alguna parte del castillo.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de regresar tras el retrato. La profesora Luminous corría a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino dejado por el rayo de luz. Iba tan rápido que casi atropella a Harry.

- - ¡Regresa a la sala común! ¡AHORA!

A Harry le sorprendió escuchar la voz enrarecida de la profesora casi tanto como la explosión.

- - ¡Y NO SALGAN HASTA QUE SE LOS ORDENE!

- - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- - No lo sé, pero eso es una alarma. REGRESA A LA SALA COMUN, HARRY. NO QUIERO REPETIRLO.

Se perdió pasillo abajo, dejando a Harry de pie, acompañado sólo por el sonido de los pasos que se alejaban.

Harry regresó a la sala y fue asaltado por las preguntas de Ron.

Pero no prestó atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta su baúl y sacó la su capa de Invisibilidad.

- - ¡HARRY! ¿¿A D"NDE VAS??- chilló Ginny.

- - ¡Quédense aquí!- les dijo mientras se cubría con la capa. 

- - ¿Estás loco? ¡PODRIA SER PELIGROSO!- Ron intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero no podía verlo.

- - Sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado, eso es todo.

Salió corriendo, siguiendo la luz roja, en la dirección en que había desaparecido la profesora Luminous. 

La luz se veía claramente, atravesando el centro del pasillo, en ocasiones rebotando contra los cristales de sus anteojos. No se preocupó demasiado por ocultar sus pasos. Sabía que estaba solo. 

Reconoció el camino hacia la torre Norte y aceleró el paso.

El castillo estaba cubierto de un extraño silencio.

- - ¿Qué no hay nadie aquí?- pensó Harry.

Los cuadros estaban vacíos, y por de un vistazo pudo ver que el caballo de Sir Candogan se escondía tras un árbol en una esquina del lienzo. 

Ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire cuando llegó a la puerta trampa que antes conducía al aula de la profesora Trelawney.

Harry se detuvo en seco, se aseguró de cubrirse los pies e intentó recuperar el aliento.

La trampilla estaba abierta, y desde el interior del aula surgía una nube de humo rojiza, de la cual parecía surgir el rayo de luz. 

Juntó coraje y subió la escalerilla. 

Dentro del salón no podía verse nada. El humo era tan espeso que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la manga de la camisa para respirar.

El aula estaba sumida en ese silencio que sólo se da en los lugares en que algo horrible está a punto de suceder. 

Harry no podía ver nada. No sabía dónde estaba la profesora Luminous. 

El sonido de alguien pisando cristales rotos hizo que volteara en sus talones. La capa se le atoró en algo y Harry tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para zafarse de aquello que lo retenía. 

Casi pega un alarido cuando palpó que la capa se había enganchado con el tacón de una bota, la cuál contenía un pie, y al cual seguía toda una pierna.

No podía ver quien era, y una vez que hubo liberado la tela, intentó reincorporarse para seguir explorando.

Repentinamente, una figura encapuchada salió de entre la niebla roja y desapareció a través de la puerta trampa. En un vano intento por perseguir al intruso, Harry tropezó con las piernas de quien yacía en el suelo.

Desesperadamente se lanzó al suelo, esperando que quien se encuentre allí sea una inconsciente profesora Luminous.

- - ¿Profesora?- susurró Harry. Y cuando logró ver el rostro del dueño de aquellas piernas, sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua helada. 

La profesora Trelawney yacía en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su piel tenía una tonalidad grisácea y su rostro vestía una expresión de sorpresa.

- - Maldición- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- Nadie va a detenerlo...

Una inusitada voluntad se apoderó de él, y se lanzó por la trampilla.

Una vez en el corredor, aguzó el oído.

Oyó claramente el sonido de los pasos apresurados del intruso, bajando las escaleras. 

Se echó a correr lo más rápido posible, oyendo los pasos cada vez más cerca. 

Finalmente logró ver al intruso y su gruesa capa negra ondeando tras él.

Harry tomó su varita con una mano y con la otra se aseguró que la capa permaneciera en su ligar. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos llegaron al Hall de Entrada. El intruso le llevaba mucha ventaja y pareció acelerar el paso al ver la puerta.

Una enorme armadura que custodiaba el acceso, cayó repentinamente en el camino del intruso, haciendo que caiga de rodillas. 

Harry saltó los pocos escalones que le quedaban justo al tiempo que el intruso se ponía de pie y abría las puertas de par en par con algún hechizo. 

- - Mierda...- dijo Harry en voz baja, y vio como el intruso se adentraba en la helada noche. 

A pesar de correr con todas sus fuerzas, el intruso era más rápido. 

Harry estaba tan cargado de adrenalina que apenas se daba cuenta que comenzaban a arderle los pulmones.

En intruso ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás. 

- - Intenta entrar al bosque- pensó Harry.

Efectivamente. Pronto avistó los enormes árboles y su infinita oscuridad.

Harry intentó apuntarle, pero el viento frío hacía que tenga que entrecerrar los ojos. No. Mejor quedarse callado.

Aflojó el paso.

En un principio pensó en seguirle, pero decidió no volver a entrar al bosque solo.

Había demasiadas cosas que no conocía. 

Se detuvo, jadeando. Estaba agotado. 

La capa aún seguía en su lugar, y milagrosamente, sólo sus pies habían quedado descubiertos. 

- - ¿Por qué nadie lo siguió? ¿Dónde está la profesora Luminous?- pensaba Harry mientras respiraba con dificultad. - ¡La profesora Trelawney!

Emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, y fue entonces cuando sintió el tremendo frío de la noche. También se dio cuenta que varios metros atrás había perdido una pantufla. 

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible. 

Cuando llegó al pasillo del séptimo piso, se ocultó tras una columna, aún cuando llevaba la capa encima. 

Madame Hooch y Snape bajaban de la puerta trampa. 

- - Sybill...- decía Madame Hooch- ¿Estás bien?

Ayudaban a la profesora Trelawney a bajar por la escalerilla. 

- - ¿Recuerdas qué pasó, Sybill?

La profesora Trelawney negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba al brazo que le ofrecía Madame Hooch.

La profesora Luminous salió del aula tosiendo. 

- - La llevaré con Poppy- dijo Madame Hooch.

- - ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Snape una vez que las dos profesoras hubieran desaparecido a través del corredor. 

- - Te dije... Se metió en el bosque... Y luego de lo de la otra noche no pensaba volver a meterme allí...

- - ¿Tienes idea de quien era?

- - Severus... Se supone que tú tendrías que saberlo...

- - Deberías haber ido tras él, Asellus. 

- - Hice lo que pude, Severus. No soy una cobarde, pero tampoco quiero convertirme en un mártir... Aún...- dijo muy afectada- De todos modos, logré meter un espía. Apenas tenga novedades hablaré con Dumbledore. Será mejor que sigas con lo tuyo.

- - Nos vemos luego, Asellus- le dijo Snape arrastrando muy bien las palabras. 

La profesora Luminous se quedó sola bajo la puerta trampa, siguiendo a Snape con la mirada mientras se alejaba y desaparecía por las escaleras. 

Cuando Snape se hubo perdido de vista, los ojos de la profesora se posaron directamente sobre Harry.

- - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN LA SALA COMUN!- le dijo con los ojos desorbitados, intentando no gritar.- ¿¿REALMENTE CREISTE QUE PODRIAS DETENERLO?? ¿¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI ESE ERA UN MORTÍFAGO?? ¿¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA... ALGUNA IDEA DEL PELIGRO AL QUE ACABAS DE EXPONERTE??

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Aún llevaba la capa de invisibilidad... ¿Cómo podía verle?

- - Realmente, Harry... Me sorprende tu coraje... Y tu idiotez.- le dijo, ahora mucho más calmada. 

- - Profesora... Yo creí... Creí que no había nadie allí para detenerlo...- tartamudeó, quitándose la capa. 

- - Y para colmo debes estar helado... Hacía muchísimo frío allí afuera...

- - Usted... ¿Usted estaba allí? ¿Todo el tiempo?

- - No eres el único que tiene una de esas capas, Harry. Aún así, me alegro que no te hayas metido en el bosque. No pude asegurarme que no lo hicieras porque tenía que alertar a los demás y asegurarme que Sybill estuviera bien. Afortunadamente sólo recibió un hechizo petrificador. 

- - ¿Por qué no había nadie más, profesora?

Ella miró a los lados, como para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie escuchando.

- - Esta noche había una reunión, Harry. Todos estaban ocupados... No ha sido casualidad que alguien se haya colado en el castillo justo hoy.

- - ¿Y quién era...?

- - Un espía, nada más... No tengo idea de quién pudo haber sido, pero sí tenemos varias opciones de donde elegir... Muchas opciones, me temo.

- - ¿Y la profesora Trelawney? ¿Por qué atacarle a ella?

- - Verás...- dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a él.- Aunque el castillo esté protegido con magia, la torre Norte, para satisfacer ciertos requerimientos de ese bendito ojo de Sybill, se ha dejado muy vulnerable. No tanto como el resto del castillo, pero está protegida... Y bastante sonoramente, como seguramente oíste... El caso es que de alguna manera lo han averiguado- y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Harry vio cómo la profesora se masajeaba las sienes en señal de agotamiento- Oh, bien... Ya no hay nada que hacer... Tendremos que proteger la Torre de la misma manera que hemos hecho con el resto del castillo, y que Sybill cierre la boca... ¿Harry? ¡Tienes los labios morados!... Y yo aquí hablándote... ¡¡SALA COMUN!! ¡¡YA!!

Harry se puso de pie tiritando y comenzó a caminar.

- - Ponte la capa. Esto está lleno de vigilantes ahora. Supongo que será mejor que te acompañe. 

Tal y como había dicho la profesora, el castillo estaba ahora plagado de profesores y fantasmas.

Saludó a la profesora con la mano y se metió por el hueco del retrato.

- - Ya regresé- dijo Harry, pero guardó silencio en cuanto escuchó voces provenientes del pasillo.

- - ¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó en un susurro la voz de la profesora Luminous.

- - No. Pero me encontré unas cuantas cosas que te parecerán interesantes...

- - Ven aquí. Tendremos que hablar de esto en mi despacho...

Las voces se acallaron. Seguramente se habían alejado.

- - ¡HARRY! ¡REGRESASTE! ¿¿QUÉ PASO?? – Ron lo abordó desesperado.- ¡HACE MAS DE DOS HORAS QUE SALISTE! ¡EL PASILLO SE LLEN" DE PROFESORES Y FANTASMAS! Ginny estaba muerta de preocupación... ¡EH! ¡HARRY! ¡CONTESTA!

Harry tenía la mirada en blanco. Sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo.

Los sonidos a su alrededor le parecían muy lejanos, y por primera vez desde lo del Ministerio, sintió una punzada de temor en los más profundo de su ser. Ron lo miraba interrogante, pero Harry parecía incapaz de responder.

Todas sus dudas y temores desde el inicio de las clases habían regresado a él con renovada fuerza. No sabía quién estaba hablando con la profesora Luminous. No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa. Ambos estaban hablando en Pársel.

* * * * 

* * * * 

N/A: Bueno... OTRO CAPI MAS... Espero que les haya gustado... Y por sobretodo, que lo hayan entendido... jejeje

Algunas aclaraciones: 

El espejo de EOSED es lo mismo que el espejo de ERISED

El Espejo IDA Y VUELTA es el ESPEJO DOBLE

Espero sus comentarios!!!

AH... El próximo capítulo aún no está escrito, perdón pero esta semana ha sido un poquitín agitada... Y pensaba adelantar un poco durante Semana Santa pero mi "AGITADA" vida social no me lo ha permitido... (JE... ME LA HE PASADO DURMIENDO)

Bueno, ESPERO ESPERO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, estaré feliz de leerla... 

Entretanto estaré esperando como una descocada más imágenes de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban... HAN VISTO LOS TRAILERS?? NO LES PARECEN INTERESANTÍSIMOS???

MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS!!!!!

MisaKats


	14. El visitante inesperado

HARRY POTTER Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING

Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo 14

El visitante inesperado

- - ¡Harry!... ¡Eh, Harry!... ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ron le lanzó el tintero cerrado a la cara haciendo que Harry se queje sonoramente. 

Era muy tarde en la noche y una composición para Pociones hacía que casi todo los de sexto de Gryffindor estén en la Sala Común.

- - ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ron?- le preguntó.

- - Hace dos semanas que estás hecho un zombi.- le dijo inclinándose hacia él para asegurarse que nadie les oiga. – Estás así desde lo de la Torre. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta muy molesto. 

Las últimas semanas las había pasado como en una nebulosa. 

- - Será mejor que terminemos con esto- le dijo sin más y se dedicó de lleno a los dos metros de pergamino que le quedaban por llenar. 

Ron intentó quejarse, pero lo ignoró. Encogiéndose de hombros, su amigo también regresó a su pergamino dando un gruñido de reprobación.

En vez de concentrarse en su más que extensa tarea para las clases de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Pociones, Harry se enfrascó en sus pensamientos.

Por más que se esforzara, no podía recordar muy bien lo que había pasado exactamente la noche de la explosión.

La voz de Ron le sonaba lejana, como si le hablase desde atrás de una ventana con el cristal cerrado. 

Harry casi no podía respirar. ¿Iba a desmayarse?

Poco a poco fue haciéndose consciente de su cuerpo. Primero los pies helados, luego las piernas entumecidas, las manos agarrotadas, los dedos que se aferraban a la varita. Después, de su respiración entrecortada, y, finalmente, de su corazón latiendo de manera apresurada. 

Tenía descubierta la cabeza y los ojos perdidos en la nada. 

- - ¿Harry?

Ron lo sacudió, una vez que hubo adivinado dónde estaban sus hombros. 

- - ¿Estás bien?

Atinó a asentir con la cabeza, y luego, muy despacio, se quitó la capa. 

Ginny estaba al pie de la escalera caracol sosteniendo a Crookshanks.

- - No ha pasado nada...

- - ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? ¡La escuela está atestada de vigilantes, ha venido McGonagall a preguntarme si estábamos todos bien!. ¡Tuve que decirle que ya te habías ido a la cama! ¿¿Y me dices que no pasó nada??

- - Había alguien en la Torre. La profesora Trelawney fue atacada. Huyó.

- - ¿La profesora Trelawney huyó?- dijo Ron disimulando una sonrisa.

- - No. El intruso. Quien quiera que haya sido. Se metió en el bosque.

Harry caminó sin darse cuenta hasta la butaca más próxima a la chimenea y tomó asiento, sintiendo como el fuego lentamente hacía que entre en calor.

- - Harry... Estás muy raro.- le dijo Ginny acercándose.

- - Tengo frío. Eso es todo- mintió él.

¿Por qué no les decía que acababa de oír a la profesora Luminous hablando en Pársel?

Se sentía tan enojado y temeroso a la vez. Y traicionado. 

Quizá esa era la razón por la cual Oliver no confiaba en ella. ¿Le habría oído él también en alguna ocasión?

El sonido siseante de aquella lengua le había calado hasta los huesos. Mucho más aún que aquella gélida noche. Y no era sólo la profesora Luminous. Había alguien más que hablaba Pársel.

- - Me voy a dormir- declaró.

Ginny y Ron lo miraron azorados mientras subía la escalera.

Esa noche le fue casi imposible dejar la mente en blanco, y se durmió sin más, cuando ya el alba despuntaba en el horizonte. 

Intentó evadir a la profesora tanto como le fue posible, pero se sentía tan desilusionado de ella que quería golpearla.

Le temía, era cierto. Pero también quería matarle. 

No mencionó nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione, cuando ella regresó a Hogwarts.

No haberlo hecho lo ponía aún más furioso. 

¿Por qué guardaba el secreto? ¿Por qué no se lo decía a todo el mundo? ¡Era casi seguro que aquella mujer sea un mortífago!

Harry apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

La tediosa clase de Transformaciones para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. terminaba al sonido de la campana. 

Harry soltó el pupitre, al cual había estado clavando las uñas durante toda la mañana. 

- - Ya puedes dejarlo ir, creo que es bastante inofensivo- dijo Ron muy serio, mirándole los nudillos colorados.- Estás hecho un manojo de nervios.

Soltó el pupitre. 

No había podido practicar Oclumancia en todos esos días. La angustia, con toda la energía de quien ha estado hibernando, había regresado a él. 

Ella era un espía... Un espía de Voldemort. 

Seguramente no había estado en el bosque aquella noche que decía haber seguido al intruso también. Harry no recordaba haber visto las huellas de una tercera persona. No. ¿Por qué iba a perseguirle si el intruso era su aliado?

Quizá por eso Snape estaba tan enojado con ella... Quizá Snape sabía...

Harry soltó un gruñido muy audible. ¿De repente Snape le parecía confiable?

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, mirando las baldosas, pero perdido en sus propias conjeturas. 

Chocó con algo que hizo que caiga al suelo.

Malfoy le había hecho caer de un sólido y único codazo.

Algo dentro de Harry hizo ¡Crack!.

- - No pierdas el control...- se repetía, pero ya caminaba hacia Malfoy con la varita firmemente en su mano.

- - ¡Eh, tú! Imbécil...CUIDADO POR DONDE VAS.

El muchacho de cabello platinado volteó desafiante.

- - Has estado muy calladito todo este tiempo. ¿Te da vergüenza que tu papi esté en la prisión?

Las palabras se le atropellaban a medida que brotaban de su boca como veneno.

- - ¿No te has pavoneado siempre diciendo que cuando Voldemort regrese, iba a ser nuestro fin? ¿Le ha salido a papi el hechizo por la culata? ¿Te ha gustado su nueva casa? ¿O te asustaste cuando lo fuiste a visitar? Ah, no, claro... Supongo que estarás demasiado avergonzado como para visitarlo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué estaba hablándole de esa manera?

- - Cállate, Potter- le espetó Malfoy, dejando entrever como una vena en su sien palpitaba amenazante.

- - Ah... Supongo que creíste que Voldemort le rescataría... Eres un pobre diablo. Hasta tu padre sabía que a su OH GRAN SEÑOR no le importa un bledo lo que le pase a sus esclavos.

- - Cierra la boca- siseó Malfoy sacando su varita. 

- - Pero claro. Tu padre fue muy valiente durante el mundial, aterrorizando Muggles con la cara cubierta... Lástima que cuando Voldemort regresó no se le veía tan enérgico... Es más... Creo recordar que se había meado la túnica.

Malfoy parecía un gran tomate humanoide. Tenía rojo hasta el blanco de los ojos. 

- - ¿Y que pasa con Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Dónde están tus amigotes? Ah, si. Mismo caso. Pero tú eres tan cobarde que andas incitando a la gente con miraditas y luego escondiéndote como una cucaracha...

- - Potter... – siseó.

Harry sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello. Malfoy prácticamente estaba clavándole la varita justo bajo el mentón.

- - No tienes idea de lo que dices, imbécil- le dijo Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos.

A pesar de su incómoda situación, Harry solo quería golpearlo, hechizarlo, dejarlo inconsciente.

Había tocado una tecla que había hecho que Harry se salga completamente de sí. 

Rechinó los dientes, y con un rápido movimiento, logró casi clavarle la varita en el corazón. 

- - ¿¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!??

La profesora McGonagall estaba de pie junto a ellos. 

Pero Harry no oía nada.

¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy? Su padre era un mortífago y él se pavoneaba por ello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio una mano blanca de dedos largos que aferraba a Malfoy por el cuello. Al tiempo que lanzaban a su contrincante hacia atrás, Harry sintió como una mano enérgica le aferraba por el hombro.

Harry volvió a la conciencia repentinamente.

Snape jalaba a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica mientras el muchacho pataleaba. 

Quien sostenía a Harry era el mismísimo Dumbledore.

- - ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?- dijo McGonagall muy enojada.

- - ¡EL EMPEZO!- chilló Malfoy- Yo sólo tropecé con él por accidente.

- - ¡Eso no es cierto!- Mintió Harry descaradamente. Sabía muy bien que había sido él quien había reaccionado.

- - Suficiente- dijo Dumbledore- Ambos saben que los enfrentamientos en los pasillos están prohibidos. Severus. Haz el favor de llevar a Draco al Gran Salón. La cena está a punto de servirse. Gracias, Minerva. Yo me encargaré de esto.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Dumbledore soltó el hombro de Harry e inspiró profundamente. 

- - ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó, Harry?

Bufó molesto. Sabía que tenía que dar una explicación.

- - Él me empujó a propósito- dijo finalmente.

- - Harry...- dijo Dumbledore, como meditando lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Creo que ya eres bastante grande como para que eso cause semejante revuelo.

¿Dumbledore estaba dándole una reprimenda? Apretó los puños.

- - ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?- le dijo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Harry bajó la mirada. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba intentando leerle la mente. 

- - Todo...- respondió sin ganas. 

- - Pues, Harry... Eso es mucho, realmente.

Reunió coraje.

- - Profesor... ¿Saben algo de Voldemort?

Dumbledore comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- - Siempre- respondió simplemente. 

- - El profesor Lupin me dijo que no sabían nada.

Sí. Fingir que estaba preocupado por Voldemort era la mejor ruta de escape.

- - Como sabrás, Remus solo quiere protegerte.

- - Quisiera que no se me oculten tantas cosas. Después de todo, él quiere matarme... Y yo seré quien determine si él vivirá o no... ¿cierto?

Dumbledore guardó silencio.

- - No puedo obligarte a que me digas lo que realmente te está molestando. Pero quizá hablar de ello te ayude.

Harry tragó saliva.

- - ¿Es posible que alguien más hable Pársel?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Dumbledore pareció inusualmente sorprendido por la pregunta.

- - ¿Puedo saber por qué preguntas?

No respondió.

- - Bueno. Supongo que sería posible. Aunque raro.

- - Me preguntaba si los Mortífagos hablarían Pársel.

Harry no entendía muy bien por qué, pero Dumbledore parecía realmente desconcertado.

- - Dudo mucho que Voldemort le enseñe Pársel a sus Mortífagos. Son sus sirvientes, no sus iguales. Además el Pársel no puede enseñarse. Es una habilidad que se adquiere de nacimiento. Ni siquiera es hereditaria. Y a veces se adquiere de maneras menos convencionales, como tú.

- - Profesor...

Las palabras le picaban en la garganta. Estaba a punto de decirle que la profesora Luminous hablaba Pársel.

Pero el sonido de pasos al final del pasillo evitaron que hable. 

- - Director...

Harry reconoció la voz al instante. Y por instinto, apuntó directamente sobre el visitante, preparándose para atacar.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie al final del pasillo.

Se veía visiblemente demacrado y parecía haber recorrido varios kilómetros al trote, porque estaba muy agitado.

- - Director...-repitió.

Harry recordó vagamente aquella vez en que había visto al Señor Crouch saliendo del bosque.

Dumbledore se acercó a Malfoy a paso muy tranquilo. No parecía perturbado por su presencia.

Pero Harry no cabía en sí. Malfoy había logrado escapar de Azkaban, había logrado, seguramente, evadir múltiples guardias del Ministerio y había logrado entrar en Hogwarts.

- - Calma, Lucius. Recupera el aliento- le dijo Dumbledore poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Luego volteó hacia Harry- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a la profesora Luminous que se encuentre conmigo en mi despacho? Y que por favor, también avise al profesor Snape.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente al señor Malfoy, quien no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

- - Harry. Por favor- repitió- Dile a la profesora Luminous que se reúna conmigo en mi despacho... Harry, está bien...

Comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran salón.

- - Ah, Harry.

Cuando estaba llegando a donde el pasillo se torcía para desembocar en el comedor, Harry volteó para mirar al director.

Dumbledore se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que mantenga la presencia de Lucius Malfoy en secreto.

Harry estaba muy confundido, pero se dispuso a realizar el pedido del director.

Atravesó el Gran Salón y llegó hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde la profesora Luminous atacaba vorazmente una porción de tarta de manzana. 

- - Profesora- Harry se acercó a ella evitando mirarle a los ojos.- El profesor Dumbledore quiere que usted y el profesor Snape se reúnan con él en su despacho lo antes posible.

La profesora soltó el tenedor con tranquilidad y le sonrió.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry, notó que más allá del velo de tranquilidad que la cubría, había preocupación y urgencia.

- - Ha llegado alguien, ¿verdad?- le susurró.

Harry asintió levemente.

Muy despacio, la profesora se puso de pie y sonrió.

- - Gracias, Harry, muy amable.

Luego se dirigió a Snape y le dijo algo al oído, a lo que el profesor no respondió.

Ambos abandonaron el Gran Salón sin que nadie más que Harry lo notase. 

Se sentó a la mesa y por arte de magia, un plato con sandwiches apareció frente a él.

- - ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió Hermione.

- - Les contaré luego- dijo Harry de mala gana mientras bebía un largo sorbo de jugo de calabaza. 

- - Les digo que si antes creíamos que ella había sido compañera de Snape, esto lo certifica. Dumbledore hizo que sólo ellos dos se reúnan con él....

Harry les narró a Ron y Hermione, con lujo de detalles, el encuentro con Draco. Una vez más decidió callar el hecho que la profesora Luminous hablaba Pársel.

- - ¡Lucius Malfoy!- susurró Hermione mirando desesperadamente a los lados para asegurarse que nadie de oiga- ¡Lucius Malfoy en Hogwarts!

- - Imposible...- musitó Ron- Estaba en Azkaban.

- - Creo que Luna tendría un par de cosas que decir acerca de tu comentario- dijo Harry.- Claramente, se escapó...

- - ¡Pero que venga a Hogwarts!- repitió Hermione. 

- - Parecía muy asustado.

- - Puede que sea un espía- comenzó a desesperarse Hermione- puede que esté siendo manipulado...

- - No creo que a Dumbledore se le pase un esp... Ah... no... Nada... Olvídenlo.

Harry guardó silencio tras su comentario fallido. Pero se quedó pensando en que Malfoy no le había inspirado temor alguno. Es más, parecía desesperado, como un animal asustado que huye de su predador. 

- - ¿Crees que siga aquí?- susurró Ron mirando hacia la puerta, como si Malfoy pudiese atravesar el hueco del retrato en cualquier momento.

- - Así que Malfoy hijo volvió de donde sea que haya estado...- comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño- Y justamente el día que su padre  vino a asilarse al colegio... ¿Crees que sepa que el Señor Malfoy está aquí?

Negando con la cabeza, Harry le dio una oportunidad a la duda, pero no creía que fuera así. Aunque ya no podía estar seguro de nada.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir con las caras arrugadas por la preocupación.

Harry se tendió en la cama mirando a la nada. 

Sentía una necesidad desesperada de hablar con Sirius. De preguntarle tantas cosas. Era el único que había querido contarle absolutamente todo. Parecía haber sido el único en creer que Harry era merecedor de toda la verdad. 

Frunció la boca. Se sentía tan excluido que le daban ganas de gritar.

Se tapó la cara con las manos. 

La profesora  Luminous también parecía ansiosa de hacerlo parte de aquellos silencios en los que se sumía Dumbledore. 

Pero la revelación acerca de ella a la que había sido sometido hacía que se le pongan los pelos de punta. 

Había pasado de la fascinación al disgusto... Y al temor.

Cerró los ojos, molesto por los pensamientos que lo acosaban.

Sintió una suave brisa que lo despeinaba. Sin saber cómo, se encontraba sobre un bote que atravesaba un lago de aguas extremadamente calmas, en el que el cielo se reflejaba tan nítidamente que si uno miraba hacia el horizonte, no distinguía dónde terminaba el agua y dónde empezaba el firmamento. 

El bote se movió casi imperceptible, anunciando que había llegado a la orilla. 

Dio un paso fuera de la embarcación y sintió el suelo ceder levemente bajo su peso.

Unos pocos metros más allá de donde estaba, podía ver una espesa cortina de niebla. Y algo más alejado, un bosque muy tupido que se perdía en la ladera de una montaña. 

Dudó antes de seguir caminando, pero inspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la niebla. 

Los sonidos del bosque callaron inmediatamente, y los árboles parecían abrirse a su paso.

Repentinamente, se sintió muy cansado. Cayó de rodillas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor provocado por las pequeñas piedras que cubrían la tierra. 

Pudo ver como su túnica se impregnaba con la sangre que le brotaba como un manantial de las rodillas huesudas. 

Harry despertó muy agitado y corrió las frazadas para asegurarse que sus rodillas no sangraban. 

El sueño había sido extrañamente real.

La cicatriz no le molestaba, pero sentía la cabeza pesada. 

El entendimiento cayó rápidamente sobre él.

- - ¿Ha sido él? ¿Lo he encontrado yo?- pensó Harry mientras se quitaba el pijama y sacaba algo de ropa limpia de su baúl. 

La luz se colaba débilmente a través de la ventana, pero al menos era de día.

Salió de la sala común y lo invadió el olor de las antorchas que los vigilantes habían llevado consigo en las rondas nocturnas. 

Ya no volvería a caer en la misma trampa. Esta vez se lo contaría a Dumbledore inmediatamente.

Si el sueño era lo que Harry suponía, entonces había visto el lugar en donde estaba Voldemort.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola, se encontró con el profesor Flitwick.

- - Buenos días, señor Potter- le dijo- ¿Despierto tan temprano?

- - En realidad, buscaba al director.

- - Ah. Lo siento, Potter. El director regresará hasta el mediodía.

- - Ah... Bueno...-dijo Harry sorprendido- Gracias, profesor.

Regresó en sus pasos. Si Dumbledore no estaba allí, entonces McGonagall tampoco se encontraría en su despacho.

Aunque sospechaba que el hecho que no estuvieran en sus despachos no necesariamente significaba que estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts. 

No sentía deseos de regresar a la Torre, el desayuno aún no estaba listo, pero faltaba lo suficientemente poco como para que Dobby esté demasiado ocupado en las cocinas. Hagrid, probablemente, tampoco estaría en su cabaña. 

Se detuvo en un pequeño salón de paso y se quedó sentado bajo una antorcha. 

Casi se felicitaba a sí mismo por la tranquilidad con la que se había tomado lo que acababa de sucederle. 

Realizó una floritura con la varita y comprobó que había logrado controlar el hechizo liberador de aire caliente. 

Luego, comenzó a realizar un gráfico con flechitas y circulitos que se movían en una cancha de Quidditch imaginaria, planeando una posible estrategia para el próximo partido. 

Los circulitos y las flechitas se abalanzaron unos sobre otros y desaparecieron haciendo ¡puf!

Harry se había puesto de pie tan rápidamente que golpeó la antorcha con la cabeza.

Una señora muy abrigada que dormitaba en uno de los retratos, dio un saltito de sorpresa. 

- - Sangraba- dijo Harry en voz alta- ¡SANGRABA!

- - ¿Sangrabas? Deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo un señor desde un cuadro.

No respondió y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- - Claro... Sangraba... Estaba cansado...

De repente supo que era muy importante que hable con Dumbledore. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Subió las escaleras de a tres escalones por paso. Conocía el camino tan a la perfección que le pareció estar caminando por puro instinto. 

El Aula de la Necesidad debía estar allí, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer irrumpir en medio de una reunión de la Orden... Porque estaba casi seguro que esa era la razón por la que el director y la subdirectora no estaban en su despacho.

La puerta apareció frente a él, pero se quedó quiero.

Sin que le sorprendiera demasiado, la puerta se entreabrió.

La profesora Luminous, radiante aún cuando era tan temprano, asomó la cabeza por la abertura. 

- - Bueno, Harry. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Permaneció indiferente a la sonrisa de la mujer.

- - Yo quería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

- - ¿Está todo bien?- le dijo en tono preocupado.

- - No es nada malo. Pero es urgente.

Ella asintió y volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dumbledore salió al pasillo.

- - Buenos días, Harry. Siento haberte hecho esperar. ¿Querías hablarme?

- - Profesor... Tuve un sueño y quería contarle... lo que vi.

A Dumbledore se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió levemente. 

- - ¿Cree que sea seguro que se lo diga?- susurró Harry.

- - Dime, Harry. ¿Eras tú?

- - Fue diferente esta vez, profesor. Era yo pero sabía que en realidad no era yo... Es decir- se puso algo colorado.- Él no me estaba guiando. No creo que se haya dado cuenta que yo le veía.

- - ¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

- - Estaba un lago. Desembarcó cerca de un bosque. Pero estaba muy cansado, profesor- Harry comenzó a emocionarse- Y cayó de rodillas... Y sus rodillas sangraban.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. 

- - ¿Has estado practicando Oclumancia, Harry?

- - Sí.- dijo con seguridad- En realidad, no estoy muy seguro. He intentado despejar mi cabeza por completo antes de dormir. Pero anoche me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta...

Durante interminables segundos, el director se le quedó mirando fijamente. 

- - Muy bien, Harry- le sonrió ampliamente- aprecio mucho que hayas decidido contármelo. Ahora... Me gustaría que realices un entrenamiento algo más intensivo de Oclumancia.

- - ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Cree que el sueño...?

- - No, no- se apresuró el director- Creo que tienes razón en cuanto al sueño, el no se ha dado cuenta que pudiste verlo. Pero eso también significa que tu conexión con Voldemort sigue siendo fuerte, Harry. ¿Comprendes?

Harry asintió.

- - ¿Qué te parece si practicas con la profesora Luminous?

  
A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Prefería practicar Oclumancia con una mujer que hablaba Pársel o con su declarado enemigo, un profesor que por cierto le había enviado al Bosque Prohibido sólo en medio de la noche con nada más que un mapa y un frasco?

- - ¿Qué no podría recomendarme un libro? Practicaría con Hermione... Verá... No tengo mucho tiempo...- se excusó pobremente. 

- - ¿Albus?- la profesora McGonagall se asomó por la puerta. 

- - Enseguida, Minerva.- Volteó hacia Harry- Tengo que irme. Hablaremos más tarde.

Se quedó solo en el pasillo, con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto.

Y con la satisfacción de saber que Voldemort había vuelto a cometer un error.

Ahora era humano. Más humano aún de lo que él mismo creía. Y tanto Dumbledore como Harry lo sabían.

* * * * * * 

N/A:

Un capítulo más... Me ha salido un poco corto, pero creo que está bastante bien.

LES GUST" EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR???

Espero que sí, es uno de mis favoritos.

Y no se preocupe, todo el mundo, todas sus respuestas llegarán a su debido tiempo. Todo tiene respuesta. (aunque aún no las haya pensado con detenimiento... JAJAJA... Mentiritas)

Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo en particular.

Cualquier comentario, sólo vayan a Review. Estaré más que contenta de saber lo que quieran decirme.

Ahora... ESCENAS DEL PRRRROOOOXIMO CAPITULO... (llevo tan solo dos hojas escritas... pero promete mucho.)

**

- - ¿Harry?

Sin poder evitarlo, volteó.

- - ¿Me temes?

**

- - No se preocupen, chicos. Ya me siento mucho mejor.- se puso derecha como para demostrar su integridad- Llorar no es la respuesta... Creo que cuanto más enterados estemos de todo, las cosas irán mejor. Así que... Creo que tendremos que hacer algo de espionaje...

Y OTRA COSA... Pueden recomendarme algún buen libro? Tengo ganas de leer y no se me ocurre qué leer... (Ya he leído Harry Potter varias veces... busco un poco de variedad... jejeje)

MisaKats


	15. Descubrimientos

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

 Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo 15

Descubrimientos...

Si bien el hecho de que la profesora Luminous y alguien más dentro del colegio hablen Pársel ocupó la cabeza de Harry con bastante insistencia, las nuevas clases para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. no le dejaban un solo momento para respirar.

Una nueva visita a Hogsmeade, justo antes de comenzar las clases de Aparición y Magia Legal, fue recibida con bombos y platillos.

Cargados de libros, golosinas y tantas otras cosas más, lograron ubicarse en una enorme mesa cerca del mostrador de Las Tres Escobas.

Ginny y Neville se ofrecieron para buscar cervezas de manteca para todos, y Hermione y Ron charlaban de algo que Harry no estaba interesado en oír.

El ambiente lleno de voces y el aire viciado comenzaron a afectarle justo cuando Ginny le entregaba su jarra de cerveza.

- - Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire- se excusó.

- - ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ginny apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

- - Hay mucho ruido aquí- le dijo Harry sintiéndose levemente descompuesto- Necesito aire fresco.

Apenas salió a la calle tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la capa. Afuera estaba helando y el cielo oscuro amenazaba con descargar la última gran nevada del invierno.

La acera estaba vacía. La mayoría de los visitantes ya habían dejado el pueblo, y los que aún quedaban allí, se habían refugiado del frío en las tabernas y los salones de té.

Estaba a punto de regresar al interior de Las Tres Escobas cuando notó que había alguien sentado en el piso.

- - Hola, Harry.

La profesora Luminous, vestida en ropas muggle, estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el muro y las rodillas a los hombros, fumando un cigarrillo. Harry guardó silencio.

- - Decidí no fumar allí dentro… Son cigarrillos muggle, se los incauté a unos chicos de séptimo que estaban fumando en los baños del colegio…

- - Siento haber interrumpido la reunión del otro día.- dijo monótonamente.

- - Albus dijo que era importante.

Se refregó las manos enguantadas.

Harry había agarrado el picaporte para regresar a la taberna, pero sin entender por qué, seguía inmóvil.

- - ¿Harry…?

Él, casi involuntariamente, volteó.

- - ¿Me temes?

Soltó el picaporte y bajó la mirada, para clavar sus ojos en los de ella, casi dejándose hechizar por aquel inexplicablemente joven y bello rostro.

- - ¿Debería temerle?

Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió.

- - No puedo decirte qué sentir, Harry.

No dejó de mirarla.

- ¿Debería…?

Entonces ella volvió la mirada hacia él, y de sus ojos manaba un calor tan especial que Harry sintió, podría derretir toda la nieve que cubría los tejados.

Harry tuvo que respirar muy hondo para mantenerse impávido.

- - Le escuché hablar Pársel, profesora- susurró.

El haberlo confesado tan simplemente, le sorprendió al punto de no reconocerse a sí mismo. Aún así, ella no se inmutó.

- - ¿Y eso hace que me tengas miedo?- dijo ella con voz tranquila.

- - ¿Debería temerle? Salazar Slytherin hablaba Pársel. Y Voldemort…

- - Y tú Harry

- - Yo hablo Pársel porque Voldemort lo hace.

Ella no respondió. Clavó la mirada en una vitrina cruzando la calle y durante incontables segundos, guardó silencio.

- - No puedo explicarte por qué hablo Pársel…

Harry sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Las vacías calles de Hogsmeade parecían escuchar su conversación. Los sonidos sordos que brotaban desde el interior de Las Tres Escobas le daban la sensación de que el resto del mundo había desaparecido, y que aquellos que aún moraban la Tierra se encontraban apiñado dentro del lugar.

La puerta se abrió con un tintineo.

- - ¿Harry?- Ron asomó la cabeza- Hola, profesora. ¿Harry, vienes?

- - Sí. En seguida- respondió ausente.

Ron volvió a meterse dentro.

Harry inspiró profundamente.

- - No confío en usted, profesora- dijo finalmente- Lo siento, pero hay demasiado en usted que no comprendo.

Ella sonrió amargamente.

- - Pensé que la última persona que desconfiaría de mí por hablar Pársel serías tú.

Aún cuando Harry había vuelto a tomar el picaporte, la puerta permaneció cerrada.

- - Hay demasiado que no comprendo…- repitió, más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

- - Han huido de Azkaban.

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos como platos.

- - Los Mortífagos…

Ella asintió.

- - ¡Eso era lo que decía la carta…! La que entregó Hermes…

La carta era de Fudge, solicitando ayuda… Tarde, como siempre… Sucedió hace tiempo… Lucius estuvo vagando por todo el país antes de decidirse a pedir asilo… Fue entonces cuando lo viste en el castillo…

- - ¿Por qué me dice esto?- preguntó Harry muy confundido.

- - Porque…- hizo una pausa- Porque creo que mereces saber la verdad…

Esta vez, Harry estaba más que dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

- - Harry… Confía en tus instintos… Te han llevado por un buen camino… Y creo que van a llevarte mucho más lejos aún.

De manera inesperada, la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a un grupo de magos que se quejaban del frío a medida que la atravesaban.

- - Aún así, no confío en usted- dijo. Y sin entender cómo, logró meterse en Las Tres Escobas, dejando a la profesora Luminous sola.

El trayecto hasta la mesa que ocupaban le resultó mucho más largo y sinuoso que aquellos que atravesaban el Bosque Prohibido.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Tantas cosas tenía dentro que podía haber jurado que le salía humo por las orejas

¿Qué harían todas las personas que estaban en las Tres Escobas si él se ponía a gritar allí mismo, como un desquiciado?

Y aunque eso era lo único que quería hacer, no le pareció una buena idea.

Alguien le tironeaba de la manga.

- - Siéntate, Harry.

Ginny le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Había llegado a la mesa tan de repente que no se explicaba por qué todos esos rostros le estaban mirando.

- - Harry… ¿Está todo bien? Pareces algo atontado- le dijo Hermione.

- - Ah… No…Estaba pensando en otras cosas… Gracias- dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa y aceptando la jarra de cerveza que le alcanzaba Neville.

Luna Lovegood y su padre compartían una mesa con Rita Skeeter no muy lejos de ellos. Harry supo al instante que el Sr. Lovegood y Rita debían saber algo de los Mortífagos evadidos.

El grupo de estudiantes que regresaría con Snape, se puso de pie apresuradamente, comentando que el neurótico profesor los dejaría solos si no llegaban a tiempo.

Claro que Harry no regresaría con él. Pero tampoco quería regresar con la Profesora Luminous.

De repente, se sintió culpable, pero, ¿qué más podría hacer? ¿Cómo es que había llegado al punto de contarle tantas cosas a esa extraña? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable al desconfiar de ella ahora? Se sentía traicionado… Había confiado ella y ella le había desilusionado… ¿Qué no era lógico alejarse lo más posible?

Y cuanto más vueltas le daba  al asunto, menos seguro se sentía de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Sentado en aquella silla en las Tres Escobas, se sintió pequeño. Ínfimo.

Quería respuestas desesperadamente… Pero no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer la verdad… Acerca de cualquier cosa… De todo.

Cuanto más conocía del mundo mágico, más se desilusionaba. Nada era lo que parecía ser. Las más terribles injusticias eran cometidas todos los días. Y por sobretodo, nadie le parecía confiable. Todos tenían una cara oculta. Todos usaban máscaras para ocultar su identidad, la única diferencia con aquellas que usaban los mortífagos era que las que ellos llevaban sobre los rostros eran tangibles. Quería saberlo todo, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo…

- - ¿Intentas leer tu cerveza de manteca? ¿Hacer un poco de Adivinación?- le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Harry regresó a la realidad sobresaltado.

- - Estás pálido…- observó Hermione.

Bebió un trago de cerveza.

- - Estoy bien.

Rita Skeeter y el Sr. Lovegood se pusieron de pie alegremente. Harry estaba seguro de que al pasar junto a él, Rita le había dedicado una mirada cómplice.

Más tarde, cuando regresaban junto a Madame Hooch, Harry se dirigió a Ron y Hermione.

- - Ya sé por qué estaba aquí en Hogwarts…

Entendiendo todo de una sola vez, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

- - La profesora Luminous me lo ha dicho- siguió diciendo en voz baja- Él vino a pedir asilo. Han huido todos…

- - ¿De Azkaban?- dijo Ron muy sorprendido- ¿cómo es posible?

- - Que inocente eres, Ron- le dijo Hermione volteando los ojos- ¿Vino a pedir asilo? ¿Y lo dejaron entrar?

- - Supongo que sigue oculto en Hogwarts. ¿Saben lo más raro de todo? Estoy seguro que Dumbledore le estaba esperando… Y ella…

- - Quizá la carta que llevaba Hermes era acerca de eso…- razonó Hermione.

Harry asintió. Luego miró a Ron.

- - Yo creía que Percy no se hablaba con nadie de tu familia…

- - Habrá sido por orden de Fudge. Percy jamás le desobedecería.

- - ¿Pero por qué la recibió Bill y no Dumbledore?- interrogó Hermione.

- - Percy jamás admitiría que estaba equivocado. Aún no habla con ninguno de nosotros, aunque creo que considera que Bill es el más respetable a pesar de sus diferencias con él.

- - La profesora me dijo que la huida se había producido hace tiempo.

- - Las cosas están muy raras- dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Lavender Brown.- y sin embargo todos actúan como si nada…

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

- - Mira, Hermione… No deberías preocuparte… Estoy seguro que está todo bajo control…- tartamudeó Ron.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

- - No se preocupen. Ya me siento mucho mejor.- Se puso derecha como demostrando su integridad- Llorar no es la respuesta…. Creo que cuanto más enterados estemos, las cosas serán mejores. Yo creo que debemos hacer algo de espionaje…

Sus dos amigos se clavaron en el piso. Ella se adelantó con paso seguro y volteó sólo para decirles que se apresuren.

- - Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con nosotros- comentó Harry.

- - Y con Ginny… ¿Has visto cómo está?- dijo Ron- Me avergüenza decirlo, pero a veces mi hermanita me intimida.

Harry sonrió para sí y aceleró el paso.

Esa misma noche, Hermione se acomodó en una butaca junto a ellos.

- - Bueno… Hablé con Luna y me dijo que su papá había hecho un viaje de negocios a un lugar secreto y había regresado muy enojado. Uniendo cabos he llegado a la conclusión que ese viaje fue a Azkaban, supongo que para intentar entrevistar a alguno de los Mortífagos. Ahora, al parecer él y Rita se encuentran por aquí en busca de una historia… Una historia que supongo será aquella que el Sr. Lovegood no obtuvo en su viaje a la prisión: una entrevista con Lucius Malfoy acerca del regreso de Vol…demort.

Ron y Harry, que repasaban los conocimientos básicos de la Desaparición, habían dejado caer sus mandíbulas.

- - Hermione…- dijo Ron al cabo de unos minutos- no digas que decías en serio lo del espionaje…

- - ¿Alguna vez he bromeado acerca de romper las reglas?

- - ¡Romper reglas! ¿Desde cuando hablamos de romper las reglas…?

- - Desde que yo diga que sería bueno que Harry saque su capa de invisibilidad del baúl… En este mismo momento el Sr. Lovegood y Rita están en alguna parte del castillo, hablando con Malfoy padre.

- - ¿Qué qué?- Exclamó Ron haciendo que varios de sus compañeros volteen hacia ellos.

- - Si…- dijo Hermione instándole a que baje la voz.- Y creo que lo están haciendo a espaldas de la Orden. Y… Si mis suposiciones no son erradas, creo que la profesora Luminous también estará allí.

- - Hermione… Creo que estás llevando esto un poco lejos… ¿No estarás confundiendo "Lealtad a la Orden" con " Curiosidad Imparable"?

- - NO, Ron. Te digo que algo grande está pasando… A espaldas de la Orden… Creo que tenemos que ir…

Harry permanecía ajeno a la conversación.

- - ¿Qué dices, Harry? Sacas la capa y nos escondemos debajo…

- - ¡Métele algo de juicio en la cabeza!--- Además no creo que aún quepamos los tres debajo de tu capa.

- - Ya no podemos usarla…- declaró Harry repentinamente.- Y no creo que la profesora esté actuando a espaldas de la Orden…

- - ¿Por qué no podemos usarla?- preguntó Ron.

Harry les miró como si apenas se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

- - Ella ve.

- - ¿Cómo dices?

- - Ella ve cosas… Ella ve debajo de las capas…- luego inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado- Creo que ve más allá de muchas cosas.

- - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Hermione apartando de la mesa la inmensa montaña de pergaminos que se habían acumulado durante los últimos días- Porque no lo dices por decir, ¿verdad?

Mirándoles fijamente, Harry se puso serio. Después escudriñó la sala común que aún estaba atestada.

- - No puedo decirles todo ahora… Pero aquella noche de la explosión, ella me vio, aún cuando yo llevaba mi capa puesta…

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

- - Pero…

Harry se quedó callado.

- - Será mejor que sigamos con lo de Pociones- dijo Hermione cambiando rápidamente de tema- Creo que tendremos que quedarnos hasta tarde haciendo la asignación para Transformaciones.

Ron amagó con interrumpir pero Hermione le miró violentamente.

- - HASTA TARDE, RON. Cuando todos ya se hayan ido a dormir.- Le dijo entre dientes.

 Durante las siguientes dos horas, Harry intentó concentrarse en su pergamino, pero estaba pensando en una enorme cantidad de cosas al mismo tiempo, haciendo de su cabeza un torbellino.

Una mano cálida se posó en su antebrazo.

- - Cuidado, Harry. Derramaste la mitad del tintero sobre la composición…

Ginny estaba sentada junto a Ron y Hermione, y miraba interesada el pergamino que su hermano tenía en frente. Harry miró el suyo: si no hubiera sido por los sendos manchones de tinta que lo poblaban, hubiese estado en blanco.

En una mesa, no muy lejos de la que ocupaban, Colin Creevey bostezaba ampliamente.

Poco después abandonó la sala, dejándoles solos.

Ron miró a su hermana de modo amenazante.

- - Está bien, Ron- dijo Harry comprendiendo que ya era hora de hablar.

Ginny es observó muy extrañada.

- - ¿Qué sucede?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- - Vete a dormir, Ginny- le dijo en tono autoritario.

- - Ay, Ron…- suspiró ella sonriendo.- No intentes protegerme… Me doy cuenta de muchas más cosas de las que crees…

- - ¿Ah, sí?- le desafió- ¿Cómo qué?

- - AAAhhh… Como por ejemplo, que cierto Mortífago anda suelto por los terrenos de Hogwarts, que se están realizando varias reuniones de la Orden, y que Bill se encuentra en Londres, recién llegado de Francia…

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- - Co… Coo… ¿Cómo…?

- - Orejas extensibles, hermanito. Y siendo la probadora oficial del último producto de los Sortilegios Weasley: las Orejas Extensibles Levitadoras Invisibles…- dijo orgullosa- Aunque no estoy muy segura de donde las he dejado… Son increíblemente difíciles de volver a hallar… Ahora… ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir, Harry?

- - Antes que nada… - dijo Hermione recobrando el habla- Creemos… Sabemos que Rita Skeeter y Lovegood se encuentran aquí hablando con Malfoy. Yo supongo que la profesora Luminous está con ellos y que lo hacen de espaldas a Dumbledore…

- - Eso no es verdad- declaró Ginny rotundamente, haciendo que Hermione arrugue la nariz.- Hace un rato vi por la ventana que Dumbledore y ella iban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid… Si miran por allí notarán que hay algo raro…

Sin dudarlo, Hermione se dirigió a la ventana.

- - ¡Ginny! ¡Tienes razón!

Ron y Harry corrieron hacia su amiga.

La cabaña de Hagrid casi brillaba sobre los terrenos escarchados.

Para aquellos que no conociesen al guardabosques, la cabaña parecería vacía, o supondrían que su ocupante ya se habría ido a dormir.

Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione notaron que las botas de nieve y la ballesta de Hagrid estaban junto a la puerta.

Además no había una sola huella alrededor de la casa, aún cuando había nevado antes de la cena. Los postigos estaban completamente cerrados y de la chimenea no salía humo.

Claramente, allí estaban reunidos. Tal y como Ginny había dicho. Seguramente, la casa estaría hechizada para que todo aquel que quisiera espiar se encuentre sólo con una cabaña vacía, silenciosa y en penumbras.

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

- - Parece que Ginny nos lleva la delantera…

Ron resopló ante la declaración de Harry.

- - Si mamá se entera que te metes en estos problemas, sabes que será conmigo con quien se enfade…

- - Si… Y eso me resulta muy conveniente…- sonrió Ginny.

- - Aunque… No fuiste elegida prefecto…

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada tan atemorizante que hizo que Ron se hundiera en su butaca en silencio.

- - De cualquier manera. Dudo que esta reunión pueda ser oída con orejas extensibles. Dudo siquiera que pueda ser oída desde la propia puerta de la cabaña, así que la capa de Harry no les será de utilidad. Y aunque sí les fuera útil, dudo que la capa aún los cubra a los tres…

- - Ya lo habíamos pensado, sabelotodo- espetó Ron.

- - Además…- acotó Hermione- Harry dijo que ella no puede ser engañada con una capa de invisibilidad.

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

- - Sí- asintió Harry- ¿Recuerdas la noche de la explosión? Ella me vio… Aún cuando yo llevaba mi capa encima.

- - Eso explica algunas cosas…- musitó Ginny.

Los tres la miraron interrogantes.

- - Si ve a través de las capas, entonces sería como una especie de Ojoloco, pero sin ojo loco… ¿Entienden? El otro día estaba a punto de lanzarle a Millicent un hechizo apestosín, pero la profesora Luminous, aún cuando estaba de espaldas a mí, supo exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo. Me miró con cara de descocada, pero luego sonrió y me animó a que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

- - ¡GINNY!- logró exclamar Hermione.

Ron y Harry intentaron contener la risa.

- - YA… - dijo Hermione de repente.- Entonces descartamos la capa. ¿Dices que Bill regresó de Francia?

Ginny asintió.

- - Fred me lo contó. Al parecer fue junto con Fleur a reclutar magos. Pero creo que no les ha ido muy bien. Fleur se quedó allí cuando se suponía que debía regresar.

- - ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Harry.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

- - Las reuniones de la Orden no pueden ser oídas, pero sí lo que se hable en los pasillos del colegio. Y escuché a Bill hablando con la profesora Luminous.

- - ¿Bill estuvo aquí otra vez?- preguntó Ron.

- - No creo que se haya ido… Pero eso no fue todo lo que oí. La profesora hablaba de un enviado al Bosque Prohibido, algo de un espía, y…

Guardó silencio y miró a Harry.

- - … Dijo también algo acerca de tenerte a ti al tanto…

Harry los miró.

- - Creo que ya me ha puesto al tanto… Me dijo lo de Malfoy pidiendo asilo y lo de los Mortífagos evadidos de Azkaban, entre otras cosas…

- - ¿De eso hablaban hoy?- preguntó Ron.

- - ¡Qué inconsciente! – exclamó Hermione muy molesta- Comentándote cosas que no deberías saber…

- - … Y tú hablabas de espionaje…- farfarulló Ron.

- - Eso es distinto. Yo creo que está enredando a Harry en todo esto con algún propósito. Lo del espionaje lo decía porque creo que nos merecemos saber. Supongo que ni Dumbledore ni ningún otro miembro de la Orden anda divulgando cosas como ella lo hace…

Harry no sabía si estar o no en desacuerdo.

- - Ella me dijo que yo merecía saberlo… Y quiere… Creo… Creo que quiere que confíe en ella una vez más…

Sabía que tendría que explicar un montón de otras cosas una vez finalizada la frase.

- - ¿Otra vez? Si tú nunca lo hiciste- exclamó Ron.

- - Te equivocas- dijo simplemente, haciendo que Ron junte las cejas.- Sí confiaba en ella. Pero…

- - Pero…- le instó Ginny.

- - Hay algo que no les he contado… Y que no le he dicho a nadie…

Harry inspiró profundamente.

- - Aquella noche de la explosión, cuando regresé a la Sala Común, sí tenía una razón para estar raro… Le escuché hablar con alguien… Con un espía, creo… Pero eso no fue lo peor… Tanto la profesora Luminous como el espía hablaban Pársel.

Tal y como había esperado, esta declaración fue seguida de gritos ahogados y murmullos de sorpresa.

- - Eso no es bueno…- dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

- - Pero…- continuó Harry- Hoy le he dicho que le he oído… Y ella no pareció sorprenderse… Y algo me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces… Me dijo que no esperaba que yo me sintiera amenazado por el hecho de que ella hable Pársel… Y creo que tiene razón… Creo que nadie puede juzgarla por ello… No creo que Dumbledore sepa que ella posee esa habilidad, y aún así, no me parecen razones suficientes para exponerla en público.

- - Creo que tienes razón- dijo Ron sorpresivamente-  Aún así, las sospechas de que pueda ser un mortífago siguen en pie… Yo creo que tendremos que andar con cuidado…

- - Yo opino igual- dijo Harry.

- - Y yo- secundó Ginny.

- - Pues yo no… Opino que hay que decírselo a Dumbledore…

- - Entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo Ron- Nos mantendremos alerta y no lo mencionamos a nadie.

- - Pues yo no estoy de acuerd…- intentó quejarse Hermione.

- - NO LO MENCIONAMOS A NADIE, Hermione.

- - ¡Pero esto es muy grave!

Harry hizo un ademán para que bajen la voz y Hermione tuvo que hacer fuerza para obedecer.

- - Mira, Hermione- comenzó Ron con voz calma- Acepto que el hecho que esta mujer hable Pársel es más que sospechoso, pero… No sabemos si es o fue un mortífago, hecho que sí conocemos acerca de Snape, de quien hemos sospechado desde nuestro primer año aquí y a quien nunca le hemos podido probar nada… Por otro lado, no solo Bill confía en la profesora, mis padres le adoran… y Charlie aun más… Y ellos le deben conocer mejor que nosotros…. Yo diría que no le juzguemos ahora. Esperemos un tiempo más… Hasta el momento, la profesora Luminous no ha hecho más que ser amable, sincera, y por sobretodo, le ha salvado la vida a Harry en una ocasión… Yo opino que le demos otra oportunidad… Y, si Dumbledore no sabe que ella habla Pársel, aún debe tener sus razones para confiar en ella. Eso sí… Ante el primer acto sospechoso, la denunciamos con cualquier miembro de la Orden…

Tras su monólogo, se puso muy colorado.

- - Bueno… Eso es lo… Lo que opino…

Ginny asintió contenta. Hermione, aún sin salir de su asombro ante esta increíblemente razonable declaración de su amigo, asintió ensimismada.

No mucho después, los cuatro decidieron irse a dormir, cargados de emoción y desconcierto.

Acostado en su cama, Harry tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, más tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Estaba lleno de una admiración hacia su amigo Ron que pocas veces había sentido por cualquier persona. Había tomado las cosas de la manera más lógica posible, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y había encontrado una solución contundente. Además, le había hecho recordar que además del halo de sospecha que Harry notaba alrededor de la profesora Luminous, no tenía más que palabras de elogio para ella.

Ron le había hecho darse cuenta que no todo era blanco o negro. Y que mirando todo con recelo, se perdía las cosas buenas que había a su alrededor.

Al no tener más clases de Adivinación, no pudieron saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con la profesora Trelawney tras el ataque que había sufrido. Aunque ni Harry ni Ron podrían decir que eso les preocupaba demasiado.

El hecho de tener menos asignaturas debido a las clases de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. no implicaba que tuvieran menos horas de lecciones.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se había transformado en una materia corta. Encantos, aún bajo responsabilidad del profesor Flitwick, abarcaba también las clases teóricas de Desaparición y Aparición, cuyo examen presentarían durante las vacaciones de verano. Los exámenes de Uso de Magia General para Mayores formarían parte de los exámenes finales de ese año.

Las clases de Aparición eran casi ridículas, aún así, a la mitad de los alumnos se les revolvían las tripas de los nervios al pensar acerca de la posibilidad de aparecerse por la mitad en algún lugar, habiendo dejado medio cuerpo en el lugar de origen.

Harry también se preocupaba por otras cosas, como por ejemplo, dónde practicarían las formas de aparición y desaparición, cuando Hogwarts estaba protegido contra esta clase de magia; y también en qué podría llegar a sucederle si se equivocaba y aparecía en algún sitio desconocido y no lograba regresar.

Durante la clase de Artes Oscuras, la profesora Luminous les había contado que inicialmente había planeado un viaje a Gringotts, pero que el banco y sus cuidadores estaban reticentes a los recorridos estudiantiles durante esos tiempos.

Debido a este cambio de planes, comenzaron una nueva clase acerca de Disfraces y Sigilo, una materia específica del entrenamiento de los Aurors. Harry debía prestar extrema atención, ya que si en un futuro iba a depender de su capa de invisibilidad, tenía que saber cómo seguir a otra persona en silencio y sin dejar rastros. Claro que también se cruzó por su cabeza que si existían más personas como la profesora Luminous, que veía más allá de las capas de invisibilidad, tendría que aprender otras formas de ocultar su identidad.

Sorpresivamente, esa clase fue una de las más entretenidas que Harry haya tenido jamás.

Resultó que después de hacer mucha fuerza con su varita para sacar de ella un par de botas, la nariz de Justin Finch-Fletchey creció desmesuradamente y pareció decorarse a sí misma con sendas verrugas.

La profesora Luminous estaba tan emocionada que casi se cae del pupitre sobre el cual estaba parada.

Harry se acercó para saber qué le decía cuando ella corrió a darle indicaciones a Justin. Desde que conocía a los metamorfomagos, Harry se preguntaba si él mismo no sería uno, recordando los problemas con que se encontraba Tía Petunia al querer cortarle el flequillo.

Justin miraba desesperado su flamante ganchuda nariz y respiraba con dificultad, desacostumbrado  a que el aire le entre tan a raudales por ella.

- - ¡Fantástico!- aplaudía la profesora Luminous- ¡Simplemente fantástico! Tendré que notificarlo, pero ¡fantástico!... ¿Y no lo sabías?

Como si la cabeza le pesase mucho, Justin apenas logro asentir.

- - Fantástico... Generalmente se manifiesta desde corta edad... Bueno... Ya veremos cómo te entreno para que lo controles...

Regresó al frente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- - ¡PERO PROFESORA... !- gimió Justin- ¿C"MO LA REGRESO A SU TAMAÑO NORMAL? ¡PROFESORA!

- - Concéntrate, Justin... No creerás que yo voy a hacerlo por ti...

El muchacho dio y nuevo grito de horror y acaparó por completo uno de los espejos que habían sido instalados para la clase.

Harry se acercó a la profesora.

- - ¿Profesora?

- - Dime... Harry... Todavía te reconozco... Deberías esforzarte un poco más... Disfrazarte de Harry Potter no cuenta...

Negó con la cabeza.

- - Me preguntaba si yo no sería un metamorfomago...

Le explicó las peripecias de su tía para controlar su cabello.

- - Interesante... Es posible, sí... Aunque también puede ser magia accidental... La magia es como el cerebro... Puede que nunca utilicemos todo nuestro potencial... Y es posible que lo seas y no lo hayas manifestado... Puede que nunca lo manifiestes... Así que te recomiendo que busques otras formas de disfrazar tu identidad...

Harry asintió.

- - Cambiando de tema... - dijo la profesora, y luego bajó el tono de voz.- Dumbledore me ha dicho que necesitas practicar Oclumancia.

Se aclaró la garganta y se aseguró que el resto de sus alumnos no les oiga.

- - Visto y considerando nuestra pequeña charla del otro día en Hogsmeade, juzgué conveniente decirle al director que prefería que otra persona se encargue de eso... Y como tuviste problemas con Severus el año pasado, tuvimos que recurrir a alguien más...

Harry se sintió muy avergonzado... Tantos problemas sólo porque él era un niño caprichoso.

- - No, profesora... Digo... Si usted es quien me entrene, no hay problemas... yo...

- - No, Harry- dijo ella sonriendo. – Está perfecto. Tampoco es tan grave, pero no puedo obligarte a que practiques algo tan delicado como la oclumancia con alguien en quien no confías...

- - Aprendí... O algo así, con Snape...

- - Sí... Y sabemos en qué resultó eso, ¿verdad?... No, no.- Bajó la cabeza- Remus Lupin vendrá a ayudarte dos veces por semana.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió de lado.

- - Comienzas mañana, después de la última clase, en mi despacho, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió algo aliviado.

- - Ahora regresa con tus compañeros y trata de disfrazarte.

Harry volteó y vio que Ron se había disfrazado de la abuela de Neville, aunque no parecía más que Ron con un sobrero con un pájaro disecado en la punta.

Neville se agarraba el estómago mientras reía a carcajadas y Ron intentaba no caerse debido a los zapatos de tacón alto.

Casi al término de la clase, Justin logró empujarse la nariz hacia adentro, dejando como huella de tal descomunal apéndice nasal, un par de verrugas que Luna hizo desaparecer con una floritura de su varita.

Esa noche, mientras todos intentaban llenar un cuestionario para pociones, Harry pensaba en lo bueno que sería hablar con Lupin al día siguiente.

Sentía como si un enorme peso estuviese a punto de quitársele de encima.

Escuchó vagamente como Hermione y Ron discutían cordialmente entre ellos.

La mirada de Harry se alejó más allá de ellos.

En un rincón, Ginny jugaba con Crookshanks, ausente de su pergamino de Historia de la Magia.

Esa noche que Harry les había contado de la profesora Luminous, Ginny había parecido indiferente ante la información.

Estaba descubriendo tantas nuevas facetas en sus amigos que le parecía como si todos estuviesen madurando. Todos menos él mismo.

Ron y su lógico razonamiento. Hermione y su interés en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, a pesar de su enorme temor. Ginny y todo lo que había en ella que Harry aún no conocía.

Las orejas comenzaron a arderle, y de repente no supo muy bien qué hacer con las manos, que le sudaban copiosamente. Volteó la mirada con rapidez.

Por las dudas decidió alejarse de la chimenea, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que hacer eso no cambiaría nada.

De reojo, vio como, desde el rincón, Ginny también se le había quedado mirando.

N/A

Tengo que, antes que nada, pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza en esta actualización. Sé que no es fácil seguir el ritmo de lectura a este paso, pero créanme que muchas cosas inesperadas pasaron este último tiempo... Cosas normales, pero inesperadas... Pensaba actualizar mi historia desde la casa de mis padres, pero algunos amigos parecieron instalarse conmigo y francamente, no me dieron un minuto para dedicarme a esto. Tuve visitas en mi apartamento durante un tiempo y luego caí en cama con una gripe de la que me estoy recuperando... Horrible... Ya casi no recordaba lo que es sentirse engripada...

Por otro lado... ACABO DE REGRESAR DEL CINE!!! SIIIII, DE VER El prisionero de AZKaban!!!! AAAH... qué emoción... En mi opinión, la mejor de las películas hasta ahora... Me ha gustado mucho, mucho, mucho.

Bueno...

Intentaré actualizar la semana que viene, el capítulo ya está escrito pero tengo que hacerme un rato para verificar información con los libros...

Así que haré lo que pueda para tardar lo menos posible

Muchos saludos a todos!!!!!

BARBYY!!! SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES!!!!


	16. El Monstruo de Ojos Verdes

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 16_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

El Monstruo de Ojos Verdes 

**__**

**__**

Harry se aprontó. Los brazos le colgaban, laxos, a los costados. La varita firmemente asida.

- - ¡Legeremens!- exclamó Lupin.

La sensación era inconfundible. El despacho del a profesora Luminous desaparecía, y toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos en forma de imágenes, fotografías que cambiaban a toda velocidad. No era de ningún modo doloroso, pero lo perturbaba a sobremanera.

Aún así, podía sentir como tenía todo bajo control. Cómo parecía capaz de elegir qué imagen mostrar: una clase, un entrenamiento, una pelea con Dudley.

Y, repentinamente, el blanco total, y la sensación de ser lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible.

El profesor Lupin se aferraba con una mano al escritorio para no caer al suelo.

- - Excelente, Harry- dijo, secándose la frente con la manga de la túnica- Creo que ya casi lo controlas...

- - Aquella vez, con Snape, funcionó de otra manera...- comentó Harry aflojando los hombros.

- - Hmm- dijo Lupin rascándose la barbilla- seguramente Severus ha debido bajar la guardia, porque él es bastante mejor que yo en esto... En fin... Creo que ha sido suficiente... ¡Casi cuatro horas!

A pesar de esto, Harry no estaba cansado en lo más mínimo.

Lupin caminó hasta la chimenea.

- - ¡Asellus!

La cabeza de la profesora apareció por el hueco en medio de una llamarada verde.

- - Bueeenaaaas...

- - Ya hemos terminado aquí... ¿Podrías acompañar a Harry hasta la Torre?

- - No hay problema... Pero voy caminando... No me gusta esto... Estaré con ustedes en unos minutos... Si no me encuentro con Peeves- añadió con un gesto, y desapareció haciendo ¡Plin!

- - Bien, Harry- dijo Lupin volteando hacia él con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Harry sonrió.

- - Algo abrumado... Pero bien...

Lupin fue hasta su maletín y lo cerró enérgicamente.

- - Me alegro mucho. Nos veremos el sábado, después de tu práctica, ¿de acuerdo?, y hablaremos un poco más... Ahora tengo que irme...

Le sacudió por el hombro paternalmente.

- - Dale mis saludos a Asellus.

Se metió en la chimenea saludando alegremente y desapareció con un fogonazo, dejando a Harry solo en el despacho.

Los pocos cuadros que adornaban las paredes no eran más que lienzos blancos.

A pesar que el equipaje de la profesora había sido prolijamente desarmado, la salita no parecía ser un lugar habitado por una persona.

Algunos de los objetos que habían utilizado en las diferentes clases permanecían amontonados en un rincón.

En otra esquina de la habitación, casi oculto por la escoba, los baúles vacíos y otros tantos bártulos, había un pedestal dorado, y sobre éste una bellísima jarra de plata.

Aquella llamó la atención de Harry por su inmaculado brillo.

Se acercó, y con extremo cuidado y dificultado, logró ver el interior de la jarra sin siquiera tocarla.

Estaba medio llena, y en cuanto asomó la cabeza por sobre la boca del recipiente, el líquido que contenía se movió haciendo anillos, deteniéndose lentamente poco después, bajo la nariz de Harry.

Volteó al escuchar el sonido de la cerradura.

- - Hola, Harry, ¿se ha ido Remus?

Asintió con la cabeza, y luego se animó a preguntar.

- - ¿Qué es esto, profesora?- dijo apuntando con un dedo a la jarra.

La profesora se acercó al pedestal y la tomó por el asa. Luego, haciendo movimientos circulares le mostró cómo el líquido producía un extraño vapor con aroma a jazmines.

- - Algunas hadas la usan para predecir el futuro, leyendo el movimiento del líquido que contiene, aunque se debe ser una gran sibila para comprender lo que ese Filiskaara muestre. Se supone que su contenido está formado de gotas de todos y cada uno de los lagos y vertientes en los que se dan los oráculos... Pero yo no puedo leer lo que me dice... No es más que una reliquia familiar... Bonita, ¿no lo crees?

Quizá fuera porque la jarra reflejaba el rostro de la profesora, pero Harry la encontró igual de fascinante que ella. Tanto que apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza, embelesado.

Dejó la jarra cuidadosamente sobre su pedestal y le sonrió.

- - Bien, ya deberíamos subir. He enviado a Dobby con algo de comida, ya que te has perdido la cena.

Le escoltó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se alejó tranquilamente, silbando por lo bajo.

Hermione y Ron guardaban la cena de Harry de más de un depredador, que a esas horas volvía a ser acosado por el hambre. Un mordiscón en una de las rodajas de pan demostraba que no habían encontrado fácil su tarea.

Harry atinó a sonreír levemente.

- - ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Le preguntó Hermione mientras le servía jugo de calabaza en una copa.

- - Gracias... Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

- - ¿Hablaste algo con el profesor Lupin?

- - Apenas... Estaba apurado... Pero dijo que charlaríamos el sábado, después de la próxima clase, tras la práctica...

- - Oh... Que pena- se lamentó Hermione- iba a preguntarles si no querían que visitáramos a Hagrid después de su entrenamiento.

- - Es cierto... Hace tiempo que no nos damos una vuelta por su cabaña- reflexionó Ron.

- - Es extraño que no haya mencionado a su "hermanito" en lo que va del año- susurró Hermione volteando los ojos.

- - Sí...- dijo Harry entre dientes- estoy casi seguro que le visita los domingos. Y ya no le veo con moretones o marcas... Así que supongo que Grawp se estará civilizando- y agregó con sarcasmo- eso si es que no se le ha escapado...

Notó que algo que parecía un sobre de pergamino asomaba del bolsillo de Hermione.

Ron también lo había notado, y frunciendo el ceño profundamente, se dirigió a su amiga.

- - ¿Qué novedades tienes de Vicky?

- - Oh...- respondió ella sacando el sobre del bolsillo e ignorando ambos, el tono de voz de Ron y el apodo con el cual solía dirigirse a su amigo por correspondencia.- No muchas... Me pregunta su ha estado todo tranquilo por aquí y dice que se está entrenando para las eliminatorias... Pero menciona algo bastante sospechoso. Dice que nos veremos pronto... Me pregunto si habrá conseguido un lugar en algún equipo de Inglaterra...

- - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- exclamó Ron dramáticamente- ¡UN EXCELENTE PARTIDO! Atrápalo Hermione... ¡Antes que alguna otra te lo robe!

- - Eres un idiota

- - ¿Ya son novios? ¿Se han comprometido? Seguro que vendrá para San Valentín y te traerá un cactus de regalo... La gente le pedirá autógrafos cuando ambos vayan a pasar día de los enamorados en lo de Madame Pudipié... Y cada vez que quieran besuquearse, una fan descocada los interrumpirá...

Hermione parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

- - ¡ERES UN ADOQUIN!- siseó enrarecida.- No entiendo cómo es que... Oh... Nada... No vale la pena... Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, HARRY.

Salió de la sala tan ofuscada que parecía hacer huecos en el piso con cada paso que daba.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de los dos amigos.

Las cejas de Ron se habían juntado tanto que parecía que iban a quedarse así para siempre.

- - Sabes, Ron...- aventuró Harry, estrujando una servilleta- ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado?

- - ¿Qué?- respondió Ron sin prestarle atención realmente.

- - Tu actitud... Hace dos años que te acompaña el monstruo de ojos verdes...

- - ¿Qué monstruo de ojos verdes?- se alarmó Ron- ¡¿Hay algún Urisk por aquí?! ¡¿Lo has visto?!

- - Idiota- negó Harry con la cabeza.- Los celos, Ron. El monstruo de ojos verdes son los celos...

- - ¿¿CELOS YO?? ¿¿POR ESE PEDAZO DE TRONCO RETORCIDO??

- - Asumo que estás hablando de Vicktor y no de Hermione...

- - ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CELOSO????!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CELOSO????!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿YO???!!!

Gritaba como un desquiciado, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros volteen para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

- - ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿YOOOOOOO?????!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡JAMAAAASSSSS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, HARRRRRRRRRRYY????!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿C"MO CREES...???!!!... ¡¡¡¡ARGH...!!!!

Y dejó la sala, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Harry terminó de comer sin hacerse demasiado problema por lo que acababa de suceder. Miró de reojo un montón de pergaminos por terminar. Negó con la cabeza y decidió irse a la cama.

Una vez en el dormitorio, se desvistió, se puso el pijama, y se acostó boca arriba, preparándose para dejar la mente en blanco.

En eso estaba cuando, entre los ronquidos sincronizados de Neville y Sean, oyó algo.

- - ¡Psssss... Harry!

Abrió los ojos.

- - ¿Harry...?... ¿Estás dormido?

- - ¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó con voz rasposa.

- - Estaba pensando... y... Puede... Puede que tengas razón.

No contestó. Sabía que a Ron le había demandado mucho esfuerzo llegar a esa conclusión, y supo que sólo necesitaba ser oído.

- - Buenas noches, Harry

- - Hasta mañana.

El sábado por la mañana, Harry y Lucas Forster, capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, habían acordado hacer una práctica conjunta.

Esto había sido logrado gracias a la ayuda de Cho e Irving Reith, quienes habían intentando convencer a Forster incasable y constantemente desde hacía dos semanas.

Al final, éste había accedido por una simple cuestión de aritmética: Ravenclaw necesitaba ganarle a Hufflepuff la semana entrante, y si Slytherin ganaba a Gryffindor el próximo partido, habría un tripe empate, lo que significaba que el equipo de Potter sería su principal adversario.

Fuera del estudio matemático, Forster también tenía que aceptar que siempre era bueno jugar contra un equipo tan competente como Gryffindor.

Cualesquiera fueran las razones de ambos capitanes por hacer concertado una práctica conjunta, ese sábado, temprano en la mañana, los catorce miembros de ambos equipos y sus dos consejeros, se refregaban las manos a medida que llegaban al helado campo.

Christopher Wimpole, el consejero de Ravenclaw, charlaba amistosamente con Wood, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban manotazos fraternales, cual código entre gorilas, incomprensible al resto del mundo. Este comportamiento era fácilmente explicable: Wimpole había sido compañero de Wood en Puddlemere United.

Y fue justo en medio de uno de estos cruces de manos que la profesora Luminous entró al campo.

Wimpole abandonó a Wood, dejándole con un puño levantado. Ágilmente cruzó el campo, saltó una verja, trepó las gradas bajas y llegó a la parte superior de éstas, que era exactamente el lugar que la profesora solía ocupar durante las prácticas.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con la velocidad de un rayo, Wimpole limpió el asiento hasta brillar y se quedó allí, erguido como un poste, sonriendo, esperando tan solo a que ella llegue hasta él.

Y no fue mucho después que, con pasos ligeros y gracia digna de una princesa, la profesora trepó hasta el estrato superior de las gradas bajas y aceptó, sonrojada a más no poder, las atenciones del idiotizado Wimpole.

Al otro lado del campo, Wood se masticaba los labios como si estuviesen hechos de galleta, y perdiendo la paciencia, gestualizó fránticamente hacia Wimpole para que volviera a unírsele y dieran comienzo a la práctica.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el consejero de Ravenclaw obedeció y dejó a la profesora sola, observándolo todo atentamente.

Harry estaba muy entusiasmado, y aprovechó cada oportunidad para tomar notas mentales acerca de cómo se movían los jugadores, tanto los suyos como los del equipo contrario.

Ginny, jugando como bateadora, casi hace que Harry pierda los anteojos.

Harry se preocupó por esto, más que nada porque había sido su propia culpa, por haberse quedado quieto en el aire mirándola mientras se lanzaba tras una Bludger.

Ravenclaw, jugando en sus posiciones ordinarias, ganó por poco, demostrando que aún jugando en posiciones que el equipo no ocupaba normalmente, Gryffindor aún demostraba su valía.

Tras la práctica, cada uno de los equipos se reunió en su vestuario para discutir los movimientos y sacar conclusiones.

Estaban concentrados en oír a Cormwell explicar cierta jugada que habían realizado los Tornados, cuando oyeron una fuerte discusión.

Harry volteó los ojos, sabiendo al instante que fuera del vestuario, Wood estaba gritándole a la profesora Luminous por algún extraño motivo que sólo él conocía.

Intentaron proseguir con la reunión cuando los decibeles de Wood llegaron aún más alto que lo usual.

Como si hubiese sido un crimen seguir hablando, todos cerraron la boca y voltearon hacia la salida.

Las palabras ofensivas de Wood les llegaban entremezcladas, y era casi imposible comprender lo que decía, pero la voz de la profesora permanecía ausente.

Y de repente, silencio absoluto.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron ambos de pie para dirigirse sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

Agradecieron haberlo hecho.

Con los ojos fijos, los labios apretados y gesto alterado, Wood le apuntaba a la profesora con la varita. Tenía el cuello muy rojo y una vena que le latía en la frente.

- - Monstruo... No eres más que un monstruo...- decía con voz sibilante.

La profesora parecía perturbada, pero no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse. Las manos enguantadas le caían laxas a los lados del cuerpo.

Por un momento, Harry creyó saber que ella no llevaba su varita consigo, algo inaceptable para un mago. Supo también que ella jamás atacaría a Wood.

El rostro del hombre permanecía inmutable. Poco después sus labios se movieron. Estaba a punto de lanzar el maleficio.

- - Oliver... No lo hagas...- dijo Ron con voz calma.- Tranquilízate...

- - Cierra la boca...- siseó Wood- No sabes lo que dices. Les haré un favor a todos si la mato ahora.

- - No vale la pena, Oliver... Lo que sea que ella haya hecho, no vale la pena.

Cegado por la ira, Wood no parecía dispuesto a oír razones, y lanzó el maleficio.

Y si bien no era de los imperdonables, la profesora Luminous iba a ser herida gravemente si no se defendía.

Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron le lanzaron a Wood un hechizo de desarme.

Y como si todo se moviese más lento de lo normal, vieron a la profesora encogerse y cubrirse la cara con las manos como por instinto.

Si tenía razón o no, era lo de menos, pero Harry pensó que así se veía la magia accidental, porque un halo de luz pareció rodearla, como si fuese algún material indestructible, que hizo que el maleficio rebote y se pierda en el aire.

Los hechizos de desarme hicieron que Wood caiga al piso profiriendo un alarido desgarrador, y que su varita salga despedida hacia atrás.

La profesora se irguió, al parecer muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, y corrió hasta donde Wood yacía inconsciente.

Luego de comprobar que se encontraba bien, volteó hacia Harry, Ron y el resto del equipo, que se había agrupado a su alrededor.

- - Esto se está saliendo de control...- musitó ella negando con la cabeza.- ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de regresar al castillo?- les dijo intentando parecer calmada.- Ya casi es hora de almorzar... No ustedes dos... Quédense un minuto más...

Harry y Ron obedecieron sin protestar, al igual que el resto del equipo, que se alejó en silencio hacia el colegio.

- - ¿Alguno de ustedes puede hacerme el favor de transportarlo?

Ron asintió y rápidamente realizó el encanto (¡Mobilicorpus!)

- - Sus hechizos fueron bastante potentes... Será mejor que lo llevemos con Madame Pomfrey...

Iniciaron el camino de regreso al castillo.

- - Chicos... No tengo palabras para agradecerles... No tengo mi varita conmigo, no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos...- explicó vagamente.

- - ¿Y si algo nos hubiese atacado?- preguntó Harry más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

- - Hay otras formas de pelear con un enemigo... Un mago nunca debe depender exclusivamente de su varita.

Y con un gesto inocente, les enseñó una daga Ankara atada a su pierna con una correa de cuero.

Wood emitió un leve gruñido indicándoles que estaba regresando a la conciencia.

- - Harry... ¿Podrías?

Incómodo por la petición, Harry le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

- - Gracias... Prefiero que despierte en la enfermería y que Albus hable con él inmediatamente...

Madame Pomfrey no hizo preguntas cuando llegaron a la enfermería. La profesora Luminous les pidió amablemente que se mantengan junto a Wood mientras ella hablaba con Dumbledore.

- - Si despierta antes que Albus llegue, intenten tranquilizarlo... Y díganle que alguien más se encargará de vigilar los entrenamientos de Gryffindor.

Ron y Harry así lo hicieron, pero Wood no pareció contentarse.

- - ... La quiero fuera de Hogwarts...- dijo en un susurro.

- - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Ron en tono preocupado.

- - ... Sobrevivir...- dijo simplemente, y pareció reticente a decir una sola palabra más.

No mucho después, Dumbledore ingresó a la enfermería con su andar característico.

- - Harry, Ron... Gracias por acompañar a Oliver. Ya pueden ir a la Torre... O a almorzar... Hoy tendremos Pastel de Carne, mi favorito, así que les aconsejo que no se lo pierdan... Además, si mal no recuerdo, Harry, tienes un compromiso previo.

Con un sobresalto, Harry recordó que tenía clases con Lupin tras el almuerzo.

Con un ademán, el director los despidió, y ambos decidieron dirigirse directamente al gran salón.

- - Bueno- dijo Ron casi sin aliento- Al menos Wood ya no la quiere muerta... Sólo la quiere fuera del colegio... Un avance, ¿eh?... Y tenemos un tema para que Hermione investigue más a fondo, porque francamente, a estas alturas, a mí ya no me interesan... Que se maten entre ellos...

Harry asintió distraído, y después de comer, se dirigió al despacho de la profesora Liminous, previendo que no le iría tan bien en oclumancia como en la cita anterior.

- - No te estás concentrando, Harry- dijo Lupin en un tono estricto que no le quedaba bien.- Una vez más... ¡Legeremens!

Tal y como Harry había supuesto, esta vez le resultó mucho más difícil repeler el intrusivo poder de Lupin, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a revivir el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Comenzó a sentir como, poco a poco, las miles de puertas de su memoria se abrían, dejando salir todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Aquella noche durante las vacaciones de navidad, volvió a él vívidamente. Una vez más, recorrió los pasillos impregnados de luz roja.

Tenía que detener el flujo de sus recuerdos. Había cosas que aún no quería revelar a alguien como el profesor Lupin.

Por un momento, creyó haberlo logrado, ya que el castillo desaparecía en un remolino de colores.

Pero a continuación, se vio presenciando de nuevo el enfrentamiento entre la profesora Luminous y Wood, pocas horas antes.

Luego, Harry cayó de rodillas sonoramente.

Lupin se acercó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- - Eso... Eso no estuvo muy bien que digamos...- canturreó Lupin mientras le tironeaba por el brazo.

Harry no dijo nada. Se refregó las rodillas por reflejo, y bufó, molesto por su propia incompetencia.

- - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Wood y Asellus?- preguntó como quitándole importancia.

Meditando muy bien cómo explicarlo, Harry inspiró profundamente, y se dejó caer sobre la butaca más cercana.

- - Nunca se han llevado bien, pero hoy Wood perdió el control... Y acabó por atacarla...

- - ¿Atacarla?- exclamó Lupin.

- - Sí...- dijo Harry pesadamente.- Siempre han discutido... En realidad, es Wood quien siempre le grita... Sucede casi desde el primer entrenamiento... Pero jamás había llegado a tanto...

Lupin, quien también había tomado asiento, hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té, ofreciéndole una a Harry.

- - Ya me habían comentado- dijo apesadumbrado- que se llevaban mal, pero jamás pensé que Wood intentaría atacarla... Y menos aún, aquí en el colegio, y frente a ustedes.

Harry se concentró en le fondo de su taza, sintiendo como la punta de la nariz se le calentaba con el vapor.

- - Entiendo que pasas mucho tiempo con Asellus...

- - No más que los demás.- respondió Harry, no muy convencido- Pero creo que me encuentro con ella más seguido que cualquiera de los otros... Y siempre se queda charlando conmigo...

- - ¿Te agrada?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- - Es muy simpática... Parece confiar en mí...- miró de reojo a Lupin, pero él le instó a seguir.- No nos trata como si fuésemos sus alumnos... Es más bien como si fuésemos sus iguales... Es gentil, inteligente... Poderosa también, supongo... Pero...

- - ¿Pero?

- - Pero... No sé... A veces parece demasiado sincera... Como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Sin gestualizar, Lupin bebió un sorbo de té.

- - Es normal- dijo tras un largo silencio- que desconfíes de todos... Más que normal... Supongo que, a veces, es demasiado para alguien de tu edad.

Harry asintió instintivamente, mirando como el profesor bebía de su taza con gesto pensativo.

- - En cuanto a Asellus... Nadie conoce mucho de ella... En realidad, creo que sólo Dumbledore lo sabe todo... Y él es un gran guardián de secretos... Pero sí sé de los rumores...

- - Sí... Dicen que ella fue un Mortífago.

- - Ese es sólo uno de los tantos rumores, y si bien es el más fuerte, lo considero el menos creíble... Ni uno de los Mortífagos atrapados la nombró entre sus "colegas"... Otro de los rumores dicen que es una experta en las Artes Oscuras porque se vendió al lado Oscuro a cambio de poder, después que Voldemort cayera. Pero yo estoy inclinado a pensar otra cosa.

Le miró interrogante, a lo que Lupin respondió con una leve sonrisa.

- - Creo que, bien... Supongo que has notado el efecto que provoca entre nosotros, los hombres...

No dijo nada, pero se sonrojó profundamente.

- - Sí, lo has notado... Y por eso yo creo que está relacionada con alguna criatura del mundo mágico...

- - Una... ¿Veela?

- - Posiblemente.

Lupin volvió a llenar su taza con un movimiento de la varita.

- - ¿No habla usted con ella en las reuniones?

Él sonrió ensimismado.

- - La verdad es que ninguno de los dos hablamos más de lo estrictamente necesario...

Se dirigió a un rincón de la sala y examinó los libros que la profesora tenía en la biblioteca.

- - La verdad, es que además de su nombre, no sé casi nada sobre ella... Pero es cierto que hay algo inquietante en su persona... Algo inexplicable... Aunque...

Guardó silencio.

- - ¿Profesor?

Volteó despreocupadamente y regresó a la silla que había ocupado.

- - Lo siento mucho, Harry. Debería haberme hecho un tiempo para prestarte más atención.

Harry sonrió.

- - No se preocupe, profesor... Yo estoy muy bien... Mi único problema es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

Lupin le sonrió paternalmente.

- - Bien...- exclamó Lupin palmeándose las rodillas.- ¿Te parece si lo intentamos una vez más?

El intento fue en vano, y Harry volvió a caer al suelo.

Pero, esta vez, al reincorporarse, se sintió algo nervioso. Le parecía que al volver a vivir la noche de la explosión, esta vez había vuelto a escuchar a la profesora Luminous hablando Pársel.

Si Lupin lo había visto, no dijo nada, y tras un afectuoso saludo, dio por terminada la clase y llamó a la profesora, quien con prontitud, apareció en la chimenea.

Esa noche, Harry encontró muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Estaba seguro que Lupin había notado algo en el despacho de la profesora. Algo que no había querido decirle.

Ron y Neville roncaban sonoramente cerca suyo. Todo estaba tranquilo... Demasiado tranquilo...

N/A: Hola a todos!!!! Sé que esta actualización llega tarde, pero estoy una vez más en ese período en que los exámenes exceden los días de la semana, y en que los días parecen muchísimo más cortos...

Ya he empezado a escribir el capítulo siguiente, pero aún me falta para terminarlo.

Por otro lado, el capítulo de hoy es uno de los más mutilados en la historia de este fic, con un montón de conversaciones innecesarias que acabé por quitar.

Ha aparecido el profesor Lupin, un personaje al cual le he estado tomando mucho cariño últimamente, quizá influenciada por la caracterización que hace de él David Thewlis en POA, un actor que realmente me gusta mucho y a quien pueden ver en una detestable comedia británica llamada "Divorcing Jack", en la cual, por cierto, también aparece Jason Isaacs (el Sr. Malfoy en COS).

En fin... Ahora un par de menciones.

Nelly Esp: Muchas gracias por tu review... Y no he entendido muy bien lo de las preguntas que harías después... je...

Alexander Carballo: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS... Y ANIMO CON TU FIC! (prometo que apenas tenga tiempo, lo leeré con más detenimiento y te dejaré unos cuantos reviews... Por ahora tienes 3 caps, así que solo podré dejarte 3 reviews...) y lo de las actualizaciones... puff... sí... A veces me gustaría tener más tiempo para escribir y actualizar...

Jessy Tonks: Estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a cuan orgullosa estoy de que Cuarón sea Mexicano, y aunque no soy Mexicana, aún me llena de orgullo que sea latino... ¡El Sur tambien existe!

Ary Black: Gracias!

Celina: Gracias miles por tu review, y en cuanto a lo de Ginny, sí me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones... Como vemos, el retrato que he hecho de ella sigue los lineamientos que Rowling presenta: Ginny se comporta bastante como los mellizos... Pero también me parece que admira a Bill por sobre todos sus hermanos y creo que también quiere imitarlo. Es por eso que Ron le menciona que no le han hecho prefecto (los prefectos son nombrados cuando inician el quinto año, año que cursa Ginny), y eso le enoja... (Porque Ron sí es prefecto...) Es algo que la Sra. Weasley diría (en más de una ocasión, Ron ha actuado mucho como su madre) Espero que te haya servido la explicación... :) Y SALUDOS A ESPAÑA!!!!

CarBar: GRACIAS!!

Zonko: Gracias por tu review y por el consejo!!!!!! El Diccionario es realmente útil en cuanto a las denominaciones en español. Generalmente uso el hp-lexicon, que me resulta más completo (el Diccionario es una traducción del Lexicon... Snif... Yo traduje algunas partes y no las han tomado en cuenta...)

Y en cuanto a lo del hermano de Dumbledore, pues... a mí me parece que tiene alguna relación con el Cabeza de Puerco... ;)

Jejeje... De todos modos, muchas gracias por el consejo, lo he tenido en cuenta mucho para el siguiente capítulo... :D

Sacralo: Muchas gracias!

Dark Kingsley: Me encanta ese nick!!! Y gracias por tus recomendaciones... Las tendré en cuenta cuando entre en una librería... (eso será cuando termine con los exámenes... Por ahora solo puedo agarrar libros de Antropología...)

ITHAE: GRRRRAAAACIAS!!!!

Lucumbus: GRACIASS!! Y espero que no tengas un paro cardíaco!!!

Barby: Me darías un SEGUNDO de tu vida... Tengo que decirte un par de cosas, lo primero te lo digo en persona... lo SEGUNDO también... Dicen que lo primero es lo primero y lo SEGUNDO es lo SEGUNDO... y así sucesivamente... JEJEJE TE QUIERO!!!

Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!

:D

Saludazos a todos y nos veremos dentro de poco!!!

MisaKats


	17. El Verdadero Comienzo

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling... Ahora, realmente necesitan que haga esa aclaración?

**_Harry Potter y el enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 17_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_El verdadero comienzo_**

El invierno parecía extenderse más frío y oscuro que nunca.

Les alegraba que el fuego en las chimeneas arda más acogedor de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Los de quinto habían entrado en crisis, muchísimo tiempo antes de lo usual, y no hacían más que preguntar cosas acerca de los MHBs.

Ginny disimulaba sus nervios bastante bien, o realmente le interesaban muy poco sus exámenes.

Hermione le preguntaba una y otra vez si había pensado qué carrera seguir después de terminar en Hogwarts, a lo que la menor de los Weasley respondía con encantadora frescura alegando que era joven, que tenía toda la vida por delante y que no pensaba hacerse mala sangre por un mísero examen, lo que enloquecía a Hermione, que jamás había escuchado tantas contradicciones a lo que ella pensaba.

Muy contrariada, se sentó junto a Ron y Harry en la sala común, después de la cena.

- - Ron... No sé cuál es el problema con tu hermana... Parece como si realmente no le importara estudiar...

Él se encogió de hombros.

Harry hundió la nariz en el pergamino. Todavía no sentía deseos de que Ron y Hermione notaran que se le ponían rojas las orejas cuando hablaban de Ginny. Ni siquiera quería notarlo él mismo.

Pasó un rato sin que ninguno de los tres se dirigiera la palabra.

- - Uff... Menos de una semana para San Valentín- dijo Ron de la nada.

Hermione solamente arqueó las cejas y siguió con su libro sin hacerle caso.

Pero Harry casi larga una carcajada. Sólo él había comprendido el verdadero significado de la bomba que acababa de lanzar su amigo.

Ron había empezado a ponerse colorado, mientras se hundía lentamente en su butaca con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Harry decidió contener sus ganas de llorar de risa para distraer a Hermione, pero ella hizo un poco difícil que Harry cambie de tema.

- - ¿Piensas invitar a alguien a pasar San Valentín contigo, Harry?- Le preguntó Hermione desde detrás de su libro.

- - ¿A quién invitaría?- respondió él, indiferente.

- - No sé... El año pasado invitaste a Cho...

- - El año pasado Cho era mi... Era mi...- Harry tuvo que pensar muy bien qué decir a continuación, pero se le quedó la mente en blanco.- ¿Sabes cuatas patas de Mantis Religiosa lleva la poción del Insomne?

- - Tres- dijo Hermione sin prestarle atención- ¿Y piensas invitar a alguien este año?

- - No- respondió escuetamente, mirando de reojo a Ron.

- - ¿No lo has pensado o no lo sabes?

- - ¿Me estás interrogando?- preguntó, un poco molesto.

- - No... Sólo pregunto por pura curiosidad.

- - Bueno... No preguntes. Me pones incómodo.- le dijo de manera cortante.

- - Bueno... Si te vas a poner así...

Harry se había puesto muy nervioso sin saber por qué. No pensaba confesar que había estado pensando en invitar a Ginny a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade una vez allí... Con alguna excusa, por supuesto...

En frente suyo, Ron se miraba las uñas muy ensimismado. Y Harry decidió hablar de otra cosa que estuviera lo más alejada posible de San Valentín... Las Arañas Multicolores de Essex de las que había leído durante todo el verano, pareció un buen tema de conversación, y ciertamente sacó a Ron de su ensimismamiento al punto que acabó por taparse las orejas con las manos y canturrear en voz muy alta para no escuchar de semejantes bichos.

Desde lo del Bosque Prohibido, Snape apenas se había dirigido a Harry, y cuando lo hacía, le recordaba notoriamente a Tía Petunia, ya que usaba los más absurdos monosílabos, que variaban entre ¡NO!, ¡MAL! y ¡Hmp!

Pero durante la primer clase de la semana, Snape parecía más decaído que de costumbre... O que nunca.

Tenía grandes y oscuras ojeras, y su cabello, que antes permanecía inmaculadamente grasoso, se veía ahora inusualmente limpio, aunque algo despeinado.

Ginny mencionó durante la cena que las ojeras eran un patrón recurrente entre los profesores en aquellos días.

Durante Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Luminous apenas había hablado unos minutos acerca de los Trasgos, para luego dejarlos libres antes de tiempo, con la promesa de una clase espectacular el viernes.

En el almuerzo se corrió la voz entre los Alumnos de Artes Oscuras que no habría clases al día siguiente.

- - ¿Saben por qué?- les preguntó Harry a Cho y a Mozelle Brighman, que se habían acercado a su mesa en la biblioteca para comunicárselo.

- - - Según lo que dijo la profesora, - explicó Cho- Tiene cosas que hacer fuera de Hogwarts.

- - La oí hablar con el pelirrojo, y le dijo algo del Callejón Diagon- dijo  Mozelle con una sonrisita.

- - ¿Hablaba con Ron?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

- - No... No con Ron- rió Mozelle como si la idea le resultara ridícula, y luego se puso algo colorada.- Con su hermano... Bill.

Harry les dio las gracias y se acercó a sus amigos para darles el comunicado al resto de la clase de Artes Oscuras.

- - Justin estará contento- dijo Neville.- Dice que todavía no puede respirar bien.

A Harry todo le daba mala espina. Ya había comenzado a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

El jueves pasó muy lento. Sólo los animó el saber que podrían ir a Hogsmeade el sábado, tras el partido de Quidditch de la mañana (Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff) para pasar el día de San Valentín.

Esa noche, Harry se quedó trabajando en su composición para transformaciones, acompañado de Ron y Ginny, quienes habían desistido de sus propios deberes y jugaban un partido de Gobstones.

Por un momento, Harry perdió la vista en los campos que se extendían fuera de la ventan, iluminados por la luna plateada.

Sus ojos se posaron luego en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Notó que alguien atravesaba el camino con largas zancadas, y tuvo que refregarse los ojos porque no había manera de que haya visto lo que creía haber visto.

Miró a Ron como para asegurarse que estaba allí, porque le había parecido verlo allí abajo y perderse cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques.

Creyendo haber alucinado por el cansancio, Harry se despidió de Ron y Ginny y se dirigió al cuarto común para un bien merecido descanso.

No fue sino hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que comprendió que no había alucinado.

No fue Ron quien había atravesado el campo la noche anterior, sino otro pelirrojo, que estaba ahora de pie frente a la clase, sonriente junto a la profesora Luminous. Era Charlie Weasley.

Sin reparar en la mirada azorada de Ginny y Ron, la profesora no perdió un solo minuto y les contó al resto quién era el muchacho y a qué se dedicaba.

Y si bien Charlie no poseía el encanto de su hermano Bill, supo ganarse la simpatía de la clase con entretenidas anécdotas de su lugar de trabajo.

La profesora codeó a Charlie sin disimulo como para indicarle que comience la clase inmediatamente y que deje de perder el tiempo en historias inútiles.

Charlie obedeció, y sin mayor preámbulo, procedió a explicar las capacidades mágicas comunes en todas las razas de dragones para después comenzar con un análisis exhaustivo de las características de cada especie.

Hermione anotaba como loca en un pergamino cuando Charlie empezó a enumerar los diferentes usos de la piel de dragón, de sus uñas, de sus escamas, su saliva, su fuego, y de cada uno de sus órganos internos.

- - Los huesos de dragón quizá sean algunos de los elementos más preciados para preparar pociones. Son el ingrediente principal de las pociones curativas más potentes que se hayan conocido jamás, y en una época, los dragones eran asesinados en masa sólo para hacerse de sus huesos... Los pocos huesos que quedan en existencia son custodiados por la Asociación Mágica Mundial de Defensa de los Dragones. Además, en las raras ocasiones en las que un dragón muere (pueden vivir más de 500 años), sus huesos  son repartidos equitativamente entre los diferentes países del mundo, para uso medicinal (en casos extremos) y para su investigación.

Charlie les mostraba fotografías espectaculares, en las que en ocasiones, él mismo aparecía sonriendo con la mitad del cabello chamuscado.

Harry se acomodó en su pupitre para ver más de cerca  un enorme huevo de cáscara azulina que Charlie sacó de un cofre sellado con varias cerraduras mágicas. Sonrió al pensar que seguramente Hagrid había intentado robárselo.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa suavemente y apoyó el mentón en la mano.

Y de pronto, lo inesperado.

Sintió un dolor muy agudo en la frente. Una punzada de dolor tan fuerte que no pudo evitar dar un alarido cuando, por reflejo, se llevó las manos a la cicatriz.

Escuchaba muy a lo lejos, las voces de sus amigos, llamándole, pero no podía más que gemir de dolor.

Supo que había caído al suelo, pero sentía que la cabeza se le partía al medio, y el dolor era tan terrible que sólo podía atinar a apretar la mandíbula.

No podía pensar. No podía hacer nada más que retorcerse, con ambas manos sobre la frente, intentando respirar por sobre los exasperados latidos de su corazón.

De repente, en sus párpados cerrados, vio algo... Una ventana, un jardín... Una casa...

Y no vio nada más. Por entre sus propios dedos logró distinguir de manera muy difusa, a la profesora Luminous.

Sabía que era ella sólo porque le llamaba a gritos, porque en sus ojos, no era más que una mancha.

Y finalmente, el dolor desapareció, con todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todo se tornó oscuro, y luego, cayó inconsciente.

Despertó en la enfermería.

Cerca de él, Madame Pomfrey acomodaba una infinidad de botellitas dentro de un gabinete.

Estiró el brazo por sobre la mesa de luz y encontró sus anteojos.

Una vez bien despejado, levantó un poco la cabeza.

De pie, dándole la espalda, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, estaba la profesora Luminous.

- - ¡Oh, ya despertaste!- dijo madame Pomfrey al percatarse de él, abalanzándose sobre su cama para tomarle la temperatura.

Sin poder pensar en nada, Harry dejó que le mire la garganta y las pupilas.

- - Parece que estás bien... Voy a traerte algo para que comas.

Y salió haciendo resonar sus tacones por toda la enfermería.

Harry se incorporó levemente y echó un vistazo alrededor.

La profesora Luminous le sonrió amablemente y se acercó al pie de la cama.

- - ¿Te sientes bien?- le dijo con voz muy calma.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- - Profesora...- dijo Harry, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más rápido.

- - Será mejor que descanses.

- - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?...

- - Inconsciente, yo diría... Son  las tres de la mañana...

Abrió mucho los ojos, pero no supo qué decir.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, le temblaban las manos. Apenas podía pensar en lo que significaba que su cicatriz le haya dolido tanto.

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió la tibia mano de la profesora por sobre las frazadas, tomándole por el tobillo.

- - Poppy te traerá algo para que comas y te dará algo para que duermas. Será mejor que descanses. El partido será a las nueve, y apuesto que no quieres perdértelo.

- - Déjemelo a mí- dijo madame Pomfrey  entrando por la puerta con paso acelerado, llevando una bandeja entre las manos.

- - Bien, Poppy- dijo la profesora sonriendo- Nos vemos en unas horas, Harry.

- - Pero...- Harry quiso decir algo- Profesora...

- - Hablaremos más tarde, si te parece- le dijo. Y salió de la enfermería.

Sin decir palabra, Harry comió todas las galletitas que Madame Pomfrey le había dejado en la mesita de luz, bebió un largo sorbo de té y no se negó a tomarse la cucharada de poción que la mujer le ofrecía con el rostro rígido.

Cuando las luces se extinguieron en la sala, Harry se acomodó entre las frazadas.

No quería pensar en nada... Pero tampoco parecía capaz de hacerlo.

Con la yema de los dedos palpó la cicatriz en su frente, sintiendo como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Tuvo un escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la punta de las uñas de los pies, hasta la coronilla.

La poción comenzó a hacer efecto justo al tiempo que se ajustaba las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo, y apenas logró poner la mente en blanco antes de quedarse dormido.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar pasos cerca suyo, y vio los rostros de Ron y Hermione inclinados sobre él.

- - Ya puede irse, Potter- dijo Madame Pomfrey colocando un biombo alrededor de la cama para cubrirlo mientras se deslizaba dentro de su túnica.

En silencio, y acompañado por sus amigos, entró en la sala común.

Allí, la mayor parte de los habitantes de la Torre se preparaban para bajar a desayunar temprano, para luego ocupar un buen lugar en las gradas en el campo de Quidditch.

Al atravesar el hueco del retrato, todos los rostros de voltearon hacia Harry.

Habiendo previsto esto, no dijo nada, y se dirigió al cuarto, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

Cuando entró a la habitación circular, Dean y Seamus lo saludaron con aire de genuina preocupación y le preguntaron si estaba bien.

Tras respuestas tan monosilábicas como las de Snape, Harry se dejó caer su cama, saludando a Seamus y Dean, que ya bajaban a desayunar.

Neville se encontraba boca abajo en el piso, con medio cuerpo bajo la cama, intentando que Trevor se dirija hacia sus manos por propia voluntad.

Con su mascota ya entre sus manos, les sonrió al ponerse de pie.

- - ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasaste bien la noche?

- - Sí- respondió Harry automáticamente- Madame Pomfrey me dio una pócima para dormir.

- - Harry...- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa- ¿Tienes idea de lo que causó eso...?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- - No... Pero... Nunca me duele porque sí...

Ninguno de sus amigos reaccionó como hubiese esperado: se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia la nada.

Y fue Hermione la que finalmente habló.

- - Voy a buscar unas tostadas para que desayunemos aquí. El partido comienza en media hora.

- - Hogsmeade esta tarde, ¿eh?- dijo Ron como para sacar conversación- Va a ser algo molesto... Lleno de parejas... ¡puaj!

Mientas caminaban hacia el estadio, Harry parecía no oír otros sonidos que los de sus propios pies rozando el césped.

Estaba en un extraño estado. Como si se hubiese vuelto sordo a los sonidos de la gente.

Las puntas de sus zapatos se humedecían con cada paso que daba sobre el pasto lleno de rocío.

Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en intentar pensar en algo. No podía siquiera pensar en su cicatriz.

En ese momento, le parecía ser una abstracción de sí mismo. Manos, pies, brazos, piernas... Completamente desmembrado. Desarmado. Como un muñeco, sin alma.

No se sentía nervioso ni atemorizado.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione hablaban. Y esta vez, su silencio no le molestaba.

Se ubicaron en las gradas junto al resto de los de Gryffindor, y entonces Harry se sintió curiosamente protegido, entre la adrenalina de los presentes.

Y por primera vez desde que había despertado aquella mañana, se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, y se dejó empapar por la algarabía del partido.

Poco antes del mediodía, Cho Chang atrapó la Snitch, haciendo que el partido finalice 470 a 300. Finalmente la copa de Quidditch dependería del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Harry no quería regresar al castillo para el almuerzo, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes  estaría ya al tanto de lo sucedido el día anterior en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Si hubiera tenido que elegir, hubiera preferido que la cicatriz le duela en Artes Oscuras, donde todo lo que ocurría en el aula quedaba, por contrato vinculante, entre los presentes y no podía salir de ahí.

Hermione se ofreció una vez más para buscar algo de comida, y almorzaron junto al lago, esperando el momento de partir hacia Hogsmeade.

Fue mientras comían, sentados sobre el césped, que la cabeza de Harry comenzó a trabajar a más de mil revoluciones por hora.

¿Por qué había sentido un dolor tan agudo sin mayor preámbulo? Por primera vez, no sabía a qué se debía.

¿Había estado Voldemort enojado? ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué no había tenido visiones en ese momento?

Harry pensó esto último muy bien. Sí había tenido una breve visión. Y tenía la impresión de haber visto aquel jardín y aquellas ventanas antes.

Dentro suyo, creía saber que aquella casa había sido SU casa, la casa en la que vivía con sus padres.

Casi se convenció a sí mismo de ello.

Pero la situación había sido tan inusual que Harry no encontraba razones.

En un momento estaba escuchando a Charlie, y al siguiente... Nada.

- - ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione. Y notó que aún tenía en la mano el mismo trozo de pan con manteca que había tomado apenas se sentaron.

Ron y Hermione lo miraban atentamente. Pero en sus ojos no había ninguna expresión interrogante no aquella que Harry odiaba tanto, aquella que le decía que le estaban ocultando algo. Lo miraban con genuino interés, con esa mirada que solo un verdadero amigo puede dedicarle a otro.

- - Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa- sentenció Harry sin más- Creo que ha ocurrido algo.

- - ¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- - Eso es lo más raro de todo... No tengo idea. No sé si mi cicatriz respondió a un sentimiento suyo... O a algo más... No sé qué signifique.

Al notar que algunos alumnos se apresuraban a entrar al castillo, se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron las túnicas. Poco después, Ginny y Neville aparecieron en la puerta y les hicieron señas para que regresen.

La salida a Hogsmeade estaba a punto de comenzar.

Abrigados hasta las orejas, y bajo un cielo repentinamente amenazante, todos los estudiantes llegaron a la calle principal, en la que resaltaban los miles de corazones y Cupidos que adornaban las vitrinas de los locales.

Como estaba a punto de llover, decidieron meterse en Las Tres Escobas, para conseguir lugar antes de que una multitud de gente invada el lugar en busca de refugio.

Al llegar a la puerta, se cruzaron con Luna Lovegood, que tras saludarlos vagamente, siguió caminando en línea recta sin aparente dirección.

- - Neville... ¿no tenías que comprar más ingredientes para pociones?- le recordó Ginny.

Y Neville, con un gesto de desesperación, salió corriendo calle abajo, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Se sentaron en una mesa y fueron atendidos por una sonriente Madame Rosmerta que, enfundada en ropas color rosa de pies a cabeza, les dedicó una mirada cómplice.

Harry comprendió enseguida el porqué. Alrededor de ellos no había más que parejas.

Afortunadamente, Las Tres Escobas no era un lugar tan empalagoso como la Casa de Té de Madame Pudipié, por lo que no había corazones colgados sobre sus cabezas que harían más incómoda su situación.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerse colorado al pensar que daban la apariencia de ser dos parejas, Ron y Hermione, y Ginny y él.

Ron miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de pánico, y había comenzado a sudar copiosamente.

Ginny intentó contener una risita, que quedó muy disimulada cuando Madame Rosmerta les llevó las cervezas de manteca, servidas en jarras de plata con corazones labrados como decoración.

- - ¿Sabían ustedes que Charlie estaba en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione, muy ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, levantando la mirada de su "Guía rápida para la traducción de Runas".

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- - Sabíamos que llegaría pronto a Inglaterra, pero no nos dijo que vendría inmediatamente para aquí.

- - Yo no sabía nada- dijo Ron en tono lúgubre.- A mí nadie me dice nada...

Un mago joven intentaba impresionar a su novia haciendo volar corazones alados y flechitas por todo el lugar, y uno particularmente grande le dio a Ron justo en la nariz.

No se quejó, ni dijo nada. Tan solo se quedó mirando boquiabierto cómo el corazón desaparecía en una voluta de humo rosa. Muy despacio, cerró la boca y miró a Hermione de reojo.

Harry se concentró en su jarra para no reírse, y bebió hasta ver el fondo.

Entonces recibió un pisotón.

Volteó inmediatamente hacia Ginny. Ella le guiñó un ojo sin mucho disimulo, y luego cabeceó en dirección a Ron.

Harry no entendió nada, por lo que Ginny volvió a repetir el gesto, frunciendo la boca.

Ron miraba a la mesa como si ésta fuera un acertijo, y Hermione chupaba su pluma mientras anotaba cosas al margen de su librito.

Y Harry comprendió la indirecta.

Se puso de pié, como si en su asiento alguien hubiera puesto un erizo, y declaró como un autómata que quería comprar un par de rollos de pergamino y unas plumas. Ginny dijo, en voz más alta de lo usual, que iría a Zoko's.

Hermione y Ron amagaron con ponerse de pie, pero Harry les dijo que se queden allí para que nadie ocupe su mesa, ya que no tardarían en regresar.

Salieron de Las Tres Escobas conteniendo la risa, dejando atrás a Hermione, metida dentro de su libro, y a Ron, cuya piel había adquirido una tonalidad bordó.

Afuera de la taberna, se había levantado un viento gélido, que arrastraba consigo guantes y pañuelos.

- - ¿Y ahora?- le dijo a Ginny mientras se ajustaba la bufanda.

- - No sé... Podemos ir a dar una vuelta- contestó ella sonriendo.- Espero que Ron no sea demasiado tímido, porque no quiero congelarme sin una buena razón.

Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, y Harry pronto se percató de la situación.

Era San Valentín, Día de los Enamorados, caminaba acompañado por Ginny por la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

Evitando ponerse más colorado aún, comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a los límites del pueblo, pasando por La Casa de los Gritos.

Estaban en la ladera de la rocosa montaña que una vez había albergado a Sirius.

Harry se preguntó su en aquella cueva no habría quedado algún objeto perteneciente a su padrino, y aceleró el paso cuesta arriba.

- - ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Ginny mientras escalaba por una saliente.

- - Quiero ver un lugar- dijo Harry. Le explicaría todo más tarde, cuando lleguen.

Se detuvo a esperar por ella en una especie de pequeña terraza.

- - No falta mucho- dijo, mirando hacia arriba- Sólo quiero ver el lugar en que...

No terminó la frase, porque Ginny lo tomó por un pie y tiró de él hasta dejarlo cuerpo a tierra.

Volteó hacia ella y vio que se encontraba en la misma posición que él. Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló hacia una saliente no muy alejada.

Allí estaban Charlie y la profesora Luminous, hablando, con las caras muy serias y enrojecidas por el frío. Señalaban hacia arriba con una mano y asentían por turnos.

Harry vio que Ginny se metía una mano en el bolsillo de la capa y sacaba de ellos unas bolitas color carne.

Sólo cuando le entregó una a Harry, él recordó lo que eran.

Harry le dio un golpe de varita a su Oreja Extensible de Los Sortilegios Weasley, y ésta comenzó a estirarse.

- - Wingardium Leviosa- susurró Ginny, haciendo que su Oreja Extensible escale por la ladera.

Él la imitó.

Se colocó el extremo en su propia oreja y las voces de Charlie y la profesora llegaron hasta él fuertes y claras.

- - ... Y tampoco en la de más arriba. Nada- decía Charlie.

- - Bien. Tampoco estaba segura de que hallaríamos algo, pero es bueno asegurarse.

- - Bill no tardará en bajar... Siempre alardea con que escalar es su especialidad... Es hora de probar que es cierto...

- - Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la voz- Me contó que tenía que escalar muchos pasadizos secretos en las pirámides... A veces me lo cuenta agregando datos de color, como que una vez lo perseguía una momia, o un escorpión gigante...

- - ¡Limpio!- oyeron la voz de Bill desde algún sitio aún más arriba.

- - Vamos... Tenemos que avisar a los demás. ¡Apúrate, Bill! ¡Tendríamos que haber partido hace media hora!

Bajaron la colina por una parte más empinada y desaparecieron al llegar al camino.

Harry dio un pequeño tirón, y su Oreja Extensible volvió a hacerse una bolita.

- - He perdido las Invisibles Levitadoras.- dijo Ginny guardándoselas en el bolsillo- Si las hubiera tenido, podríamos haber oído lo que decían mientras bajaban... Sigo creyendo que es el mejor invento de Fred y George... Aunque dudo que sean legales... ¿Crees que hayan estado buscando a los Mortífagos evadidos?

- - No sé... Pero debe tener alguna relación con...

- - ¿Con que te haya dolido la cicatriz?

Asintió y se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Ginny a incorporarse.

- - Vamos- le dijo- regresemos al pueblo... Será mejor no estar aquí...

- - Pero dijiste que querías ver algo...

- - Si... Pero ya no creo que quede nada allí. Vamos... Tengo la impresión que podría ser peligroso quedarnos...

Comenzó a lloviznar, y el viento arreciaba de tal forma que parecía que el agua, en vez de caer de arriba hacia abajo, lo hacía de izquierda a derecha.

Tuvieron que bajar muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, porque la llovizna no los dejaba ver nada, y las rocas eran muy resbaladizas.

Ginny parecía patinar cuesta abajo cuando Harry atinó a agarrarla por la capucha.

Se detuvieron en una saliente para recuperar el aliento.

Harry se quitó los antejos para aplicarles un encanto repelente de agua y siguió contándole a Ginny la verdad acerca de la caverna que quería visitar.

Ella parecía interesada, pero no sorprendida.

Continuaron el descenso, patinando por aquí y por allá, aferrándose a pequeños hierbajos que crecían entre las rocas, que desafortunadamente, acabaron por ser ortigas.

Ayudando a Ginny a bajar la última roca, Harry casi resbala en el fango.

De repente, sintió algo muy pesado sobre sus hombros, y a continuación, sintió el sabor del lodo entrándole en la boca.

Pensó que había resbalado, porque se encontraba tirado en el medio del lodazal en que se había transformado el camino.

- - ¿Otra vez?

Escuchó la voz de Charlie Weasley, y sintió su peso sobre la espalda. Se había aparecido sobre él.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- - Paseando- le contestó Ginny con descarado disimulo- Pero ya regresábamos. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- - Lo mismo- Contestó Charlie no con menos descaro que su hermana.- No deberían alejarse tanto de Hogsmeade. Vamos... Los acompaño.

En el camino, Charlie les contó que había llegado al país el miércoles, y que había sido acompañado por la profesora Luminous hasta Hogwarts.

- - Mamá les envía a todos varios regalos. A ti también te ha tocado algo, Harry.

Llegaron al pueblo en un santiamén. Harry tenía barro hasta en las orejas.

Charlie los dejó en Las Tres Escobas, diciéndoles que se verían más tarde. Neville se encontró con ellos en la puerta, llevando como podía varios paquetes empapados por la lluvia.

Tal y como habían previsto, había gente esperando para obtener una mesa.

Divisaron a Ron y Hermione, aún en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana.

Ella bostezaba, y Ron seguía mirando los nudos que aparecían en las vetas de la madera.

- - Ay... Esto va a tomar años...- murmuró Ginny volteando los ojos.

- - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Hermione cuando regresaron a la mesa.

- - ¿Dónde están los rollos de pergamino que necesitabas?- la siguió Ron, dándoles una mirada asesina.

- - Ah, recordé que no los necesitaba- respondió Harry despreocupadamente.

- - ¿Y dónde estaban?- inquirió Hermione arrugando la cara.

- - Acabamos por acompañar a Neville- dijo Ginny. Y Harry vio de reojo como Ginny le propinaba a Neville un pellizco salvaje en la pierna.

Regresaron con Madame Hooch, caminando bajo la fina y dañina llovizna.

Ron no dijo una sola palabra, y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si no estaría enojado. Poco antes de llegar al castillo, Ron tropezó con una gran piedra, cayó al suelo ruidosamente, y aún así se mantuvo callado. Entonces Harry comprendió que lo suyo no era enojo, sino que aún seguía nervioso por haber pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al Hall de Entrada, todos tiritaban de frío. Arrastrando los pies, iniciaron una lenta peregrinación hacia la Torre de Gryffindor en busca el calor de las chimeneas, ropa seca, y por sobretodo, medias y zapatos que no contengan agua dentro.

En el rellano de la escalera del quinto piso, se encontraron con Dumbledore.

- - ¿Han pasado todos una buena tarde?- les preguntaba alegremente a medida que pasaban a su lado- Ah, sí, Señor Thomas, estoy de acuerdo, la lluvia moja mucho... Ah... Harry, me preguntaba si podría hablar un minuto contigo.

Harry sabía lo que Dumbledore quería hablar con él.

Se despidió de sus amigos con un rápido movimiento de la mano y siguió al director en dirección a su despacho.

Al llegar a la sala circular, Dumbledore le invitó a ocupar una silla frente a su escritorio.

El director no tomó asiento, y se mantuvo de pie frente a la ventana, sin decir palabra durante al menos diez minutos.

Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

- - ¿Profesor?- preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

- - ¿Cómo estás, Harry?- preguntó él como si nada.

- - Bien... Creo...

- - Excelente, Harry. Supongo que sabes por qué te he pedido que vengas.

- - Sí...- dijo Harry, inexpresivo.- Es por lo de mi cicatriz.

Dumbledore asintió, sin voltear hacia él.

- - Pero- prosiguió Harry- No sé que signifique.

- - ¿Te ha molestado en algún momento?

Harry se detuvo a pensar.

- - Bueno... No realmente... No desde el año pasado, desde lo del Ministerio.- explicó dubitativo- No realmente... Quiero decir... he sentido la cicatriz... Pero no me ha molestado...

El director asintió pensativo.

- - Sí. Lo suponía.

A Harry, las preguntas se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, pero presentía que las explicaciones le llegarían en cualquier momento.

Y así fue.

Con la mirada clavada en la venta, Harry vio como las espesas y blancas cejas de Dumbledore se arqueaban repentinamente por sobre sus anteojos con forma de medialunas.

- - Ah- dijo, satisfecho- Justo cuando lo esperaba.

Harry escuchó un sonido acercándose, y distinguió al punto el canto de un fénix.

Fawkes entró por la ventana con un suave ulular y se posó sobre su gancho. Dumbledore se acercó hacia el ave y lo examinó con la vista.

- - Supongo entonces que traerá el mensaje personalmente.

Sin entender nada, Harry no se atrevió a preguntar.

Apenas unos segundos después de la llegada de Fawkes, Dumbledore hizo que la puerta del despacho se abra, y casi inmediatamente, la profesora Luminous apareció en el pasillo que desembocaba en la escalera caracol.

Llevaba sus ropas menos formales, y vestía el rostro joven que Harry no podía dejar de notar. Pero su expresión era diferente. En lugar de sus ojos tristes y la sonrisa que parecía casi grabada en sus comisuras, vestía una expresión fría y seria.

Atravesó la puerta del despacho con firmeza e hizo una breve reverencia.

- - ¿Qué noticias, Asellus?

- - Los rumores son ciertos- dijo con voz grave, y miró a Harry rápidamente.

- - Como ves, he traído a Harry para explicarle. No he ignorado tu consejo- le dijo con voz gentil.

- - Una familia muggle fue atacada, y uno de los nuestros.

- - ¿Y cómo se encuentran?

Harry apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Se había producido un ataque? ¿Y él se estaba enterando de ello al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore? Abrió mucho los ojos, pero se quedó callado.

- - La familia fue atendida por un equipo de emergencias muggle, que no supo muy bien qué hacer. El caso llegó rápidamente al Primer Ministro, y él está esperando la decisión del Sr. Fudge para proceder. Mundungus y Dedalus han ido hasta el hospital en que se encuentran para interrogarlos y luego modificarles la memoria, pero no actuarán hasta que usted y Fudge den la orden, Albus. Se ha armado un buen lío con la policía, porque la casa estaba alterada con magia, pero Kingsley, Elphias y yo hemos podido controlarlo. Tuvimos que mantener a Alastor al margen, porque ponía nerviosos a los policías, y él mismo estaba como loco... Más de lo usual... Ejem...

- - ¿Y el nuestro?

- - Recibió heridas menores, un par de cortes feos en el rostro y los brazos, varios hechizos paralizantes, un cruciatus leve, y acabó por quedar inconsciente al tropezar con... un perro y caer sobre una mesita de café... El perro se encuentra bien, y Jaden fue enviado a San Mungo. Molly ha salido hacia allá para saber como se encuentra.

- - Entonces está confirmado que fue Jaden. ¿Había alguien más con él?

- - No. Jaden Leudigann estaba solo.

- - ¡¿Leudigann?!- no pudo evitar exclamar Harry.

La profesora volteó hacia él rápidamente.

- - ¿Le conoces?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- - Me ayudó este verano... Es una historia larga...

El director volteó hacia la profesora.

- - Hazme el favor de reunirte con Bill y Charlie en tu despacho, Asellus. Contáctate con Remus y dile que dé la orden de interrogar a los muggles, y que su memoria sea modificada. Luego esperen a que yo les indique el siguiente paso.

La profesora Luminous asintió, y Harry pudo ver que le dedicaba una mirada interrogante a Dumbledore mientras salía de la oficina.

- - Bueno, Harry. Ahora ya sabes.

- - ¿Quiere decir que la cicatriz me dolió porque una familia muggle fue atacada?

El director asintió levemente y, al fin, tomó asiento frente al escritorio.

- - El que no hayas podido saber lo que estaba ocurriendo es bueno, Harry. Significa que has podido limitar tu conexión con Voldemort. Supongo que el que te duela la cicatriz es inevitable.- Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de té de una taza salida de la nada.- Una familia muggle fue atacada, y un mago de la Orden que fue a defenderlos. A plena luz del día... Había mucha neblina, pero aún así era de día... Afortunadamente no ha habido pérdidas, así que sería conveniente que tomemos esto como una advertencia. Un recordatorio de que él está aquí... Y bastante vivo, por supuesto... Pero, Harry. ¿Sabes lo que significa este ataque, verdad?

Y a Harry le temblaron hasta las orejas cuando lo pensó.

- - Que... Que ha comenzado.

Dumbledore asintió.

- - Sí, Harry. Que REALMENTE ha comenzado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un bien rato, y luego Harry decidió hablar.

- - Pero si ha atacado a una familia muggle, y no ha habido heridos de gravedad, ¿por qué el dolor en la cicatriz? ¿Ha sido cerca de aquí?

- - Bueno...- dijo Dumbledore juntando las yemas de los dedos- Al parecer Voldemort estaba muy enojado... Y como has logrado evitar su intrusión en tu mente, no lo notaste.

- - ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

Dumbledore le miró larga y significativamente.

- - Porque no ha encontrado lo que buscaba.

En ese momento, a Harry le pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza, que no pudo decir nada.

- - Aunque no estamos muy seguros de qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, tenemos un par de pistas, y ya hemos actuado.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a Fawkes para acariciar su plumaje rojo y dorado.

- - Hay algo que debes saber, Harry- dijo con tono calmo.

Harry se le quedó mirando, interrogante.

Fawkes dio un picotazo en el aire y Dumbledore sonrió brevemente, para después adoptar una expresión adusta.

- - Harry... El ataque se produjo en Little Whinging.

N/A: Bueno... Una vez más, mil disculpas por la tardanza.

Esta vez ha sido un capítulo bastante largo

Espero que lo disfruten mucho

Y a todos los que se molestaron por haber recibido mis ilustraciones les pido disculpas, y a todos los que me agradecieron (y me dijeron cosas lindas ;D) GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

Y a todos aquellos que no recibieron las ilustraciones, no se las envié porque no tengo sus correos. Si desean saber qué estoy hablando, déjenme sus direcciones en un review o escríbanme a 

Les dejo muchos saludos a todos

Les pido disculpas por la tardanza y les agradezco la paciencia

El próximo cap llegará probablemente en algún momento a fines de la semana que viene, una vez termine de dar exámenes.

Ah, y, Santiago... Me quejo mucho... Sí... soy una quejona... qué le voy a hacer... Me encanta quejarme... Y también soy bastante densa :D PERO YO ME QUIERO!!!! Jajaaja. Un besote

Barby... Lamento comunicarte que tu hermano y tu prima, y tu mamá, probablemente tengan razón... Estamos enfermas... PERO FUIMOS DE NUEVO!!!!

MisaKats


	18. Invasión a Privet Drive

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de JKROWLING_**

**__**

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 18_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Invasión a Privet Drive_**

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes que la información le llegue al cerebro.

- - ¿En... En... En Little...?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, pero hizo un movimiento con la mano que le indicó que se lo tome con calma.

- - No han sido los Dursley. No te preocupes- se apresuró a explicar.

A Harry le pareció haber sufrido un pequeño infarto, porque su corazón (podría jurarlo) había dejado de funcionar durante unos momentos.

Cuando el oxígeno volvió a llegarle al cerebro, se atrevió a inspirar profundamente.

- - Si bien no ha sido contra tus tíos, el ataque no ha sido lejos de Privet Drive... De hecho, ha sido demasiado cerca.

Harry abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no pareció capaz de hablar.

Repentinamente, dio un leve gorjeo y descubrió que no había olvidado como hacer mover sus cuerdas vocales.

- - ¿Usted cree...?- logró articular con mucho esfuerzo- ¿Usted cree que... que estaban buscándome a mí? ¿...que Voldemort me buscaba? ¿A mí?

Dumbledore frunció levemente los labios y el bigote le temblequeó casi de manera imperceptible, como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas.

- - Dudo mucho que Voldemort se atreva a caminar libremente por las calles. Y dudo aún más que deje testigos con vida... No. Es posible, sí, que haya obtenido información acerca de donde vives.

Harry no comprendía muy bien. No debería ser muy difícil saber dónde encontrarlo. No era como si la casa de los Dursley fuera invisible... ¿O sí?

- - La casa de tus tíos está protegida. Y este ataque no debería haber tenido lugar tan cerca de ellos...- explicó- Pero... También hay otras opciones. Como por ejemplo, que haya sido pura casualidad: Quizá buscaba otra cosa que casualmente se encontraba cerca de casa de tus tíos...

- - Yo suponía que usted no creía en las casualidades. – Murmuró Harry sin darse cuenta.

- - Eso es cierto- dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo- Pero hay otras opciones, aunque ninguna sea casual.

- - ¿Cuáles?- preguntó Harry, preguntándose cuántas opciones quedaban, mientras que para él estaba más que claro que la casa de sus tíos era el blanco original del ataque.

- - Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- dijo sonriendo, aún más ampliamente que antes.- Por ahora, lo importante, es que hemos tomado los recaudos necesarios para que tus tíos estén a salvo.

Y Harry, como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado, comprendió la importancia del rol que sus tíos jugaban en su vida.

La protección de Harry se mantenía gracias a la sangre de su madre, que corría en las venas de tía Petunia. Y en las de Dudley.

Sí. Proteger a los Dursley era tan importante como protegerlo a él mismo.

- - Hay algo más, Harry. Algo que necesitamos que hagas.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- - Necesitamos que les comuniques a tus ríos de la situación, y les adviertas que ante cualquier anomalía, cualquier hecho inusual, nos envíen una carta para hacérnoslo saber. A ti, a Arabella, al arbusto cerca del seto...

Harry casi larga una sonora carcajada, pero se contuvo, aclarándose la garganta para disimular.

- - Ellos... Están al tanto del regreso de Voldemort. Se los dije el verano pasado, cuando casi me corren de la casa... Y...- Se miró las uñas de las manos como si fueran un acertijo.- No sé si no harán oídos sordos a todo lo que digamos...

- - Tus tíos no estarán demasiado felices, lo reconozco.- dijo Dumbledore con gesto pensativo.- Pero será tu tarea el convencer a tus tíos que estén alerta y se comuniquen con nosotros ante cualquier eventualidad.

Y ahora tuvo que arrugar la cara para contener la risa.

- - Profesor Dumbledore... Yo... Honestamente... No creo que...

- - También deberás convencerlos de que, en un futuro, acepten una custodia mágica más cercana...

Frunció el ceño.

- - ¿Qué tan cercana?

- - Mucho más cercana. Sólo un mago calificado podría notar signos de oscurantismo... Sí... La custodia tendría que ser mucho, pero mucho más cercana.

Harry se aprontó para el maremoto.

- - La manera más efectiva de protegerlos, sería que un mago calificado viva con ellos, de incógnito...

Ya no había nada más que decir. Aquello le sonaba tan ridículo que apenas le parecía verdad que Dumbledore estuviera diciendo semejante burrada.

Convencer a tía Petunia de que dé aviso sobre alguna situación sospechosa era casi imposible, pero intentar convencer a sus tíos de convivir con un mago... Era suicidio.

Casi podía ver a tío Vernon viajando a Hogwarts exclusivamente para saltar sobre él y aplastarlo como a una hormiga.

- - Parecerá improbable para ti, pero estoy seguro que si hablas con tu tía, ella comprenderá la gravedad del asunto y sabrá que lo mejor será aceptar.

Dio un breve bufido.

- - Está bien- se resignó- Lo intentaré. Pero no creo que ella escuche cualquier cosa que yo tenga para decir.

- - Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Y que tú harás lo posible por hacerles comprender.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras pensaba en las cosas con mayor detenimiento.

- - Pero... Usted no entiende- dijo Harry repentinamente.- No sabe cómo son ellos. Y lo que piensan de la magia. Por más que yo les explique la gravedad del asunto con un gráfico, ellos aún no comprenderían.

- - Conozco a tus tíos más de lo que crees... Incluso les conozco más de lo que creen ellos mismos. Y sé muy bien la actitud que tienen con relación a la magia. Y aún así, te aseguro que comprenderán.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. No tenía sentido seguir negándose. Tenía la certeza que Dumbledore no cambiaría de opinión. Tendría que ceder.

- - Disculpe... Pero si aceptan semejante custodia mágica... ¿Quién sería la victim... esa persona?

El Director sonrió con satisfacción y pareció más resuelto a hablar.

- - Había pensado en enviar a Remus, pero la cosa podría ponerse un poquito complicada durante la luna llena...

- - Lo único que les faltaría a los Dursley sería convertirse en licántropos...- masculló Harry, como si pensara en voz alta.

- - Alastor tampoco...- prosiguió Dumbledore sin ocultar una sonrisa- Estaba pensando en la señorita Tonks.

Y Harry tuvo extrañas visiones de Tonks cenando en la misma mesa que Tía Petunia, llevando su cabello de todos los colores del arco iris y sus túnicas con agujeros.

- - Profesor... Tonks me cae muy bien... Pero no creo... Quizá la profesora Luminous... A mi tío pareció agradarle...

- - Humm... – el director se rascó el mentón- Eso es imposible... Pero ya veremos, Harry. Aún no sabemos si tus tíos aceptarán... De todas maneras, no creo que eso sea necesario por el momento. Ahora mismo, todos los ojos del mundo mágico se dirigen a Surrey. Sería muy difícil que Voldemort y sus mortífagos vuelvan a aparecerse por allí... No. No arriesgarán otro ataque, al menos por ahora. Aún así, tenemos que dejar esa puerta abierta. Ir preparando a tus tíos para lo que puede llegar a suceder nos sería extremadamente útil.

- - Estoy seguro- dijo Harry, echándose atrás- que si usted le envía una carta a mi tía, ella comprenderá... Funcionó la última vez, no hay necesidad que oigan del asunto por mí...

- - Y aún así, prefiero que se lo comuniques tú.

No podía negarse. Lo sabía.

Era la manera de dar órdenes de Dumbledore: las disfrazaba, las escondía en medio de una conversación pasajera, y las deslizaba sobre la mesa con tanta sutilidad que uno no acababa de entender muy bien cómo terminaba por obedecer. Resignado, asintió una vez más, y se quedó pensando en cómo escribir a Tía Petunia y convencerla. Ya sería un milagro que abra la carta. Ni hablar de que la lea.

- - Bueno, Harry- dijo Dumbledore amablemente. – Ve a la torre y prepárate.

- - ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?- preguntó, algo desorientado.

- - Para regresar a Privet Drive, por supuesto.

- - ¿Cómo cómo?- exclamó Harry, saltando de su silla. Eso sí que no lo había esperado... ¡Ir a Privet Drive!

- - ¿¿Me envía de regreso??- casi grita- ¿¿Y las clases?? ¿¿Qué pasará con las clases?? ¡Y tengo varios pergaminos para Pociones...!

Excusas, excusas, excusas. Setecientas excusas en su cabeza, listas para ser disparadas por su boca a velocidad luz. ¡Regresar a Privet Drive! ¡Y en pleno febrero! ¡REGRESAR...!

- - Cálmate, Harry- dijo Dumbledore, aparentemente muy divertido, lo que hizo que Harry se horrorizara aún más- Partirán esta misma tarde y estarán de regreso mañana mismo...

- - Pero... Pero...- balbuceó incoherentemente- ¿QUÉ NO BASTA CON UNA CARTA? ¡UN LLAMADO TELEFONICO! ¡A MI TIA LE FASCINA HABLAR POR FELETONO... TELEFONO!

- - No, no. Es un tema delicado. Y los temas delicados deben tratarse en persona.

Se quedó con la boca abierta un buen rato, hasta que la mandíbula empezaba a agarrotársele.

- - ¿Qué no será como enviarme al centro del tornado...?- (¡JA! ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso, viejito loco?)- Digo... Si el verdadero objetivo eran los Dursley, ¿qué enviarme allá no sería peligroso?

- - No irás solo, por supuesto. Serás escoltado por Asellus, Bill y Charlie Weasley.

El viejito loco parecía tener una respuesta para todo, y Harry no supo qué más decir. ¿Debía negarse? ¿Serviría de algo? ¿Debería decir que sí?

Optó por la opción menos complicada a corto plazo: cerrar la boca.

- - Bien... No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dijo Dumbledore instándole a que se ponga de pie- Ve a la torre y prepárate. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para decirles a tus amigos que estarás ausente... Pero intenta que todo el tiempo que quieras sea corto... Cuando termines, ve al despacho de la profesora Luminous. Te estarán esperando.

Harry iba camino a la puerta cuando se creyó en la obligación de preguntar.

- - ¿Qué debo decirles a mis amigos?

Él le miró fijamente.

- - Lo que quieras decirles... Si te interesa saberlo, a mí siempre me ha gustado decir la verdad.

Volteando rápidamente, Harry bajó las escaleras aún con la mente en blanco.

- - LA verdad a medias- dijo para sus adentros.- O la verdad que él tenga ganas de revelar...

Se encaminó a la torre, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en las losas del piso. Pero su mente estaba lejos. En Privet Drive.

¡Cuántos sentimientos guardaba dentro suyo que aún desconocía! El corazón se le encogió levemente cuando volvió a pensar en el momento que oyó que el ataque había sido en Little Whining.

Quería convencerse que había sido por su propia seguridad por lo que se había preocupado, pero su cerebro no parecía entender. ¡¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por los Dursley?! ¡Los seres más desagradables que había conocido! Peores aún que cualquier criatura oscura.

¡NADA! ¡No les debía absolutamente nada! ¡Nada más que quince años de humillación y maltratos! ¡De desplantes y gritos! ¡Y a su primo le debía quince años de golpizas!

La cara de Harry se arrugaba cada vez más.

¡Él los odiaba! ¿¡Por qué preocuparse si a ellos les pasaba algo!?

- - ¡¡AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!- exclamó, pateando un otomano con tanta fuerza que el mismísimo mueble se quejó.

¿¡Por qué no odiar a sus tíos!? ¡Su tía Petunia había odiado a su madre!

Las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho hacía casi un año retumbaron en su cabeza.

"Ella te recibió, y eso es lo importante... Podría haberte rechazado y dejarte librado a tu suerte, pero no lo hizo"

- - Ah... Cállese, viejo decrépito.- dijo en voz muy alta, como si se hubiese estado guardando esa frase desde hacía siglos.

- - ¡Esa no es la contraseña!- chilló la Dama Gorda, muy contrariada.

Harry regresó a Hogwarts de repente.

- - Ah... sí... Perdón... Caramba... ¿Cuál era?... Ah... "Podría compararte con un día de verano?"... Apuesto que nos ha puesto esa sólo para molestarnos...

- - Hombres... No saben lo que es romántico.- suspiró la Dama, haciéndose a un lado.

En el rincón usual, Ginny hablaba hacia Ron y Hermione. Los tres voltearon rápidamente hacia Harry.

Él se acercó a ellos, mirando al resto de la sala con recelo.

- - ¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

- - Ha pasado algo- susurró Harry, y con la cabeza les indicó que le sigan.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie, pero Ginny no los imitó.

- - Está bien, Ginny. Puedes venir si quieres- le sonrió Harry.

- - Tengo que hacer un trabajo para Adivinación. Me puedes contar más tarde...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ron avanzó hacia la escalera, seguido por Hermione.

Harry se quedó mirando en dirección a Ginny por un momento y luego siguió a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la habitación, vació su mochila con prontitud.

- - Han atacado a una familia muggle cerca de la casa de mis tíos- explicó mientras metía un bollo de ropa dentro de la mochila, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de sus amigos.- Dumbledore quiere que vaya allí esta noche para poner al tanto a los Dursley y para decirles que estén alerta y que serán vigilados por magos...

- - ¿Cómo... Co... Qué?- balbuceó Ron.

Se apresuró a aprontar todo lo que podría serle útil, y cuando hubo terminado, cerró la mochila con dedos temblorosos y se sentó sobre su cama.

- - ¿Es por eso que te dolió la cicatriz? – preguntó Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos.

- - Al parecer, he logrado bloquear la conexión que tengo con Voldemort y él no se ha dado cuenta. Dumbledore dice que estaba enojado, porque no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

- - ¿A ti?- preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz.

- - No veo que sea otra cosa. Todo apunta a eso...

- - ¡¿Y por qué te envía a Surrey?!- preguntó Hermione- Hay otras formas de poner a sobre aviso a tus tíos.

Harry miró al piso.

Había tanto que no les había contado a sus amigos. El por qué de Voldemort intentando matarle, el por qué de sus regresos a Privet Drive cada verano.

Había estado posponiéndolo durante demasiado tiempo.

Sospechaba que Dumbledore tenía otras razones para enviarlo de regreso a Privet Drive, diferentes de su charla con tía Petunia. Quizá planeaba reforzar la protección de su madre...

- - Hay mucho de que hablar...- dijo Harry, los ojos clavados en sus zapatillas- Pero les contaré en otra ocasión. Ahora tengo que apresurarme... Partiremos ahora mismo.

- - ¿Quién te acompañará?¨- preguntó Hermione.

- - Bill, Charlie y la profesora Lumionous. Regresaremos mañana.

Se puso de pie y se echó la mochila al hombro.

- - Adiós...

- - Mucha suerte, Harry- le dijo Hermione, muy emocionada.

- - Nos veremos mañana.- agregó Ron.- Cuídate.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

De camino al despacho de la profesora Luminous, se cruzó con varios compañeros que vagaban por los pasillos con amplias sonrisas y rostros sonrojados. Al parecer, para todos ellos, el día de San Valentín había sido muy productivo.

Las voces desde dentro del despacho indicaban que ya le estaban esperando.

Golpeó la puerta, poniéndose muy nervioso. Tenía que pensar qué iba a decirle a Tía Petunia.

Cuando Bill le dejó entrar, se encontró con una atmósfera muy relajada, diferente a la que reinaba en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Charlie y la profesora reían a carcajadas, sentados frente al escritorio, y, por el rostro de Bill, estaban riéndose de él.

- - Perfecto... Estamos listos- le dijo Charlie amablemente.

- - ¿Traslador o chimenea? ¿Qué dices, Bill?- preguntó la profesora, poniéndose de pie.

- - Humm... Traslador... Sí.

- - Me gusta la idea... Traslador ilegal- sonrió Charlie.

- - Tiene el factor sorpresa- secundó la profesora.

- - Es más... Es casi emocionante- agregó Bill haciendo un gesto con las cejas.

Harry no entendía nada, pero entre los tres había cierta complicidad que lo entretenía y relajaba.

- - Elige, Bill- lo instó la profesora.

Sonriendo, él tomó una pluma que había sobre el escritorio y les indicó que se acerquen.

- - _Portus_- dijo Bill, haciendo una floritura con la varita.

- - Acércate, Harry- le dijo la profesora.

Él obedeció y dio un paso más hacia la mesa.

- - Toma mi mano- le dijo ella, extendiendo la mano derecha.

Charlie posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry. Bill extendió un brazo por sobre la mesa y agarró con firmeza la correa de su mochila.

- - Donde va uno, vamos todos- dijo Bill casi de manera solemne- _Nexum Inbrak_.

Y su hubiesen intentado soltarse, Harry no hubiera logrado separase de la mano tibia de la profesora.

- - Listos- dijo Charlie- Ahora.

Los cuatro extendieron un dedo hacia la pluma y poco después, fueron absorbidos en el espacio.

Llegaron a una sala en la que había más personas de las que podía llegar a abarcar.

- - Pensábamos que iban a llegar por la chimenea... La habíamos limpiado y todo...- dijo una voz familiar.

Tonks se acercaba hacia ellos muy emocionada.

- - Cambiamos de opinión.- Explicó Bill- _Finite incantatum_.

Y apenas había terminado de decir el hechizo, los tres se separaron repentinamente.

- - Tonks...-dijo la profesora Luminous sonriendo- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Las dos mujeres se saludaron con algarabía, y Harry aprovecho para dar una miradita a su alrededor.

Había cerca de una veintena de magos, entrando y saliendo de la sala, que lo saludaban con una inclinación de la cabeza a medida que pasaban a su lado.

- - ¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó a Bill.

- - En casa de Arabella Figg – dijo él sonriendo- Y muy a su disgusto...

- - Increíble- musitó Harry azorado.

Jamás había visto tantos magos atareados, y mucho menos en Privet Drive.

La luz se colaba fríamente por entre las cortinas cerradas.

- - A mal paso, darle prisa- dijo la profesora Luminous, y Harry comprendió que se refería a la tarea que él tenía que concretar.

El numero 7 de la calle Magnolia no parecía diferente de otras ocasiones.

Estaba oscureciendo sobre Surrey, y los autos surcaban las prolijas calles de Little Whining, siendo aquel el momento del regreso a casa del trabajo.

No había nada anormal en los carros que se detenían en las entradas, y ciertamente no había nada anormal en Harry y sus acompañantes.

Los cuatro iban vestidos con ropas muggle, y lo único que podía llegar a llamar la atención de los moradores de la ciudad, era el cabello de la escolta del joven mago.

Harry iba pensando en cómo enfrentar a Tía Petunia, en cómo explicar lo que acontecía en el mundo mágico.

A medida que se acercaban al número 4, su estómago parecía irse anudando progresivamente.

Se ajustó la mochila nerviosamente y trató de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que sus compañeros de viaje decían.

Abrieron la puertecilla de la verja, y, despacio, avanzaron por el empedrado que conducía a la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas.

Inspirando profundamente, Harry golpeó.

No hubo respuesta durante un rato, hasta que escucharon claramente los tacones de tía Petunia caminando por el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, ésta se abrió, revelando a tía Petunia y a su delantal de cocina.

Pareció tan sorprendida que Harry comprendió al instante que su tía se había quedado sin habla.

La profesora Luminous le impartió a Harry un suave codazo en el costado, y él, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar el porqué de su presencia allí, decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto e ir directamente al grano.

- - Tía Petunia, algo ha pasado- dijo muy rápido- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Petunia Dursley no dijo nada. Se quedó de pie, más allá de la puerta semiabierta, con la mirada fija en su sobrino.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Harry les dedicó una mirada extrañada a sus acompañantes.

La profesora Luminous se encogió de hombros.

- - Señora Petunia...- dijo lentamente, acercándose un poco- Eh... ¿Señora Petunia...? Señora Pet... Oh... Caramba. Se ha desmayado...

- - Pero tiene los ojos abiertos... Y está de pie...- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Charlie se acercó a tía Petunia y la empujó con un dedo.

Tuvo que abalanzarse sobre ella para atraparla antes que caiga, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras intentaba que Petunia no se le resbale por entre los brazos.

- - Basta, Charlie- dijo la profesora conteniendo ella misma una sonrisa- vas a tirarla al piso.

- - ¿Habrá alguien en casa?- Bill le preguntó a Harry.

- - No...- respondió él. Pero no estaba muy seguro. Tío Vernon estaría al llegar, y no sabía cómo eran los días de Dudley en períodos escolares.

- - Llevémosla a su cuarto- indicó la profesora Luminous.- ¿Dónde queda?

- - Arriba, al final del pasillo- dijo Harry, empujando la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Charlie levantó a tía Petunia y comenzó a trepar las escaleras, seguido por la profesora Luminous.

Bill entro con cuidado, examinando todo a su alrededor.

Charlie reapareció en el rellano de la escalera y comenzó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

- - Ella está bien. ¿Por qué no le preparas una taza de té?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se dirigió a la cocina.

- - Es... Diferente...- decía Bill arqueando las cejas al mirar la inmaculada cocina de los Dursley.

- - Diferente... Esterilizada... Es lo mismo...- dijo Charlie pasando un dedo sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Harry tenía la sensación de que su cerebro estaba desinflado. Apelmazado. Como un pastel mal cocido.

Mientras calentaba el agua, apenas podía creer que estaba en la cocina de sus tíos.

¿Cómo es que había acabado allí?

Charlie y Bill encendían y apagaban la wafflera, y se entretenían apoyando las manos sobre el aparato hasta quemarse.

No fue sino hasta que la tetera echó vapor y el té estuvo listo, que Harry notó que aún llevaba su mochila al hombro.

Llevando la taza de porcelana, Harry subió las escaleras muy despacio. Cuando llegó al pasillo del primer piso, escuchó la voz de tía Petunia.

- - ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo, su voz extrañamente inalterada.

- - Ha sucedido algo... Pero ya se lo explicará Harry- contestó la profesora Luminous con voz tranquila.

- - La recuerdo a usted.

- - Estuve aquí en el verano...

- - Tengo la impresión de haberle visto antes.

- - Eso no es posible, señora Dursley- dijo ella amablemente.

- - ¿No era amiga de mi hermana?

Harry pensó que Tía Petunia estaba desvariando debido al shock.

- - No- respondió la profesora Luminous- nunca nos conocimos...

- - El muchacho me dijo que él había regresado...- dijo Petunia.

- - Harry le ha dicho la verdad.

Guardaron silencio el suficiente tiempo como para que Harry se hiciera el disimulado y aparezca en la puerta como si nada.

- - Traigo el té- dijo tímidamente.

- - Señora Dursley, ¿su esposo y su hijo tardarán mucho en regresar?

- - Dudley tenía una pelea, y Vernon iba a verla al salir del trabajo, pero no tardarán.

- - Bajaré y hablaré con el Sr. Dursley. No creo que le simpatice la idea de ver a dos extraños en su cocina.

Al pasar junto a Harry, sin que Tía Petunia lo note, la profesora le entregó un pequeño frasquito.

- - Dos gotitas y estará más relajada que una sandía.- le susurró.

Intentando imaginarse una sandía relajada, Harry vio como su profesora salía de la habitación. Luego colocó la cantidad de poción indicada en el té y se acercó a la cama como a tientas.

- - ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tía Petunia con voz temblorosa.

A Harry le costaba oírle, después de tanto tiempo sin oír más que palabras cortas de su parte.

- - Han atacado a una familia muy cerca de aquí- dijo Harry muy lentamente mientras le entregaba la taza a su tía.

- - ¿Atacado?

Asintió.

- - Alguien enviado por Voldemort ha atacado a una familia aquí en Little Whining.

- - ¿Es a ti a quien buscan?- preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

- - No estamos del todo seguros,- dijo él, sorprendido de que tía Petunia concluya que Voldemort le buscaba- pero yo creo que sí.

- - ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- preguntó, endureciendo el gesto levemente.

- - He venido a decirte que deben estar atentos ante cualquier anormalidad. Ustedes también podrían estar en peligro...

- - ¿Nosotros?

- - Sí. Y si notan algo fuera de lo usual, debes comunicármelo a mí o a Dumbledore, o a la señora Figg.

- - ¿La... Señora... Figg.?

- - Sí.

- - ¿Comunicarme... Cómo?

- - Si lo necesitas, una lechuza aparecerá por aquí. No tienes más que decirle a quien va destinada la carta.

Tía Petunia se tomó toda su taza de té como si fuera una medida de Whisky. Harry se le quedó mirando, preguntándose si no sería mejor darle algo que realmente contenga alcohol para que pueda tragarse lo que tenía que decirle a continuación.

- - ¿Hay algo más?- inquirió con la voz algo ahogada.

- - Si... Por el momento todo Little Whining está siendo vigilado... Pero más adelante, cuando la vigilancia sobre la ciudad flaquee, deberán tener mucho más cuidado... Dumbledore...

¿Cómo podía decirlo? ¡Era casi imposible hacerlo! Decidió soltarlo, sin más...

- - Dumbledore preferiría que un mago viva aquí con ustedes para que estén más seguros...

La lengua se le enredó entre los dientes. Cerró los ojos para esperar el estallido, pero ella no repuso nada.

Sólo se había puesto más pálida.

Su silencio comenzó a incomodarle.

Bajó la mirada hacia los ojos vagos de su tía.

- - No quería creerlo- dijo Tía Petunia con voz de ultratumba- Cuando lo dijiste, no quise creerlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- - Que había regresado.

Miró a su tía, muy confundido.

- - Tú comprendes quien es él, ¿verdad?

Tía Petunia pestañeó en señal de asentimiento.

- - ¿Cómo no saberlo?- sonrió amargamente.

- - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada...?

Ella evitó mirarle a los ojos cuando volvió a hablar.

- - Las cosas no siempre fueron así...- dijo- Antes que ella recibiera su carta, éramos iguales....

- - Aún...- dijo Harry dubitativamente- Aún siendo una bruja, era tu hermana.

Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- - Tendré que hablar con tu tío...- dijo con voz apagada.

Harry no quería que cambie de tema. Quería llegar mucho más allá en cuanto a la relación entre las hermanas Evans. Lo quería desesperadamente.

- - ¿El mago llegaría inmediatamente?- preguntó ella, y Harry se sorprendió de que pudiera decir la palabra "mago" con tanta naturalidad.

- - No. Como dije, todo el sector está vigilado por el momento.

Tía Petunia cerró los ojos. La poción había hecho efecto.

Harry suspiró desilusionado.

En su cabeza, un mecanismo había entrado en movimiento. ¿Por qué estaba Tía Petunia tan tranquila? ¿Todos esos años... había estado fingiendo?

Resignado, bajó a la cocina, donde Charlie, Bill y la profesora inspeccionaban las alacenas en busca de café.

- - Ah, Harry- dijo Bill- ¿Cómo funciona esta cafetera?

SE apresuró a explicarle mientras la profesora Luminous cerraba las cortinas prolijamente.

- - Bueno... Sólo queda esperar por tu tío y primo- dijo, sentándose junto a Charlie- ¿Has hablado ya con tu tía?

- - Sí. Pero ya se quedó dormida.

- - ¿Aceptó?

- - Creo... O al menos no se negó... El problema será mi tío...

Y con horror, escuchó el automóvil de tío Vernon deteniéndose en la entrada.

Una bola de nervios se acomodó en su vacío estómago.

Decidió esperar lo inevitable en el pasillo.

Como si cada segundo durase horas, Harry escuchó el sonido de la puerta del carro cerrándose, los pasos de tío Vernon en el césped, el sonido de sus enormes zapatos sobre el tapete (Ay...). Las llaves en la cerradura, girando (Ay, ay...), las bisagras de la puerta chirriando suavemente (ay, ay, ay...), la puerta abriéndose (ay, ay, ay, ay...)

Tío Vernon, clavado en su lugar, miró a Harry a los ojos durante unos instantes y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Harry levantó una ceja.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y tío Vernon asomó media cabeza por la abertura.

- - Tío Vern...

La puerta volvió a cerrarse de un golpe.

Escuchó la respiración agitada de su tío al otro lado.

- - Harry... ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la profesora, asomándose por el pasillo.

- - Creo que mi tío está a punto de sufrir un ataque o algo...

Caminó unos pasos hacia delante.

- - ¿Tío Vernon?

- - ... Estoy loco... ¿Me he vuelto loco?

- - No, tío. De veras estoy aquí...

- - Pero... Pero... Es... es... ¡FEBRERO!

- - Sí... ya lo sé... Pero tengo que decirte algo...

Su tío entró al fin, le miró violentamente y luego recorrió la sala con desesperación.

- - ¿Petunia?... ¡PETUNIA!- y volteó a él con ojos inyectados- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A PETUNIA?

- - Ella está durmiendo en su cuarto...

- - ¿¿DURMIENDO?? ¡Ella debería estar cocinando para Dudders y para mí! ¿¿Qué le hiciste?? ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO??

- - Tío... Yo...

- - NO QUIERO OIRTE... NO... ESTO ES ANORMAL... ESTO...- tío Vernon se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la sien. Tenía los ojos clavados en el final del pasillo, donde la profesora Luminous le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- - Ah... Usted... – dijo él con algo de alivio- ¡Usted ha venido a buscarlo...! SE les ha escapado... ¿Verdad?

Ella se acercó a él muy despacio.

- - Señor Dursley. Deje de comportarse como un niño y escuche lo que su sobrino tiene para decirle...

- - ¡¡¡¿¿¿QU...???!!!- exclamó él, y se atragantó con su propio bigote.

- - ¿Dónde está Dudley?- preguntó Harry.

Y como su tío no respondió y sólo le miraba a él y a su profesora alternativamente, tuvo que asomarse por la puerta para comprobar que su primo estaba dentro del auto, con las ventanillas cerradas, poniendo los seguros al verle y profiriendo un grito al mismo tiempo.

- - Tío...- Harry no quería perder más tiempo- Algo ha pasado cerca de aquí y me han enviado para avisarles que estén alerta.

Dejaría lo de la custodia mágica para tía Petunia, por su propia integridad física.

- - La ciudad entera está llena de magos. Si ven algo sospechoso, envíenme una lechuza.

El ojo izquierdo de Tío Vernon parpadeaba por sí sólo, y el bigote le temblequeaba sin que se diera cuenta. En apenas una frase proveniente de la boca de su sobrino, había escuchado dos de las palabrotas que no se perdonaban en su casa: MAGO y LECHUZA.

- - ¿Quiere sentarse, Señor Dursley?- preguntó la profesora Luminous, pero él sólo le miró sin oírla.

Vernon caminó hacia la cocina, probablemente para ver si su esposa no estaba atada a una silla, tomada como rehén, o para servirse una copa de brandy.

- - ¡No no no no no, allí hay...!- quiso alertarlo la profesora, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El corpulento tío Vernon regresó al pasillo corriendo, como si le persiguiera el Diablo.

- - ¡NOS INVADEN, PETUNIA! ¡¡NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡PETUNIA!! ¡¡ES UNA INVASI"N!! ¡¡¿¿PETUNIA??!!

En la entrada, dentro del coche, Dudley tocaba desesperadamente el claxon. En el pasillo de entrada, Vernon vociferaba como un desquiciado, y la profesora Luminous enderezaba un portarretratos que colgaba de la pared. En la cocina, Bill y Charlie observaban como el café caía de a gotitas dentro de un jarrito. En las calles, varios magos caminaban pacíficamente, comentando cuán prolijos eran los muggles de aquel sector.

Los dos mundos de Harry se habían unido de la manera más extraña posible.

Se encontraba allí, una vez más, en Privet Drive, de pie, en el medio del caos mientras la guerra comenzaba. Y todo lo que Harry tenía ganas de hacer, era reírse a carcajadas.

Bueno... PERDON Por la tardanza... Mis vacaciones fueron un poco más animadas de lo que yo había esperado. Además tengo una nueva compañera de departamento que duerme en la habitación en que está mi computadora y ya no puedo conectarme en las noches (horas en que también pasaba mis manuscritos a ordenador.) Pero no son más que excusas, ya sé. También he estado trabajando en una corrección de todo el fic, pero eso me toma demasiado tiempo y apenas llevo corregidos 6 capítulos.

He subido dos caps al mismo tiempo para compensar y estoy en las últimas paginas del siguiente.

Los agradecimientos y comentarios van en el próximo cap.

Byee

MisaKats


	19. Debajo del Guante

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.Rowling_**

**__**

**__**

Este capítulo va dedicado a Dorian-crow: Que encuentres tu musa... A veces (como dice Serrat) andan de vacaciones, pero te aseguro que vuelven... Y por cierto... Puedes usar todos lo que quieras de mi fic...

Un besote enorme

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth_**

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 19_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Debajo del Guante_**

Mientras Harry, la profesora Luminous y los hermanos Weasley tomaban café silenciosamente en la cocina, tío Vernon y tía Petunia hablaban en la sala. Dudley, por su parte, parecía no enterarse de nada y miraba televisión en su cuarto.

- - La cosa está un poco complicada, ¿no?- comentó Bill, hundiendo la nariz en su taza.

Un rayo de luz iluminó la ventana.

- - Ahí va el hechizo desmemorizante de Mundungus...- Dijo Charlie mirando por entre las cortinas hacia fuera.- Quién sabe qué habrá visto ese pobre muggle... Ah... Que suerte... Ahí sigue trotando... Oh... Se incrustó en un seto... A Mundo se le fue la mano... Ah, qué remedio...

- - Apuesto a que este vecindario jamás había visto tanta acción... ¿verdad Asellus?- canturreó Bill.

Ella asintió pensativa.

- - Ah... Ahí va de nuevo...- murmuró Charlie mientras otro rayo de luz surcaba la acera.

- - ¿Qué hace?- inquirió Harry, mirando él también por la ventana.

- - Mundungus tiene autorización para aplicar encantos desmemorizantes en caso que los muggles sospechen o vean algo sospechoso... Y con cincuenta magos sólo en casa de Arabella, imagínate... – explicó Bill.

Escucharon los pasitos histéricos de Tía Petunia en el pasillo.

Entró en la cocina, algo pálida y con el rostro cansado, lo que curiosamente suavizaba sus rasgos.

- - Vernon se ha ido a la cama- dijo lacónicamente- Supongo que ustedes se quedarán a cenar...

- - De hecho...- dijo la profesora, mirando a los demás- nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche.

Como si hubiese estado esperándoselo, Petunia sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a revolver entre las ollas y sartenes que ornaban graciosamente su cocina.

- - ¿Podemos ayudarla, señora?- gentilmente ofreció Bill, pero ella se negó.

- - ¿Les parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?- propuso la profesora Luminous, sabiendo que a Tía Petunia le preocupaba, más que molestaba, el hecho de aceptar la ayuda de magos en su cocina, quienes bien podrían destrozarla, tal y como había sucedido con su sala dos años antes.

- - LA cena estará lista en una hora- dijo estrictamente, y los cuatro salieron de la cocina, tomando el comentario como una orden.

Mientas vagaban por las calles, se cruzaban con magos vestidos con ropas muggle, que los saludaban con entusiasmo.

- - ¿Dónde fue el ataque?- preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor.

- - Iremos allí mañana- dijo Charlie.- Todavía hay magos del Departamento de Investigaciones trabajando en el lugar.

Tras errar por las calles de Little Whining durante un largo rato, regresaron a Privet Drive.

Tía Petunia había preparado ya la mesa y los esperaba no demasiado ansiosa. De hecho, pareció desilusionada al verlos regresar.

Con tío Vernon y Dudley ausentes, la cena transcurrió en el mayor de los silencios.

Bill y Charlie se ofrecieron para lavar los platos, a lo que tía Petunia pareció no atreverse a decir que no, y los vigiló obsesivamente mientras los dos pelirrojos ponían sus jabonosas manos en su preciada vajilla.

Finalmente pareció resignarse, y anunció que se retiraba.

- - Esto está muy raro- Harry no pudo evitar mencionar una vez que su tía hubo desaparecido por el pasillo- Se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

- - Ella sabe que es lo mejor para su familia- dijo muy acertadamente la profesora Luminous.

Bill y Charlie habían comenzado una furiosa batalla de guantazos de hule.

- - Puedes irte a dormir si quieres. Nosotros dormiremos en la sala... No hay lugar en casa de Arabella.

- - Bien... Hay lugar para uno en mi habitación... O puede tomarla usted, profesora, y yo dormiré en la sala.

- - Estaremos perfectamente bien... Vete...

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió al cuarto más pequeño de la planta alta.

Le pareció curiosamente vacío sin sus cosas.

Dejó la mochila sobre el escritorio, la abrió y sacó su pijama.

Acostado en su cama, en la oscuridad, aún podía vislumbrar la manchita que había ocupado su tiempo durante todo el verano.

No tenía sueño. Y si lo tuviera, de cualquier manera no hubiera podido dormir.

Le parecía que todo estaba patas para arriba.

La actitud de tía Petunia lo perturbaba tanto que le enfurecía pensar en ello.

Le dio a la almohada un fuerte y sólido golpe.

Una luz proveniente de la calle llenó su habitación.

Little Whining se había transformado en una versión trastornada de Hogsmeade.

Al cabo de tres horas se dio por vencido. Sus párpados no parecían querer cerrarse por más de dos segundos.

En el pasillo se oía la respiración profunda de los tres Dursley.

Salió de su cuarto en puntas de pie, y cuando llegó al rellano de la escalera, oyó las voces de Charlie y la profesora Luminous.

Intentó contener la curiosidad, pero inconscientemente, bajó los escalones lo más lento posible.

Vio una bolsa de dormir en la sala que contenía a un durmiente Bill.

- - ... Cada vez se hace más difícil... – decía la profesora.

- - ¿No has podido hablar con él?

- - ¿Cómo...? Lo único que hace es gritar...

- - Ah... Bueno... Yo no sé que decir... Lo siento...

- - Nada, nada... No es lo que importa ahora... Hay cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos ahora, Charlie... ¿Has averiguado algo de los blaubens?

- - El que lograste salvar está muy tranquilo... No ha intentado escapar...- dijo él- Un amigo mío dijo que últimamente había visto muchos cuervos al norte de Francia, pero que no podía asegurar que fueran Blaubens. Yo no preocuparía por ello específicamente... Sí me preocupan las Sombras...

- - A mí también... – dijo, y la voz de la profesora casi desaparece- Si algo sucede, no estoy segura de poder manejarlo yo sola...

- - ¿Y la manada?

- - Firenze no sabe nada... Mi espía está en el bosque, pero no he tenido noticias suyas.

- - ¿Un espía?

- - Sí... Envié a...

En el momento menos indicado, el primer escalón crujió sonoramente bajo los pies de Harry.

Charlie se asomó rápidamente, varita en mano, por el pasillo.

- - Ah... Es Harry... ¿No puedes dormir?

- - Eeeehh... No.

La interrupción lo había tomado desprevenido y se había quedado sin explicaciones.

Siguió a Charlie a la cocina, donde lo recibió la profesora Luminous con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

- - Lo siento... Yo... No quería interrumpir...- dijo escuetamente.

- - No interrumpes nada- dijo Charlie, sonrojándose.

La profesora le alcanzó a Harry una taza de café, y él se la bebió, sintiendo como su delicioso aroma lo reconfortaba a con cada sorbo.

- - Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry- le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry le miró, sorprendido.

- - En realidad... No hice demasiado... No tuve que convencerla... Ella no se negó... En realidad, fue muy fácil... Creí que iba a ponerse como loca, pero se lo tomó con mucha calma... Demasiada... Escuchó las palabras "Mago", "Magia", "Dumbledore", y ni siquiera se aseguró que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas...

- - Bueno... Creo que sabes que tu tía no es totalmente ajena a nuestro mundo- dijo Charlie.

- - Sí... Caí en la cuenta de ello el verano en que mi primo y yo fuimos atacados por dementores...

- - Además...- dijo la profesora, pero se detuvo rápidamente.- ¡Charlie!- susurró.

Pero Charlie ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, blandiendo su varita en alto.

- - ¿Qué pasa?- susurró Harry, muy alarmado.

- - Hay alguien en l a puerta- respondió la profesora sin dejar de mirar al pasillo.

Se oyó la cerradura, y desde la entrada, Harry escuchó una voz familiar.

- - ¡CARAMBA! ¡SI FUERA UN MAGO TENEBROSO, NO HUBIERA ENTRADO POR LA PUERTA!

- - Es Lupin- dijo Harry en un suspiro, el sudor frío corriéndole por la espalda debido al pánico que lo había invadido.

- - ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- exclamó la profesora Luminous a modo de saludo cuando Remus Lupin entró a la cocina.

- - Ni lo digas... Hace tres días que estoy acompañando a Ojoloco, y, Asellus, puedo asegurarte que, al cabo de un tiempo, uno acaba por volverse paranoico. Harry, ¿cómo estás?

- - ¿Qué hace por aquí, profesor Lupin?- preguntó Harry ofreciéndole una silla.

- - Sabía que Charlie y Asellus estarían montando guardia, y vine a decirles que el sector del ataque está limpio.

- - ¿Y los Ramsgate?- preguntó Charlie.

- - Sanos y salvos. Han regresado a casa. El señor Ramsgate parece algo obnubilado, pero estará bien... Afortunadamente no fue un ataque mortal...

- - ¿La investigación arrojó alguna pista?

- - Si. Definitivamente, fue un mortífago...

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago.

- - Pero la zona está completamente limpia. A partir de la semana que viene retiraremos la vigilancia total, pero reforzaremos la ordinaria... ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Bosque?

- - Raras- dijo simplemente la profesora- Hay algo raro allí dentro, ya te lo dije. Estoy esperando el momento adecuado para adentrarme en él. Después de la última vez, no me tomo este tipo de excursiones a la ligera.

- - La última vez... ¿Cuándo lo de las Sombras?- preguntó Charlie.

Harry y la profesora intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

- - Sí... Harry aquí puede dar fe de ello.

- - ¿Harry?- preguntó Lupin muy confundido.

- - Él estaba conmigo esa noche.

- - ¿LE DEJASTE QUE TE ACOMPAÑARA?- exclamó Charlie, bajando la voz de repente- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

- - ¡IRRESPONSABLE!... Arriesgarlo a que... – balbuceó Lupin, incrédulo.

- - De hecho...- dijo Harry. Lo último que quería era que acusen a la profesora injustamente. – Ella me acompañó a mí.

- - ¿Cómo es eso...?- preguntó Lupin, poniéndose muy serio.

- - Tenía que cumplir un castigo...

- - ¿Castigo? ¿Quién te enviaría al Bosque Prohibido como castigo?- exclamó Lupin, golpeando la mesa.

- - No lo digas...- dijo Charlie en tono sombrío.- Grasosus Snape... Ejem, digo... Perdón... Fue Snape... ¿Verdad?

Miró a la profesora Luminous, y ella bajó la mirada sólo para confirmar la conclusión de Charlie.

La expresión en el rostro de Lupin era de franca incertidumbre, pero la de Charlie era de inconfundible enojo.

La profesora miraba su taza inexpresivamente.

Justo cuando Lupin intentaba decir algo (parecía no poder contener una palabrota) un búho se posó en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina, y ululó a modo de aviso.

Lupin se guardó su comentario y se puso de pie para recibir la carta que llevaba el ave en una de sus patas.

- - Bueno... Aquí dice que tienen que ir al ministerio...

- - ¿Nosotros?

- - Sí. Bill, Charlie y tú, Asellus... Al Ministerio, ahora...

A Harry se le heló la sangre.

- - ¿Ha pasado algo?- logró decir con cierto temor.

- - No... Ha de ser una reunión para lo del Concilio...- dijo Charlie, pateando a Bill para que despierte.

- - ¿Cómo?

- - Estamos en el comité de Organización del Concilio de los Magos. Las reuniones son de improviso, por cuestiones de seguridad- explicó Lupin, riendo al ver como Bill intentaba devolverle los golpes a su hermano.- Yo me quedaré con Harry...

- - Perfecto. Nos veremos en un par de horas- dijo la profesora, tomando su chaqueta y empujando a los dos Weasley fuera de la casa.

Lupin se quedó un largo rato mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido la escolta de Harry.

- - Las cosas se han complicado un poco, ¿no?- dijo, volteando hacia Harry.

- - Y se pondrán peor, ¿verdad?- repuso él en tono lúgubre.

El profesor Lupin no respondió.

- - Ahora... Cuéntame exactamente lo que sucedió en el bosque...

Harry inspiró profundamente y le narró los sucesos de aquella noche, con lujo de detalles.

En cuanto terminó con la crónica de los hechos, Lupin se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la cocina con impaciencia.

- - No entiendo... No comprendo por qué te envió Severus al bosque...

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente.

- - Debe haber tenido una muy buena razón para hacerlo- agregó Lupin sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Por qué buscaba justificarle? ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo trataba de justificarle?! La profesora Luminous había parecido enfadada con Snape aquella noche, pero no había hecho nada... Y ahora Lupin, uno de sus antiguos enemigos, justificándole...

Estaba Harry a punto de arrancarse los pelos, cuando Lupin le lanzó otra pregunta.

- - ¿Hagrid no te ha dicho nada inusual acerca del bosque, verdad?

Y tuvo que tragarse su enojo y la bola de nervios amarga que se posó en su boca en ese brevísimo instante.

- - No... No... No he hablado mucho con Hagrid... No le he visto tan seguido... Como otros años...

- - Hum...- murmuró Lupin, regresando a la silla que había ocupado.- Te pregunto porque ha estado entrando al bosque muy a menudo, y cuando le pregunto cómo andan las cosas por allí, siempre me responde con evasivas...

Esta vez, Harry tosió ruidosamente.

- - No tengo idea- dijo. Y sintió que debía felicitarse a sí mismo por la indiferencia magistral con la que había logrado contestar a semejante pregunta.

- - Asellus tampoco ha dicho mucho.

- - Me dijo que temía meterse en el bosque...

- - Caramba...

- - ¿Caramba?

- - Quiero decir... Si ella no quiere entrar al bosque, significa que algo muy malo esta pasando... Algo realmente, muy malo.

En la cabeza de Harry se formó una imagen muy sólida de la profesora Luminous... El sólo hablar de ella era embriagador.

- - ¿Qué tal tu conversación con tus tíos?

Harry lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. ¿Por qué no tener una charla sencilla y sincera con Lupin? Siendo el único amigo que quedaba de su padre, era lo más cercano que tenía de él ahora. Parecía bastante lógico el confiar en él.

- - Tía Petunia no pareció sorprenderse.

- - ¿Y eso te molesta?

Se acomodó en la silla. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

- - Es que... Desde siempre... Cada vez que yo le hacía una pregunta sobre mis padres, ella sólo cambiaba de tema... O me ignoraba... Pero ahora... No sé... No es que me diga las cosas, pero siento que tiene respuestas que yo busco...

Lupin frunció la boca.

- - Me temo que yo no sé mucho de tus tíos... Después de terminar el colegio, tuve que ir a trabajar al extranjero, y me separé de tus padres y de Sirius durante un tiempo...

- - Profesor...- dijo Harry, y recordó algo que había sucedido hacía algún tiempo- ¿Por qué Sirius creía que usted podía estar del lado oscuro?

- - Para empezar, Harry, yo soy un hombre lobo... creo que esa es razón suficiente para sospechar de mí...

- - Pero ellos... Sirius era su amigo...

- - Sabíamos que había un traidor entre nosotros, y nadie jamás hubiera sospechado de Peter... Además, yo era muy diferente a lo que soy ahora.

- - ¿Diferente?- preguntó Harry. No era la primera vez que oía al profesor decir que había cambiado con el tiempo.

- - Pues... Sí... fuera de mi propia persona, me importaban muy pocas cosas realmente... Creo entender que Sirius me encontrara sospechoso... Pero ya no vale la pena recordad esos días... – dijo, y su voz se apagó notoriamente.- Es difícil, Harry. En nuestra época en Hogwarts, jamás hubiéramos creído que acabaríamos así... Peter un Mortífago, James y Sirius... Bueno... Vivíamos sin pensar demasiado en el futuro... La verdad es que tu padre se nos puso muy a la delantera cuando se casó con Lily: comenzó a planear su futuro mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros... Yo me enteré de tu nacimiento mientras estaba en Europa Central. Me apresuré a regresar, porque las cosas ya estaban mucho peor, y me sumé a la Orden, aún cuando muchos protestaron.

Cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos. Harry miró de reojo a su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y vio que tenía el ceño arrugado y una expresión triste en los ojos, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

- - ¿Regresan mañana a Hogwarts?- preguntó tras aclararse la garganta.

- - Supongo... ¿Lo veré en la semana para clases de Oclumancia?

- - No esta semana... La siguiente, quizá...

- - ¿Estará ocupado?

- - Tengo algunos asuntitos que resolver... – dijo sin realmente responder, o molestarse en hacerlo.

Quería preguntarle por la fecha del Concilio, pero sospechó que no le diría nada, así que decidió quedarse con la boca cerrada y le ofreció una nueva taza de café mientras fijaba la vista en el tubo fluorescente sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

- - ¿Están mejor las cosas con la profesora Luminous?- preguntó luego de un rato.

- - Eh... sí... Supongo... En realidad, decidí dejar los prejuicios de lado...

- - Me parece muy bien... De todas formas, yo mantendré los ojos abiertos...

- - ¿Cree usted que es sospechosa de algo?-

- - No... No precisamente... Pero creo que no dice toda la verdad... Me preocupan las cosas que calla...

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry hizo un gesto de preocupación.

- - ¿Harry?

- - Eeeh... Jejeje... sí... A mí también...

- - Sé lo que viste aquella noche...

¿Cómo como? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué había visto? ¿Cuándo?

- - Eeehh... ¿Qué?

- - Sé que ella pudo verte bajo la capa de James.

¡Fiu!

- - Ah...

- - Otra cosa... No diré nada acerca del hecho que anduviste fuera de la Torre en medio de la noche...

- - Eeehh... Sí... Yoooo... Ehhh...

- - Sólo voy a decirte que fue algo estúpido de tu parte...

- - Eh, sí... yo... Ya lo había pensado...- dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

- - ¿Y cómo está Hermione.

Harry explicó, poco a poco, como estaba resultando la recuperación de su amiga y su nueva e implacable resolución por conocer la verdad.

El profesor parecía indiferente hacia las irresponsabilidades cometidas por sus ex alumnos. Recordó vagamente lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape.

¿En cuantas irresponsabilidades había incurrido Lupin? Le resultaba difícil contarle sus cosas, aún cuando sentía afecto por él. Tenía ciertas actitudes que no lograba comprender del todo.

Supuso que así le habría ocurrido a Sirius en el pasado.

No mucho después, oyeron las voces de Charlie y Bill en el porche.

- - ¿Aún aquí?- le preguntó Bill una vez dentro de la casa, desenrollando su bolsa vieja bolsa de dormir.- Sería bueno que descanses algo.

- - No tengo sueño- respondió Harry simplemente.

- - Ah... Pues yo estoy muerto... Hasta mañana.

Desapareció tras la arcada de la sala.

La profesora Luminous entró poco después en la cocina y se lanzó sobre la primer silla que encontró vacía.

- - Yo también me voy a dormir- declaró Charlie- Me despiertas en la mañana, Asellus... con... ¿Café y tostadas?

- - ¿Qué te parece Agua en la cara y una patada en la espalda?

- - Prefiero el café y las tostadas- repuso él, esquivando un puñetazo de la profesora, y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la sala.

El profesor Lupin miró de reojo a la profesora.

- - ¿Qué tal la reunión, Asellus?

- - Corta- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Estamos coordinando los últimos detalles... Y tengo un recadito para ti.- agregó, entregándole una carta.

Lupin desdobló el pergamino y lo leyó atentamente.

- - Bien- dijo con decisión. – Tengo que partir. Nos veremos la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

Él asintió.

- - Buena suerte, Remus- le dijo la profesora.

Lupin le sonrió nerviosamente, y cuando volteó para ponerse la capa, Harry pudo ver cómo, bajo el influjo de la belleza de la profesora, se ruborizaba.

Intentando ocultar su rostro, salió dando una leve reverencia.

- - ¿No estás cansado?- le preguntó la profesora a Harry tras un largo silencio.

- - No- le respondió sonriendo- Y aunque lo estuviera, no podría dormir.

- - Si quieres, te puedo preparar algo para que duermas...

- - No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, y Harry recordó vagamente la sensación de estar con Cho en la casa de té de Madame Pudipié. Un sutil halo de nerviosismo se posó sobre él, haciendo que se sienta muy pequeño, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que viera a la profesora como una amiga más, una compañera de clase, como una igual.

- - Profesora... Usted...- No podía soportarlo más... Tenía que hablar de ello- Usted dijo que Snape le trataba muy bien.

Ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- - ¿Te has quedado pensando en ello?

- - No pude evitarlo- se excusó, sonrojándose.

- - Conozco a Severus desde hace casi... casi veinte años, podría decirse... Todo lo que sé sobre las Artes Oscuras me lo ha enseñado él... Y mientras me enseñaba, me trataba muy bien...

¡CLARO! ¡Caramba! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?,se decía Harry con ganas de salir corriendo.

- - La gente... – Harry inspiró profundamente, temeroso de lo que la pregunta que estaba por hacerle podría ocasionar- La gente dice que usted fue un Mortífago.

Lo dijo tan de repente que se mordió la lengua.

- - Jajajaja... ¡Honestidad Brutal!- dijo ella, dando una carcajada que intentó ahogar para no despertar a los que dormían en la habitación contigua.

Se rascó la nariz y con la mano, se quitó hacia un costado su encantador mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía siempre sobre un ojo.

A pesar de las sospechas, Harry sólo podía pensar que era encantadora. Incluso allí, sentada bajo la luz extremadamente dañina de la cocina de sus tíos, sólo podía pensar en lo encantadora que era esa mujer. Entendía que Lupin se sonrojara cada vez que la miraba.

- - ¿Puedo contarte algo?- dijo ella, y a Harry le sorprendió el tono infantil de voz que había usado- Es algo así como un secreto.

Asintió, sin dejar de mirarle.

- - Hace mucho tiempo... Tú aún eras un bebé... Tuve la oportunidad de ser una Mortífago.

- - ¿O... Oportunidad?- (¡¡¿¿OPORTUNIDAD??!!)

- - Me ofrecieron un lugar junto a Voldemort, por decirlo de algún modo...

- - Y... ¿Usted aceptó?- preguntó Harry, apenas dando crédito a lo que su profesora estaba confesándole.

Ella exhaló profundamente y volteó hacia la enigmática cafetera.

- - No es tan simple como eso...- dijo, casi en un susurro- Pero logré escapar durante un tiempo... Luego llegaste tú...

- - ¿Habla de cuando dejó Gran Bretaña?

- - Una de las tantas veces que abandoné el país... Logré escapar durante un tiempo. Ocultarme... He vivido en las sombreas durante mucho tiempo...

- - Y ahora que él ha regresado... ¿Regresa usted también? ¿Por qué? Si dice que ha estado ocultándose de él, ¿por qué regresa ahora que ha recuperado su poder?

- - Podría haber escogido el seguir ocultándome, pero el mundo mágico necesitará toda la ayuda que sea posible... Y después de todo... Prefiero morir habiendo hecho algo que seguir viviendo escondida durante el resto de mi vida...

Harry no se atrevía a mirarle. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones dentro suyo.

- - ¿Puede... Puede uno huir de él?

Ella le miró.

- - Confieso que el llamado de Voldemort es difícil de ignorar. Es un riesgo que pocas de las marionetas se atreven a correr...

- - Usted supo que algo había sucedido inmediatamente después de que a mí me doliera la cicatriz, ¿no es cierto?

- - De hecho...- dijo ella.

Y extendió el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la mesa. Con prolijidad, deshizo las ataduras de su guante y lo deslizó hasta la muñeca, revelando su piel blanca y satinada.

- - ... Lo supe aún antes que a te duela la cicatriz.

Una vez totalmente desatado el guante, extendió el brazo a Harry, y allí estaba, en la parte interna del antebrazo, las finas líneas que trazaban la negra marca tenebrosa.

Y si bien era algo que Harry había esperado ver, el corazón le dio un brinco y su palpitar se aceleró súbitamente.

- - No es fácil escapar- dijo con voz apagada- Ignorar el llamado de la marca tenebrosa causa un dolor terrible.

Volvió a colocarse el guante, en silencio.

Una vez que cada nudo volvió a estar firmemente atado, pareció no poder mirarle a los ojos.

- - Así que... Ya lo sabes...

Aún cuando volvía a llevar el guate de la manera acostumbrada, Harry dejó la vista clavada en el punto debajo del cual se ocultaba la calavera.

- - Usted dijo que vivía cerca de aquí... Y Dumbledore dijo que había más de una razón para el ataque...

- - Sí- dijo ella pasando sus dedos sobre su sedoso y multicolor cabello- el ataque fue junto a mi casa... Es posible que hayan estado buscándome a mí... No a ti...

- - ¿Para matarle?

- - O para que me una a ellos...

- - Pero... Él no perdona... ¿para qué perdonarla a usted...? ¿Por qué es tan especial?

- - Voldemort necesita la asistencia de las criaturas oscuras para concretar sus planes, y creo que considera que yo podría serle de mucha utilidad.

- - Pero usted no es la única experta...

- - Hay algo más en eso, Harry... Todas las criaturas y yo tenemos una conexión...

- - Sí... Ya lo había notado... Me di cuenta por como Fang se comporta con usted... Pero de todas formas... Voldemort tendría más de una forma de ponerla a usted de su lado...

- - Cierto... Pero yo ya no tengo nada que perder... No puede chantajearme con nada... Y durante la última década, me he entrenado para evitar que él me haga parte de su bando por la fuerza...

No supo muy bien que decir.

- - Pro... Profesora... Puedo preguntarle... Sin ánimos de ofender... Pero... ¿Por qué me dice todo esto a mí...?

Ella le miró larga y significativamente, haciendo que Harry vuelva a ver otra persona en sus pupilas... ¿O era su propio reflejo?

- - Es que... Harry... ¿No lo sientes? ¿No te has dado cuenta...?

Harry guardó silencio, porque sabía muy bien a lo que la profesora Luminous se refería. No era necesario decir nada más...

Sabía perfectamente que había una conexión entre ellos. Una conexión que se había hecho más fuerte desde que ambos se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido. Una unión inexplicable entre los dos.

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta.

Lo había notado, incluso, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, de pie, allí mismo, en casa de los Dursley.

Bueno... Capítulo 19 para todos ustedes... Y sí, efectivamente era la Marca Tenebrosa lo que ocultaba debajo del guante... Era de esperarse...

Y para todos aquellos... A excepción del capítulo 1, todos los capítulos contienen pistas para capítulos venideros... Ya sabrán por qué.

Ahora un par de aclaraciones... en el capítulo 2, creo, puse que la Sra Figg vivía en Privet Drive, un error de observación, ella vive en la calle Magnolia... El la revisión que estoy haciendo (con correción de errores gramaticales, ortográficos y de datos) estará aclarado. Pronto estaré quitando este fic y lo volveré a subir integramente corregido al mismo tiempo, es que durante la última caída de , este fic tiene un problemita y aparece con un capítulo de más que en realidad no existe.

Ahora, respuestas a los reviews...

Celina: Gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo!

Jean: GRACIAS!!! Me halaga que me digas que mi estilo te recuerda al de Rowling... Me pongo colorada!

Sacralo: Gracias por tu comentario!!

Nelly Esp: Mi fic no iba demasiado bien? No entendí eso... Y si te referías a mi fic... Pues si... estaba un poco lento... Pero ya verán como cambian un poco las cosas y se resuelven algunas incógnitas... Y verán como pronto sabrán por qué se llama el Enigma de Elspeth...!!

Aryblack: jajajaja... Llámame cínica o como quieras, pero yo les tengo cariño a los Dursley...

Padfoot: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

Dorian-Crow: Ya ves? Este capi está dedicado a ti! Animos con tu fic! Y ya te enviaré un capítulo exclusivamente a ti por lo que te pedí por mail... recuerdas?

ESO ES TODO!!!!

El proximo capítulo:

Harry hablará con sus amigos...

Iremos al sitio del ataque...

Las cosas en el mundo mágico se complican más aún...

Y todavía no sé que más... porque no lo he terminado todavía

Saludos a todos!!!!

MisaKats


	20. La Habitación del Este

**__**

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y otros.

Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo 20

La Habitación del Este

Harry se encontró entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo.

La confesión de la profesora Luminous, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo, no le había llenado de temor, sino de una extraña ansiedad.

Una vez más, para el enojo de Harry, Dumbledore había estado en lo cierto: algunas de las explicaciones le habían llegado de manera inesperada, pero en lo que parecía ser el momento indicado.

- ¿Te preocupa, Harry?… ¿Que él te encuentre?- le preguntó ella dulcemente. 

No supo qué responder. Por un lado, temía que Voldemort le encontrara. Su último encuentro aparecía aún en la mayoría de sus pesadillas. Pero a la vez, sabía que un nuevo enfrentamiento era casi inevitable, y decir "casi" era ser extremadamente generoso.

La profesora se resignó a no recibir respuesta alguna, y sólo atinó a sonreír.

- Mientras estés bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore, nada puede pasarte. - He oído eso tantas veces que ya no me lo creo… Desde que estoy bajo la protección de Dumbledore he estado cerca de morir en muchas ocasiones… Parece que cuanto más me repiten esa frase, peores cosas me suceden… 

Era la primera vez que mostraba flaquear su confianza en Dumbledore.

Miró a la profesora con recelo, los pocos que se atrevían a criticar al Director, no tenía lugar en la lucha contra el lado oscuro.

Ella observaba la mesa sin emitir opinión.

- Albus es quizá el más poderoso mago de los últimos tiempos, y definitivamente uno de los más influyentes en la historia mágica, pero… Sigue siendo un ser humano… Y los seres humanos cometemos errores… 

Harry debía admitir que a veces lo olvidaba. Pero la fama de Dumbledore le precedía. Era fácil pensar en él como un hombre que podría solucionarlo y enfrentarse a todo, sorteando cualquier impedimento. Tenía que reconciliarse con la imagen que él mismo tenía del director. Dumbledore había cometido errores que le resultaban muy difíciles de perdonar, pero también debía comprender que el pedestal en que él lo había colocado era quizá demasiado exagerado. Sabía que le resultaría difícil… Más difícil quizá, que enfrentarse nuevamente con Voldemort.

- Dumbledore dijo que había aceptado su consejo al hablar conmigo… ¿qué quiso decir? - Verás… Como me mantuve al margen de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos tiempos, a veces puedo dar un punto de vista bastante objetivo- dijo ella con demasiada simpleza- Le dije a Dumbledore que tú querrías saber del ataque, eso es todo… 

¿Debía dar las gracias? No estaba muy seguro de que la explicación fuera cierta. A estas alturas, Harry había desarrollado un sexto sentido para las cosas que otros se callaban. Incluso había momentos en que podía oler cuando los demás dejaban de decir algo… Lo bueno de esto es que también había aprendido a callarse y no insistir, y fue eso lo que hizo.

Una taza más de café los entretuvo durante un rato, y poco después, la profesora propuso un juego de ajedrez mágico que Harry aceptó de buena gana.

Amanecía ya para cuando la profesora perdía a su reina de manos de un caballo de Harry, y cuando su alfil asesinó a sangre fría al Rey enemigo, ella decidió no presenciar semejante atrocidad y se alejó del tablero para molestar a los hermanos Weasley hasta que despierten.

Tras una serie de agravios e insultos por parte de los muchachos, ambos, no sin sendos bostezos, se les unieron en la cocina.

- ¿Y el café? ¿Y las tostadas? ¿¡Qué clase de servicio es éste!? 

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita, la profesora le lanzó a Charlie un hechizo trancadilla, y el pobre, sin previo aviso, cayó de bruces al suelo.

Guardaron silencio de repente al oír el chirrido de una puerta en el piso superior.

Atento, Bill se apresuró a preparar, por arte de magia, una bandeja con un desayuno para dos personas.

Cuando tía Petunia se asomó por la puerta vistiendo su bata amarilla, les dedicó una mirada de horror. Probablemente había pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla y que despertaría ese día para encontrar que nada había roto la rutina que llevaba Privet Drive.

- Preparamos el desayuno, señora Dursley- dijo Bill con amabilidad. 

Entrecruzando miradas con ambos pelirrojos, ella asintió muy lentamente.

- No le digan nada a Vernon- fue todo lo que dijo, y volvió a la planta alta cargando la bandeja. 

Los cuatro desayunaron lentamente y cuando el sol ya se alzaba en el cielo, decidieron emprender el camino de regreso.

Harry subió a su cuarto para aprontar sus cosas. Supuso que tía Petunia preferiría encontrar la casa vacía de magos al bajar la escalera a una incómoda despedida.

Se vistió rápidamente, cerró su mochila y se la echó al hombro.

Al voltear hacia la puerta, casi se cae del susto, porque allí estaba tía Petunia, de pie, aún envuelta en su bata amarilla, con grandes ojeras que Harry no había notado más temprano.

- Ah…- dijo él, recuperándose- Ya nos vamos… Gra… Gracias… Por todo. 

Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía articular palabra, y no sabía por qué su tía seguía interponiéndose entre él y la salida, la cual quería alcanzar desesperadamente.

- Si necesito enviarte una carta… Tu… Lechuza…- dijo ella, y Harry notó que estaba tan o más nerviosa que él. - Sí… Mi lechuza, Hedwig, seguramente vendrá cuando necesites hacerlo… 

Avanzó despacio hacia la puerta, y aún ella no se movió.

- Tengo que irme- dijo finalmente Harry a modo de excusa. 

Tía Petunia se hizo lentamente a un lado, y él apenas le miró cuando pasó junto a ella.

Algo sucedió entonces, que hizo que Harry se clavara en el piso. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. No recordaba que algo así haya ocurrido antes, jamás.

La mano huesuda de tía Petunia, repentinamente tibia y suave, se posó sobre su hombro.

Todo alrededor de Harry pareció detenerse. Todos los sonidos a su alrededor parecieron silenciarse.

Fue como un viaje al pasado, a un tiempo en que él era un bebé y seguramente ella le cargaba en brazos, aún si no quisiera hacerlo.

Como desde fuera, logró verse a sí mismo, delgado, alto, pálido… Pero sano. Había logrado crecer para llegar a ser el esbozo de un hombre, aún tras once años de penurias ininterrumpidas bajo el yugo de los Dursley.

Se quedaron los dos inmóviles, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, con aquella comprensión que había surgido entre ellos, dos veranos atrás, y que Harry no había logrado retener. Ninguno dijo nada, y aún así el mensaje fue tan extenso, y el momento tan inmenso y significativo, que no se atrevían siquiera a pestañear.

Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que romper el fino hilo que los unía en ese instante.

- Ustedes también cuídense- dijo al fin, siendo todo lo que, con mucho esfuerzo, logró sacar a través de su garganta seca. 

Y siguió su camino, la mano de tía Petunia abrasándole el cuerpo, aún cuando ya no estaba sobre su hombro.

Le resultó simplemente demasiado. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su llegada a Privet Drive y su cerebro aún no podía procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

El frío de la mañana le pareció increíblemente renovador, y le permitió relajar tanto los músculos de la cara como el resto de su apabullado ser.

Cuanto más llevaban caminado a través de las aceras de Little Whinging, más se arrepentía de la noche de insomnio.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión que esa conversación con la profesora Luminous se le quedaría grabada por el resto de su vida, así como todas las otras charlas que había tenido con ella. Su sinceridad, su sencillez, todo ella, no era algo fácil de olvidar.

Por momentos, deseaba ser Charlie Weasley, y tener la familiaridad que tenía con ella.

Se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño al pensar en los dos juntos.

¿Celos? Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de sentir celos?

Se hubiera echado a reír ante esa idea, pero tropezó con una losa de la acera y Bill tuvo que sostenerle por un brazo para evitar que se rompa la nariz contra el piso.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? Pareces algo distraído- comentó Bill. 

Él asintió con la cabeza y decidió prestar más atención al camino.

- Frío, ¿verdad?- dijo Charlie. - Cierto- dijo la profesora Luminous- Si la casa está intacta, podríamos tomar algo caliente antes de regresar a la casa de Arabella Figg para reportarnos… - Pero Remus dijo que la zona estaba limpia- añadió Bill. - Es verdad, pero eso no implica que mi casa esté completa… - Estemos atentos en caso que Tonks esté por aquí- dijo Charlie mirando a su alrededor. - Jaden Leudigann se veía bien, ¿no creen?- dijo la profesora. - Sí… Es una pena que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido.- terció Charlie.- En fin… Oye… A simple vista, todo parece estar bien… Los arbustos, intactos; los cristales, enteros; el garaje cerrado… 

Harry observó lo que le rodeaba. Parecían no haberse movido, porque todas las casas por allí, incluso la que señalaban, eran iguales a las casas de Privet Drive.

- Ah… Aprovechemos esta oportunidad.- susurró la profesora Luminous, señalando con la cabeza- Allí están el señor y la señora Ramsgate… Se ven bien… ¿o no? 

Charlie miró de soslayo.

- Asellus… ¿Debería preocuparnos que lleven trajes de baño… en febrero? - No… Yo me preocuparía más por la sombrilla…- dijo Bill. - O por las sandalias… - canturreó su hermano. - Caramba… - exclamó la profesora Luminous. - Esto no está bien- dijo Charlie conteniendo una carcajada. 

Mientras su escolta comentaba las anormalidades en el comportamiento de los Ramsgate (que no eran pocas), Harry apenas podía respirar.

- ¿Cómo está, señor Ramsgate? - Ah, señorita Luminous, hacía tiempo que no le veíamos. ¿Está trabajando en el extranjero otra vez?- preguntó Ramsgate al tiempo que se untaba protector solar en la nariz. - Sí… - dijo ella, apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas de risa. - Pensábamos ir a celebrar Pascuas a la playa, pero el sol se ha escondido… - Si… Eh… Eso parece- dijo ella con los ojos empañados. Se inclinó a sus acompañantes y susurró: - se les ha ido un poco la mano… - Apuesto a que fue Ojoloco- agregó Bill.- Harry… ¿Estás bien? 

Harry oyó a voz del mayor de los Weasley, pero sentía la lengua paralizada. Si se movía, temía que sus piernas se doblen como gelatina.

Es que el señor Ramsgate era un hombre muy alto y musculoso. Su esposa tenía voz chillona, y ambos le resultaban más que vagamente familiares.

De hecho, Harry también conocía a las hijas de los Ramsgate. Y no solo eso… Había estado también en la mismísima casa de los Ramsgate, aunque haya sido por mero accidente.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que confirme sus sospechas.

Efectivamente. El cartel en la esquina certificaba que volvía a estar de pie frente al número cuatro de Thistle Drive.

- ¿Son ellos?- dijo en un aliento. - Sí… Ellos son los Ramsgate… Harry, estás pálido… - Usted… Usted vive en la casa de junto… - Sí… En el número seis. 

El corazón le latía tan rápido que estaba jadeando. La unión que existía entre él y la profesora pareció hacérsele más presente que nunca.

Aquella noche de verano, él había llegado hasta esa parte de Little Whinging guiado por sus propios pies. Recordaba tener la sensación de estar en el sitio correcto.

Una idea le heló la sangre (por enésima vez en lo que iba del día): si una de las opciones a las que se refería Dumbledore acerca del ataque era que Voldemort y sus enviados estaban buscando al a profesora Luminous, ¿qué no habría podido utilizarle a él para la búsqueda, aprovechándose del nexo entre ambos?

Harry recordaba como había logrado zafarse del maleficio Imperio en una ocasión, pero, ¿qué no era posible que hubiera estado bajo su influjo una vez más y que pudiera haberlo contrarrestado a voluntad?

Miró a la profesora fijamente, como esperando que ella note las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Ella, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la mirada interrogante de Harry, les indicó a Bill y Charlie que busquen al guardia de turno, Tonks probablemente, y se aseguren una vez más de que la zona estaba libre de tenebrismo.

Después que los Weasley los hubieron dejado solos en el jardín de la casa del numero 6 de la calle Thistle, ella le invitó a entrar.

Le siguió a través de aquella casa, que era exactamente igual a la de sus tíos, pero que casi no tenía decoración, y que estaba equipada con unos pocos muebles, apenas suficientes para hacer del sitio un lugar habitable.

- Voy a verificar que el coche esté en perfecto estado- dijo ella saliendo por una puerta que había a un lado de la cocina. 

Volvió apenas unos instantes mas tarde con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Quieres un té?- le dijo, abriendo el grifo y dejando correr el agua durante unos segundos antes de colocar la tetera bajo el chorro. - Profesora… Yo ya había estado aquí…- dijo, jadeando entre las palabras. - ¿Aquí en mi casa? Imposible… - dijo ella sin darle importancia. - No… Pero si en esta calle… Thistle Drive…- Comenzaba a agitarse por los nervios. - Bueno… Little Whinging es un lugar pequeño… Es posible que hayas pasado por aquí un millón de veces si te gusta caminar por la zona… - No- terció él con seguridad. Y soltó, con lujo de detalles, la historia de su huida en la noche de casa de los Dursley y su encuentro con los (ahora lo sabía) Ramsgate. - Fue Leudigann quien me ayudó a regresar… Me indicó que camino tomar… De allí le conozco… - ¿Dices que Leudigann te habló?… Pero qué idiota… - ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa!- se exasperó Harry- ¿Qué no ve que Voldemort pudo haber estado utilizándole a mí para hallarla a usted? 

Ella solo le miró fijamente a los ojos y dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa para dirigirse a la tetera que silbaba anunciando que el agua ya estaba lista.

- También puede significar que te estaban siguiendo el rastro a ti, que de hecho lo hicieron hasta la casa de los Ramsgate y fueron ahuyentados por la presencia mágica de Jaden Leudigann… O que sintieron una presencia mágica distinta de la de Jaden y creyeron haberme encontrado… O que al seguirte el rastro y notar que había un guardia, los Mortífagos hayan creído que te habían encontrado… Hay muchísimas posibilidades, y aún así ninguna de estas cambia el hecho de que hay que reforzar la seguridad en casa de tus tíos… - Pero si yo estuve aquí, en casa de los Ramsgate… ¿Qué eso no aumenta las posibilidades de que hayan estado buscándome a mí y no a usted? - Sólo un poco… ¿pero qué diferencia hace eso? - La diferencia que hace es que usted puede relajarse… - Pero si yo me relajo, entonces te toca a ti preocuparte… - Sí, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado… - Sí… Por supuesto- concluyó ella sonriendo.- Aún así, no te alarmes… Tendremos tiempo de sobra para preocuparnos, y más de una oportunidad para ello…Ahora, fuera de lo que me has contado, los Ramsgate son gente encantadora… ¿No te gustaría conocerles? - No… No realmente…- contestó Harry llevándose instintivamente una mano al sitio donde la escoba de la señora Ramsgate le había golpeado ("encantadoramente", claro está, pero golpeado al fin). 

Charlie y Bill regresaron a la casa un rato más tarde y aceptaron el pequeño refrigerio que la profesora Luminous les ofrecía.

Cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa de la señora Figg, a Harry comenzaban a darle escalofríos debido al cansancio.

La profesora Luminous se le acercó sigilosamente y le habló al oído, haciendo que Harry se estremezca de pies a cabeza (un poco por las cosquillas, otro poco por los nervios, un poco por la falta de sueño, y mucho por otras razones que desconocía o no se atrevía a reconocer).

- Tómate n sorbo de esto- le susurró ella, alcanzándole una botellita llena de un líquido color miel- te mantendrá despierto por una hora más y hará que te sientas mejor… Te necesito alerta durante el viaje de regreso al castillo. 

Poniéndose involuntariamente tan colorado como parecía posible, Harry obedeció.

Bebió un sorbito de la exquisita poción e inmediatamente sintió como se le aflojaban los músculos del cuello y la espalda, y como sus cansadas piernas recuperaban su vigor usual, mientras algo parecía darle calor desde dentro hacia fuera.

Le devolvió el frasquito a la profesora sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Había menos magos en casa de Arabella Figg, pero seguía pareciendo un sitio muy ajetreado.

Los incontables gatos de la señora Figg se habían refugiado en cuanto recoveco encontraron y maullaban en señal de alarma cuando alguien estaba a punto de pisarlos o patearlos por accidente.

La propia señora Figg, bastante resignada (y visiblemente despeinada), canturreaba con voz muy aguda, sentada en una silla a la mesa, abrazando a un potus con maceta y todo, mientras Mudungus Fletcher jugaba una partida de solitario frente a ella.

- Ah, Figgy- decía Dung con su acostumbrado acento de Derbyshire.- Ya tranquilízate. Verás como nos iremos pronto y ni siquiera sabrás que estuvimos aquí… 

Como respuesta, la señora Figg sólo subió el volumen de su canción y cada vez que Mundungus alzaba la vista, le cambiaba las cartas de lugar.

- Llegaremos a tiempo para almorzar- dijo Charlie mirando su reloj.- ¿Bill? - Traslador, traslador… - Sí… Ya lo sabía… Pero… ¿Te has dado cuenta que pasaste San Valentín con nosotros?- dijo su hermano inocentemente. - Cielo santo…- murmuró la profesora Luminous con falsa sorpresa- Hay que ver como le explicas esto a tu novia… He oído que es una muchacha difícil… No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacerte si se enfada… - Imagínate Asellus… Sobretodo cuando Bill es un perrito faldero… - secundó Charlie.- Y de repente, se rebela… - Ya basta, ustedes dos… Ya no los soporto…- dijo Bill con fastidio- Apenas puedo esperar a regresar para deshacerme de ustedes… - Oh, por Merlín…- dijo la profesora dramáticamente al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho- ¿Cómo podremos superarlo, Charles? - Debemos ser fuertes, Asellus… - YA- gritó Bill, perdiendo la paciencia. Tomó un vaso de papel que había sobre la mesa y le tomó a Harry por el hombro no muy suavemente. 

Intentando mantener la compostura, la profesora Luminous volvió a tomarle la mano y Charlie se aferró a su mochila.

- ¡Cállense!… Portus… Nexum Inbrak… - ¡ADIOS!- chilló la profesora Luminous- ¡Bill no nos deja despedirnos…! - ¡Cuanta crueldad!- acompañó Charlie. - ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡YA VAMONOS! 

Los cuatro apoyaron un dedo en el vaso y todo a su alrededor se transformó en una nube de colores que los llevaba de regreso a Hogwarts.

- Finite Incantatum- dijo Bill bruscamente.- Hemos vuelto… 

El despacho de la profesora Luminous jamás le había parecido a Harry tan acogedor, ya que la poción energizante dejaba de hacerle efecto poco a poco.

En el pasillo se despidieron: los tres magos se dirigirían al despacho de Dumbledore para contarle de su pequeña excursión, y Harry aprovechó que todos sus compañeros estarían almorzando, para entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor a hurtadillas y tomarse una merecida siesta.

Al entrar en el cuarto común se encontró a Hedwig en el alféizar de la ventana, quien le saludó con un ululato.

Le dejó entrar y posarse en su hombro.

- No te creerías todo lo que ha pasado- le dijo Harry, acariciando lánguidamente su plumaje con un dedo. 

Hedwig dio un gorjeo y volvió a salir por la ventana aún abierta.

Harry se tendió en su cama y se hizo un ovillo, quedándose dormido en un santiamén.

Despertó al oír un grito de sorpresa proveniente de Dean Thomas.

- ¡Ay!- y luego le miró analíticamente.- ¡Tú!… Pensé que eras un intruso o algo así… 

Por su parte, Harry se sentía muy confundido. Le parecía apenas haber cerrado los ojos, pero fuera de la ventana estaba oscureciendo.

- ¿Dónde has estado, amigo?- preguntó Seamus. - Eh…- logró decir Harry con voz pastosa.- ¿Qué… Hora… es? - Son más de las 5… No te vemos desde ayer.- comentó Dean mientras revolvía en su baúl. - Yo… Eh…- balbuceó Harry sentándose en su cama. - ¿Aún dormido?- le dijo Seamus riendo.- Bueno. Despabílate y baja a comer... 

Ambos se despidieron de él y salieron por la puerta.

Harry estaba seguro de que si se cruzaban con Ron y Hermione les dirían que él ya estaba de regreso.

Tal y como había previsto, ambos llegaron casi corriendo al cuarto de los chicos.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Ron ocupando rápidamente un sitio junto a Harry. - Hoy al mediodía... - ¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos avisaste?- gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse. 

Bostezando entre palabra y palabra, Harry explicó que estaba muy cansado y se había ido derecho a dormir, ya que había pasado la noche en vela. Aprovechó que ya estaba bastante despierto para contarles de tía Petunia y su asombrosa transformación.

Ron y Hermione se emocionaban cada vez más y más a medida que Harry avanzaba en su historia, lo que hacía que éste quiera llegar al nudo de ella con mayor ansiedad.

- Guau... Suena tan irreal... Sería irreal si no hubiera sido real- dijo Ron fascinado. 

Hermione levantó una ceja.

- Un maravilloso planteo de lógica- masculló ella. - Y averigüé algo más sobre la profesora Luminous...- dijo Harry, quedándose callado luego como para aumentar el suspenso. - No te hagas el interesante.- se quejó Ron- Habla o te golpeo... 

Harry sonrió con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

- Podemos dejar de preocuparnos por ella... Al menos podemos dejar de preocuparnos por que sea un Mortífago. - ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Hermione con gran interés- ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de ver su brazo? Recuerda que el hecho de que no tenga la Marca Tenebrosa no significa que no esté del lado Oscuro... - De hecho... Sí tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo... 

Ron se alejó de él de un salto, mirándole con horror. Hermione no pudo reaccionar, y se limitó a mover la boca como un pez dorado fuera del agua.

Harry comenzó a hablar lacónicamente, sin expresión, como si las palabras fluyeran de su boca sin poder controlarlas, mientras narraba la conversación que había tenido con la profesora Luminous. Inspirando profundamente, logró quitarse los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo al recordarle.

- Lo que dices... Parecieran compartir algún tipo de...- dijo Hermione rascándose el mentón. - Un vínculo... Sí, ya lo sé- dijo Harry ahorrándole las palabras.- Ella tampoco parece comprender muy bien el porqué de su conexión conmigo... Y no sólo eso... - ¿No SOLO eso?- chilló Ron- ¿Qué más puede haber? Tu tía actuando como si nada, la profesora admitiendo que tuvo la oportunidad de ser un Mortífago... - ¿Recuerdan la casa en la que me metí en el verano? - Vagamente...-dijo Ron sonriendo. - Pues... Esa casa está junto a la de la profesora Luminous... Esa es la casa que atacaron... 

Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Hermione.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es malo? - Ron... ¿Qué no entiendes?- se exasperó ella.- ESO no sólo implica que es posible que le hayan seguido el rastro a Harry, sino que es una prueba fehaciente de que Harry tiene una conexión con la profesora Luminous... - ¿Ah, si?- dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos, como cayendo en la cuenta- Caramba... 

Cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros regresaba a la Torre, los tres amigos decidieron ir a comer algo.

Regresaron con los estómagos llenos para ubicarse en la sala común. La mayoría de sus compañeros se había ido ya a la cama, y los tres se quedaron junto a la chimenea durante un largo rato, sin hablar demasiado ni forzar una conversación.

No querían decirlo, pero ni Ron ni Hermione parecían haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. La situación que vivían era tan particular y desconocida para todos ellos, que no les era fácil comprenderla del todo.

Ambos, con enormes bostezos se despidieron al rato.

Harry aún no estaba cansado, y decidió quedarse sentado allí, mientras la sala se vaciaba paulatinamente.

Su agotada mente comenzó a trabajar una vez más.

Tenía que contarles a Ron y Hermione de la profecía. Tenía que hablar con ellos y derribar aquella barrera invisible que se había creado entre ellos.

Esa pequeña bola de cristal azul que Neville había hecho añicos lo ponía en una posición que aún le costaba comprender. Lo hacía muy diferente al resto de sus compañeros, y esa sensación le molestaba.

Oyó un bufido detrás suyo. En un ricón, Neville borroneaba nerviosamente un pergamino.

Había solo una personba en toda la comunidad mágica que estaba en su misma posición, y esa persona era Neville Longbottom. De repente, el hecho que el propio Neville no conozca la profecía, se le hizo a Harry como un abismo insondable.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Neville?- le preguntó cuando el muchacho bufó nuevamente. - Ah, Harry. ¿Despierto? Pensé que estaba solo... Estoy terminando este pergamino para botánica. - Ah...- dijo Harry. - ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? No fuiste a dormir... ¿Te quedaste haciendo algún trabajo? - N... No... Tuve algo que hacer- replicó, escuetamente. 

Neville se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- Oye... Harry... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Sí, claro.. - Luna Lovegood me dijo que algo raro había ocurrido al SurOeste de Londres... Y como a ti te dolió la cicatriz... Bueno... supuse que algo había sucedido... 

Harry le miró, y alimentado por los pensamientos que había tenido dos minutos antes, asintió con la cabeza.

- So suponía...- dijo Neville, inalterable. 

La respiración de Harry comenzó a hacerse más y más pesada. Esa cicatriz que tenía en la frente bien podría estar en la de su interlocutor.

Y por un momento, se horrorizó de sí mismo. Porque se encontró deseando que hubiera sido Neville el protagonista de su propia historia, y no él mismo.

Deseó que Neville Longbottom hubiera sido aquel a quien Voldemort eligiera quince años atrás. Deseó que Neville hubiera sido el niño que vivió.

Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo.

- ¿Harry? 

Cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo, volvió en sí. Tardó un poco en responderle.

- No había notado que tienes una varita nueva- dijo como al tuntún, tratando de que aquellos inmundos pensamientos retrocedan. - Pues...- dijo Neville, mirando con extrañeza su varita.- Sí... Mi abue me la compró este verano... Claro que antes casi me mata por haber roto la varita de mi padre... A mí también me apena, pero creo que esta funciona mejor que aquella, al menos para mí... No he hecho reventar nada todavía... - Que bien- dijo Harry más ensimismado aún que antes. 

Neville regresó a su pergamino, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada interrogante a Harry, que seguía con los ojos clavados en su varita.

Harry se despidió de él poco después, un poco porque volvía a pensar en aquellas cosas horribles, otro poco porque si seguía despierto, no habría forma de despertarse al día siguiente.

El lunes hubiera sido un día maravilloso para Harry, porque Snape no acudió a la clase de Pociones y fue reemplazado por el profesor Flitwick, a quién también había que adjudicarle una clase magistral que impartió conjuntamente con la profesora McGonagall, y la profesora Luminous les avisó durante el almuerzo que el día siguiente los alumnos de sexto pertenecientes a Ravenclaw y Gryffindor irían a Hogsmeade para la primer y última práctica de aparición y desaparición.

Esto opacó los ánimos de todos, ya que estaban más que preocupados de desaparecer y aparecerse en China.

Así fue que despertaron muy temprano en la mañana del martes y se encaminaron a Hogsmeade, todos muy juntos para protegerse del frío, dando grititos de excitación y preguntándose cómo iban a ser sus prácticas.

La profesora Luminous iba acompañada de la profesora Vector, que era tan vieja que Harry comenzó a pensar que llegarían a Hogsmeade la semana entrante.

Al llegar al pueblo, se dirigieron a la plaza central, que era un cuadrado llano, de losas oscuras, en el medio del cual se erigía un círculo de enormes piedras rectangulares, formando un círculo que se elevaba al cielo solemnemente.

La plaza estaba rodeada de edificios de piedra. Uno de ellos era el Correo, que Harry ya había visto una vez, y del cual entraban y salían lechuzas de todos los tamaños y colores a increíble velocidad.

Al otro lado, opuesto al correo, se encontraba la biblioteca y un gran número de negocios muy pequeños y de apariencia corroída, que no tenían carteles o anuncios.

La calle principal, por la que iban caminando, desembocaba justo frente a la plaza central. A través del círculo de piedras, podía verse un enorme edificio que Harry había visto en varias ocasiones sin notarlo realmente.

Era de piedra blanquecina, en la cual resplandecían extraños octógonos de basalto, a modo de decoración.

La enorme puerta de doble hoja bien podría haber podido dejar pasar a dos Hagrids, uno encima del otro.

No era un edificio elegante, sino más bien brusco, rudo, sin terminación, pero a la vez, fascinante.

Entraron en fila india, mirando a su alrededor con ojos muy abiertos.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall les esperaban en el Hall de Entrada. El pequeño profesor de Encantamientos les recibió radiante de alegría y les indicó que se dividieran por casas, y junto a sus jefes, fueron guiados a través de dos puertas opuestas.

La profesora Luminous ingresó junto a los de Gryffindor, y la profesora Vector, rogando por una silla, acompañó a los de Ravenclaw.

Cuando entraron en la sala, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver sus dimensiones.

Era un enorme salón, sin ventanas, que fácilmente podría haber albergado medio estadio de Quidditch en altura y dos de ancho. Tan grande era que sólo con binoculares podrían haber notado que había alguien en uno de sus extremos, justo frente a ellos.

La profesora McGonagall hizo que se agrupen a su alrededor.

- Bueno- dijo, mirando con impaciencia al individuo al otro lado de la sala, que ahora caminaba muy lentamente hacia ellos- Aquí vamos a practicar. Los que ya hayan cumplido diecisiete años podrán presentar su examen a fin de curso. 

A Harry le daba vergüenza no saber dónde estaban, así que se inclinó hacia Hermione y le preguntó por lo bajo.

- Estamos en el Ayuntamiento. Aunque en realidad no es un Ayuntamiento... Es más bien como una sede del Ministerio... Pero por otro lado, no depende el Ministerio... Es más bien una entidad independiente... Como Hogsmeade es la única comunidad enteramente mágica, es como si tuviera un Parlamento aparte... ¿Comprendes?- respondió ella, y Harry se alivió que no use su tono de "Eres un ignorante... ¿No leíste Historia de Hogwarts?". - ... Y ya tiene la teoría necesaria como para hacerlo.- proseguía la profesora McGonagall- Allí pueden ver cuatro cubículos: uno rojo, uno azul, uno amarillo y uno blanco. Tendrán que aparecer y desaparecer de ellos según indique la señora... 

Se quedó callada, porque el individuo estaba repentinamente a su lado.

- ¿Cómo le va, Minerva? - Bien, Bwala. ¿Cómo está usted?- preguntó McGonagall con falsa amabilidad. - Muy bien, Minerva, muy bien... El lumbago ha estado dándome algunos problemas, se me ha encarnado una uña del pie y me ha salido una extraña urticaria en la espalda, pero no me quejo...AAAAhh... Me has traído unos hermosos retoños... - Además, está ciega, Bwala... De retoños no tienen nada, y de hermosos... Bueno... No hemos venido a hablar de ello... 

Bwala era una mujer muy, pero muy, pero my, pero muy, pero muy, muy, muy vieja. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo hasta la cintura, trenzado y adornado con enormes argollas doradas. Llevaba los pies descalzos y grandes pulseras alrededor de los tobillos. Vestía una túnica color verde esmeralda y un sari blanco que tenía una terminación de cuentas doradas que tintineaban a medida que se movía.

- Bienvenidos al salón del Este, el lugar donde todo comienza... Aquí realizarán su único entrenamiento de aparición y desaparición. Si logran controlar los cuatro puntos básicos, podrán llegar a cualquier parte. Aquí podrán desaparecerse y aparecerse cuantas veces deseen, estarán seguros y no podrán salirse del salón, así que no deben temer aparecerse en alguno de los Polos. Podrán preocuparse por ello en el examen oficial... Ahora, retoños... Síganme... 

La mujer hablaba muy suavemente y arrastraba las últimas sílabas como con un último aliento. Escuchar todo lo que decía era sumamente complicado, porque no subía el tono de voz. Era aún peor la manera en que caminaba, y seguirle el paso sin pisarle los talones resultaba casi imposible: daba un pequeño pasito tras otro, alineando sus pies descalzos.

Claramente, se dirigía al cubículo más cercano, pero tenían tiempo de sobra como para correr una maratón y regresar al sitio antes que Bwala termine de recorrer los diez metros que la separaban del objetivo.

- A ver... Voy a necesitar a esta pequeña damita para que me asista- dijo Bwala señalando a la profesora Luminous con un largo y torcido dedo cubierto de anillos. 

La profesora Luminous hizo un gesto de incredulidad y se acercó a ella no muy segura.

- No la recuerdo a usted, señorita- dijo Bwala entrecerrando los ojos. - Generalmente recuerdo a todos los estudiantes, sobretodo si se aparecen sobre mí en algún punto. 

La profesora sonrió, algo incómoda.

- Yo no hice mis exámenes aquí... Los hice en Sudamérica...- se excusó. - Ah... Con mi buen amigo Rajkumar, supongo. - No recuerdo su nombre- dijo ella en tono de disculpa. - Ella es nuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Bwala. No es necesario que le interrogues.- dijo McGonagall, levemente crispada. - Retoños... Aquí tienen el primer cubículo- dijo Bwala, olvidando la conversación de la que acababa de participar.- Venga, por favor, profesora Nubilous... - Luminous... - Tubilous. Pase por aquí, en el primer cubículo.- dijo, y ella obedeció- Los cubículos son de colores para que les sea más fácil concentrarse en su destino. Una vez que logren todos los objetivos, aumentaremos la dificultad: cambiaremos colores por números, y luego lo intentaremos con personas, luego con nombres. El primer objetivo es el más difícil, así que si no lo logran al primer intento, no se preocupen. 

La anciana hizo entrar a la profesora dentro del cubículo azul.

- Ahora ella les hará una pequeña demostración. La señorita Moculous... - Luminous. - ... Linternous se aparecerá en el cubículo dos, el rojo, y los esperará allí. Por favor, señorita Mimbulus. - ¡Luminous!- gritó ella, y con un leve chasquido, desapareció y reapareció al otro lado del salón, dentro del cubículo rojo. 

A Harry comenzaron a revolvérsele las tripas, pero, a diferencia de Ron, no le temblaban las rodillas.

- Bien. Ahora es el turno de... ¿Minerva, tú tienes la lista? Ah, Gracias... Señorita Brown, Lavender. 

Lavender suspiró profundamente, lo que le devolvió algo de color a su lívido rostro, y entró en el cubículo.

- Concéntrese en la teoría, señorita Brown- dijo Bwala con su suave voz.- Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera... 

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasaron unos minutos hasta que se oyó un sonoro estampido: Había desaparecido, dejando atrás un zapato y su túnica.

Al otro lado de la habitación del Este, Lavender Brown dio un agudo grito. Había aparecido junto al cubículo, sin su túnica, y tuvo que correr rápidamente hacia atrás de la profesora Luminous para usarla como cortina.

- ¡Accio túnica! ¡Accio zapato!- se oyó el encanto de la profesora Luminous y las dos prendas salieron volando hacia sus manos. - ¡Bien!- exclamó Bwala- ¡Casi lo logra! 

Todos miraban horrorizados, y querían salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

- Finnigan, Seamus- sonrió Bwala. 

Seamus se aferró a Parvati como una garrapata.

- Vamos, señor Finnigan- le instó la anciana, y Seamus caminó hacia ella, y no pareció hacerlo por propia voluntad.- Entre y haga lo que sabe... 

El muchacho temblaba debido a los nervios y sudaba a mares, pero aún así, cerró los ojos.

El sonido de su desaparición fue bastante más desagradable que la de Lavender.

Con un pedorreo, Seamus desapareció. Y si Lavender había dejado parte de su atuendo, lo de Seamus fue bastante peor.

En el lugar donde había estado el chico, aún permanecían las partes inferiores de sus dos piernas, desde las rodillas a los pies, y daban saltitos desesperados, que seguíian rítmicamente los gritos de su dueño al otro lado del salón.

- No se preocupen.- dijo Bwala en tono tranquilizador.- La profesora Colosus le explicará al señor Finnigan cómo regresar a sus piernas. 

Con otro pedorreo, el resto de Seamus apareció junto a sus rodillas, y dio un nuevo grito de horror al ver sus extremidades, olvidando lo que tenía que hacer.

Haciendo ¡Plin!, la profesora Luminous apareció junto al seccionado Seamus, y con un leve y armonioso movimiento de la varita, hizo que las piernas de su alumno vuelvan a la normalidad.

Todos creyeron que hasta ahí llegaría la práctica, pero la profesora McGonagall se acercó a los dos muy despacio.

- ¿Ya tiene sus piernas, Finnigan? Bien. Ahora, inténtelo de nuevo. 

Seamus casi se desmaya.

- No te dolió, ¿verdad?- le susurró la profesora Luminous con una sonrisa- Y eso es lo peor que puede pasarte aquí. 

Aunque pálido a más no poder, Seamus volvió a ponerse de pie y cerró los ojos.

La profesora Luminous desapareció antes que él para recibirle en el objetivo.

Y así fue que Seamus apareció con un enorme estrépito a cuatro metros del cubículo rojo.

Bwala no pareció impresionada, y rápidamente llamó a Hermione.

Ella, casi tan nerviosa como en la ceremonia de su selección, entró al cubículo azul y entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose al máximo.

Sólo Bwala se sorprendió de que realizara la aparición a la perfección.

Sonriendo muy satisfecha, Hermione se unió al resto de los que ya habían realizado la práctica.

Los restantes se apartaron de repente al darse cuenta de quien sería el próximo.

- Señor Longbottom.- llamó Bwala.- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuela? Hazme el favor de enviarle saludos de mi parte. 

Y si Neville parecía nervioso antes de que diga aquello, al oírle casi pasa a mejor vida.

Sin sorpresas, le tomó a Neville su mayor nivel de concentración para desaparecer y aparecer intermitentemente durante varios minutos. Reapareció brevemente a seis metros del suelo, volvió a desaparecer al instante, y finalmente, luego de una caída libre de cuatro metros, aterrizó sobre el cubículo rojo, resultando ileso.

Parvati realizó el ejercicio casi tan magistralmente como Hermione, fallando por pocos metros.

El turno de Harry le llegó sin que lo quisiera. Bwala sonrió ampliamente al verle, pero si tenía algo que decir, se lo guardó.

- Conoce el procedimiento, señor Potter- le dijo suavemente, y Harry sintió como una fina capa de sudor se formaba en su frente. 

Cerró los ojos, recordando las clases, y logró visualizar mentalmente un cuadrado rojo perfecto. En su cabeza, el cuadrado se tornó tridimensional.

El siguiente paso era formar una imagen de sí mismo y tomar consciencia de su cuerpo: sentir sus brazos, sus piernas, tronco, cabeza. Luego tenía que figurarse a sí mismo en el cubículo. Esto apenas le tomó unos pocos segundos.

Sintió un enorme sacudón en el cuerpo que lo desorientó por un instante. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no se movía, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Todo a su alrededor era rojo.

Lo había logrado. Estaba dentro del cubículo.

A Ron, sin embargo, le resultó algo más difícil, y apareció dos veces en diferentes cubículos antes de llegar al rojo.

- La vieja me puso nervioso- le susurró a Harry- Me dijo que se acordaba de mi hermano cada vez que llovía, porque eran los días en que le dolía la lesión que él le provocó al aparecerse sobre ella... Y me dijo que esperaba no acordarse de mí también... Para colmo, no podía sacarme el color de su túnica de la cabeza... Seguro que lo hace adrede. 

Poco después, la dificultad se incrementó, y ya no sólo tenían que tomar por referencia el color y la forma, sino también otros detalles, incluidos sus propios compañeros, de pie dentro de los cubículos.

Cuando concluyó la primera fase del entrenamiento real, junto con la mañana, algunos de los de Gryffindor tenían huesos rotos debido a las apariciones fallidas de sus compañeros.

Los huesos rotos eran lo de menos, porque la profesora Luminous recorría los cubículos agitando su varita, sanándolos al instante.

Lo peor de todo era que el grupo entero de estudiantes sentía náuseas. Los bruscos sacudones de la desaparición, que aún no controlaban del todo, los tenía cerca del vómito masivo.

La hora del almuerzo (no muy esperada por el mareado grupo) llegó como un verdadero descanso. Irían a Las Tres Escobas, donde Madame Rosmerta les tendría el almuerzo listo.

Harry, además de las náuseas y los mareos, sentía una enorme satisfacción, que pocas veces había experimentado. Pensaba en lo acertado del nombre del salón donde practicaban, porque realmente tenía la impresión de que las cosas comenzaban allí: Estaba muy cerca de cumplir la primera prueba de su vida como un mago adulto, cerca de empezar una nueva etapa.

Y no importaba sentirse mareado, o vomitar compulsivamente:

Comenzar oficialmente su vida como un mago adulto realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, me he tomado mi tiempo para tipear este capítulo, porque estuve pensando en dividirlo en dos partes, pero me arrepentí.

Mucha info en el capítulo, lo sé... Apuesto a que algunos de ustedes se imaginaban lo de los Ramsgate, y esa fue una de las primeras situaciones que pensé al empezar a reescribir este fanfic.

Aclaraciones y preguntas? Review!! Estaré más que feliz de contestar.

Dorian-crow: espero que te guste el dibujo que te envié de Daniel Guevara y ya tendrás noticias mías. Muchísimas gracias por la dedicatoria, je, me ha gustado mucho el capítulo y me siento muy halagada por que me lo hayas dedicado. :])

Gracias por los reviewwwwsss!!!!!

En el próximo capítulo verán a Rita Skeeter, sabrán de Tía Petunia y conocerán un montón de magos!!!

Capítulo 21: El Concilio de los Magos

Adiosín!!!

MisaKats


	21. El Concilio de los Magos

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, Warner, etc. Cualquier queja que tengan sus propietarios acerca de esta ficción, por favor, abstenerse... o joderse.

**__**

Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo 21

El Concilio de los Magos

Bwala no les acompañó a almorzar.

Cuando salieron de la habitación del Este, casi ninguno podía mantenerse en pie, y la profesora Luminous tuvo que repartir entre sus alumnos cantidades masivas de poción anti-vomito (Incluso a los de Ravenclaw, que salían de la habitación del Oeste a gatas, chocándose unos con otros).

Para fortuna de todos ellos, la poción era de efecto instantáneo (si es que lograban tragársela sin vomitar), así que, tras breves minutos de bienvenido alivio, se encaminaron hacia Las Tres Escobas, con total normalidad, completamente recuperados.

Ocuparon varias mesas que estaban reservadas especialmente para ellos, y con elegantes movimientos de su varita, Madame Rosmerta les sirvió un delicioso almuerzo acompañado de humeante cerveza de manteca.

El gentío que se movilizaba a través de Hogsmeade era casi tan intenso como el de los fines de semana, pero era la notoria la diferencia entre los turistas de sábado con los trabajadores de entre semana.

Magos y brujas surcaban las calles del pueblo sin mirar a los costados, concentrados en lo suyo, apenas notando a los conocidos y ocasionalmente deteniéndose para revisar sus portapergaminos.

Las Tres Escobas parecía un mar de capas con finas rayas y sombreros de hongo, pero ninguna de las personas que allí se encontraban volteó al verles entrar.

La profesora Luminous se sentó a la mesa de los de Gryffindor, mirando con avidez su plato.

Estaban todos en medio de la comida cuando una voz familiar se dirigió a ellos.

- Pero qué encantador... Los niños de Dumbledore... Practicando desaparición, supongo...

Rita Skeeter les miraba con ojos centellantes, bajo su intrincado y sólido peinado.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? Mi pequeña mina de oro...- le dijo, y a pesar de que sus palabras sonaron a insulto, le sonrió con auténtica amabilidad.

- Bien...- contestó él, con la boca llena.

- ... Y Hermione Granger... Mi piedra en el zapato...

- ¿A qué debemos el placer de su presencia, Rita?- Preguntó Hermione con tanto sarcasmo, que el propio Snape se hubiera henchido de orgullo.

- Trabajando, mi querida... Puedo trabajar ahora que no tengo compromisos... Ni ATADURAS...- le miró fijamente, pero luego, sus ojos se posaron en la profesora Luminous, quien hasta entonces había seguido comiendo con la cabeza muy inclinada sobre su plato- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¡Esto sí que es suerte!- exclamó Rita con una extraña sonrisa en los labios- Realmente... ¡Cinco años llevo buscándote por mar y tierra, y el día menos pensado, en el lugar menos pensado, en el momento menos pensado, te encuentro...!

Parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma, y ya revolvía dentro de su cartera, probablemente en busca de papel y su preciada vuelapluma.

- Pensé que te vería en nuestra última cita, pero claro... Parece que tienes una estupenda capacidad para evadirte de la prensa...

- Tengo cosas bastante más importantes que hacer como para preocuparme por evitar a una periodista.- explicó la profesora Luminous en un tono de voz extraño.

- Claro... Por supuesto... No pienso que eso no sea cierto... Ah, querida, haz un poco de espacio para mí- Rita codeó fuertemente a Lavender Brown haciéndole caer de la silla con estruendo.

La mujer se acomodó en la repentinamente vacía silla sin la menor vergüenza por haber maltratado a una muchacha para obtenerla.

- ¿Y... Se puede saber en qué está trabajando, Rita?- preguntó la profesora filosamente.

- Ah, nos llegó el rumor de que había sucedido algo cerca de Londres, y vine a ver si oía algo por aquí...

- Has perdido todo tu sentido de orientación, Rita. Londres queda exactamente para el otro lado...

Rita carraspeó sonoramente, y sólo le sonrió despectivamente.

- Leonard estuvo intentando sacarle algo a nuestro querido Ministro, pero al parecer ha decidido cerrar la boca... ¡Rosmerta!... Una jarrita de hidromiel, querida.

- Puede que haya decidido guardar silencio- dijo reflexivamente la profesora- ... O puede que simplemente sea imbécil...

- No cabe duda de eso, mi querida. En todo caso, el Ministerio no dijo nada, y entonces decidí... ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Venir directamente a la fuente, por así decirlo... No sacaré nada de los de arriba...- sonrió la periodista, y apoyó su vuelapluma en el pergamino.

- Tampoco sacará nada de mí... Pero eso ya lo habrá previsto...

- Efectivamente...

Los alumnos, fascinados, observaban la conversación entre las dos mujeres, como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

- Asellus... ¿Qué dices si concertamos una cita?- propuso Rita cambiando el tono- Una entrevista corta...

- Me temo que no tengo tiempo, pero prometo pensarlo- contestó ella, lacónicamente- ¿Terminaron de almorzar?

Todos asintieron. Hacía rato que habían acabado con la comida, pero no habían dicho nada: se habían quedado escuchando atentamente.

- Tendremos que dejarlo aquí, Rita- dijo la profesora instándoles a ponerse de pie, desoyendo las quejas de Rita Skeeter.- Estamos algo cortos de tiempo.

Los chicos se colocaron sus capas y bufandas, y salieron a la gélida tarde.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha: definitivamente, Rita Skeeter tenía más información de la que quería admitir, y más de la que la Orden desearía que tuviera.

Regresaron a aquel edificio blanco frente a la plaza y soportaron la voz de Bwala durante tres horas más, hasta que ella, sonriendo, juntó sus arrugadas manos en un aplauso.

- ¡Lo han hecho fantásticamente bien!- exclamó- ¡Bravo, mis retoños! Los alumnos de Hogwarts nunca dejan de impresionarme.

Se despidió de cada uno de ellos con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, y los acompañó hasta la puerta, donde aguardaban sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, ya que la profesora Vector había decidido viajar a través de la chimenea.

Emprendieron así el camino de regreso al colegio.

- ¿Creen que lo sabe?- susurró Hermione.

- ¿Quién...? ¿Qué...?- preguntó Ron.

- Rita... ¿Creen que sabe del ataque...?- aclaró ella.

- Aah... Si lo sabe... ¿Es bueno o malo?...

- Supongo que... – opinó Harry- la ... Orden... deberá decidir si hacerlo público o no...

- Ya veremos- acotó su amiga- Seguramente Rita averiguó algo... Además no olvidemos la reunión que tuvieron ella y Lovegood con el padre de Mal... Ya-saben-quien... Ah, bien. Solo nos queda esperar a ver que pasa...

- Como siempre... ¿No?- replicó Ron en tono lúgubre.

Apresuraron un poco el paso, porque con la conversación, se habían quedado atrás.

- Ay, no... ¡Harry!- dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras señalaba al cielo.

Harry elevó la vista y el corazón le dio un brinco.

Hedwig bajaba en picada, directo hacia él.

Se posó sobre su hombro y dio un ululato de alarma que Harry deseó nunca hubiera emitido, porque hizo que todos sus compañeros volteen hacia ellos.

Con dedos temblorosos, Harry desató el sobre que su lechuza traía en la pata.

Los tres dejaron de caminar mientras Harry desdoblaba el papel.

Dentro del sobre blanco no había más que el recorte de un diario Muggle, arrancado sin demasiado cuidado. En el sobre se leía el nombre de Harry en letras escritas con prisa. Harry había visto esas letras manuscritas en listas del supermercado: era de tía Petunia.

- ¿ "Naturaleza versus Inglaterra"?... No es más que un recorte del Daily Mirror...

- ¿Me lo prestas?- preguntó Hermione.

Se lo entregó, y durante unos momentos, ella se perdió en el artículo, sus ojos saltando de línea en línea.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le preguntó Ron.

- Escuchen: "... Zonas rurales al sur de Inglaterra fueron arrasadas por lo que se cree, se trataría de una nube de langostas, cuyo comportamiento podría haber sido afectado por algún cambio en su ecosistema original, impulsando su migración..." Blah, blah, blah... "...Algunas personas declaran haber visto una nube negra moviéndose sobre las ciudades de Folkestone, Dover, Canterbury y Sheerness, pero nuestro meteorólogo opina que estos testigos oculares podrían haber confundido el cielo cubierto que presentaba esa región hace aproximadamente dos días, con el fenómeno ecológico ya descripto..."

- Raro...- murmuró Ron.

- "... El gobierno justificó el haber guardado en silencio la noticia para evitar que cunda el pánico, pero no pudo evitar dar alerta a la zona de Southend-on-Sea, donde se calcula que la masa de insectos se dirige. Aún así, se ha perdido el rastro de la plaga, y se cree que se adentró en las corrientes más frías del Mar del Norte, lo que seguramente provocará la muerte de ella..."

- ¿Qué puede significar eso?- decía Harry mientras Hermione leía las líneas apresuradamente.

- No entiendo... Oigan... Nos hemos quedado muy atrás... Oigan...

- ¡Shhh, Ron! Escuchen.

- ¡Shhh, tu misma...!

- "...El gobierno aún no puede contestar los reclamos de los trabajadores rurales debido a la creciente urgencia de la situación que se vive en los sectores más urbanizados del Sur Este del país, donde miles de ciudadanos se han autoevacuado. Los científicos e investigadores han determinado que los enfriamientos, pérdidas de conocimiento, náuseas y mareos estarían provocados por el agua, y se ha denominado a este fenómeno "IRAAP", Inexplicable Reacción Alérgica al Agua Potable..."

"...Afortunadamente, el gobierno ha sabido traer tranquilidad a nuestra inquieta comunidad, que parece estar sufriendo un castigo impartido directamente por la naturaleza. Tenemos la seguridad- dijo el secretario... " Blah, blah... No comprendo...

- ¿Por qué Tía Petunia me envía esto...?

- ¿Langostas en febrero?- musitó Ron desconcertado.

- Langostas en febrero... En Inglaterra... Esto es muy raro... No creo que exista tal cosa como una alergia al agua potable...- comentó Hermione devolviendo el papel a Harry.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan nada acerca de qué está ocasionando los malestares?- murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

- Cierto- afirmó Hermione- Harry, esto definitivamente es raro...

Cuando volteó hacia Harry, él ya había salido corriendo para alcanzar al grupo.

- Profesora Luminous...- susurró Harry entre jadeos, una vez que hubo llegado hasta ella, apenas deteniéndose a cerciorarse de que nadie le oiría.- Recibí una carta de mi tía.

Sabía que ella comprendería al instante.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la profesora le indicó al profesor Flitwick que tomara su lugar, y se rezagó junto a Harry sin que nadie lo notase.

- Me envió esto- dijo él, entregándole el recorte tan rápido que casi rompe el papel.

Ella lo leyó rápidamente y luego le miró con un gesto que él no pudo interpretar.

- Sígueme- le dijo ella.

- Eh...- susurró Ron, que acababa de llegar hasta ellos seguido por Hermione.- ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?

- Sí, claro. Pero hay que apresurarse.

Los cuatro aceleraron el paso.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde van?- les dijo Seamus cuando pasaron junto al grupo.

- ¡Nos cayó mal la comida! Tenemos que ir al baño...- respondió Ron, y Hermione le miró enfadada.- ¡Qué...!- agregó, levemente sonrojado.- Había que dar una excusa, ¿no?

Seguirle el paso a la profesora Luminous no era tarea fácil, por lo que les llevaba mucha ventaja para cuando atravesaron las rejas de la entrada al castillo.

- ¡Nos veremos en la cena!- les gritó ella a la distancia, y si era posible, aceleró aún más el paso, desapareciendo después por un recodo en el sendero.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gimió Ron con el poco aliento que le quedaba- ¿Y para qué... Nos... dijo... que ... viniéramos...?

Harry, que intentaba respirar, no dijo nada. Hermione les alcanzó poco después, tomándose el costado.

- ¿Qué...?- dijo ella, inclinándose hacia delante para facilitarse la entrada de aire.- ... Qué... Hacen...? ¿La... profesora...?

- Dijo que nos veríamos en la cena- aclaró Ron- ¿Para qué corrimos todo este trecho? ¿Por qué nos deja aquí parados?

Sabiendo que Hermione lo diría de todos modos, Harry se quedó callado.

- Supongo- dijo la chica- que era más importante que Harry llegue sano y salvo al castillo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el resto? ¿Por qué no apurar a los otros?- terció Ron juntando las cejas- Y de todos modos... ¿Qué puede significar ese recorte? No entiendo el por qué de la prisa, Dumbledore ha de saberlo ya... Lo que sea que el recorte signifique...

- Claro...- murmuró Hermione como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo- Salvo que él no se encuentre aquí... Que Dumbledore no tenga modo de saberlo...

- ¿Cómo va a ser? Él lo sabe todo...

- No si está en una reunión, o en algún sitio aislado... No sabemos si estuvo en Hogwarts durante el almuerzo...

- ¡Hhhmmm!- exclamó Ron, señalando que estaba de acuerdo.

Después de haber corrido a tanta velocidad para nada, ninguno de los tres pareció tener prisa alguna para regresar al castillo, y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por el sendero bordeado de árboles desnudos y arbustos espinosos, que en primavera comenzarían a llenarse de hojas verdes y flores.

Parecía casi como si fuera domingo: había un extraño silencio en el ambiente.

Las piedritas del sendero emitían un sonido leve bajo sus zapatos, que resaltaba aún más la ausencia de sonidos a su alrededor.

No era una sensación extraña, esta que caía sobre los hombros de los tres amigos, no era la primera vez que sentían haberse dicho todo ya, aún cuando hubieran permanecido en silencio.

Desde el año anterior, algo entre ellos había cambiado para siempre. Aún cuando la confianza mutua y la amistad inquebrantable prevalecía, tenían la impresión de que hablaban mucho menos el uno con el otro. Lo que no notaban, era que muchas cosas no necesitaban ser dichas, porque ya estaban implícitas, porque se conocían tanto que las explicaciones eran ya algo innecesario, algo que sobraba.

Harry y Ron sabían muy bien que entre ellos había algo, elástico pero frágil como un globo. Algo casi tan grande como un elefante. Ron sabía que había algo que Harry se guardaba para sí, pero no tenía la menor intención de presionarle para que confiese.

Y Harry se lo agradecía, después de todo, su amistad era mucho más fuerte y grande que un elefante dentro de un globo.

Perdidos cada uno en sus cosas, apenas oyeron el sonido de los pasos de una persona tras ellos.

La profesora McGonagall los rebasó a buen ritmo, saludándoles al pasar.

- Buenos días, Potter, Weasley, Granger...

- Pero...- balbuceó Ron- Ya nos vimos hoy, profesora... Y además ya es de tarde...

Pero McGonagall ya estaba muy adelantada, y no le oyó.

- Esto ha de ser grave- musitó Hermione misteriosamente.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron al edificio, no había nada inusual: los alumnos atravesaban los pasillos, cargados de libros, parloteando entre ellos, riendo, discutiendo, saludándoles al pasar.

Esa noche, durante la cena, los tres se alarmaron aún más cuando vieron que la profesora Luminous, Hagrid, McGonagall y Snape estaban ausentes.

- Prefectos y Delegados, por favor, acérquense- clamó el profesor Flitwick subido a su silla.

Intercambiando miradas nerviosas, Harry vio como sus amigos se alejaban, sintiéndose una vez más como alguien a quien dejaban de lado.

Respondieron al llamado y pasaron a aquella sala junto al comedor. La puerta se cerró tras ellos de un solo golpe.

Tragándose el nudo de angustia que se le había formado bajo la lengua, Harry se puso de pie muy lentamente.

Arrastró sus zapatos hasta la sala común, y se lanzó sobre una butaca, disfrutando del fuego y la sala vacía.

El ambiente fue llenándose de voces a medida que los estudiantes regresaban del Gran Salón y ocupaban todas las mesas y sillas a su alrededor. Aún no había rastro de Ron y Hermione.

Se dedicó Harry entonces a su pergamino para Historia de la Magia acerca del Tratado Internacional de Paz en Irlanda, deseando encontrar una nueva excusa para volver a dejarlo de lado.

Apenas notó que el tiempo pasaba, no porque el trabajo se le hiciera ameno, sino porque con cada palabra que escribía, se perdía en sus pensamientos acerca del fin de semana.

Fue así que se encontró solo una vez más, a excepción de Crookshanks, que ronroneaba frente a la chimenea.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a Ron y Hermione, que charlaba suavemente, con los rostros levemente sonrojados.

- ¿Dónde han estado?- inquirió Harry, pero pronto se arrepintió de haber preguntado, porque se esperanzó al pensar que Ron a lo mejor había decidido revelar sus sentimientos a Hermione.

- Nos han hecho patrullar los pasillos- explicó ron cansinamente.

- Algo ha sucedido, no cabe duda... Algo serio- afirmó Hermione, acariciando a su gato.- Pero no nos han dicho nada... Ah, malditas antorchas... Se me ha chamuscado el cabello.

- A mí también...- agregó Ron, y Harry suspiró desilusionado al darse cuenta que sus rostros sonrojados se debían a las antorchas- Me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos Artes Oscuras.

Los otros dos pensaron que era una buena idea, y lo imitaron.

Al llegar al descanso de la escalera que separaba los cuartos de varones y mujeres, se encontraron con Ginny, sentada junto a la ventana, su cara arrugada por la concentración.

- ¿Qué demon...?- comenzó a decir Ron, pero su hermana le hizo una seña para que guardase silencio.

Harry notó que Ginny tenía un dedo sobre la oreja, y aún cuando afuera hacía frío, se inclinaba hacia una ventana abierta. Se dio cuenta al punto de que la menor de los Weasley había logrado hallar sus Orejas Extensibles Levitadoras invisibles.

Sin sacarse el dedo de la oreja, le entregó a Harry una bolita de color carne y la tocó con la varita.

Rápidamente, Harry se aseguró el sortilegio a la oreja y vio como desaparecía mientras Ginny le dirigía con la varita.

Hermione pegó una oreja a la de Harry y Ron se acercó a su hermana como a regañadientes.

Las voces les llegaron casi imperceptibles.

- Son Lovegood y Rita Skeeter- susurró Harry.

- Ah... Qué lástima... Parece que se alejan...-dijo Ginny con un dejo de desilusión.- Pero hace un rato se los oía claramente. Hablaban de McGonagall y Flitwick.

- ¿Qué decían?- preguntó Hermione separando su oreja de la de Harry.

- Hablaban de algo que sucedió hace un par de días... No sé muy bien de que, pero tenía algo que ver con dementores...

Hermione ahogó un grito.

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿Eso es qué?- pregunto Ginny.

- Harry... El recorte que te envió tu tía... No era una nube de langostas o contaminación del agua lo que está afectando al Sur Este... ¡Son dementores! Enfriamientos, fiebres, desmayos, náuseas... ¿Cómo no lo vi? ¡Son dementores!

- No entiendo nada- exclamó Ginny mientras se regresaba las orejas extensibles a los bolsillos.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Hermione le explicó todo, y luego se quedó callada, como si estuviera pensando en algo realmente serio.

- Pero... ¿Cómo pudo tu tía enterarse de eso antes que nadie?

- Ustedes y yo sabemos exactamente lo mismo acerca de mi tía- remarcó él con una sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Qué no sería bueno investigar a fondo? ¡Suena divertido!- dijo Ginny dando un mustio aplauso.

- ¡No!-

Ron explotó de la nada, cada una de sus pecas uniéndose al resto para aportarle un gesto autoritario.

- ¡Basta Ginny! Y dame esas Orejas Extensibles. No quiero que te expongas así... ¡Si mamá llegara a enterarse...!

- Ay, Ron... Deja de decir estupideces- se rió ella.

- Basta- repitió él, y esta vez todos se pusieron serios- Si esas cosas llegaran a caer en manos extrañas, muchos secretos que este castillo serían revelados... deberíamos dejar de oír esas conversaciones- bajó el tono repentinamente.- Y preocúpate por mamá... Percy no nos habla y el resto está en la Orden... ¿Qué no te enteraste de lo que ella ve cuando se cruza con un boggart?... ¡Esto es mucho más grande que nosotros...! Mucho más grande de lo que podríamos enfrentar jamás... Y si tenemos que saber algo, nos lo dirán eventualmente.

- Tengo que estar en desacuerdo- interrumpió Hermione con desparpajo- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que todo lo que sabemos, lo hemos averiguado por nuestros propios medios? Y que lo que no hemos averiguado por nuestros propios medios, hemos sabido sonsacarlo...

- Vamos Ron... Todos piensan que aún somos unos niños- se quejó Ginny, ya sin reírse.

- Pero... Pero... Ya lo sé... Pero... ¿No creen que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace?- Terció Ron algo perturbado.

- No siempre- murmuró Harry sin darse cuenta. Y como había permanecido ajeno a la discusión, captó inmediatamente la atención de todos sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Ginny le interrumpió.

- Que Dumbledore a veces se equivoca- dijo, y se quedó mirando a Harry unos instantes antes de proseguir.- Bueno, no llegaremos a ningún lado así... Vamos a dormir.

- Tú iniciaste esto- se molestó Hermone.

- Tienes toda la razón- admitió Ginny- Toma Ron. Lo siento. En parte, también tú estás en lo cierto.

Esto tomó a su hermano por sorpresa, tanto, que trastabilló y bajó tres escalones sin quererlo.

Mentalmente, Harry agradeció a Ginny por su rápida respuesta, con la que había conseguido darle más tiempo.

Tiempo que Harry no entendía muy bien por qué, pero que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, Harry tenía la impresión de haberse quedado dormido apenas unos minutos antes.

La clase de Artes Oscuras le resultó casi tediosa, ya que la teoría de Sigilo y Rastreo era bastante pesada. Apenas podía creer la cantidad de maneras que había de detectar la magia y lo difícil que era el solo hecho de intentar reducir los rastros de su uso al mínimo.

De cualquier manera, el día acabó por pasársele volando, y cuando pasada la medianoche decidió irse a dormir, ya no sentía las piernas debido al cansancio.

- ¡Harry!

Alguien le llamaba con insistencia.

- ¿Harry...?

Ahora le sacudían por los hombros.

- Harry, despierta...

La voz que le llamaba le era vagamente familiar, y el olor a lavanda (que tenía la impresión de sentir entrando por su nariz en cantidades inconmensurables) se le había curiosamente real...

- Caramba... Si no estuviera respirando, creería que está muerto...- dijo la voz en un susurro, maldiciendo luego.

Para entonces Harry sabía muy bien que aquello no era un sueño.

- ¡Eh, Harry!

No quería abrir los ojos, pero la dulce voz de la profesora Luminous le llamaba con tanta urgencia, le instaba a levantarse de un salto.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para ver la silueta de la profesora inclinada sobre él.

- ¿Estás despierto?

Asintió con la cabeza, aún cuando no estaba seguro de no estar dormido.

- Levántate, vístete, asegúrate de abrigarte bien, toma tu varita, y baja a la sala común... Y en silencio- susurró ella, y aparentemente salió del cuarto.

Estiró la mano para hallar sus anteojos.

Logró ver a Ron vistiéndose, aún con los ojos cerrados, y a Neville, sentado al borde de su cama, con una expresión de somnoliento desconcierto en el rostro, como si no supiera muy bien por qué estaba allí.

Fuera del castillo, aún estaba oscuro: era muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana.

Bajaron las escaleras a tientas y se detuvieron en la sala.

Apenas unos instantes más tarde, aparecieron Ginny y Hermione, con los cabellos revueltos, y más dormidas que despiertas, acompañadas por la profesora Luminous.

- Síganme- les instó en un susurro, y apenas les esperó después de salir por el retrato.

Recorrieron los pasillos a oscuras, escuchando sólo el eco de sus pasos resonando en la piedra.

La profesora se separó de ellos en algún punto, diciéndoles que le esperen allí.

- ¿Qué creen que esté pasando?- preguntó Hermione con voz ronca.

- Tiene algo que ver con el grupo de Artes Oscuras...- respondió Ginny tras un descomunal bostezo- Por allí está la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la profesora volvió a unírseles, escoltada por sus compañeros de Artes Oscuras de Ravenclaw.

Todos se miraron a través de párpados hinchados, y siguieron a la profesora hasta el Hall de entrada.

Ahí les aguardaban la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, y el resto de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

- Justo a tiempo, Asellus- dijo el profesor de Encantamientos, con una voz demasiado aguda para los oídos aún sensibles de los recién despiertos.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall, y sus colegas asintieron.

Entonces, ella pareció concentrarse al máximo, cerrando los ojos, apretando la mandíbula, tensando el rostro.

Realizó una complicada floritura en el aire con su varita, mientras su voz murmuraba algo inaudible.

Frente a ella, se materializó un enorme círculo dorado, que parecía extrañamente sólido, alrededor del cual se agruparon todos, repentinamente despiertos.

- Tómense de las manos con sus compañeros de casa- indicó la profesora, y dudaron un momento antes de obedecer.

- Yo iré primero- dijo el profesor Flitwick de modo despreocupado.- Los de Ravenclaw, síganme por favor.

El diminuto profesor avanzó con seguridad hacia el círculo luminoso, y al tocar la luz con un pie, el resto de los estudiantes pudo ver como su cuerpo se desdoblaba de manera horrorizante, desapareciendo poco después, en un proceso que parecía ser tan doloroso como complicado.

- Avancen tomados de la mano. No se separen- dijo la profesora Luminous- no alejen la vista del centro del círculo. No teman, esto no es más que un túnel. Si al llegar, se encuentran solos, no se desesperen. Si sucede algo así, ya verán como yo acudiré en su ayuda inmediatamente. Vamos. Ravenclaw irá en primer lugar.

El grupo avanzó temeroso, encabezado graciosamente por Luna Lovegood, en cuyos ojos se reflejaba toda la inmensidad de aquel círculo de luz.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los alumnos fue como tragado por el extraño hechizo.

- Hufflepuff- llamó la profesora, y los jóvenes obedecieron.

Cuando le llegó el turno a los de Gryffindor, Ginny inspiró profundamente y se puso a la cabeza.

Tomando firmemente las manos de Ron y Hermione, Harry se encontró caminando por un oscuro túnel que no parecía tener principio ni fin.

Parpadeó, sólo porque ya tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero al abrirlos una vez más, estaba de pie, a cielo abierto.

Salidas de la nada, las profesoras Luminous y McGonagall se les unieron, y el grupo volvió a estar completo.

Apenas entonces, todos se atrevieron a mirar a su alrededor.

Las estrellas salpicaban el cielo azul de la noche, limpio de nubes. Cortinas de espesa niebla recorrían el páramo en el que se habían aparecido.

Hacía muchísimo frío, pero todos estaban abrigados.

El viento rugía salvajemente, y chocaba con atronador sonido contra la ladera rocosa de una montaña. La resaca del golpe hacía que las túnicas de los de Hogwarts flameen y que sus narices se congelen.

La profesora McGonagall se subió el cuello de la capa.

- El profesor Flitwick y yo nos adelantaremos. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Asellus- dijo, y ambos desaparecieron haciendo ¡plín!

- ¡Bueno!- dijo la profesora Luminous, aplaudiendo y volteando hacia los alumnos para dedicarles una amplia sonrisa.- Busquemos un lugar resguardado para hablar.

Moviéndose todos juntos para protegerse del viento, se refugiaron en una especie de cueva, y encendieron una fogata azulada.

- Aquí estamos... ¿Frío? Ah, ese es el sonido de sus dientes... Claro... Bueno... Lamento no haberles dicho de qué se trata todo esto, pero estabamos algo apresurados. La autorización para que pudieran venir llegó algo tarde.

Algunos de ustedes ya habrán sospechado qué es lo que se está cociendo. Estamos aquí porque tendrán el privilegio de presenciar un Concilio de Magos, algo único que no sucede desde hace varios cientos de años: los más poderosos magos y brujas de la Luz se reunirán aquí mismo y discutirán los términos de una posible alianza para combatir el poder del lado oscuro.

Ustedes no serán los únicos ajenos al Concilio que estén presentes en la reunión: Otros grupos de Artes Oscuras también estarán a su lado. El Concilio no se opone a que ustedes sean testigos de este hecho, que sin lugar a dudas pasará a la historia.

El que estén dentro del grupo de Artes Oscuras implica que lo que aquí se discuta no pueda divulgarse.

No deberán interferir en la reunión bajo ningún punto de vista y bajo ninguna circunstancia, siendo estas las dos condiciones principales que ha puesto el Concilio para aceptar su presencia.

Ya es hora de que nos acerquemos, pero una vez que esto haya concluido, tendremos una larga charla... ¿De acuerdo? 

Se pusieron en movimiento, subiendo la escarpada ladera, y, jadeando, llegaron a lo que era muy evidentemente la cima de una montaña que parecía dominarlo todo.

Allí, la profesora Luminous se puso en cuclillas y tomó un puñado de tierra, para luego depositarlo dentro de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro.

En algún punto del trayecto, el árido terreno se volvió fértil bajo sus pies, y hierba fresca cubría la tierra, desprendiendo un fuerte y embriagador aroma a césped mojado.

Harry se sentía muy extraño. El olor de la hierba se le colaba en lo más hondo de su ser, llenando sus pulmones. Era como si pudiera quedarse allí por siempre.

Una extraña construcción se erguía en la cima de un montículo que coronaba la montaña, del cual surgían varias rocas de tamaño imponente, que formaban un gigantesco círculo, rodeado a su vez de lo que parecían ser los restos de una enorme muralla, constituidos ahora por grandes bloques de piedra diseminados por aquí y por allá.

Allí, sobre el montículo, se hallaban varias personas, charlando en susurros, inclinando las cabezas al cruzarse entre ellas.

- Vamos a acercarnos- les dijo la profesora- Por lo visto, hemos llegado temprano... Podrán ocupar un buen lugar.

Cuando apenas habían tomado asiendo sobre unos pocos bloques cercanos al montículo central, un sinfín de personas apareció por la ladera que habían escalado poco antes, y se acercaron a los bloques de piedra en silencio o recuperando el aliento.

Junto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts se ubicó un grupo de chicas y chicos orientales, vestidos con gruesas capas de seda color azul eléctrico, adornado con pieles.

Hermione no entraba en sí de la emoción a medida que el resto de los testigos del Concilio llegaba.

- ¡Mira!- susurraba con excitación, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperadamente- Ellos deben ser del colegio Zhejiang Sying... Y allí los de Newschanstein... Y allí los de Eldorado... Y allí los de Iliria... ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo creo! ¡¿Me pregunto dónde estamos?! ¡Podríamos estar en cualquier pare del Globo...! ¡Te imaginas! ¡¡EN cualquier parte!!¡¡Imagínate!! ¿¿TE IMAGINAS?? ¡QUE COSA TAN...!

Ron le lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

- ¡Sonorus!- susurró Ginny, sentada detrás de Harry- Ron, no seas idiota. Y ya basta, será mejor que nos callemos... Quién sabe como puede reaccionar esta gente si nos ve haciendo magia- agregó, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo.

Harry notó que Ginny tenía razón: La mayoría de los magos que se reunían frente a ellos tenían el rostro rígido y gesto ceñudo.

El número de adultos sobre el montículo pareció multiplicarse con cada segundo, y el lugar pareció transformarse en un océano de capas y túnicas de colores, y las improvisadas gradas se tornaron casi un estadio de Quidditch preparado para ver una final del mundial.

Se oyó una especie de campanada de sonido ralo y seco, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que pareció dejar tras de sí, solo el sonido del viento.

Como si se tratase de una procesión, todos los magos se reunieron sobre el montículo, formando otro enorme círculo.

Cuando acabaron de ponerse en posición, en lo que parecía un proceso planeado de antemano, surgieron de la tierra, sin ruido, unos cilindros de mármol, que aparentemente siempre habrían hecho las veces de asientos.

Como de mutuo acuerdo tácito, todas las cabezas de los magos y brujas voltearon hacia un mismo punto.

El centro de las miradas era un mago alto y delgado, vestido con una túnica negra con ribetes color plata, y un sombrero de punta, negro y simple, como los que usaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El mago no era otro de Albus Dumbledore.

Comenzó a hablar con voz vacía de emoción, pero un tono difícil de ignorar. Harry tuvo la impresión de que aquello se le grabaría en el cerebro de manera permanente.

- Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el Mundo Mágico se ha dividido en dos partes fundamentales, dos caras de la misma moneda, dos fuerzas que no podrían existir la una sin la otra: Las Artes Mágicas de la Luz y las Artes Mágicas de la Oscuridad.

Siempre que el frágil equilibrio de las Artes mágicas se rompe, está en las manos de un grupo de magos elegidos por fuerzas superiores a ellos, el retornar la balanza de la vida mágica a su estadio original, en el cual ambas partes puedan coexistir en armonía.

Durante los últimos trescientos setenta y cuatro años, la sutil línea que marca los límites entre el bien y el mal ha sido rebasada en más ocasiones que las que quisiera recordar.

Ha llegado el momento de tomar la situación en nuestras manos. Esta vez nos encontramos en un punto difícil de dejar pasar, aún por el gran Concilio. Dos ventajas nos han sido otorgadas: Una es la desgracia de haber estado en el mimo lugar y momento antes, lo que nos proporciona el conocimiento para afrontar este dilema.

La segunda ventaja es aquello que escapó a nosotros más de veinte años atrás: el divino don del tiempo, y eso es algo por lo que tenemos que estar agradecidos al supremo orden cósmico, siendo una oportunidad que no podemos permitir vuelva a pasarse de nosotros.

Los magos del Reino Unido hemos congregado a este Concilio para solicitar la colaboración del resto de la Comunidad mágica de la Luz, para llevar a cabo la titánica tarea que ha sido depositada en nuestras manos.

Así es que, agradezco, en mi nombre y del resto de mis pares, su presencia en esta tierra. Y no puedo más que suplicarles que escuchen nuestro pedido. Gracias, amigos. 

Un silencio aún más opresivo que el anterior, se apoderó del Concilio, y cuando la profesora Luminous habló, su voz se pareció a la de un espectro salido de la caverna más profunda.

- Al finalizar los Doce Golpes en el Escudo de Galahad, daremos por iniciado el Milésimo Tercer Concilio de los Magos de la Luz, en la tierra sagrada de Avalonia, solicitado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

El profesor Flitwick era quien arrancaba los ralos tañidos de aquel viejo y ajado escudo.

Al finalizar los doce tañidos, la voz de Dumbledore se elevó en el aire en un cántico ininteligible para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero que los magos del Concilio seguían con voces apagadas. Tras ello, un nuevo silencio.

Un mago negro, vestido con túnicas muy llamativas, hizo una profunda reverencia, y caminó con seguridad hacia el centro del círculo, cargando lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa.

Se detuvo allí, con los ojos de todos clavados en él, e hizo otra reverencia.

Con un movimiento que poco parecía tener de espontáneo, se inclinó levemente y vació el contenido de la bolsa allí mismo, a sus pies. Al suelo cayó un puñado de tierra de color oscuro.

Tras aquel extraño ritual, regresó a su sitio.

Estaba Harry preguntándose de qué se trataba todo aquello, cuando otro mago imitó al primero, y tras él, lo mismo hizo una bruja y un mago más.

Así fue que uno a uno, realizando exactamente el mimo movimiento, unos cien magos caminaron al centro del círculo y depositaron allí un poco de tierra.

Algunos lo hacían en silencio, pero otros, en un timorato inglés, decían algo en voz muy baja.

Unos pocos, sin embargo, parecían las palabras con orgullo y para que todos les oigan. Algunos clamaban con extrañas frases, que provenían de la tierra de tal o cual mago famoso, que Harry recordaba haber leído en alguna parte; otros atribuían a su tierra los orígenes de cierto tipo de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry lo observaba todo, fascinado. Le llamaron la atención varios de aquellos magos y brujas, algunos por su imponente presencia, y muchos por sus extravagantes vestimentas. Se le quedó mirando, por ejemplo, a una bellísima bruja que vestía ropas que sin lugar a dudas abrigarían muy poco a la mujer en tan frío clima, ya que no era más que un lienzo blanco y liviano. Aún así, ella no se había inmutado cuando fue su turno de caminar al centro del circulo (cosa que daba la impresión de ser muy intimidante) y había dicho en voz clara y cantarina, que provenía de las tierras de Circe.

Interpretó que no era casualidad que los magos de tierras vecinas fueran de los últimos en caminar hacia el montículo central.

Y fue Madame Maxine la primera de aquellos, con su elegancia característica, quien depositó allí, en silencio, el contenido de su bolsa de terciopelo (del tamaño de un saco de patatas).

Un mago de tez oscura y cabellos ondulados dijo ser de las tierras verdes de Myrddin y los gigantes.

Después de él, les llegó una voz familiar.

- De las tierras altas de Gwion, el sabio- dijo la profesora McGonagall depositando su puñadito de tierra, y Harry casi se sintió orgulloso de ser su alumno.

Luego fue Dumbledore quien pasó al centro, hablando de manera tranquila, como con pereza.

- De la tierra de la Magia del Tiempo, donde se celebran los rituales de los Magos Blancos, y donde la tierra se une con el cielo, allí donde termina.

Los estudiantes se equivocaron al pensar que era el último, porque fue el turno de la profesora Luminous, allí de pie, entre tanto mago raro, resaltando aún entre una multitud.

- Y de esta tierra, morada de Morgana Le Fey, donde descansan Myrddin y Artus, de la unión eterna entre mago y muggle y criaturas, de la tierra de los seres mágicos en hermandad.

En el centro del círculo se había formado un enorme montículo de la nueva tierra depositada por los magos. Harry comprendió que aquel ritual habría sido el origen de aquella colina sobre la cual se estaba realizando el Concilio, una colina sobre una montaña, que habría sido una meseta plana cuando se realizó el primer Concilio, que guardaba pocas diferencias con aquel que acababa de presenciar. Supuso que luego de mil dos Concilios sobre aquella montaña, la tierra de los magos había acabado por formar aquella protuberancia en el terreno.

La profesora Luminous habló una vez más.

- Hemos sellado el pacto que vincula nuestras almas, alianza que no ha de ser rota jamás.

Aquellos que se han alejado del camino del Concilio, se han encontrado con un sendero arduo y sinuoso, pero en muchas ocasiones, también ha sido así el destino que muchos de aquellos que formaron parte del Concilio.

Que la alianza aquí formada no se resquebraje, que encontremos la manera de mantenernos unidos, que al finalizar este Concilio estemos más cerca de la resolución de este predicamento, y que pasen varios cientos de años para que volvamos a encontrarnos… Que nuestros hijos, y los hijos de nuestros hijos, y nuestros descendientes, vivan una vida en paz, y que el mundo mágico encuentre la armonía. El Concilio ha comenzado. 

Cuando sus últimas palabras se esfumaron en el silencio, todos parecieron aflojarse.

Un leve murmullo se oyó, como un respiro luego de aquel forzado silencio absoluto, mientras se realizaba aquel rito.

Harry y el resto se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Aprovechó a mirar un poco a su alrededor.

Junto a ellos también se encontraba un grupo de muchachas, que llevaban túnicas color verde y dorado, y que usaban un sari para abrigarse. Los muchachos junto a ellas eran menos afortunados, parecían llevar apenas una túnica de lino.

Una muchacha de aquel grupo le sonrió, con labios amoratados por el frío. Llevaba un enorme lunar verde pintado entre las cejas y un aro le colgaba de la nariz, uniéndose a un segundo pendiente en su oreja por una cadena de oro que tintineaba.

Harry respondió al saludo muy contento, aliviado al comprender de repente que allí había muchos alumnos en la misma situación que ellos: que entendían poco o nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aún así, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Ser testigos de un hecho de semejante naturaleza no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Harry sentía como si se estuviera escribiendo la historia, y ellos eran los que sostenían el pergamino.

NOTASSSSSSS: Bueno… Una vez más, perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo una buena excusa: mi ordenador acabó por sucumbir a las presiones de cuatro años de experimentación ininterrumpida. Por otro lado, la investigación para realizar este capítulo también me llevó su tiempo… Hay mucha pero mucha simbología en este capítulo y en el siguiente (QUE YA ESTA ESCRITO, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN!)

En el capítulo 22 haré todas las aclaraciones pertinentes, y si es que les interesa saber un poco de la mitología usada en estos capítulos, háganmelo saber, que no tengo problema en hacer un apartado en el siguiente cap y ponerlos al tanto.

Les dejo muchos pero muchos saludos

Y ahora… CHARARARAAAAN

DORIAN CROW: Estuve mirando una foto del de Magneto (esa banda pasó por mi país sin pena ni gloria, así que no lo recordaba…) y la verdad es que sí se parecen un poco… Pero en la versión coloreada ya cambia bastante… PEEERRROOO… tuve un par de problemas con la "Escaneación" y acabé por no enviarte la versión final… Bueno… Cuando logre hacer que mi scanner se reintegre a la fuerza laboral de mi ordenador, ya verás como te inundo de ilustraciones (una manera de decir, por supuesto… ). En cuanto a lo de Harry enamorado de ella… Y que ella le lleve algunos años… Pues sí, le lleva algunos años, y Harry claramente tiene como cosquillas… pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. En cuanto a Firenze… Ya verás como se lleva con ella. Y lo de la viejita… Qué viejita? Hay dos viejitas en el capítulo… ;) Muchos saludossssss

NIMMY: GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOSSSS!!!!! y siempre pienso en los lectores silenciosos (así soy yo muchas veces… ) Gracias gracias graciassss

Elizabeth Black: Gracias por las cosas lindas que me dices. Krum aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo o en el 23, aún no lo decido… Y en cuanto a Sirius, no tengo planes para hacerlo regresar… (NO ME GOLPEEN!!!!) Mi amiga Barby estará un poquitín indignada también, pero aún no sé que hacer con Sirius…Hmp! En fin, graaacias.

Lladruc: Gracias por tu comentario, y te cuento que inicialmente, en un outline del fic, tenía nada más que 45 monstruosos capítulos, pero a veces cambio de opinión y acabo por unirlos… Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que aún queda buena parte de la historia por desarrollar.

Nelly Esp: Ahhh… Gracias por decirme que se acerca al cuarto libro… JE… Me pongo colorada… Y lo que me preguntas de Ginny, no le pasa demasiado, es sólo que todavía no la conocemos muy bien, pero quería marcar las diferencias entre ella y Cho (sí, lo dije…), Ginny jamás le haría una escena de celos a Harry por sus amigos… Eso es todo, aunque aún no puedo decir que acabarán juntos, porque no estoy segura del todo. Y GRACIASSS

Sacralo: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS

Bueno mis amigos, eso es todo por el momento!! Nos vemos en el cap 22

MisaKats


	22. Las Raíces de la Magia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.ROWLING

Daniel Guevara es propiedad de Dorian-Crow (GRACIAS POR DEJARME USARLO!!!!!!)

**__**

Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth

Capítulo 22

Las Raíces de la Magia

Y si todo lo que Harry y los demás habían presenciado, había sido un maravilloso ritual, con raíces antiquísimas, que se realizó con el mayor de los respetos y una solemnidad abrumadora, lo que siguió a aquello no pudo haber sido más diferente...

Tras un breve silencio, todos los magos comenzaron a hablar de manera atropellada, algunos poniéndose de pie, otros mirando a su alrededor en la forma más pura de confusión, y, la gran mayoría, solo se dedicó a susurrar (en voz bien alta) a sus magos vecinos.

El grupo más cercano a los estudiantes de Hogwarts ni siquiera intentaba ser discreto.

- ¡... Es el acabose! ¡EL ACABOSE!- Chillaba una bruja pequeñita.

La mayoría de las palabras que alcanzaban a oír los estudiantes, eran pequeños trocitos de conversaciones acaloradas.

- ... rio?... PS psss pssserio?

- ...aro!... pssss psss psssto...

- …psss psss psssmbre…

- … psss psss psss psss psssssndwitch…!

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y elevó ambas manos al cielo.

- Orden, mis queridos amigos...- dijo sin forzar la voz- Así jamás llegaremos a entendernos.

- ¡¿Es cierto lo que decía tu carta, Albus?!- gimió un mago con voz repentinamente aguda.

- Sí, Gerardus. Espero que ninguno de ustedes haya supuesto que era una broma...

- Claro que no pensaríamos eso, Dumbledore, pero, ¡francamente...!- dijo otro, alto y moreno.

- Sé que es algo que nos negamos a creer. Pero les aseguro que es cierto... Yo le he visto con mis propios ojos.

Todos parecieron dar un respingo, y varios de los miembros del Concilio se llevaron una mano al corazón.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo de eso, Albus?

- La primera y última vez que le vi en mucho tiempo fue el pasado junio.

- ¡Junio! Albus, estás tomándonos el pelo- gritó un mago de larguísima melena colorada- ¡ No vas a decirnos que se ha mantenido quieto todo este tiempo!

- ¡Svartjo tiene razón! ¿Cómo es que no hemos sabido nada de él hasta ahora?- secundaron varios a la vez.

- En realidad, - dijo Dumbledore, como si hubiese sabido que su siguiente declaración provocaría una oleada de gritos- su presencia ha estado latente durante los últimos seis años.

Y no estaba errado: gritos desconcertados, neurosis total. Sobre el montículo todo era un gran revuelo.

- ¡CALMA!- solicitó el Director- ¡Prometo que llegaremos a eso más tarde!

- Si fue hace seis años que él regresó- interrumpió la bruja de la túnica veraniega- ¿cómo es posible que Fudge no lo haya divulgado antes? ¡Algo tan grande como el regreso de Voldemort no debería ser guardado en secreto!

- Mi querida Niké, yo concuerdo contigo, pero sabemos que Cornelius siente algo de paranoia con relación a su puesto. De hecho, le informé del regreso de Voldemort hace dos años ya, la misma noche en que finalizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos...

Ignoró un rumor de voces que se elevó detrás de sus palabras.

- ¿Está usted diciendo que Fudge le ocultó esto a la Comunidad mágica durante todo un año?

- Yo no lo podría haber dicho más claro que usted, Choy.

- ¡Imposible!

- Lo cierto, mis amigos, es que nuestro querido Ministro de la Magia, tuvo que admitir que había regresado por causas de fuerza mayor... Es decir, cuando le vio con sus propios ojos, al igual que yo...

- ¡Ja! ¡Me sorprendería mucho que Fudge sobreviviera a un encuentro con Voldemort...!- exclamó un joven mago irlandés.

Dumbledore intentó ocultar una sonrisa que se dibujó en sus ojos.

- Eso es porque nuestro viejo enemigo estaba ya en plena huída...

- ¿Huyendo?- repuso el joven.- ¿Huyendo de dónde?

- Pues del Ministerio de la Magia, claro está.

Varios gritos fueron sofocados, y muchos de los que se habían puesto de pie para discutir, regresaron a sus asientos, como si aquello les pesara demasiado como para mantenerse parados.

- Así que ha cobrado el suficiente poder como para arriesgarse a entrar en el Ministerio...- reflexionó en voz alta aquel mago.

- Así es, Geoff.

- ¡Esto es ridículo!- declaró un mago italiano- Si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar al Ministerio, ¿cómo es que aún no ha habido víctimas?

- Oh, sí que las ha habido- terció Dumbledore con gesto adusto.

- Según entiendo- interrumpió Geoff, mirando a Dumbledore- Ya se cuentan tres víctimas conocidas.

Todos los magos y brujas callaron de repente.

- ¿Quiénes?- se oyó un hilo de voz.

El Director explicó todas las circunstancias de las muertes del Señor Bryce y Bertha Jorkins. Los gestos de los asistentes variaban desde el desconcierto hasta la tristeza.

En cuanto dijo que Cedric había sido la tercer víctima, se oyó un rumor generalizado.

- ¿El hijo de Amos? ¡Pero era sólo un muchachito!

Dumbledore asintió.

- Y eso prueba que Voldemort no ha cambiado en nada... Que asesinará a quien se cruce en su camino... Cedric Diggory no presentaba amenaza alguna para él, tan sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... Fue asesinado la ultima noche del Torneo de los Tres Magos por el mismo maleficio que se cobró tantas otras vidas en épocas pasadas.

- Un momento, un momento- irrumpió el mago italiano- Según tengo entendido, la muerte de Diggory fue un episodio bastante confuso...

- Lo interpretaría de esa manera si sólo hubiera oído la versión de primera mano del Ministerio... – afirmó Dumbledore- Pero sabemos muy bien que fue muerto por la varita de Voldemort, bajo el influjo del maleficio Avada Kedavra...

- Lo... ¿Lo saben muy bien? – replicó un mago árabe.

- Sí. Hubo un testigo que vio el momento en que Cedric fue asesinado, quien luego presenció el ritual a través del cual Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, y que logró huir tras un breve enfrentamiento con él y sus mortífagos.

- Impresionante...- comentó una bruja- ¿Quién?

- Uno de mis estudiantes- declaró Dumbledore.

- ¡UNO DE SUS...! ¡Tendrá que perdonarme, pero eso me resulta imposible de creer!...

- Y aún así, Pendragón, es cierto. Ese alumno fue Harry Potter.

Los magos se miraron unos a otros emocionados. Harry se movió nervioso en su asiento y se aseguró que su cicatriz estuviese bien cubierta de cabello.

- ¿El pequeño Harry Potter? ¡Pero él era aún más joven que el niño de Amos!- dijo una bruja, levemente ofuscada.

- Y aún siendo así, logró huir de Voldemort en más ocasiones que ninguno de nosotros.

- ¿Dice que Potter sobrevivió en más de dos ocasiones a un ataque de Voldemort Y SUS MORTIFAGOS?

- Mi querido Derhaan, es más complejo que eso... Desde hace seis años que Voldemort intenta infiltrase de alguna u otra manera en Hogwarts. En todas esas ocasiones ha sido el no tan pequeño Harry Potter y varios de mis alumnos quienes lo han detenido, postergando su regreso año tras año, hasta que fuera finalmente inevitable.

- ¡¡Esto es una broma!! ¡¿Lo que está diciendo usted, Albus Dumbledore, es que un grupo de mocosos ha estado salvándonos el pellejo durante los últimos... SEIS AÑOS y no nos hemos enterado?!

- Sí- sonrió- Eso es exactamente lo que digo, Ciato. En mi carta les narré todo acerca de una incursión al Ministerio por parte de algunos de mis aliados. En aquella ocasión, el objetivo era rescatar a un primer grupo de estudiantes que se había adentrado allí con el fin de evitar que Voldemort y sus secuaces roben algo de suma importancia del Departamento de Misterios.

- ¡Impresionante!- repitió la misma bruja de antes.

- Sí, claro. Y también muy irresponsable por parte de mis alumnos, pero eso ya lo discutí con ellos en persona. Ahora les ruego que dejemos para más tarde todos estos detalles superfluos. Lo único innegable es que Voldemort ha regresado, y que debemos decidir que pasos seguir... El objetivo de llamar al Concilio no es más que un pedido desesperado de auxilio... Necesitamos su ayuda para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, y para siempre.

Durante varios minutos, los miembros del Concilio se dedicaron a susurrar entre ellos a toda prisa.

Cuando aún se oía un leve rumor de voces, Ciato Stevens se puso de pie.

- Albus, Miembros del Concilio, lo que voy a decir es algo que comparten varios de mis colegas y seguramente muchos otros- su tono de voz era pedante y molesto- Evidentemente, es culpa de los magos ingleses que Voldemort haya regresado, y, por lo tanto, les corresponde a los magos ingleses luchar contra él... – Caminó un par de zancadas alrededor de su asiento, pavoneándose, ufano- Si un grupito de mocosos ha salido airoso, entonces no creo que encuentren mayor obstáculo en derrotar a nuestro evidentemente debilitado enemigo...

Y si hacía un rato se había armado un gran lío, lo que siguió a aquel comentario fue una hecatombe.

Magos y Brujas, todos al mismo tiempo, saltaron de sus bancos como si tuvieran resortes, y comenzaron a imprecarse unos a otros con dedos de aspecto peligroso y voces atronadoras.

Fuera del círculo, los estudiantes no podían más que mirarse unos a otros en silencio.

- ¡¡CALMA!!- pedía Dumbledore a gritos.

La voz de una bruja muy rubia se alzó por sobre el bullicio.

- ¡STEVENS, TRASGO APESTOSO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!?- el griterío cesó ante la magnitud de aquel grito- ¿¡Significa que si Voldemort hubiera obtenido su cuerpo en Albania, donde se sabe, estuvo refugiado, entonces la tarea de derrotarlo estaría en manos de los magos albaneses!? ¿¡En manos de los UNICOS CUATRO Magos de la Luz albaneses!? ¡¡RIDÍCULO!! ¡¡ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE TODOS NOSOTROS!!

- ¡Jörgen tiene razón!- gritó un mago árabe, y ese fue el primero de muchos otros gritos que siguieron.

El Concilio de los Magos se había transformado en un gallinero alborotado.

- ¡¡CALLESE, STEVENS!!

- ¡¡STEVENS TIENE RAZÓN!!

- ¡¡STEVENS... HIJO DE UNA GRAN...!!

- ¡¡MUERTE A STEVENS...!!

- ¡¡¡¡CALMA!!!!- resonó una voz femenina. - ¡SILENCIO! Con dividignos no hacemos más que empeogag las cosas...

La voz ensordecedora provenía de las enormes cuerdas vocales de Madame Maxime.

- ¡Y si aún no ha reunido la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a los magos ingleses, es sólo cuestión de tiempo!- se oyó la voz del árabe.

- Amin tiene razón- dijo la profesora McGonagall- Puede que sus Mortífagos estén debilitados, pero está reclutando viejos y conocidos aliados, e intenta conseguir el apoyo de otros, nuevos y más peligrosos- sus labios se crispaban y su sombrero se meneaba peligrosamente sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Entonces es cierto que los Dementores se están moviendo hacia él?- preguntó Stevens dejando de lado su pedantería y pasando a un tono que denotaba pánico absoluto.

- Eso es lo que creemos, pero no tenemos la certeza de cuantos aliados ha conseguido ya- explicó Dumbledore- Sabemos que un grupo de Gigantes está de su parte.

- Era de esperarse- refunfuñó Stevens, pero recibió un fuerte codazo de una bruja sentada junto a él.

- El tiempo apremia- dijo Dumbledore, con un dejo de súplica en la voz que sólo aquellos cercanos a él lograron notar- Necesito saber si contamos con su apoyo.

Se hizo una nueva pausa. Luego cada uno de los magos que había dejado parte del nuevo montículo central se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

El rostro del Director adoptó un gesto de profundo agradecimiento.

El último de los representantes fue un mago chino.

- Al parecer puede contar con todos nosotros, aunque sabe muy bien que no es demasiado lo que podemos hacer... Estamos mal preparados... Y la mayoría de nosotros tiene serios problemas en sus propios países...

- Lo que sea que puedan hacer será más que suficiente- dijo la profesora Luminous sonriendo.- Lo primero que debe hacerse es entablar conversaciones con las Criaturas Mágicas y convencerles de que no se pasen al bando de Voldemort... Eso sería de infinita ayuda.

Todas las cabezas voltearon en su dirección súbitamente.

- ¡Convegsag con las Criaturas?- exclamó una bruja con acento francés, como si la sola idea le diera asco.

- Los magos sólo podemos depender de nosotros mismos en estas situaciones...- reflexionó un hombre sentado junto a Stevens.

- Se equivoca- repuso la profesora, y una vez más sobrevino el desastre.

- ¿¡QUE DERECHO CREE QUE TIENE!?

- ... ¡¡SU CULPA!!

- ...¡Dementores para vigilar a mortífagos...!

- ¡... MINISTRO DE LA MAGIA!

- ¡¡... CRIATURAS...!!

- ¡... Recluten ustedes a sus criaturas...! ¡ES SU CULPA QUE...!

Esta vez parecía el cuento de no acabar. Volaban sombreros y bufandas. Los rostros se enrojecían, los ojos se inyectaban, los cabellos se alborotaban.

Ginny esquivó una sandalia que salió volando desde alguna parte del círculo. Un muchacho de Iliria tuvo menos suerte, y una bota de tacón casi le provoca una contusión.

Dumbledore pedía calma, pero a nadie de importaba un rábano.

- ¡... SU CULPA! ¡CULPA DE USTEDES!

- ¡DE TU ABUELA!

- ¡¡¿MI CULPA?!!

- ¡CALLESE, VIEJA DECRÉPITA!

- ¡MOMENTITO...!

- ¡...VERGÜENZA DE SUS ANCESTROS!

- ¡...CULPA DE...!

Culpa de este, culpa de aquel. Fulano, Mengano y Zutano jamás habían sido culpados de tanto.

Todos los alumnos se miraban los unos a los otros, y comenzaron a cuchichear.

Los de Hogwarts se miraron desconcertados.

Lejos del remolino, Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Luminous y un grupo muy reducido de magos y brujas sólo miraban a su alrededor y negaban con la cabeza.

- Por Merlín...- exclamó Ron- ¡Miren como patea aquella viejita!

Una nueva sucesión de objetos salió despedida del montículo y golpeó a varios de los asistentes.

- Ah...- sonrió Ron, quitándose toda una túnica de bruja que le había caído sobre la cabeza- Magia accidental...

La cosa duró bastante más, y los alumnos ya estaban dispuestos a meterse en el lío para romper un par de narices.

Algunos ya estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando...

- ¡¡DEBERÍAN AVERGONZARSE DE SÍ MISMOS!!- La voz de la profesora Luminous casi provoca un derrumbe. Todos dejaron de gritar lo que sea que estuvieran gritando y voltearon sorprendidos. - ¡MIRENSE...! ¡MÍRENNOS!...

Un par de magos soltaron las piernas que estaban mordiendo sin ningún reparo. Otros se alisaron las túnicas nerviosamente.

- Ya dejen de buscar culpables... Tuvimos algunos años de paz, pero la reaparición de Voldemort era inevitable... Y TODOS LO SABIAMOS... Sabíamos que su ausencia y relegamiento eran sólo transitorios... Y TODOS, SIN EXCEPCION nos lo callamos... Después de todo, no era malo tener la esperanza de que no regrese... No fue malo convencernos de ello. La paz de la que disfrutamos fue invaluable, pero en el fondo, sabíamos que la esencia de Voldemort aún estaba entre nosotros... El que obtuviera un cuerpo y nuevos aliados era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

La voz de aquella mujer, de apariencia frágil y etérea, que se había mantenido impávida, era serena pero avasallante.

- ... Pero no pudimos posponer su regreso por más tiempo... Y él ha retornado... Vivo, humano, poderoso y calculador... Sigue siendo el mismo... Dejemos de lado estas diferencias superficiales. No importa quien tenga más responsabilidad en el asunto, por que si él llegara a superar los límites que con tanto esfuerzo ustedes mismos le impusieron alguna vez, será sobre todos, absolutamente todos, que recaerá su maldad... ¿Creen que se conformará con una islita? Si logra vencer a los magos ingleses, sobrevendrá una era de Oscuridad como pocas veces se vivió en nuestra historia... Magos de otrora han luchado contra ello, armados con varitas, puños desafiantes, y almas con más coraje que fuerza y poder... El último periodo oscuro duró casi cuatrocientos años... Una vez que haya conquistado la muerte y la vida, no habrá nada que lo detenga... Es el momento... La alianza se ha concretado... Estamos todos en el mismo bando... ¿Por qué seguir discutiendo? Calma y serenidad, y definamos qué es lo que haremos para llevar a cabo esta misión que tenemos entre los brazos... Podemos evitar que reclute más aliados y así demo...

- Según dicen los rumores, señorita Luminous,- dijo Stevens de repente- usted tiene en su brazo algo más que la misión de detener a Voldemort...

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Harry miró a la profesora fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

Ella volteó hacia Stevens con parsimonia. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del mago, emitían un extraño brillo desafiante.

- ¿Y qué cuernos importa eso ahora?- dijo un mago joven de tez oscura- Todos hemos hecho un pacto de lealtad al Círculo, y ella misma selló ese pacto...- Stevens miró hacia su repentino interlocutor.- Si no te conociera mejor, Ciato, diría que no quieres entrar en el conflicto, de puro cobarde que eres, nada más...

- Guevara...- dijo Stevens entre dientes, e inspiró en forma profunda, como si intentara controlarse- No puedes defender a esta mujer... No puedes obrar como abogado cuando tu propio comportamiento siempre ha sido cuestionable.

Guevara sonrió con desdén, levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, Ciato, bajo ese pretexto, nadie aquí puede decir absolutamente nada... Es más... ¿Me falla la memoria? Corrígeme si me equivoco, viejo amigo, pero... ¿No has amasado una cantidad obscena de oro en los últimos veinte años? Ah, caramba... Me pregunto si esa suma no sería parte de un magnífico soborno por parte de...

- Basta, Daniel.- interrumpió la profesora. Guevara se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si realmente le importara un comino, pero Stevens estaba siendo sostenido por dos o tres magos que intentaban evitar que le saltara encima para molerlo a palos.- No estamos aquí para juzgarnos los unos a los otros. Nuestro deber, como el de nuestros predecesores en este Concilio, es garantizar un futuro a la Comunidad Mágica... A sus alumnos... Mírenles... Los hemos traído aquí para que vean como sí podemos llegar a unirnos... Y ustedes no hacen más que discutir por trivialidades... Aquí nos encontramos, sangre pura y mestizos, y discutimos por estupideces... ¿Qué pasó con la ilusión que dio inicio a este ritual? ¿Qué pasó con la unión indestructible que pretendíamos lograr? ¿Qué ejemplo podemos darles a ellos si ni siquiera podemos ponernos de acuerdo aquí...? ¿En este lugar sagrado? ¿Qué futuro podemos ofrecerles? Ya, hoy mismo, ese futuro está en juego...

Stevens inspiró profundamente y pareció aflojarse. Los magos que le sostenían dejaron de forcejear, y regresaron a sus asientos.

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho.

Daniel Guevara sonreía también, como si todo aquel alboroto le hiciera mucha gracia, pero la profesora le miró con reproche, y el hombre, dedicándole una mirada de falsa inocencia, se acomodó en su asiento.

- Ahora que estamos un poco más calmados, pensemos esto con detenimiento.

- Dumbledore... ¿Ha dicho que los Mortífagos se enfrentaron a un grupo de alumnos en el Ministerio?

- Efectivamente. Fueron seis de mis estudiantes.

- Seis niños...- Meditó una bruja- ¿Cree usted que eso signifique que esos asesinos han perdido el instinto?

- No exactamente. Mis alumnos llevaban algo consigo que evitó que les atacaran mortalmente… Aún así, provocaron un buen lío...

- ¿Y salieron ilesos?

- Mucho más de lo que los Mortífagos hubiesen deseado y de lo que se hubiera esperado... Narices rotas, costillas y tobillos fracturados... Algunos latigazos, pero vivos... Las heridas de gravedad que sufrieron no fueron tanto físicas, sino en el alma... Pero contarles eso es algo para lo que no tengo autoridad...

- Inconcebible... Y... ¿Los Mortífagos?

- Como ya expliqué en mi carta, la Orden del Fénix ha estado actuando en secreto... Un equipo encabezado por quien les habla, logró vencer a la mayoría... Fueron encerrados en Azkaban, pero me temo que sin la vigilancia de esas bestias, no fue más que una prisión común y corriente...

- ¿Escaparon?

- Así es... Pero algunos de ellos han decidido prestarnos su ayuda...

- ¡Escoria!- gritó Stevens- ¿Por qué piensa usted en confiar en ellos?

- Porque tienen miedo, Ciato. Y eso es algo con lo que todos estamos familiarizados.

- Albus... – dijo Stevens, asintiendo pensativo, tras un largo silencio- Si usted confía en ellos, entonces no nos queda más que hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias, Ciato.

Al parecer, los roces habían terminado dentro del círculo.

- La señorita Luminous ha dicho algo muy sabio, y me parece que sería nuestra siguiente decisión a tomar...

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Guevara- A veces habla demasiado...

- Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo- sonrió Dumbledore, dedicándole a la profesora Luminous una mirada cargada de paternal afecto- Pero siembre me ha parecido que dice mucho, nunca que hable demasiado...

Ella se puso colorada.

- Hablemos de la unión con las Criaturas Mágicas... Solicitemos su ayuda.- Dijo Dumbledore.

Algunos magos negaron con la cabeza. La profesora Luminous volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Es hora de dejar de lado la brecha que hemos abierto entre nosotros y las Criaturas... Debemos solicitar su ayuda...

- Y, díganos, señorita. ¿Cómo se trata exactamente con Criaturas Mágicas?- preguntó Amin.

Esto pareció desconcertar a la profesora.

- Pues... Dialogando... ¿De qué otra manera?

- Y con concesiones... – replicó el mago.- Sabemos que las criaturas no harán nada a menos que les cedamos algo...

- Entonces debemos hacer concesiones...

- Nos ha tomado siglos ocupar el lugar que tenemos en el Mundo Mágico, evitar que las Criaturas tomen posesión de nuestras tierras... ¿Debemos retroceder ahora?

- Debemos unirnos, no acentuar las diferencias...- terció ella algo molesta.

- Yo creo que las Criaturas no deben formar parte de esta alianza- dijo una bruja.

- Desde hace siglos que los magos y las Criaturas no colaboran los unos con los otros...

- Pero no es un imposible- apuntó la profesora- Las Nixinas han declarado estar de nuestra parte.

- Haditas suecas...- apuntó un mago de color- Vaya ayuda...

- No deja de tener importancia... Si tenemos su asistencia es un paso importante para tener la colaboración de todas las criaturas de la península Escandinava...

- ¿Escandinavia? ¿Y que hay de las criaturas inglesas? ¡Podríamos obligar a los elfos domésticos a luchar!

- Eso jamás lo permitiría- interrumpió Dumbledore- Es bajo nuestro yugo que los Elfos Domésticos y sus enormes poderes han sido reducidos a la condición de esclavos...

Nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Y que hay de los Centauros?

- Por las mismas razones, ellos se encuentran hoy reticentes a prestarnos su ayuda, pero estamos trabajando en ello...

- ¿Y las Hadas Galesas?

- Recluidas- respondió la profesora- No piensan interferir. Pero tampoco piensan apoyar al lado Oscuro...

- Eso significa que las Walkyrias tampoco nos prestaran su ayuda...

- Me temo que tienes razón, Eugenius. Aún así, sería muy positivo mejorar nuestra relación con las Criaturas... Y hacer concesiones si esto fuera necesario. Los Dementores, los Gigantes y los Kiminos ya están de parte de Voldemort, y esto significa que se ha hecho de poderosos amigos... Entonces... ¿Podemos comenzar la votación?

Los magos y brujas se sumieron en un nuevo debate. Algunos levantaron las manos.

- Una escasa mayoría... Pero mayoría al fin- sonrió el Director.

Cuando aquel escabroso tema parecía haberse solucionado, el sol ya asomaba por sobre las filosas montañas, descubriendo los verdes prados y valles, que brillaban como esmeraldas.

- He escuchado rumores- dijo una bruja en voz casi inaudible- acerca de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew...

Harry movió las piernas entumecidas, pero puso los oídos alerta.

- Son ciertos, Daleela. Fuimos engañados durante todos estos años...

- Caramba, Albus... ¿Black murió sin poder limpiar su nombre?

- Me temo que así fue.

- Es una pena- dijo la bruja- Era un gran mago...

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, pero Harry sintió una punzada de odio en alguna parte... Le parecía injusto que recién entonces, cuando ya Sirius no podría saberlo, aquellos magos reconocieran sus cualidades.

- Albus- dijo McGonagall- ¿Podríamos tratar ahora el tema de los jóvenes magos?

Dumbledore asintió, y durante largas horas, cada representante explicó los temas desarrollados durante las clases de Artes Oscuras. Al parecer cada colegio tenía sus prioridades.

Los de Hogwarts habían recibido, mayormente, instrucción en Magia Defensiva y Tácticas para la Detección de Oscurantismo.

Otros colegios se habían dedicado a tácticas de ataque, que incluían hasta formaciones de cuadrillas para una situación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los magos chinos, por ejemplo, hasta habían provisto a sus alumnos de armas mágicas, como espadas encantadas y lanzas obstaculizadoras.

Los magos rusos se habían centrado en enseñar a sus alumnos tácticas de ataque mediante el manejo de los elementos.

Dumbledore permanecía en silencio, escuchando con atención lo que cada representante explicaba.

Cuando finalizó el turno de la profesora Luminous, el Director volteó rápidamente hacia los estudiantes.

- Jóvenes- dijo, hablando directamente al grupo de testigos del Concilio- Memoricen sus rostros, recuerden su procedencia. La unión, la alianza que hoy hemos alcanzado, les incluye también a ustedes. Si alguna vez se encuentran en una situación apremiante, ya sabrán a quien podrán recurrir. ¿Estarían de acuerdo, mis amigos, a que nuestros alumnos se conozcan?

Todos asintieron, y Harry, quien debido a estar tan quieto durante tanto tiempo sentía urgencia por ponerse de pie, ya no sintió ganas de nada más que no sea enterrarse en una fosa y pasar desapercibido.

Por orden alfabético, la profesora Luminous fue llamando a las escuelas, alumnos y profesores. Uno a uno fueron presentándose, los jóvenes sintiendo el terrible peso de tanto mago mirándole con atención.

Harry supuso que su nombre causaría cierto revuelo por allí, y se alivió al notar que, por ser demasiados (los de Hogwarts eran notoriamente más numerosos que los de las demás escuelas) la profesora se limitó a nombrar sólo a Hermione como delegada.

La muchacha se puso muy colorada y miró a su alrededor algo avergonzada, aún cuando la sonrisa en su rostro delataba que se sentía orgullosa.

Harry sonrió también. El por qué de nombrar a Hermione como delegada del grupo iba más allá de su conocimiento, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, por su cabeza se cruzó la PEDDO.

Enojado por pensar en tamaña idiotez, Harry parpadeó un par de veces e imitó a sus compañeros, que se sentaron después de una breve inclinación de cabezas.

- Bueno, ha llegado el momento esperado por todos...- dijo Dumbledore tras dar tres palmadas- ¡EL DESAYUNO!

Hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado, y los magos se dispersaron de modo relajado, parloteando entre ellos, abandonando el Círculo al tiempo que realizaban ejercicios de estiramiento.

Hermione ya no pudo contenerse más, y comenzó a hablar apenas Dumbledore hubo terminado.

- ¡QUE EMOCION! ¡QUE EMOCION!- decía sin parar- ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE ME HA OCURRIDO!

- ¿Más que cruzarse con el Innombrable, más que ser petrificada, más que salvar a Sirius, más que ser la noviecita de Krum, más que meterse ilegalmente en el Ministerio...?- refunfuñaba Ron por lo bajo.

- Esperemos que se le pase pronto- le dijo Ginny a Harry al oído- O no habrá quien la aguante...

- A excepción de Ron... En cuyo caso tendríamos que poner más empeño en soportarle a él que a ella- le susurró Harry, a lo que Ginny tuvo que ahogar una risita.

La profesora Luminous se acercó al grupo.

Muchos de los alumnos de los otros colegios le miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Hubo algún herido cuando comenzaron a volar los zapatos?

Fue Hermione la primera en emitir su comentario. Tras una breve explicación de quien era quien en el Círculo, la profesora miró a su alrededor.

- Bueno, hablaremos de ello más tarde. Ahora acérquense a la mesa, desayunen tranquilos e intenten conocerse entre ustedes, que en parte, para eso también les hemos traído... Los de verde son de Iliria, los de blanco Newschanstein... Todos ellos hablan inglés... La verdad es que no conozco mucho acerca de los demás, pero estoy segura que no habrá problemas...

Tras ponerse de pie, se estiraron levemente y siguieron a la multitud montaña abajo.

Allí, en lo que parecían las ruinas de una torre, se había dispuesto una larga mesa, rebosante de toda clase de refrigerios.

Con una taza firmemente asida entre las manos, Justin Finch-Fletcheley hablaba con excitación.

- ¿Pueden creer que estemos en Avalon? ¡Es sorprendente…!

Harry entendía muy bien lo que aquello significaba: les había sido revelada la ubicación de la última morada del Rey Arturo, Merlín y sus caballeros. Pero lo que él sentía era más bien diferente.

No estaba emocionado por ello, exactamente. Al menos eso creía.

Lo que en realidad sentía era como si el verde de las praderas le llevaran a una calma absoluta, como si el mar, apenas visible más allá del Valle, le llenara de vida.

Sin darse cuenta, se había apartado del grupo, ensimismado.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la profesora Luminous, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo él, y ella, como siempre, asintió.- ¿Por qué no nos nombró uno por uno?

- Ah, supuse que algunos de ustedes no querían ser nombrados. Hermione es la alumna con mejor promedio general del grupo… Verás… Todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, trasciende sus muros. Ginny, Luna, Neville y tú no son desconocidos para la Comunidad Mágica…

- Por supuesto… - dijo Harry, pero en realidad, la respuesta significaba muy poco para él.

Aquella tierra verde le inspiraba preguntas que no sabía muy bien como formular con palabras.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó.

- En mi hogar- dijo ella con la voz embargada de emoción- Ya conociste el lugar donde vivo, ahora conoces el lugar donde nací.

- Es un lugar bellísimo.

- Así es… Uno nunca puede alejarse de aquí por mucho tiempo. El destino, o nuestros mismos pies siempre nos traen de regreso… ¿No crees?

Harry no lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro de que volvería allí algun día.

- Nunca antes había estado aquí, pero podría quedarme por siempre- susurró casi para sí mismo.

- Ah, pero, Harry, ya has estado aquí… ¿No lo sabías?

Él negó con la cabeza, confundido.

- Yo jamás…

- Tus padres vivían aquí, Harry. En Godric's Hollow… No queda mucho más allá de estas colinas…

Sintió una punzada de emoción. Se puso en puntas de pie, como si de esa manera alcanzara a ver el lugar que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie se lo dijera? ¿Por qué ocultarle semejante trivialidad, y a la vez tan importante dato acerca de su vida? Apenas sí podía respirar.

La profesora le miró con ojos tristes.

- Pero ya no queda nada…- explicó suavemente- Me temo que desapareció con tus padres…

Harry no dejó de mirar el horizonte, pero sí de sonreír.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, mientras un torbellino de emociones le empapaba de pies a cabeza.

- Y usted… ¿Dónde nació?- preguntó, sintiendo una vez más aquel lazo invisible que les unía de manera inquebrantable.

- Tierra adentro. En un lugar al que ya no puedo regresar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… Ya no tengo nada allí…

- ¿Y su familia?

- Ya no queda nadie.

Ron le llamó desde la mesa para ofrecerle una taza de café, a lo que Harry accedió sin darse cuenta.

La profesora le instó a acercarse a los demás y a que coma algo.

Una vez que hubieron llegado hasta la mesa, un mago se acercó a ellos.

- Asellus… Has causado un buen lío allí arriba…

- Daniel- sonrió ella- Claro que lo he hecho… Si no hacía, todo habría sido muy aburrido…

Se abrazaron como viejos amigos, y luego ella volteó hacia sus alumnos.

- Este es Daniel Guevara… Trabajó conmigo en Perú.

- De hecho,- repuso éste- Yo era el jefe del equipo, pero ella siempre me roba la gloria…

Mientras los dos se alejaban para hablar, Harry intentó concentrarse en el centro de su taza.

Ginny le sonrió por sobre la suya.

- Pareces algo atontado- le dijo con un gesto de franco interés en el rostro.

Él asintió.

- Acabo de enterarme de que nací cerca de aquí…

Ella levantó las cejas.

- ¡Realmente!- comentó, sorprendida- Dime, Harry, ¿te molesta si te pregunto algo?

- Claro que no…

- ¿Qué se siente…? Digo, que otros sepan más de tu vida que tú mismo…

Harry sonrió amargamente… Detestaba aquello.

- Raro.

- Claro, claro…- murmuró la muchacha, y luego se acercó a él como si fuera a hacerle una confidencia- ¿Sabes algo? Bill me dijo una vez que estas tierras tienen algún tipo de encantamiento… Dijo que este país tiene tanta magia en sus raíces que toda persona que posa apenas un dedo sobre ella, siente como electricidad… Pero la verdad es que yo no me siento rara…Me siento como en casa…

Él le miró fijamente, sin comprender lo que acababa de decirle. Buscó alguna explicación en sus ojos, pero ella ya había desviado la mirada y observaba por sobre su taza como Ron, con manos temblorosas, le entregaba un pocillo de té a Hermione.

La menor de los Weasley sonrió.

- Ya pensaré en algo- dijo como si hubiera llegado a la solución de un largo problema.

Harry sonrió. Eso sí que lo había entendido. Y aunque le pareciera una buena idea, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Ginny podía ser, en ocasiones, impredecible. Se compadeció de su amigo por lo que podría depararle el destino o lo que escogiera su hermana para él.

Bajando la cabeza, Harry se quedó mirando sus propios pies: La verde hierba parecía colársele por debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos.

Tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de echarse en césped y sólo dormir allí.

Volvió a acercarse a la mesa, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de aquella fortaleza en ruinas, de atravesar aquel asombroso paisaje, y llegar a aquel lugar que no recordaba, para embriagarse de todo aquello que alguna vez había sido suyo y que le habían arrancado de cuajo tan brutalmente, junto con la vida que ya jamás conocería.

---------------------------

NOTAS

Bueno

Antes que nada quería agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews para decirme que les había gustado mucho el capítulo. Me hizo muy feliz saberlo, ya que es uno de los que más tiempo me ha tomado escribir, junto con el presente, y debo admitir que hasta ahora son los dos capítulos en los que más me costó llegar a la versión final (aunque aún no me convencen del todo).

Ahora, como algunas personas estaban interesadas en conocer un poco más acerca del material de investigación que utilicé para escribir estos dos capítulos, así que, acá va.

A aquellos que no les interese demasiado el tema, hasta aquí llega la cosa.

En general uso Internet como una herramienta de investigación, pero para este capítulo, y ¿para qué mentir?, para todo este fic, he utilizado una variedad de libros de todos los tamaños, autores y editoriales.

Creo que el principal para averiguar sobre algunas plantas y otras criaturas del mundo de la magia, utilicé el magnífico libro "Hadas" del maestro Alan Lee conjuntamente con Brian Froud (o "Hadas, descriptas e ilustradas por Alan Lee y Brian Froud", de editorial Mondadori, 1978-esta fue su primera edición en ingles, no tengo la fecha para la española…) Alan Lee es, para aquellos que no le conocen, un hombre que ha hecho la versión ilustrada del Hobbit, de Tolkien y una variedad asombrosa de libros ilustrados sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo faérico. "Hadas" es un libro fantástico, lleno de leyendas, ilustraciones de criaturas, maravillosas piezas de arte y explicaciones bastante satisfactorias (la parte de diseño de arte sigue siendo lo más impresionante que tiene y la verdad es que vale la pena comprárselo sólo por ello). Es uno de mis libros favoritos y en su momento solo me costó U$S 32. Toda una ganga hace seis años.

Otro libro que me ha ayudado y al que he acudido como si fuera la Biblia, es "Diccionario de Símbolos y Mitos" de José Antonio Perez Rioja (editorial Tecnos). A decir verdad, a este libro le falta mucho para ser fantástico. Tiene explicaciones insuficientes, cortas, no tiene ilustraciones, y es extremadamente localista (ahonda muchísimo en personajes del folklore Español y a aquellos que no somos españoles nos deja en medio de la neblina). Imaginen un libro de 30x20x2 donde intentan abarcarse toda la mitología griega, romana, teolo-liturgica, mitología numérica, y una barbaridad de cosas mas... Realmente imposible. Aún así, para quienes le interese, es un práctico libro de consulta, bastante variado, con explicaciones sencillas y cortas, pero nada más allá.

Lo que sí es una verdadera pieza de colección son los dos tomos de "Mitologías", de editorial Larousse. El primer tomo se titula "Mitologías: De las estepas, bosques e islas" y el segundo "Mitologías: del Mediterráneo al Ganges". Son volúmenes muy completos sobre los orígenes de la mitología en cada uno de las regiones del Antiguo mundo. Un fantástico material, extremadamente específico que para el fanático en extremo, no tiene desperdicio. Eso sí, no estoy muy segura de su fecha de edición porque hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que están en mi biblioteca. Tampoco es para aquellos osados que se mandan a leer sin conocer... Es un material, diría yo, para los que se dedican a ello.

También tendría que poner como material de consulta (aunque no sea específicamente "material") a mi madre, que fue profesora universitaria de Historia Antigua y desarrolló una notoria pasión por los temas mitológicos… De pequeña, a mí, mi madre no me leía Caperucita Roja o La Bella Durmiente… Me leía Teseo y el Minotauro, la tragedia de Edipo, me contaba la historia de Ulises y Penélope…

Otro pequeño material de consulta (y uno de mis libros favoritos) es "Atlas de los lugares legendarios"(creo que es de editorial Debate). Una VERDADERA maravilla de libro. Muy cómodo y fácil de leer, y por sobretodo, con fotografías IM PRE SIO NAN TES. (Este libro es mi gran favorito, realmente, y ahora más que nunca, porque lo he sacado a hurtadillas de la biblioteca de mi madre...)

Basándome en mi experiencia, en internet van a encontrar un bombardeo de cosas. Personalmente les recomiendo que no busquen a lo loco sobre mitología, porque van a quedar apabullados. Busquen primero en algún diccionario de mitos y pasen de ahí a buscar cosas más específicas.

Ahora voy a hacer un apartado acerca de estos capítulos: Hace tiempo que había leído la historia de Artus y la verdad es que no entendí demasiado (está escrita en castellano antiguo y uno no terminé de entender muy bien las expresiones).

Ahora, es interesantísimo ver como escritores famosísimos han tomado parte del folklore hasta convertirlo en propio (Tolkien, por ejemplo, creando su indescriptible obra basándose en las criaturas del folklore nórdico...) Lo mismo hace Rowling una y otra vez, recreando y rescribiendo viejas historias a su manera.

Ahora voy a hacer un pequeño apartadillo dentro de este gran apartado, al parecer no soy la primera ni la última en hacer un fic de Harry Potter que se relacione con la leyenda del rey Arturo. Bueno, la verdad es que estos capítulos son la única relación que este fic tendrá con la leyenda del Rey Arturo... Necesitaba una locación para que se realice el Concilio, y Avalon me pareció el lugar más apropiado... Desafortunadamente luego me enteré de que hay cierta clase de Cliché en cuanto a Harry Potter y Arturo... les pido perdones si esto ha pasado la incierta línea de la mediocridad y la poca originalidad... A decir verdad no he leído demasiados Fics de Harry Potter como para haberlo sabido. Solo he leído unas cuantas cosas, y más que nada, leo los fics de la gente que me deja reviews…

Así que, bueno, voy a explicar un par de cosas.

Referencias del capítulo 21:

Lo primero que tengo que decir es que el Concilio se reúne formando un círculo, que es la manera en que se simboliza lo eterno y lo inquebrantable.

La reunión se realiza en Avalon. Para su ubicación he tomado como referencia la teoría de que Avalon se encontraba en la isla de Bradsey, en la Costa Norte de Gales. Esto no es definitivo, ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si el Rey Arturo realmente existió, y mucho menos se sabe si fue enterrado en la isla de Avalon (Bradsey en una de las tantas posibles locaciones de este lugar)

El escudo que utilizan como Gong es el llamado Escudo de sir Galahad, uno de los doce hombres llamados "Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda". Estos eran Lancelot, Kay, Gawaine, Bors, Lamorak, Geraint, Gaheris, Percivale, Gareth, Bedivere, Tristan y Galahad.

Este último, se supone, habría sido el hijo natural de Lancelot. Se le llamaba "El Caballero Perfecto" (por ser perfecto en cuanto a coraje, amabilidad, cortesía y caballerosidad), y para llevar a cabo la "Cruzada del Santo Grial" le fue otorgado un escudo hecho por Evelake, sobre el cual estaba pintada la cruz de José de Arimatea (blanco en el fondo, con la cruz pintada en rojo sangre). Galahad logró llegar al Grial, y le fue otorgado su deseo, que era morir.

La bruja que clama ser de las tierras de Circe es una bruja Griega, por supuesto. Circe era una hechicera, hija de Helios y una ninfa, o bien era hija del día y la noche. Si bien se la consideraba malvada, algunas versiones le describen como una mujer bellísima, que debido a sus encantos provocaba tragedias que luego trataba de remediar. Se le atribuyen varios poderes, entre ellos el don de la sanación.

El mago que clama ser de las tierras de Myrddin es proveniente de Irlanda, ya que Myrddin es el nombre original de Merlín, y se cree que provino de esa isla, al igual que los gigantes (también se cree que habitaban las tierras escocesas).

Gwion (McGonagall clama venir de sus tierras) era un vidente en tiempos arturianos.

En cuanto a este capítulo:

Las Nixinas pertenecen a la mitología Nórdica. Son la personificación de las aguas. A veces son beneficiosas para los hombres y les aconsejan. También anuncian el porvenir. Junto con las nixinas se agrupan las sirenas y las ondinas.

Las Walkyrias son Diosas Guerreras. Se creen, son mensajeras de Odin, y conducen a los Héroes. Son la personificación de las virtudes y las cualidades de los héroes.

Los Kiminos no sé lo que son, lo encontré en el manuscrito de este capítulo y no logro encontrar dónde he dejado su significado… Así que eso, lo siento.

Y otra cosa: decidí que Godric's Hollow quedara en Gales, ya que Hagrid vuela sobre Bristol en la Piedra Filosofal, y me pareció un buen lugar. Gales es el "país mágico" por excelencia en Gran Bretaña, y francamente, me parece un lugar bellísimo, así que así es… En este fic, Godric's Hollow está en Gales…

Esas son varias o todas las explicaciones que puedo darles por el momento.

Los agradecimientos vendrán en el próximo capítulo (ya me he extendido demasiado en éste), dónde verán como el Concilio finaliza de manera algo abrupta, donde Krum vuelve a aparecer, y donde Harry y los demás se dan cuenta que el Bosque Prohibido no es el único Bosque Encantado de Gran Bretaña…

Muchos saludos a todos y un millón de gracias!!!!

MisaKats


	23. A Través del Bosque Encantado

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner BROS.

**Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth**

**Capítulo 23**

**A través del Bosque Encantado**

Se había quedado quieto durante incontables minutos, siguiendo con la vista el perfil escarpado de las montañas, perdiéndose entre la neblina matinal, intentando ver más allá, mucho más allá, de lo que sus ojos miopes podían.

Aún ausente, observó la mesa sobre la cual aparecía el desayuno de los asistentes al Concilio.

¿Qué le dirían si se escapaba...¿Si corría a más no poder, hasta que el mismo mar le detenga¿Le perseguirían¿Le encerrarían en Azkaban por escapar del Concilio? Si el Sr. Malfoy había logrado escapar de la prisión mágica, seguramente él también podría hacerlo.

Algo le regresó a la realidad.

Ron y Hermione conversaban con Ginny y Neville, cerca de la mesa, y eso fue como hundirse de repente en el mundo real, donde él no era más que un alumno de Hogwarts.

Sacudió los hombros, como para librarse de aquellos extraños pensamientos que le embargaron por un momento.

Se acercó al resto de las personas allí reunidas, sintiendo como si cada zapato le pesara una tonelada.

Iba recobrando la conciencia a medida que oía las voces a su alrededor.

Carcajadas, risitas, comentarios acerca de política y de Quidditch.

Harry estiró el brazo para alcanzar una taza de té y un bollito de miel, cuando se percató de lo que estaba oyendo: magos y brujas, conversando amistosamente, discutiendo en términos civilizados los resultados del último partido entre los Halcones de los Trossacs y los Bedposts de Tyrone, de la aparición súbita de varitas de goma en el ministerio, de las galletas-canario en la última reunión de la CoPaMaPreAcMu. Y todo eso, sin rencores.

Todos ellos, magos que hacía menos de media hora habían estado golpeándose a puño limpio o lanzándose zapatazos los unos a los otros.

¿Cómo era posible, pensaba Harry, que semejantes y encarnizados enfrentamientos hayan sido olvidados ante la perspectiva de un buen desayuno? Era casi maravilloso: Paz y armonía fuera del Círculo sagrado del Concilio... ¡Cuán maravillosas eran esas personas¡Cuán...!

Y entonces Harry recordó un pequeño, insignificante, casi ínfimo, detalle: aquellas personas eran magos y brujas. Y en la comunidad mágica, las cosas se enfrentaban de una manera diferente...

Era tan así, que Ciato Stevens no podía comer un solo pastelito sin sufrir al mismo tiempo alguna horrible transformación. Y con cada sorbo de café que bebía de su taza, el efecto de aquellas mutaciones parecía hacerse cada vez peor.

Allí fue que Harry logró ver la gran difusión de los Sortilegios Weasley.

Los bollitos dulces hacían que un gran geranio creciera de cada forúnculo capilar de la cabeza poblada de espeso cabello rubio de Stevens. Con cada trago de café, iban creciéndole pequeños grifos de agua en las zonas cercanas a la coronilla, y en ocasiones, se transformaba en un canario gigante.

Los magos a su alrededor parecían poner demasiado empeño en no notar nada.

De repente... Me duele mucho la cabeza- comentaba Stevens una y otra vez a una bruja junto a él, mientras fallaba en notar que le habían crecido varias margaritas y un gran repollo al costado de la cabeza.

¿Necesitas un analgésico?- le contestaba la bruja, ofreciéndole un brebaje que, en todo caso, haría que la cosa se ponga más fea todavía.

Harry ya no sabía como hundir la nariz en su taza para evitar reírse.

Repentinamente, vio algo, un rostro familiar asomado por sobre un tazón de líquido parduzco.

No hizo falta que ponga su cerebro a funcionar para recordar de dónde le conocía, porque aquel rostro aguileño (acompañado de un cuerpo delgado, musculoso y desgarbado) se acercó hacia él dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Algo sorprendido, Harry respondió al saludo de Viktor Krum, y vio como aquel muchacho recorría la distancia que los separaba en cinco o seis ágiles zancadas.

Krum le estrechó en un rígido abrazo, como si recientemente hubiera aprendido que esa era la manera en que debía saludar a viejos conocidos.

Esperraba encontrrrarrrte aquí- dijo, soltándole bruscamente- Querrrría prrrrrreguntarrrle a Herrrrrrrrrmione si vendrían, perrrro no se nos estaba perrrrmitido divulgarrrrrrr inforrrrrrrrrrmación... Es un gussto verrrrrte enterrrrrro...

Harry sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose minúsculo ante Viktor, quien parecía haber crecido varios centímetros en los últimos años.

Su rostro, ciertamente, se había tornado más taciturno aún, y la sonrisa que llevaba no le quedaba bien en absoluto, aunque sí lo hacía verse más humano.

Apuesto a que fuiste tú quien entrrrrró al Ministerrrrrrio- le dijo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa en la voz.

¿Es tan obvio?- se abochornó Harry.

No...- dijo él. Y a Harry le dio la impresión de que Krum se sentía levemente orgulloso de conocerle, lo que, al mismo tiempo, también hacía que él se sienta orgulloso.- Perrrrro- continuó- Parrrreces tenerrrrr una capacidad especial parrrrra meterrrrrrte en prrrrrrrroblemas. Parrrrece como si siemprrrrre estuvierrrrras en el lugarrrrr equivocado, al momento equivocado.

Harry, por el contrario, tenía la corazonada de estar siempre en el lugar y momento correctos, pero no se lo dijo.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, y Viktor le dio una palmada en el hombro que hizo que Harry se hundiera varios centímetros en la tierra húmeda.

¿ Y tú?- le preguntó- ¿Vienes a escoltar alumnos?

¿No me viste en el Cirrrrrculo? – le preguntó con franca sorpresa.

¿Estabas allí?

A Harry le costaba comprender que alguien tan solo unos años mayor que él pudiera formar parte de tan importante ritual.

Krum sonrió, orgulloso.

Vine a rrrrrreemplazar a Korkiarovsky, uno de los miembrrrrrros del Consejo de Drumstrang. Cayó enfermo con Misteliadokitis...

Harry asintió, haciendo como que había comprendido cada palabra.

Korkiarovsky quería poder serle de utilidad a Dumbledorrrrrrre. Oye¿tuvierrrrrrron algún herrrrrrrido durrrrrante la pelea en el Círrrrrrculo?- le preguntó riendo, pero no esperó su respuesta- Ha sido una pena- prosiguió, mientras se rascaba la nuca- Dumbledorrrrrre ha llamado al Concilio porrrrrrrr una rrrrrrrrazón... Una muy buena rrrrrrrazón, perrrrrro algunos magos solo vienen porrrrrr el té y la torrrrrrta grrrrratis... Y...- inclinó levemente la cabeza, como si meditara muy bien lo que diría a continuación.-...Otrrrrrros sólo han venido parrrrrra verrrrrle a ella...

Por debajo de sus espesas cejas, sus ojos, negros como canicas, se posaron más allá del amasijo de gente que rodeaba a Stevens. Se quedó mirando fijamente al lugar donde la profesora Luminous se encontraba, sonriente, de pie entre un grupo de personas.

Leer el rostro de Krum era casi tan difícil como encontrarle utilidad a un escreguto explosivo.

¿A verle a ella?- preguntó Harry en tono incrédulo. No le parecía que fuera tan complicado el hecho de verla... Él se cruzaba con ella todos los días, aún cuando no quería.- ¿Pero... por qué?

Los rrrrrrrumores corrrrren rrrrrrápido- dijo, algo enredado por el idioma.- Ya sabes- agregó, como si hablase de algo que hubiera sido publicado en El Profeta.

Pues, no. No lo sé- dijo Harry, algo indignado. Pero el hombre ya no le oía.

El rostro de Krum cambió de expresión súbitamente al ver a Hermione acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

En pocos segundos, el rostro de muchacho quedó cubierto por una mata de cabello castaño, luego de que Hermione diera un salto casi olímpico para estrecharle en un abrazo que Krum no se atrevió a responder.

Ron llegó tras Hermione, pero se detuvo en seco, los ojos clavados en la escena, el más puro odio reflejado en sus pupilas.

¡No me lo puedo creer¡No me lo puedo creer!- repetía Hermione alegremente ("Inténtalo" gruñía Ron por lo bajo, pero era lisa y llanamente ignorado)- ¡A esto te referías!- gritaba ahora la muchacha, al borde de las lágrimas de emoción- ¡Jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que podías estar hablando de esto...!

Mientras Krum y Hermione charlaban, como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo, Ron intentaba meterse en la conversación cada vez que podía, siempre en vano.

A Harry esto le hacía tanta gracia, que tuvo que alejarse del trío, e intentar comer, sólo para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Mientras masticaba un trozo de pastel de ciruela, recordó como Krum se había quedado mirando hacia aquel lugar en donde la profesora parloteaba con Daniel Guevara y varios magos más.

Volteó ensimismado. Antes que ponerse a pensar en la profesora, decidió asistir a Ron en su incansable tarea de interrumpir.

Como por acto reflejo, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la profesora. Y fue entonces que algo muy curioso sucedió.

Ella volteó súbitamente hacia un punto en la ladera, y luego se inclinó hacia Guevara para decirle algo al oído. Poco después se separó del grupo, y se apresuró a alcanzar a Dumbledore, al otro lado de la mesa.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Harry.

Un leve, pero notorio destello dorado iluminó el cielo.

Krum gruñó, juntando las cejas.

Disculpen- dijo, y comenzaba a alejarse cuando Hermione le retuvo por la manga.

¿Qué fue eso?

El final del rrrrrreceso- dijo Krum, con tono extrañado- Perrrrrro aún nos quedaba al menos media horrrrra más...

Se separó de ellos sin decir más, su túnica oscura perdiéndose entre el mar de colores de los miembros del Concilio.

A partir de ese momento, la situación cambió drásticamente.

El área de descanso se llenó de un resonar de voces exaltadas, de profesores llamando a sus alumnos, de magos corriendo mientras cargaban pasteles completos, usurpados de la mesa...

¡Hogwarts!- se oyó la voz de McGonagall, y los dispersos alumnos se reunieron junto a ella en poco tiempo.- ¡Apresúrense, apresúrense!

La profesora Luminous apareció junto al grupo.

Todo listo, Minerva- le dijo, desapareciendo después.

¿Estamos todos? Lovegood, Flinch-Flecthley, por las barbas de Merlín, podrían hacernos el favor de apresurarse? Bueno... Y no crea que no he visto ese gesto, Flich-Fletcheley... Utilice ese dedo para otra cosa... Bien... Agrúpense según sus casas. Vamos a regresar...

¡Ahora?- exclamó Hermione- ¡Pero el Concilio no ha terminado!

Gracias por hacérnoslo saber, Granger. Y a pesar de sus quejas, regresaremos a Hogwarts de cualquier manera.

Pe... Pe... Pero...- Hermione era una repentina ola de tartamudeos, y el resto no parecía entender nada.

Harry se quedó inmóvil y atento, como si esperase que las piedras bajo las suelas de sus zapatos fueran a darle alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El profesor Flitwick llegó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Ya estamos listos, Minerva.- dijo, su voz agudísima.

Gracias, Filius- asintió McGonagall- Nos dividiremos- prosiguió, dirigiéndose a los alumnos.- por casas. Cada uno de ustedes deberá de estar pendiente del resto de sus compañeros. Si alguno se queda atrás, deberán avisar al profesor a cargo. Ahora, los de Hufflepuff, síganme. Los de Ravenclaw irán con el profesor Flitwick, y los de Gryffindor seguirán a la profesora Luminous.

Harry supo al punto que algo no estaba bien, que algo había sucedido. ¿Había pasado algo en Hogwarts, pues, cuando la profesora se hacía responsable de los Gryffindor, era seguro que estaban en serios problemas.

Así fue, que tras el arribo de la profesora Luminous, los de Hogwarts se dispersaron.

Aquello parecía un enorme éxodo.

La mesa había desaparecido, y donde quiera que mirara, había alumnos caminando en todas las direcciones.

La profesora encabezaba la pequeña comitiva, volteando en ocasiones, como para asegurarse que estuvieran todos allí.

Eran seguidos de cerca por el grupo de Zhejiang, y algo más alejados, por uno de Drumstrang, liderado por Krum.

Viktor se veía curiosamente autoritario, allí, al frente de media docena de chicos medio metro más pequeños que él.

Harry chocó con la espalda de Ron.

AY... Cuidado... Nos hemos detenido- le dijo él, arqueando las cejas.

A la izquierda, rápido- ordenó la profesora Luminous de manera inexpresiva.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar, y, en el apuro, Ginny derrapó violentamente.

Sigan... A la izquierda- repitió la profesora mientras ayudaba a la menor de los Weasley a ponerse en pie.

Una vez que logró hacerlo, gestualizó hacia Krum y al lider de Zhejiang.

¡Ahí, bajo esa saliente!- exclamó.

Hermione, en la delantera, identificó el sitio y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agazapó para lograr pasar por debajo de una especie de alero en la piedra, que se elevaba poco más de un metro por sobre el suelo.

Cuando Harry atravesó aquel hueco (no sin golpearse la cabeza) llegó a un lugar bastante espacioso como para tres personas, definitivamente no lo suficiente como para las dieciocho almas que allí se escabulleron.

Oh... Esto es una madriguera de gnomos... – musitó Ron- Y hay algunas más grandes que esta en el jardín de mi casa.

Harry hizo lo posible por quedarse junto al huevo de entrada, pues quería saber todo lo que acontecía fuera de aquel reducto en el que se encontraban.

Allí se apretujaban Krum y un grupo de seis muchachos, el líder de Zhejiang junto a sus cuatro alumnos, y los de Gryffindor.

De sobra estaría decir que parecían sardinas enlatadas.

La profesora Luminous fue la última en arrastrarse por el hueco.

Harry le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Ah, gracias... Uy, uy, uy... Está algo apretado¿verdad?

Es un buen lugarrrrr para hacerrrrr amigos...- contestó Krum, que se había abierto paso a los codazos por entre sus propios alumnos.

¿Yuan?- dijo en voz alta la profesora, y por el resonar de su voz, Harry temió que la caverna se viniera abajo...

Aquí...- se oyó débilmente la voz del mago Chino que lideraba a los de Zhejiang. – Aquí... No... Más abajo... Justo junto a tus zapatos... Si... Hola...

La profesora ahogó una carcajada.

¿Algún problema, Yuan?

No... Es solo que no siento las piernas...- dijo con acento forzado, casi sin aire, pero medio en broma.

Ah... Pues yo estoy maravillosamente bien- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabellera, y propinándole a Harry un codazo en el medio de la cara- Es más.. Podría ponerme a bailar el Brigadoon...

Amagó con dar unos pasos, pero Yuan le propinó un golpe en las rodillas.

Bueno, bueno... No puedo bailar el Brigadoon...- dijo. Y se puso seria de repente- Chicos... Ahora, silencio absoluto.

Al cabo de un rato, y con mucho esfuerzo, la profesora se puso de rodillas y sacó medio cuerpo por el hueco, para incorporarse poco después.

Tenemos veinte minutos- les dijo a Krum y a Yuan.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus alumnos, cada uno en su respectivo idioma.

Chicos- se dirigió a ellos la profesora Luminous- Seguirán a Viktor y Yuan. Nos encontraremos en Landwynrhaider-upon-sea. No se separen del grupo y hagan todo lo que ellos les digan¿entendido?

¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Hermione, algo asustada.

Esperemos que nada grave- dijo la profesora, quitándole importancia al asunto- Sólo nos han dado la señal de evacuar a los alumnos... Es posible que haya habido alguna señal de magia oscura... Perno no creo que sea nada serio...

Los de Zhejiang fueron saliendo en fila india. Tras ellos, los de Drumstrang, seguidos por Krum. Y por último, fue el turno de los de Hogwarts.

Harry, aún esperando para salir, sintió algo raro en la piel. Fue como si un sexto sentido le pusiera al tanto del peligro.

La profesora posó una mano enguantada sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Tienes que estar tranquilo, Harry. Es necesario que permanezcas alerta durante el trayecto a Landwynrhaider-upon-sea- le susurró cálidamente, la ternura saliéndosele por los ojos pardos. Luego se dirigió al resto- En cuanto lleguen al bosque, no se queden atrás por nada del mundo. Deben mantenerse juntos... Y por sobretodo, no oigan lo que el bosque les diga y no se aparten del sendero. Si hacen lo que se les indica, no habrá mayor problema... Ahora, salgan tras de mí...

Atravesó el hueco ágilmente y fue seguida por la siempre valiente Ginny y el no tan lleno de coraje Neville.

Una vez hubieron salido todos de la conejera, la profesora les habló de manera apresurada.

Sigan a Viktor- les dijo- Nos veremos pronto, cuídense.

Krum les esperaba varios metros más adelante, en la entrada a un sendero que parecía escabullirse por una grieta entre dos montañas.

Síganme- les instó.

¿Vamos a dejarle sola?- dijo Harry, preocupado.

Estarrrrrrrá bien- gruño Krum, y casi pareció resistirse a la idea de hacerlo.

Hermione tomó a Harry por un brazo, animándole a que se moviera.

Son poder evitarlo, se vio forzado a seguir al grupo, perdiendo de vista a la profesora, adentrándose en el sendero.

Apenas podían recorrer el camino erguidos, ya que en la piedra asomaban filosas salientes a la altura de sus cabezas que les obligaban a agacharse de vez en cuando.

El silencio era casi opresivo. Sólo el sonido de sus pasos chocaba contra las paredes de piedra, rebotando aquí y allá.

No podía asegurar cuanto tiempo habían caminado, cuando Harry vio el cielo abierto frente a ellos.

Habían atravesado la zona montañosa de la isla, y, ante ellos, se extendía la pendiente verde que bajaba hacia el mar.

Descendieron rápidamente, siguiendo la fila de túnicas rojas y azules, hasta llegar a una explanada que terminaba abruptamente en un pequeño acantilado, donde estaban ancladas dos barcazas.

Yuan y Viktor cruzaron un par de palabras y luego les indicaron que aborden aquellas extrañas embarcaciones, que no parecían más que viejos barcos, corroídos por el paso del tiempo, sin tripulación a la vista.

Cuando Harry puso un pie sobre la pasarela que unía la tierra firme con la cubierta ajada, temió que se hundieran como un yunque en las verduscas aguas del mar.

Hermione parecía más asustada que él, y tuvo que tomarle por las manos para atravesar el improvisado puente.

A bordo del mismo barco que los de Drumstrang, Ron ayudó a Viktor a levantar el ancla.

Con un amplio movimiento de su varita, Krum hizo que doce remos se pusieran en movimientos, y la barca se hizo a la mar con rapidez.

Separado por unos cuantos metros, el barco de los de Zhejiang navegaba a la par de ellos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando, entre la bruma, vieron la costa opuesta.

Los enormes árboles cerca de la playa, apenas eran visibles por entre la espesa neblina.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se lo guardó para sí.

A Harry la cosa no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Recordaba las indicaciones de la profesora acerca de aquel bosque, y no pudo más que concluir que aquel bosque estaba encantado.

Cuando tocaron la cosa de Gales, los remos dejaron de moverse, y la nave se detuvo serenamente sobre la arena pardusca.

Krum bajó del bote de un salto, e hizo aparecer una escalera de cuerdas para el resto.

Con todos los alumnos en tierra firme, Yuan se dirigió a ellos.

Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para atravesar el bosque- dijo en voz baja.

Si alguno se pierde, deberrrrrá lanzarrrrr chispas rrrrrrojas con la varrrrrita e intentarrrrr no hacerrrr rrrrruido.

Si se encuentras solos de repente, no se muevan, y lancen las chispas al aire. Cada compañero deberá asegurarse de notar si otro de ustedes está ausente.

Hogwarrrts, vengan conmigo- indicó Krum- Y en silencio, siemprrrrre en silencio, a menos que sea extrrrrremadamente necesarrrrrio.

Había varios senderos que se perdían por entre la arboleda.

Yuan y Krum parecían saber exactamente cuales tomar, porque no dudaron ni un momento cuando debieron decidir cuán tomar.

Los de Drumstrang y los de Hogwarts avanzaron despacio por entre los troncos y arbustos.

Harry se sentía agradecido por el rojo sangre en las túnicas de los de Drumstang. Aquello hacía que se los distinga perfectamente por entre la espesura.

Caminaron incansablemente, rodeando enormes árboles, doblando a la izquierda y a la derecha, siguiendo un sendero que parecía desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente pocos metros después.

Parecía más un laberinto que un camino.

Harry caminaba detrás de un muchacho de Drumstrang. Podía ver a Ron y Hermione, caminando junto a Krum, y a Ginny a la par otros dos muchachos.

El chico rubio y alto que caminaba junto Harry tropezó con una enorme raíz de un igualmente enorme árbol, y cayó sonoramente al suelo. Harry se apresuró a ayudarle.

Spasiba- dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

Harry miró hacia el grupo, para asegurarse de que no se hubieran alejado demasiado, y luego volteó para instar al muchacho a caminar.

Pero algo muy raro ocurrió.

Porque cuando quiso proseguir, ya no se veía ni el sendero, ni el grupo... Y lo más raro de todo, el muchacho también había desaparecido.

La angustia se apoderó de Harry más rápido que un haz de luz.

Se le quedó la cabeza en blanco.

Casi se golpea a sí mismo por su estupidez, pues, cuando los pensamientos regresaron a su cerebro, se dio cuenta que no reconocía a aquel muchacho, ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto dentro de la caverna.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: había caído en una trampa.

Apretando los puños, levantó la varita y echó un manojo de chispas rojas al aire. Y luego, se sentó a esperar.

No llegó nadie a ayudarle.

Comenzaba impacientarse cuando vio, no muy lejos, una espesa cabellera por entre los árboles.

Sacudió un brazo, seguro de que estaba viendo a Hermione.

Sin pensarlo, y creyendo que no le encontrarían jamás si no hacía algo más, avanzó dos pasos antes de arrepentirse, demasiado tarde.

Aquel lugar cambiaba cada vez que uno volteaba la mirada.

Y así fue que también aquella visión de Hermione había desaparecido.

El bosque le ponía los pelos de punta. No pensaba quedarse allí, y no podía quedarse sentado a esperar lo que fuera que viniese luego.

Así que caminó hacia delante, adivinando el sendero que, suponía, también caminaba el resto de sus compañeros, y a la vez seguro de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero que lo enmendaría de un momento a otro.

Cuando todo lo que había oído era silencio, el suave sonido de una risita hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta.

Decidido a no voltear, intentó buscar a quién producía aquella armoniosa risa. Miraba en línea recta, ya que, en la oscuridad, las cosas se ven más claramente con el blanco del ojo.

Algo se movía junto a él.

Un manchón de luz, más adelante, le dio esperanza.

Pero no era la salida del bosque, sino una laguna directamente iluminada por el sol, tan tranquila que parecía un espejo colocado entre la tierra húmeda.

Y allí se quedó, sin saber qué hacer o qué dirección tomar.

Estaba cansado y tenía frío.

Se sentó al borde de la laguna y se abrazó a sus rodillas, intentando que el calor del sol le reconforte.

Luego, una vez más, lanzó unas chispas al aire, ya sin esperar una respuesta inmediata. Cerró los ojos sin quererlo, y los abrió de repente, temiendo que el paisaje cambie frente a él.

Pero no. La laguna seguía frente a él.

Se atrevió entonces a dar una mirada a su alrededor, ya desesperando.

Oyó un chapoteo, e inmediatamente, alzó la varita.

Lo que vio hizo que se ponga de pie tan rápido como le fue posible.

Allí había una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, sonriente, nadando placidamente en el agua helada.

Una sirena, pensó Harry.

Pero no era una sirena, pues aquellas criaturas eran feas y de piel verdosa, y esta era una mujer muy bella, de piel muy blanca, que se sonreía suavemente a pocos metros suyo.

El hecho que Harry se haya quedado inmóvil pareció animar a la mujer a acercarse a la orilla.

Y entones Harry vio que aquella no era una mujer sumergida en el agua helada. Era una mujer desnuda sumergida en el agua helada, lo cual, en aquel momento, le pareció una diferencia fundamental.

Avergonzado, bajó la mirada, y no volvió a clavar ojos en ella hasta que oyó una nueva risita que se alejaba de él.

La mujer parecía alejarse de manera tentadora, sonriendo seductoramente, con una mano el alto.

Harry entornó los ojos para ver mejor, porque, si no se equivocaba, aquella mujer llevaba en su mano el Espejo Doble que Sirius le había regalado.

¡HEY!- le gritó- ¡Eso es mío!

Con la cabeza vacía de cualquier pensamiento que no sea aquella mujer, Harry se metió en el agua con toda la intención de seguirla.

Cuando su mente comenzó a funcionar una vez más, las ideas comenzaron a agolpársele, como si llegaran todos apurados y a la misma vez. Primero sintió el agua helada, penetrándole la ropa, como si le clavasen miles de agujas en la piel; luego se le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento más alarmante aún, pues recordó que el Espejo Doble aún se encontraba en el fondo de su baúl, en su cuarto de Hogwarts.

Estaba cometiendo tantas estupideces que apenas podía creerlo. Estaba metido hasta los codos en un lago helado, intentando recobrar algo que ni siquiera había llevado consigo.

Dio media vuelta, intentando regresar a la orilla, pero algo le aferró por los pies.

Pensando que sería un Grindylow, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia abajo. Segundos después se dijo a sí mismo que había sido una mala idea, pues lo que fuera le tuviera aferrado por los pies, pareció molestarse por el ataque y proponerse a matarle sin demora.

De un solo tirón, le arrastró al fondo del lago.

Harry sentía las rocas rasgándole las ropas y la piel, y no parecía ser capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

La situación era más que apremiante. Se sumergía en el agua helada a una velocidad espeluznante, arrastrado hacia la oscuridad por alguna extraña criatura, el aire escapándosele a raudales por la boca.

Aún así, no sentía pánico.

De hecho, no sentía nada de nada. Ni siquiera intentaba luchar contra la fuerza implacable que lo sumía en las tinieblas.

Simplemente veía pasar los manchones de negro y verde a su alrededor, olvidando por completo lo que hacía allí.

Sin quererlo, o por una casualidad cósmica, sus ojos se desviaron a lo que parecía ser "arriba", y vio que la superficie estaba casi al alcance de la mano.

La conciencia regresó a él en un ínfimo instante, y apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba dar brazadas para alcanzar aquel espejo que se elevaba por sobre su cabeza.

Cuando sus esfuerzos parecieron inútiles, miró hacia abajo, y pudo distinguir claramente la cabellera negra de la mujer de antes, y sus largos y lánguidos brazos abrazándole los zapatos.

Un segundo par de manos salió de la negrura, y se aferró a sus rodillas.

Casi ya no tenía aire, le zumbaban los oídos, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

La idea de "aferrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes" había tomado un significado particularmente literal para él, y sentía como las paredes del lago le lastimaban las yemas de los dedos, y como las últimas burbujas de su aire almacenado huían de su boca sin el menor reparo.

Finalmente, aflojó los puños, como quien abandona una pelea.

Pero, de pronto, como iluminado por aquella fuerza salvadora que parecía ser el sol, que atravesaba el agua con sus rayos espesos y llenos de esperanzas, una mano penetró el espejo de la superficie, que le había parecido irrompible, y se extendió hacia él fervorosamente.

Aquella mano recibió a la de Harry con el calor abrasador que solo otro ser humano puede poseer.

La humanidad de su salvador fue puesta en duda cuando la mano tiró de su brazo con una fuerza bestial, haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento, el brazo se saldría de su sitio, pues lo que fuera que le arrastraba, parecía no querer soltarle, y no encontraba a un gran adversario en la fuerza que intentaba salvar a su presa.

La mano le soltó de repente, y fue ahí, en lo que uno tarda en parpadear, que Harry perdió toda esperanza. Y allí cesó su lucha.

Tantas veces había hecho lo imposible por permanecer con vida, y ahora solo podía dejarse arrastrar por las criaturas, y, simplemente morir allí, en aquel lugar tan horrible, con tantas preguntas en su haber, que jamás serían respondidas.

Fue así que cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, inspiró profundamente, esperando que sus pulmones se llenen de aquel agua, verde y helada.

Con una tos convulsa, escupió unas hojas que había tragado sin darse cuenta. Y si tosió, no fue porque se estuviese ahogando, sino ante la sorpresa de notar que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

Aún mareado, abrió los ojos.

Cuando el velo negro que se había posado sobre sus pupilas desapareció, pudo verlo todo claramente: un casco-burbuja alrededor de su cabeza, y una espesa cabellera multicolor que le rodeaba por completo.

La profesora Luminous le tenía aferrado por la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro, lanzaba maldiciones a quienes tenían cautivo a su alumno.

Aquello no pareció hacer felices a las criaturas, por lo que otros seis pares de manos se aferraron a las piernas de Harry con el afán de terminar la tarea que una de ellas había comenzado.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina, Harry no pudo más que intentar patalear y aferrarse al cuello de la profesora, quien a su vez luchaba contra las criaturas, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Con una patada asombrosamente poderosa, la profesora logró deshacerse de varias de las criaturas, haciendo que aquellos bichos cambiaran de parecer.

Soltaron a Harry y fueron por la violenta intrusa.

A Harry tampoco le quedaba mucho aire dentro del casco-burbuja. No podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

De reojo, vio el rostro de la profesora.

No llevaba casco, y de vez en cuando, salían un par de pequeñas burbujas de su nariz.

Para sorpresa del muchacho, cuando las criaturas comenzaron a atacarla, la profesora se sonrió de lado.

En apenas un segundo, dejó salir todo el aire que le quedaba, y un rayo dorado poderosísimo brotó de su varita, haciendo que las criaturas retrocedan dando desgarradores alaridos, al tiempo que se cubrían el rostro.

Harry sintió que era impulsado hacia arriba de repente, y poco después, sintió el aire del bosque golpeándole la cara.

Con un solo movimiento, la profesora sacó a Harry del agua, y se arrastró tras él, para luego quedar tendida a su lado, ambos exhaustos, sobre la tierra húmeda y fría.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, pero Harry sentía que la vida regresaba a él con cada jadeo.

Ah...- dijo ella, y luego, apoyándose sobre un brazo, miró a Harry- ¡IDIOTA!

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Harry, tanto que tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería.

¡ERES IDIOTA¡INTENTAS HACER QUE TE MATEN¿QUÉ TE DIJE DEL BOSQUE¿QUÉ TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS SI TE PERDIAS¡ESTÚPIDO!

A Harry le castañeaban los dientes por el frío, y tan solo atinó a mirarla: le sangraba el labio inferior, y junto a su pierna izquierda, había un pequeño charco de sangre.

Sin saber como era posible que recupere sus fuerzas tan fácilmente, le vio ponerse de pie.

Levántate. Debemos llegar al pueblo lo antes posible... Antes debemos entrar en calor. ARRIBA...

Su voz sonaba iracunda, pero en sus ojos había cierta expresión de alivio que Harry no logró descifrar fácilmente.

Cuando logro ponerse en pie, las piernas le flaquearon. La profesora se apresuró a aferrarle por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

La profesora le guió, con pasos seguros, como conociendo el camino, hacia un claro, y le ayudó a sentarse sobre un tronco enmohecido.

Harry se dedicó a secarse las ropas con el hechizo liberador de aire, mientras ella encendía una fogata. De entre sus ropas, extrajo un dedal que aumentó de tamaño por arte de magia, y allí preparó una infusión rojiza y burbujeante.

Le dio a beber de la poción, y al instante, Harry pudo sentir como la sangre fluía por sus venas.

No se atrevía a hablar. Era perfectamente consciente de su propia estupidez.

Vi tu última señal cuando atravesaba el sendero Sureste... Tienes suerte. Si hubiese llegado un minuto más tarde, las ondinas te hubiesen llevado consigo.

Harry sabía muy bien que hubiera muerto, y una vez más se veía en deuda con ella.

Poco después, volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Caminando tras la profesora, Harry no pudo evitar notar que, rodeada de aquella naturaleza salvaje, ella volvía a parecer joven.

Sus piernas se movían seguras, como si el terreno le fuera tan familiar como su propio cuerpo, sin detenerse un instante, tocando con sus manos cada corteza de árbol que rebasaban, como si cada cosa viva le llamara de vuelta al hogar.

La fascinación de Harry por esa mujer, se le hacía allí más presente que nunca.

Las largas piernas enfundadas en medias rayadas, parecían bailar a través del sendero. La herida lacerante bajo la rodilla había parado de sangrar.

La profesora se detuvo en seco, la mirada fija al frente.

¿Profesora?- preguntó tentativamente.

Como si lo le hubiese oído, ella siguió la marcha.

Esta reacción le puso nervioso. A partir de entonces, sintió que a cada paso, algo les observaba.

Caminaron durante casi dos horas en completo silencio. Ella no parecía desorientarse, como si siguiera el hilo de un ovillo fuera del laberinto que era aquel bosque.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un sendero claramente trazado, que conducía directamente a un puente de piedra, bajo el cual corría un arroyo de agua clara.

La profesora aminoró la marcha, y al fin, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarle.

Caminaba lentamente, la mirada clavada en una curva que el río dibujaba un poco más allá del puente. No estaba muy lejos de ellos, y se podía ver claramente que el río se abría hacia los lados, haciéndose menos profundo.

Harry no entendía muy bien qué era lo que la profesora miraba, pues allí no había más que agua y rocas.

Entornó los ojos para ver mejor, y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca.

Una de las rocas se había movido.

Dieron un par de lentos pasos, siguiendo el sendero, acercándose al puente.

¿Profesora...?- susurró Harry- ¿Qué...?

Es una Lavandera- respondió ella en voz baja.- Una criatura.

Harry tomó la varita, y se preparó para defenderse, pero la profesora le indicó que se relajara.

Son inofensivas- explicó.

A medida que avanzaban, Harry iba descubriendo la anatomía de la Lavandera.

Era una mujer que se encontraba muy encorvada, de rodillas en la piedra, dándoles la espalda, el agua mojándole la falda. Se dedicaba a frotar una y otra vez sobre una piedra plana, un trapo mugroso que tenía entre las manos.

No parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de los intrusos, y proseguía con su tarea como si nada.

Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar muy cerca de la criatura, Harry vio que el trapo mugroso era, o había sido, una túnica; pero ahora no era más que una tela sucia, cubierta de manchas parduscas.

¿Qué es lo que lava?- preguntó Harry, entornando los ojos.

Es la ropa de los soldados que han muerto en las batallas que ha visto el mundo.

El ris-ras de la tela contra la piedra era casi hipnótico, pero Harry no tardó en descubrir que las manchas en las túnicas no eran manchas comunes. Eran manchas de sangre.

Debemos apresurarnos- dijo la profesora, pero siguió moviéndose muy lentamente.

En ese momento, la Lavandera pareció notar la presencia de los extraños, y Harry vio el velo blanco que le cubría la cabeza, moverse lentamente.

Lo que vio a continuación fue tan horripilante que le causó un malestar en todo el cuerpo.

La Lavandera volteó hacia ellos, sin dejar de fregar, y les mostró que donde debieron estar sus ojos, cejas, nariz y boca, no había nada más que piel lisa.

Era una mujer sin rostro. Una cara sin facciones.

Era una de las cosas más horrorosas que Harry había visto jamás.

Si la Lavandera hubiese tenido ojos, Harry podría haber jurado que estarían posados sobre la profesora.

Ella se inclinó levemente, y luego tomó la mano de Harry.

Vamos, llegaremos demasiado tarde. Una vez que atravesemos el puente estaremos mucho más cerca.

El repugnante rostro uniforme de la Lavandera persiguió a Harry durante un largo trecho.

No se atrevía a preguntar nada, y la profesora, que siempre parecía invitar a sus preguntas, permanecía en silencio.

Finalmente, cuando ya había pasado gran parte de la tarde, divisaron una línea de árboles tupidos, y tras ellos, un amplio valle.

Hacia los últimos metros de espesura, divisaron el fin del bosque. Un río le mutilaba de manera abrupta.

Al llegar a la rivera, se detuvieron para recobrar el aliento.

De la nada, una barca de sólidos maderos apareció flotando frente a ellos, y la profesora no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces antes de saltar al agua y hacerse del único y largo remo.

Harry le siguió inmediatamente.

De pie en un extremo de la embarcación, la profesora les guiaba a través de la corriente gentil del río.

Por primera vez, Harry se sentó a contemplar aquel bosque sombrío que acababan de atravesar.

Apenas podía creer lo inocente que se veía. El bosque Prohibido era la morada de criaturas increíblemente peligrosas, pero a Harry se le antojó menos engañoso que ese.

Así fue que vieron los árboles pasar, uno tras otro, mientras navegaban río abajo.

No muy lejos, como si fuera un brazo del bosque, sobre una delgada lengua de tierra, se posaban amenazantes unos cuantos árboles de gran tamaño.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de rebasar aquel extraño terreno, Harry tuvo que refregarse los ojos, porque creía estar sufriendo alucinaciones.

Allí había una mujer, de pie junto a un almendro.

Era casi tan alta como Hagrid, pero parecía ser tan liviana como una pluma.

Sus cabellos dorados parecían flotar perezosamente a su alrededor.

Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, y sus ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas, seguían a la embarcación como con indiferencia.

¡Profesora!- logró exclamar Harry.

La profesora miró a la mujer de modo inexpresivo.

Ya le he visto. Nos ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo- dijo de modo inarticulado.

Pero... Pero...- balbuceó él.

Estábamos invadiendo su morada. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que hemos salido del bosque. No nos hará daño.

Pero... ¿Quién es?- preguntó, aunque en su cabeza pensaba "¿QUÉ es?"

Es la dueña de este bote, y la guardiana del bosque... Y... Ha estado protegiéndote a ti, Harry.

No dijo más, dejándole con miles de preguntas atravesadas en su cabeza.

Durante el resto del trayecto, hasta que volvieron a tocar tierra firme, la profesora no volvió a hablar.

Y Harry, abrumado por los acontecimientos del día, no se atrevió a preguntar.

Apenas podía esperar a regresar a Hogwarts y leer el libro que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños, pues sentía que una vez más, se encontraba en medio de un misterio para el cuál solo él tenía la llave.

__

Notas de la Autora:

UFFFFFFFF! Me ha tomado tanto tiempo subir este capítulo que siento que tengo que dar alguna explicación por mi aparente abandono.

En realidad no tengo más que excusas. He estado algo atareada, exámenes, vacaciones, clases, mudanzas, y falta de tiempo... Además he tenido una especie de "retorno" a uno de mis primeros amores: el manga (sobretodo por series como Berserk, GTO, Maison Ikokku, Ayashi no Ceres, Never Give Up, I's, y otros tantos, que me han mantenido bastante despierta durante un tiempo)

También he estado dedicando algo de tiempo a otros proyectos personales, como el boceto de mi historieta inconclusa, y una segunda historieta que llegó por un golpe de inspiración. A su vez, he estado escribiendo la segunda parte de mi otro fic, Bulma Briefs's Diary, que tengo planeado desde hace tiempo, y para el cual tuve que encontrar el momento para comenzar (antes de que la musa – o el muso- se escape)

Muchas gracias por los maravillosos comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, pues me ha costado mucho escribirlo, y me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado.

A todos los que mandaron reviews, gracias. Ya en un capítulo próximo vendrán los agradecimientos específicos, pues aquí son las 2,38 de la mañana y tengo unas ganas terribles de irme a la camita.

Sobre este capítulo, debo aclarar que Krum habla con demasiadas "RRRR" porque el Word insistía (con su testarudez acostumbrada) en corregírmelas. Debo preguntar si les ha gustado su inclusión, pues es un personaje que me gusta mucho y que espero aparezca en próximos libros.

¿Han visto las portadas de las ediciones extranjeras de Half Blood Prince? QUE NO LES PARECE QUE SON FANTÁSTICAS? Me han gustado mucho.

Ah, acerca de las locaciones de este capítulo, me he inventado bastante geografía, pues, la isla de Bardsey no figura en muchos mapas, y mucho menos he encontrado uno con los accidentes geográficos de esta islita. Así que pues, ya ven, para mí, es una isla montañosa, y no se diga más.

La Lavandera no es un personaje que me he inventado yo, es una criatura del Folklore nórdico, y bastante sórdida por cierto. Creo que puedo decirles que ver una Lavandera es una señal de que alguien va a morir o de una batalla cercana donde ocurrirán muchas muertes.

Lladruc: no sé cuando has leído el capítulo anterior, pero si lo habías hecho hace poco, pues has tenido suerte y no has tenido que esperar los cuatro meses que me he tardado en actualizar... Ah... caramba... LO SIENTO!

Guadalupe: AAAH. Me pongo colorada... Una genia? Yo? Ah, gracias :D

Vane Lupin: Carapato ha quedado olvidado... allá por los primeros capítulos... Me encantó lo de "para gustos están los colores" jajajaja, nunca lo había oído.

Celina: SIENTO LA TARDANZA... Bua... Me gustaría que los días duraran más horas, en serio (además, envejecería más lentamente, no? Jua! Es pedir demasiado...) Gracias por el comentario

Dorian-Crow: AAAAAH Tanto tiempo! Prometo enviarte todos los reviews atrasados a tu fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi versión de Daniel... ;D

Barby-Black: Eso de quedarse leyendo hasta la madrugada es algo que me resulta familiar... Me halaga que te hayas desvelado por mi fic :D

Nimmy: Harry es tan... que? Dumbledore siempre intentará arreglar las cosas, aunque las haya desarreglado él mismo, no? Jajajaja. Pues sí. A veces es un poco odioso... Hay que aprender a quererlo a veces. Y hay que saber cuando odiarlo...

Elizabeth Black: Perdón! No he actualizado tan pronto como tenía planeado.

Bueno. Más agradecimientos en otros capítulos

Consultas? Preguntas? Pedidos? REVIEW!

GRACIASSSSSS

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos el pueblo de Landwynrhaider-Upon-Sea, a un viejo cascarrabias, y regresaremos a Hogwarts para encontrarnos con uno que otro problema!

MisaKats.


	24. LandwynrhaiderUponSea

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JKRowling.

Advertencia: Este fic NO contiene Spoilers de Harry Potter and de Half Blood Prince, no los tendrá, y seguirá la línea argumental inicial que tracé cuando comencé a escribirlo.

Así que es "safe", seguro de leer para aquellos que no saben leer en inglés y quieren entretenerse hasta que salga a la venta la edición en castellano.

A los lectores, si dejan un review, asegúrense también que esté libre se Spoilers, es decir, nada de comentarios o acotaciones sobre Half-Blood Prince. Yo ya he leído el libro, y si quieren comentarlo, escríbanme a , estaré más que feliz de oír los comentarios de otras personas sobre la última creación de la Rowling.

Nada más que decir por el momento. Ahora, la historia.

**Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth **

**Capítulo 24 **

**Landwynrhaider-Upon-Sea **

Al cabo de un rato, la profesora varó la barca en un pequeño banco de arena blanquecina. Para entonces, el torrente que les trasladaba graciosamente se había tornado más y más bravío.

Harry supo que el cambio en el ritmo de las aguas se debía a la cercanía de su desembocadura en el mar, que, apenas audible, resonó en sus oídos con el incesante clamor de sus olas.

Cuando sus zapatos se enterraron en la arena, sintió una suave brisa que llevaba consigo el aroma de hierba y sal.

Estaba agotado y apenas le quedaban energías para hablar, por lo que, cuando la barca volvió a internarse en las aguas, río arriba, sin piloto o tripulante, Harry apenas atinó a levantar las cejas y contener el aliento.

- - Vamos. No falta mucho- le dijo la profesora, y por un momento, creyó percibir un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

Sin detenerse a pensar si sentía deseos de caminar o no, Harry siguió a la profesora a través de una planicie verde, que les conducía hacia el Oeste, donde les aguardaba una suave colina, perfilándose en el cielo del atardecer.

La escalaron casi a gatas, no porque fuese demasiado escarpada, sino porque el agotamiento se había coagulado en sus piernas. A la sombra de aquella extraña protuberancia en el terreno, sintieron el frío de la tarde.

En cuanto llegaron a la cima, Harry se quedó boquiabierto. La ladera al otro lado de la colina era abrupta y cubierta de césped, descendiendo directamente hacia el mar, topándose en algún punto con un pintoresco poblado, minúsculo ante sus ojos.

- - Landwynrhaider-upon-sea- dijo la profesora, sonriendo.

El sol se reflejaba en su cabello, tenía el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo, y una sonrisa franca se lo recorría de lado a lado.

Harry se sintió lleno de energías, renovado. Y cuando la profesora salió disparada colina abajo, él le siguió con entusiasmo, la brisa marina azotándole la cara.

No tardaron en cruzarse con la primer calle empedrada de los suburbios de Landwynrhaider.

Aquello no era una ciudad como cualquier otra, ni tampoco una como Hogsmeade.

Era un rincón del país, olvidado, resguardado por una colina y un bosque encantado, y sus habitantes parecían haber sido olvidados de igual modo.

Los transeúntes que salpicaban las calles se parecían a los individuos que frecuentaban el Cabeza de Puerco.

En cada callejón, frente a cada aparador, en cada recoveco, había brujas de extraña apariencia pitando pipas igualmente extrañas. O magos de cara amorfa y abrigos deshilachados.

Calle abajo, más allá de lo que parecía la avenida principal, podía verse el puerto y sus barcos somnolientos, de los cuales bajaban hombres muy jorobados, llevando a cuesta toneles, cargados de quién sabe qué.

La calle principal no era más que un sendero empedrado, rodeado de altas y tambaleantes construcciones de apariencia precaria, que tenían más puertas que ventanas, carteles luminosos, y un barullo insistente de personas que gritaban de edificio a edificio.

Por momentos, la nariz de Harry se llenaba de olor a pescado y podredumbre.

Landwynrhaider parecía ser un lugar donde magos y muggles se entremezclaban sin prejuicios o enfrentamientos.

Claro, no era un lugar que encarnara una utopía. A Harry se le ocurrieron dos adjetivos para describir aquel lugar: rústico y pintoresco.

- - Hemos llegado en mala hora- susurró la profesora- El atardecer es el peor momento.

En más de una ocasión, uno que otro mago se les atravesaba en su camino con toda la intención de hacerles sentir como forasteros, pero la profesora, aún viéndose ínfima frente a aquellos ejemplares de masivo tamaño, no se dejaba intimidar, y en ninguna ocasión, se vio obligada a sacar la varita que llevaba ajustada en la cintura de la falda.

- - Allí- dijo la profesora de repente- La posada del Hipocampo Silbador. Ah... Igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado.

Harry arrugó la nariz a más no poder, sonriendo en una mueca.

El Hipocampo Silbador no era (ni remotamente) un lugar que hubiera asociado con una posada.

El edificio apenas parecía poder mantenerse en pie.

La puerta estaba conformada por unas cuantas tablas a medio pudrir, que se mantenían unidas por un golpe maestro de la burocracia cósmica.

El letrero se mantenía en su lugar gracias a una extraña fuerza que nada tenía que ver con las leyes de la física.

La profesora golpeó la puerta, y lo que sea que la haya abierto se parecía a cualquier criatura, a excepción de un ser humano.

Dentro de la posada, la cosa no pintaba mucho mejor que la calle, y sus huéspedes eran tan o más pintorescos que los transeúntes.

Como por acto reflejo, Harry se acercó algo más de lo socialmente aceptable a la profesora.

Sin embargo, ella sonreía ampliamente, como si aquel lugar fuese un palacio árabe.

En el destartalado mostrador, un hombre de larguísima barba maldecía por lo bajo.

Les miró por entre sus enjutas cejas con ojos maliciosos.

- - No me digan...- les gritó- Vienen con el hombre-pájaro y el resto de esos horribles críos que no hacen más que espantarme la clientela.

La profesora sonrió.

- - Efectivamente.

- - Ah...- gruñó el viejo- Criaturas detestables... ¿Qué no hay otra posada por aquí?

Harry intentó no reírse.

- - Bien sabes que no, tío Arvoc- repuso la profesora.

El rostro del hombre pareció iluminarse de repente.

- - ¡Niña!- exclamó, y dio un ágil salto por sobre el mostrador, que podría haber resultado espectacular si su barba no se hubiese atorado en un cajón al otro lado, lo que hizo que Arvoc caiga al suelo dando un golpe seco.

- - ¡ME TIENES HARTO!- le gritó el viejo a su propia barba, mientas intentaba liberarse -¡NIÑA¡No te hubiera reconocido ni en mil años! AAAh... no me digas... No me digas que vienes con esas bestias horripilantes... Ah... ¡Válgame¡Tú también traes uno!- señaló con un huesudo dedo hacia Harry.- Ah... Que bajo hemos caído...

Negó con la cabeza, desilusionado.

- - Te has convertido en un verdadero viejo cascarrabias, tío- se rió ella- Ahora, llévanos con el hombre-pájaro.

- - Si, si...- dijo el viejo, y les indicó el camino a seguir mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

Al final de un oscuro pasillo, había una puerta bastante pequeña, que Arvoc abrió de una patada, ocasionando gritos desaforados por parte de los ocupantes de la sala, al otro lado.

Allí estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás, sentados en el piso, alrededor de una chimenea, los rostros pálidos y las miradas atemorizadas.

- - ¡YA VENDRA LA CENA!- les gritó el posadero, y salió dando un portazo.

Krum parecía intimidado, pero sonrió con placer al verles.

Hermione y Ginny exhalaron aliviadas. Ron recuperó sus pecas.

- - Perdón por la tardanza- sonrió la profesora- ¿tuvieron algún problema en el camino?

- - Sólo un alumno desaparrrrrecido...- sonrió Krum.

Harry se sentó bruscamente junto a Ron, quien le miraba interrogante. Negó con la cabeza para indicarle que ya habría tiempo para hablar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de un golpe, y Arvoc entró cargando un enorme caldero.

- - ¡GUISO!- chilló, y soltó la olla con brusquedad, dejándola caer sobre el suelo.

No se quedó ni un minuto más, y salió dando un nuevo portazo.

La profesora rió alegremente, mientras todos se preguntaron cómo iban a comer sin cubiertos.

- - No ha cambiado casi nada- comentó la profesora, y, solicitando la ayuda de Yuan y Krum para repartir los platos, comenzó a revolver a tientas dentro de una alacena, que, oculta por la oscuridad en un rincón de la sala, sólo ella podría haber sabido que estaba allí..

- - ¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó Ron, horrorizado.

- - Parece que es el dueño... Y su tío- le dijo Harry- Un tipo... Rústico y pintoresco¿no crees?

Ron levantó las cejas y recibió su plato y cuchara con expresión de desconcierto.

Excediendo las expectativas, el guiso resultó ser bastante sabroso, aunque nadie se atrevió a preguntar por sus ingredientes.

Que la profesora se tome tan a la ligera la crueldad de Arvoc pareció relajar a todos, haciendo que la cena sea muy animada. Pero una vez vacíos los platos, nadie parecía poder mantenerse despierto.

Ron y Harry conversaban con Astianax y Sören, un par de hermanos pertenecientes a Drumstrang, Ginny se entretenía aprendiendo ruso y chino, y Hermione, la profesora Luminous, Krum y Yuan discutían acaloradamente una propuesta acerca de la legislación laboral relativa a las ciertas criaturas mágicas.

La profesora se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación sin dar una sola explicación.

Krum le siguió con la vista mientras ella caminaba a través del cuarto.

Harry sonrió con disimulo.

Regresó, pocos minutos después, anunciando que ya podían retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Salieron de la sala en fila india, y treparon unas precarias escaleras de piedra para llegar a los pisos superiores.

Se dividieron en dos grupos, chicos y chicas, y entraron en dos habitaciones contiguas.

Las muchachas emitieron un grito al atravesar la puerta, y los chicos, apenas entraron a su propia habitación, comprendieron por qué.

Los dos cuartos eran espaciosos... Muy espaciosos.

Las ventanas de cristal labrado reflejaban la luz de la calle formando un centenar de pequeños arcoiris que se plasmaban en las paredes enteladas en brocato, a las que se adherían finos candelabros de plata que contenían finísimas velas.

Los muebles parecían haber salido directamente de los palacios de Buckinham y Windsor.

Krum entrecerró los ojos, como si todo esto fuese demasiado brillante para su carácter acostumbrado a la dura piedra.

Sobre las camas, dispuestas en fila y arregladas con finas sabanas de linón, había un juego de pijamas para cada uno de sus ocupantes.

Harry posó un dedo sobre una mesita de ébano que sostenía una estatuilla de un Mercurio alado, como para comprobar que aquello no era una ilusión.

- - Guau... Wow... Digo... Caramba... digo... wow- tartamudeaba Ron, y luego se lanzó sobre una de las muchas camas.

- - ¿Les hace falta algo?- preguntó la profesora, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- - Sí. Músicos, un juglar y un faisán asado- dijo Yuan riendo.

- - ¿Les gusta?- dijo la profesora, sus ojos brillando como piedras preciosas- Tío Arvoc nunca pudo regresar las habitaciones a la normalidad. Nunca me lo perdonó tampoco... Magia accidental, cuando era pequeña... El entelado arde cuando uno intenta quitarlo...

Cuando las luces se extinguieron, Harry se quedó profundamente dormido, presa del cansancio.

Sin embargo, despertó poco después, al oír sonidos a su alrededor.

Krum y Yuan hablaban en algún idioma que no comprendía.

Al parecer, Viktor notó que estaba despierto.

- - Harrrrry... ¿Has visto a Ejnon y a Lu Hong?

Harry estiró la mano para encontrar sus anteojos.

- - ¿A quien¿Qué pasó?

- - Perdimos a dos... – respondió Yuan en un susurro.- Iré a preguntarle a Asellus.

Ron, quien también había sido sacado de sus sueños, se incorporó en la cama refregándose los ojos.

La profesora Luminous y Yuan hablaban en el pasillo.

Poco después, Yuan y Krum decidieron salir en busca de sus dos estudiantes.

La profesora entró en la habitación de los muchachos. Estaba descalza, por lo que no hizo ningún sonido al acercarse a la ventana.

Harry y Ron salieron de sus camas y se acercaron a ella.

- - ¿Cree que estén bien?- susurró Ron.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

- -Sí. Estoy segura que han salido a recorrer el centro. Viktor y Yuan les encontrarán sin problemas. Estarán tomando hidromiel por ahí.

A través del cristal, varios pisos más abajo, vieron a ambos acompañantes saliendo de la posada.

- - El único problema que podríamos llegar a encontrar sería que ellos dos también se queden por ahí bebiendo... Espero no tener que salir a buscarles a los cuatro...

Sonriendo, se sentó en el suelo, y dijo que esperaría a que regresen.

Ron bostezó ampliamente y regresó a su cama, pero Harry se quedó de pie junto a la ventana.

La profesora miró a Ron.

- - No se parece en nada a sus hermanos- le susurró a Harry- A su edad, Bill ya traficaba las botellas de whisky que Charlie preparaba en su caldero.

Harry se rió, y se sentó en el piso, frente a ella.

- - ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó.

- - No- respondió él.

- - No me sorprende. Dimos un buen paseo hoy...

Le miró detenidamente.

- - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... En el Concilio...

Ella le miró.

- - Tenebrismo... Las señales estaban en todos lados... Había que sacarles inmediatamente...

- - Pero... ¿y las resoluciones?

- - El Concilio es sólo una formalidad... Supongo que ya habrán vuelto a reunirse en otra parte, sin testigos esta vez... De cualquier manera, mi trabajo ya estaba hecho... Como verás, no mucha gente me quiere... – sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

- - El bosque... ¿Es la defensa de Avalon?- preguntó luego de un rato.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- - Avalon no tiene motivos para ser atacada... No es más que tierra sagrada para los que la aprecian... Y el bosque... El bosque siempre ha estado allí y ha sido tal y como es en la actualidad... Como toda esta región... Olvidada... Anacrónica...

Se quedaron sin hablar durante un largo rato, mirando por la ventana a la gente que caminaba por la calle.

Harry le miró de reojo. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado... Como si el aire no le alcanzara... Se preguntó una vez más qué era aquella sensación de infeliz comodidad... Había sentido celos de Charlie, eso era seguro... Quería llamar la atención de la profesora, sentía deseos de hablar con ella, de quedarse con ella el mayor tiempo posible, pero... ¿Era eso amor?

¿Debía admitir de una vez por todas, que aquello era amor?

La profesora volteó hacia él súbitamente, y le sonrió con ojos vidriosos, llenos de comprensión...

- - Harry...- le dijo suavemente, y a él se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca- No creas en lo que sientes ahora... No es real. Es sólo una ilusión... Esos sentimientos desaparecerán apenas voltees la mirada...

Harry se puso colorado de repente.

- - No tienes por qué avergonzarte...- sonrió ella- No puedes evitarlo... No eres la primer persona a la que le sucede... No eres tú, soy yo... Viene con la sangre...

No entendió lo que había querido decirle, pero sentía que era cierto. Que aquellos sentimientos no estarían allí dentro suyo para quedarse...

- - Ahora, será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Tío Arvoc seguramente nos echará a patadas antes que salga el sol.

Se puso de pie, acomodándose la falda.

- - Ese hombre... ¿realmente es su tío?

- - Algo así...- respondió, vagamente, y salió de la habitación.

Él se acostó en su cama, y poco después, Yuan, Krum y los dos fugitivos regresaron al cuarto, riendo y canturreando en voz baja, luego de lo que seguramente habían sido varias jarras de hidromiel estacionada.

Harry volteó en su cama entredormido, y el rostro de la mujer del bosque se apareció en su cabeza.

Con los ojos cerrados, golpeó la almohada. Tenía la incómoda sensación de haber olvidado algo...

La visión en sus ojos se hacía repentinamente clara, y muchas voces se agolpaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, como si le hablasen desde muy lejos, distantes y opacas.

Y, como si alguien pusiera sus manos sobre sus oídos, todo quedó en silencio... Todo, a excepción de un sonido suave, armonioso e insistente.

Contuvo la respiración intentando comprender qué era aquel sonido. Frunció el ceño, pero el rumor no era fácil de descifrar.

Finalmente, ah, finalmente, algo le iluminó, justo en ese momento entre el estar dormido y despierto, en el que todo se hace más claro... Y comprendió que el rumor era una voz, que le hablaba al oído, y le acunaba como un arrullo.

Confundido, abrió los ojos.

Yuan había hecho un cono de papel y lo utilizaba como altavoz para gritarles que despierten en, aparentemente, todos los idiomas que conocía.

Sus alumnos le lanzaban maldiciones y almohadas, y Ron se cubrió la cabeza con las frazadas. El plan había funcionado. A pesar de las quejas y gritos, estaban despiertos.

Krum se pasaba la mano por el cabello y susurraba.

- - Cuanta energía... Mlukvay, zatvaryay si ustata... Nedoraslqk...

Cuando Yuan dejó de vociferar, oyeron que, al otro lado de la pared, en la habitación contigua, la profesora Luminous había escogido un método menos ortodoxo para despertar a las muchachas, y el sonido de sendas gaitas y un leve zapateo, indicaba que estaba deleitándoles con el Brigadoon con el que había amenazado el día anterior.

Tal y como la profesora había predicho, Arvoc prácticamente les expulsó de su posada con un amable "no se atrevan a regresar, monstruos asquerosos", y cuando ella le besó en la frente, el viejo procedió a fregarse con un pañuelo la zona afectada por semejante demostración de corrosivo cariño.

Caminaron hasta el límite de la ciudad y se detuvieron en un polvoriento camino que parecía no conducir a ningún lado.

La profesora y Yuan se dirigieron a la mitad del camino y miraron en todas direcciones.

- - Están algo retrasad...- dijo Yuan.

Y luego la profesora le empujó con un brutal codazo, para después lanzarse ella misma hacia el lado contrario, justo al tiempo en que algo casi los atropella, en medio de una enorme polvareda.

Un enorme autobús había aparecido de la nada.

- - ¡IMBECILES!- gritó ella.

Todos se habían echado atrás atemorizados, salvo Krum, que seguía medio dormido y solo había atinado a levantar ambos brazos en señal de alarma.

Harry miró el vehículo. Era una chatarra semioxidada, con los laterales rebosantes de pintura estropeada que alguna vez habían formado espectaculares motivos psicodélicos.

La puerta de la maravilla Hippie se abrió con un desagradable crujido, sólo para revelarles a Charlie Weasley, vistiendo pantalones acampanados y una amplia camisa floreada.

- - ¡Buenos Días!- exclamó.

- - ¡CASI NOS MATAN, IDIOTAS!- gritó la profesora, pero al notar las vestimentas de su amigo, soltó una carcajada.

Charlie bajó del autobús y se presentó ante los horrorizados Drumstrang y los entretenidos Zhejiang.

- - Es mejor que no pregunte de donde han sacado este pedazo de chatarra- canturreó la profesora.

Bill, quien ya asomaba por la puerta y saludaba a los demás, sonrió de lado.

- - Tampoco le preguntes a papá cuan gorda está su vista...

Lupin fue el último en salir del autobús, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- - Bueno...¿todo listo?- preguntó ella.

- - Casi... La verdad es que no comprendemos muy bien la palanca de cambios... O el freno... – se excusó Bill,- O el encendido...

- - Imbéciles- suspiró la profesora- No tú, Remus... Sé que sólo vienes de escolta...

Lupin sonrió divertido, pero Harry vio que también estaba levemente sonrojado.

Por dentro, el autobús no había sufrido reformas mágicas, y sólo habían retapizado los asientos y aseado el resto.

Se acomodaron rápidamente, y el autobús se puso en movimiento de manera brusca, gracias a la falta de experiencia de Bill para conducir vehículos muggle.

Al parecer, desde la evacuación del Concilio, ambos Weasley, Lupin y varios miembros más de la Orden, se habían dedicado a trasladar a los alumnos asistentes al Concilio hasta sus respectivos lugares de procedencia.

El resto de los Hogwarts ya estaba en el castillo, según pudo oír Harry que Lupin le decía a la profesora, y éste era el último grupo que debían escoltar.

- - Bill... ¿quieres explicarme por qué tu hermano va vestido así?- preguntó ella, mirando a Charlie.

- - Para completar la alegoría, claro está- respondió Bill con simpleza y como zanjeando el asunto.

- - Claro está...- secundó Lupin, levantando las cejas.

El autobús se deslizó a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts, recorriendo un sendero distinto del principal, bordeando el Bosque Prohibido, que terminaba a orillas del Lago negro, desde donde podía verse un tramo del bosque antes de llegar a la parte posterior del castillo.

Allí les esperaban dos embarcaciones pequeñas, listas para transportarles a través del lago.

- - Entraremos por el desagüe del castillo. Hay un camino directo a las mazmorras a través de las grutas... Así podremos pasar inadvertidos- explicó Lupin a los Gryffindor, que estaban en la misma barca.

A ambos lados del lago, podían ver el bosque, silencioso y amenazante.

Vieron el segundo bote, a su lado, acercándose a la orilla, y luego, con cierta sorpresa, vieron cómo la profesora Luminous daba un salto fuera de la barca, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas en el agua oscura, y caminando hacia la costa.

Saludó, entusiasta, para después internarse corriendo en la espesura.

Acostumbrados a sus acciones inesperadas, sólo se encogieron de hombros cuando Krum preguntó, con un grito, qué demonios estaba haciendo.

El imponente Viktor se despidió de ellos afectuosamente, y mientras los de Zhejiang hacían lo propio, se alejó unos pocos metros junto a Hermione, haciendo que Ron arrugue mucho la cara.

Hermione le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, y prometió escribir lo más pronto posible, antes de ver como el grupo se alejaba de ellos, acompañados por Bill y Lupin.

A hurtadillas, y escoltados por Charlie, lograron meterse en la torre de Gryffindor sin ser notados, llegando incluso a tiempo para acudir a la segunda clase de la mañana.

McGonagall se acercó a hablarles poco después de su arribo, y sin dar mayor explicación, les dijo que si alguien preguntaba por qué habían estado ausentes, deberían declarar que habían sido castigados por ella durante la noche y la primer clase de la mañana.

Incitándoles a apresurarse a llegar a tiempo a la segunda clase, les empujó fuera de la sala común, donde Neville ya bostezaba, a punto de caer dormido.

Esa noche, volvieron a reunirse frente a la chimenea de la sala Común.

Crookshanks saltó al regazo de Hermione, como si estuviera diciéndole que le había extrañado durante su ausencia.

A pesar de estar cansados al punto de no poder mover las piernas sin hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ninguno parecía querer dormir.

Harry se miraba las rodillas con impaciencia. Ginny se retorcía un mechón de su cabello con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo, Hermione acariciaba a su gato con gesto ausente, Ron bostezaba, Neville miraba el fuego.

Los que aún estaban en la sala común, los miraban con curiosidad a medida que iban dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedaran solos, mirándose impacientes, mordiéndose la lengua hasta asegurarse de no ser oídos.

Y entonces, comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, sin escucharse. Habían tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en lo ocurrido, y al parecer, cada uno había llegado a sus propias conclusiones, y se moría de ganas de compartirlas.

Hermione, con su extraña fascinación por la organización, puso orden y depositó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Tras dos horas de acalladas discusiones, Ginny y Harry creían que había peligro de presencia de Mortífagos, Hermione opinó que sólo algo muy grave haría que el Concilio se disperse, a lo que Harry apuntó, tal como había dicho la profesora, que el Concilio no había sido disuelto, sino que simplemente, habían evacuado a los alumnos. Ron secundaba a Hermione, Neville asentía con la cabeza ante todo lo que Harry decía.

Ginny se había desparramado en el piso, y acotaba palabras sueltas, mientras jugaba con las agujetas de las zapatillas de Harry.

- - Ah, no llegaremos a nada- se enfadó Hermione, y se despidió para ir a dormir.

Ron y Neville le imitaron poco después.

La menor de los Weasley rodó sobre la alfombra y se quedó mirando al techo una vez más.

- - Tengo el presentimiento- dijo ella muy suavemente- de que algo horrible va a suceder.

Estaba muy seria, pero no parecía tener miedo. Harry asintió con un ruido gutural.

- - Creo que me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si algo sucediera- dijo él, moviendo sus pies para enterarse de lo que Ginny había hecho con sus agujetas.

- - Estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella, concienzudamente.- Es mucho peor saber que algo está sucediendo, y que no se manifieste... Si se manifestase, sabríamos a qué nos enfrentamos...

Y por un instante, la angustia de Harry retrocedió. Sus puños se aflojaron. Dejó de pensar en nada... De hecho, la mente se le puso en blanco, al punto de no saber siquiera cómo se llamaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny se puso de pie, estirándose levemente, sacudiéndose la túnica.

- - Hasta mañana- le dijo, y se inclinó sobre el sillón, para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Harry se le quedó mirando mientras subía la escalera, el beso quemándole el rostro, la sensación abrasándole por dentro.

Sonrió ensimismado. Había recordado su nombre y todo lo relacionado con su propia vida, porque pocas veces se había sentido tan real...

Sintiendo cada piedra debajo de sus zapatillas, se puso de pie, repentinamente conciente del mundo a su alrededor. No tenía dudas ahora. Ya nada le parecía demasiado confuso. El camino se abría ante él, con asombrosa tangibilidad. Y él, estaba dispuesto a recorrerlo, por más intrincado que sea.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, antes que nada, voy a repetir lo que dije inicialmente. Este fic está libre de Spoilers del sexto libro. Seguiré escribiendo siguiendo la línea argumental original que me planteé al comenzar a escribir este fic y no haré ninguna reforma, por lo que aquellos que quieran leer algo que no les arruine la sorpresa, pues bien, aquí lo tienen.

Si alguno de ustedes quiere decirme algo como "uh, le pegaste con esto!" o "uh, te equivocaste mal con tu teoría" por favor, no lo hagan en un review. Comuníquenmelo al mi correo privado . Yo ya he leído el sexto libro y no quisiera arruinarle la sorpresa a quien no lo ha hecho aún, pues es un libro con el que vale la pena sorprenderse.

Ahora, voy a contarles un par de cosas.

Estoy en época de exámenes, una vez más, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de rescribir y editar este capítulo, y menos aún de tipearlo (yo escribo todo en papel antes de tipearlo, pues pierdo dimensión de lo escrito cuando tipeo directamente, y se me pasan errores, y se me hace un gran lío conceptual)- Bien, anoche me senté a pasar en limpio el outline de este fic, es decir, el delineado final de la historia. Es algo que estaba escrito de manera desordenada desde que comencé a publicar y no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo en limpio. La historia tendrá, en total, 36 capítulos (37 a lo sumo), y no habrá una segunda parte, pues, sinceramente, no me parece demasiado necesario escribir una última parte de Harry Potter con teorías. Prefiero no especular sobre lo que sucederá en el séptimo, al menos no en un fic. Es posible que al terminar este fic, escriba algunos one-shots sobre mi querida profesora Luminous...

En fin, quería comentarles esto para que los lectores sepan que voy a terminar este fic, no es que lo abandone ni nada.

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que me senté a escribir, anoche, mientras cenaba (imagínense la cena) y adelanté al menos dos capítulos más (uno de ellos necesita mucho pero mucho arreglo, pues estaba de un extraño humor cuando comencé a escribirlo). Planeo seguir adelantando para no hacerles esperar tanto tiempo.

También les recomiendo que si pueden, pongan esta historia en Story Alert, así podrán saber cuando publico.

Ahora a las aclaraciones del capítulo: no tengo muchas, pues las más importantes son dos

La primera va relacionada con el cap anterior, donde el alumno que embosca a Harry en el bosque dice "Spasiba". Eso es "Gracias" en ruso.

Y lo que dice Krum cuando Yuan intenta despertarles, pues es algo que no querrán repetir frente a un búlgaro. "Mlukvay, zatvaryay si ustata... Nedoraslqk..." es una manera muy poco diplomática de solicitar a un idiota que guarde silencio... Sí, es un insulto muy pero muy brusco... No voy a traducirlo, pero ya tienen una idea.

Ahora...

GENTE!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero juro que tengo mis excusas (válidas para mí solita... jejeje) Estuve dibujando (me toma mucho tiempo, debo confesar) escribiendo, estudiando, leyendo... Una sarta de cosas que realmente me han mantenido alejada de mi querido Potter... Peerrrroo... Una vez más llega la euforia HarryPotteriana, y una vez más ando por ahí, pensando teorías...

En fin...

No tengo muchos reviews para contestar, pero me pone muy feliz que de la cantidad de gente que ha leído mi fic, una gran mayoría ha dejado un review!

Lladruc! Je... gracias. A mi el manga me hace mal... Realmente me obsesiono y mucho... Estuve deprimida varios días al terminar de leer Ayashi No Ceres... Aaaah... ese manga me ha dejado mal sabor de boca... Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enviarme tu review.

Celina: Misa se esconde atrás de su sillón y asoma la cabeza con vergüenza siento tardarme tanto... Pero espero que las cosas vayan más rápido a partir de ahora, pues ya termina la epoca de finales y ya tengo la historia que comienza a cerrarse... Si... Aunque aún no sepamos qué es Elspeth... en fin... Besotes para tiii!

Guadalupe: Veo que estas muy metida en lo de las costumbres japonesas, y tambien veo que eres muy perspicaz, pues mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos es Misato Katsuragi Misa guiña un ojo como una desesperada Aunque cuando la historia avance, me haré el atrevimiento de meterme de nuevo en este comentario. Otra cosa, en cuanto al invento de verbos... Durante los últimos años (principalmente debido a mi confundido cerebro que insiste en enviarme información en inglés) estoy inventando verbos mucho más seguido de lo que mi estructurado instinto soporta... Y también he caido en el updatear y en el reviewar... perdon por no updatear rápido, y gracias por reviewar, gracias a todos vosostros que reviewais! Muchos saluditos

Dorian-Crow: Sabes que me encanta Daniel... ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE NO HE LEIDO TU ULTIMO CAPITULO! MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE HAYAS ASESINADO CRUELMENTE! Ja... me encantaría que hagas un fic de Daniel con mi Asellus, aunque aún faltan muchos datos sobre mi personaje... Muchos... wink wink Otra cosa, si, la profesora tiene un caracter bastante fuerte cuando la situación lo amerita... O cuando tiene ganas... Me voy a leer tu capítulo... ANTES QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDEEEEEE

Cristina: Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de reviewar... :D Espero que no haya sido mucha tu espera.

Bueno...

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA. Espero que este fic sean algo de distracción para todos aquellos que no pueden leer en inglés y deben esperar a que salga el único y verdadero... HARRY POTTER... Aaahhh... necesito ponerme de pie… Standing ovation!

Y… BARBY… Nada… Te extraño! COMO TE VAS A IR DE VACACIONES JUSTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! Tenemos tanto de que hablar... tanto de qué hablar... (en realidad, sólo tenemos que hablar de Harry Potter...) BESO BESO

El capi que viene... no sé como se llama, pero la vida en el mundo mágico se verá gravemente alterada... Y consecuentemente, la vida en Hogwarts cambiará tambien...

Muchos saludos!

MisaKats


	25. El Vuelco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Doña Rowling

**Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth**

**Capítulo 25**

**El Vuelco**

Pero, la sensación de bienestar no podía durar mucho... Y la angustia volvió a Harry, para golpearle duro en la nariz, pues, al despertar la mañana siguiente, todo el alumnado recibió un puñado de sorpresivos anuncios.

Las clases de ese día de Encantos, Tranformaciones y Artes Oscuras habían sido suspendidas, notificándoles de ello en un escueto comunicado colgado en el cartel de anuncios de la sala común.

Al menos la mitad del staff de profesores estuvo ausente durante el desayuno, en el cual también les fue anunciada la suspensión, hasta nuevo aviso, de las clases prácticas de Astronomía (que eran impartidas a medianoche).

Una ola de rumores se desató entre los alumnos, quienes vagaban por el castillo durante sus repentinas horas libres, y se concentraban en pequeños grupos en pasillos y salones vacíos.

Como era de esperarse, no había señal de Dumbledore, de Bill y Charlie, o de la profesora Luminous.

Los profesores no hacían comentarios, y se llamaban a un sospechoso silencio cuando algún alumno preguntaba acerca del paradero de sus colegas.

Los más disparatados rumores llegaban a oídos de Harry mientras pulía su escoba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lavender Brown aseguraba que había una epidemia de Mirikitosis, una extraña afección altamente contagiosa. Angus Croft era más dramático, y apostaba a un ataque-emboscada a través de cierta magia que sólo funcionaba cuando la víctima estaba dormida. Dean Thomas, de mente más terrenal, creía simplemente que los profesores estaban en huelga para obtener un aumento en sus salarios.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas extrañas en un par de ocasiones, como si la charla de la noche anterior hubiese cobrado un nuevo y preocupante significado.

La edición vespertina del Profeta trajo consigo algunas respuestas.

El Ministerio de la Magia informaba sobre la desaparición de diecisiete magos pertenecientes a las Fuerzas de Choque mientras realizaban una incursión en las colinas de tiza de Dover.

Otro artículo trataba, con aterradora simpleza, sobre la desaparición de un pequeño poblado muggle, treinta kilómetros al sur de Gretna Green.

Harry se preguntaba cómo el resto podía mantenerse medianamente calmo mientras el caos se desataba abruptamente a su alrededor.

Era cierto que prefería el ruido al silencio, pero aquello no implicaba que pudiera mantenerse impávido.

Era de esperarse que el ruido fuera del castillo produjera cierta reverberación entre las paredes de piedra. Tal era así que la sala común parecía, en vez de llena de alumnos, sólo llena de voces lúgubres y miradas inquietantes.

Todo esto ponía a Harry extremadamente incómodo.

Sentía, repentinamente, que perdía el tiempo. Que mientras él seguía dentro de la cómoda seguridad del castillo, Voldemort estaba allí afuera, haciendo de la vida un peligroso vendaval.

¿Qué era lo que debía esperar? Se preguntaba Harry. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar para encontrarse con él?

Apretó mucho los puños, la mano alrededor de su varita, en el bolsillo de su túnica.

¡Ya era la hora¡Ya debía enfrentarse a él y detenerlo¡YA!

Un rayo de luz rojo salió disparado de la punta de su varita, haciendo un hueco en su túnica y atravesando el cristal de la ventana, haciéndolo añicos.

Apenas se movió o parpadeó cuando el cristal estalló en mil pedazos.

- - ¿Harry?- preguntó una voz cantarina junto a él.

Ginny se había acercado hasta donde él estaba. Volteó hacia ella repentinamente, percatándose de que en la sala común solo quedaban los chicos de quinto, que estudiaban para sus MHB.

- - AH... Eh...- balbuceó, aflojándose.

La muchacha reparó el cristal y luego le miró a los ojos.

- - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro.

- - Si... Mmmm... Tenía la cabeza en otra cosa- asintió, aún si moverse de su sitio.

Los de quinto, que se le habían quedado mirando, regresaron a lo suyo murmurando por lo bajo.

Harry respiró muy hondo. Se sentía inquieto. Como un gato encerrado en una jaula.

Ginny regresó a su asiento, mirándole con sospecha, y Harry subió las escaleras apresuradamente.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, para no despertar a Dean, Seamus o Neville, buscó su capa de invisibilidad y regresó a la sala.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, caminó con disimulo hacia el hueco del retrato.

- - ¿Harry?- canturreó Ginny desde su silla.

Él volteó sobre sus talones, sonriendo.

- - ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le susurró ella, con falsa indignación- No podemos salir de la Torre.

Le imprecaba, en broma, blandiendo los apuntes de Hermione del año anterior en una mano.

Harry no necesitó explicar nada, pues quienes estaban en la sala proseguían con sus murmuraciones insoportables, y más de uno, gesticulizaba hacia él.

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

- - Voy contigo- declaró ella, y lanzó el manojo de pergaminos, sin ninguna ceremonia, sobre la silla más cercana.

Ahogando una carcajada, Harry abrió el hueco del retrato.

Antes de salir, Ginny extendió su varita hacia la sala común y dio una gran floritura, diciendo algo en voz baja.

- - ¿Qué has hecho?

- - Un pequeño hechizo Confundador... ¿O era Desmemorizante?...- Se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo.- En fin, la profesora Luminous nos lo enseñó a Hermione y a mí un día que los Creevey nos oyeron hablar de las clases de Artes Oscuras.

Sonrió complacido, y se echó la capa encima, invitando a Ginny a cubrirse con ella también.

- -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella, emocionada.

- - Pensaba ir a visitar a Hagrid.- le dijo él, echando a andar.

Ella asintió, entusiasmada.

Caminaron por los pasillos poblados de fantasmas y prefectos.

- - Sería genial si pudiéramos pasar junto a Ron y asustarle- exclamó Ginny en un susurro.

- - Ah... No lo había pensado... Podría haber traído el mapa del Merodeador para encontrarle...

Suspiró desilusionada.

- - ¡Tanta libertad ilegal frente a nosotros y ningún Weasley cerca para molestar...!

Atravesaron un atajo entre tapices, evadiendo gente, tropezando con profesores, y aún así, Harry jamás se había sentido tan a solas con Ginny.

Pero no se sentía incómodo. De hecho, jamás se había sentido tan a sus anchas.

Ella le otorgaba un sentimiento de seguridad indescriptible.

Ya había entendido lo que la profesora Luminous le había dicho, había notado la diferencia entre lo que sentía cuando estaba con la profesora y sus sentimientos para con Ginny. Definitivamente esto era real, inextinguible. Aún cuando Ginny volteara la mirada, sus ojos seguían grabados en la memoria de Harry, toda ella.

No hablaron hasta llegar al hall de Entrada, donde había un buen número de estudiantes que regresaban del comedor tras una tardía cena.

Se acercaron a la enorme puerta, asegurándose que nadie le preste atención, y la abrieron sin problemas.

Todavía no era tan tarde como para que Hagrid se alarme por su presencia, y cuando salieron al prado, no se apresuraron a caminar.

Bordearon el huerto, sintiendo el aire fresco, libre del humo de las antorchas.

Vieron las luces de la cabaña encendidas, y a Fang jugueteando junto a la puerta.

Harry intentó apresurar el paso, pero algo hizo que desviara la mirada hacia los oscuros árboles que formaban parte del jardín trasero de Hagrid.

Se detuvo en seco, conteniendo el aliento. Sentía algo acercándose por el bosque, algo que le daba mala espina.

- - ¿Harry?- preguntó Ginny, pero él le indicó que guardara silencio.

Despacio, sacó su varita. Oyó a Ginny hacer lo mismo.

Aguardaron un instante, y oyeron pasos saliendo del bosque.

Harry se preparó para atacar.

- - ¡No! Espera...- exclamó Ginny, tomándole la mano- ¡Mira!

Entornó los ojos.

La profesora Luminous salió de entre la espesura, cojeando, y los miró detenidamente.

- - No deberían estar fuera a estas horas- les dijo jadeando, antes de caer de rodillas en el césped.

- - ¡Profesora!- gritó Ginny.

Se quitaron la capa y se lanzaron sobre ella.

Fang ladraba, alarmado.

La profesora estaba herida, tenía unos feos cortes en las piernas, un labio partido y varios rasguños en el resto del cuerpo. Estaba consciente, pero apenas.

Hagrid había salido de su cabaña para ver lo que causaba los ladridos de Fang, y el sabueso le guió hasta donde estaban Harry y Ginny, inclinados sobre la profesora.

- - ¿Harry?- Exclamó Hagrid.- ¡Profesora Luminous, Señorita!

Fang gimoteaba.

- - Voy a necesitar ayuda, Hagrid- susurró la profesora mientras acariciaba a Fang con una mano. Sus guantes parecían haber perdido sus ataduras, dejando ver sus antebrazos, generalmente ocultos.

Hagrid le levantó del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.

- - Voy a hacer como que no les he visto- les dijo el semigigante.- Pónganse la capa y regresen conmigo.

- - Ah... Caramba... ¡Cómo arde!- exclamó la profesora, sonriendo.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta que sufría mucho, pues no parecía capaz de poder moverse con facilidad. Su brazo derecho colgaba laxo a un lado de su cuerpo, el guante desatado, balanceándose sobre la mano, dejando al descubierto unas horribles cicatrices verdosas que le recorrían el antebrazo, cual gruesas venas, entrecruzándose como telarañas, visibles y protuberantes bajo la piel pálida y transparente.

- - Ah...- decía ella- Creo que usaré este medio de transporte más seguido... ¡A mi despacho, Hagrid!

Evidentemente, aún le quedaban fuerzas para bromear. O, Harry pensó, estaba intentando mantenerse despierta.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y entró al Hall, llevando a la profesora en brazos.

Afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

- - Directo a la Torre- les dijo la profesora, pero ya sus ojos no se enfocaban en el objetivo.

Harry y Ginny tomaron un atajo hasta la Torre, caminando en silencio y lo más rápido posible.

La Dama Gorda, entredormida, les dejó pasar sin siquiera darse cuenta que llevaban la capa de invisibilidad encima.

Ron y Hermione estaban de pie frente a la chimenea, murmurando por lo bajo. Ron daba vueltas, casi en su lugar, y maldecía.

Harry tiró de la capa repentinamente y Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa.

- - ¿Dónde estaban?- chilló Ron- ¡Nadie sabía dónde se habían metido¡Pensábamos que algún Mortífago les había secuestrado...!

- - Si... Un Mortífago, Ron- acotó Hermione, volteando los ojos.- Cuando regresamos de las rondas, todos parecían un tanto...

- - Fui yo- exclamó Ginny.

- - Lo sospeché- murmuró Hermione, frunciendo mucho el ceño.

Los ojos de Ron se le clavaban en la nuca a Harry cual cuchillos, pero no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Agradeció que Ginny comenzara a narrarles de la aparición de la profesora detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Tener que darle explicaciones a Ron acerca del porqué había sacado a Ginny del castillo era algo para lo que Harry no estaba preparado.

Decidieron irse a la cama, y Ron y Harry se separaron de las chicas en el rellano de la escalera.

Antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, Ginny le dedicó a Harry (o al menos eso creyó ver él) una significativa mirada, y lo llenó de una seguridad extraña y saltarina, que hizo que se sonría un poco para sus adentros y mucho para sus afueras.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció apenas encontró los ojos de Ron.

Harry apretó los labios antes de preguntar nada. Tenía la impresión de estar a punto de ser regañado por Snape.

- - ¿Qué?- preguntó. Susurraba, un poco porque no quería despertar al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, y mucho porque sin saber por qué, tenía un poquito de miedo a lo que Ron podría decirle.

Ron negó con la cabeza sin mirarle, murmuró algo por lo bajo.

Y luego, haciendo que Harry deje de contener el aliento, sonrió.

Aquello fue más que suficiente.

Harry se quitó la ropa y, en la oscuridad, mientras se abotonaba la pijama, caminó hasta la ventana.

- - ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Ron en un susurro desde su cama.

Negó con la cabeza.

El bosque se desplegaba bajo la luna, su inmenso mar de copas de árboles y su intensa oscuridad, como si dentro éste hubiese una enorme bestia esperando en silencio para lanzar sus garras sobre su presa... Esperando al momento indicado... Esperando.

Toda sospecha fue confirmada la mañana siguiente, cuando los altavoces del colegio anunciaron que todo el alumnado debía reunirse antes de las clases en el Gran Salón, a horas del desayuno.

Dumbledore, acompañado del resto del staff, estaba sentado en su silla, al frente de las mesas.

Todos le miraban inquisitivamente, y guardaron silencio cuando se puso de pie, llamándoles la atención con una mano en alto.

- - Mis queridos alumnos- dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se preguntó brevemente si ensayaba su tono ceremonial frente a un espejo- Días aciagos se presentan ante nosotros, tal y como lo esperábamos. Estoy seguro que han sabido de las novedades del mundo mágico a través del Profeta o por boca de otros compañeros. No crean ni por un momento que estos sucesos no son reales, en todo caso, permítanse dudar acerca de lo exacto de la descripción de estos hechos, pero no duden que las fuerzas oscuras se están moviendo, ciñéndose sobre nosotros sin piedad.

Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder, pues le dio la impresión que Dumbledore estaba induciéndoles al pánico.

- - Como siempre ha sido mi política, les considero merecedores de la verdad, y les considero también, parte fundamental del Mundo Mágico. Es por ello que sólo protegerlos no es suficiente. Hay que informarles, mantenerles al tanto. Y creo que en sus profesores pueden encontrar toda la información que necesiten.

Ensimismado, Ron masticaba el mismo trocito de arenque ahumado desde el comienzo del discurso.

En la mesa de los profesores, no había una sola silla vacía. Los ojos del staff se perdían en el mar de cabezas con sobrero frente a ellos.

Madame Trelawney asentía con la cabeza mientras Dumbledore hablaba de las tragedias por venir, y cada vez que lo hacía, se oía un leve tintineo. Firenze permanecía inmóvil, casi como una imponente estatua, frente a su plato intacto de huevos revueltos y arenque.

La profesora Luminous, junto a Snape, sólo presentaba ahora un rasguño en la cara, pero unas manchas sanguinolentas en sus medias rayadas le indicaron a Harry que sus heridas aún no habían sanado del todo.

- - Es por eso- prosiguió Dumbledore- que las medidas de seguridad han sido elevadas al máximo nivel. Aquellos infractores serán severamente castigados.

"Este es un momento crucial en nuestra historia. Y como tal, demanda de nuestra parte, decisiones igualmente cruciales.

Quizá hayan oído ciertos rumores acerca de las alteraciones en el comportamiento de los habitantes del bosque. Nuestra proximidad a él hace que debamos tomar un dramático cambio de rumbo.

Durante la próxima semana será conjurado un muro de protección que separará el bosque del castillo, y evitará que corramos riesgos innecesarios, tanto para ustedes como para los moradores del bosque.

A esto acompañará la terminante prohibición a los alumnos para salir al prado sin compañía de un profesor durante los próximos días, y tras la finalización del conjuro, se les prohibirá acercarse al bosque en un radio de setenta metros.

Por último. Ojos, oídos y mente alerta. ¡Kachum, Kachum y Tururú!"

Y se sentó en su silla, alcanzando el tenedor, y llevándose un buen bocado de arenque a la boca.

Hasta los profesores voltearon hacia él para dedicarle una mirada curiosa, excepto la profesora Luminous, Snape y Firenze, que aún mirando hacia el frente, sólo levantaron una ceja.

Cinco minutos más tarde, oyeron un sonoro campanazo, y todos salieron del Gran Salón, ahogándose en un mar de preguntas.

A partir de ese desayuno, la vida cotidiana en Hogwarts dio un vuelco fantástico.

Magos pertenecientes a la Orden y al Ministerio comenzaron a hacerse ver en los pasillos y fuera del castillo.

Ginny se apresuró a decir, mientras caminaba junto a Harry después de su clase de Adivinación, que seguramente habría un número aún mayor de magos trabajando de incógnito.

Sin precio aviso, un montón de lechuzas sobrevoló el Gran Salón durante el almuerzo, llevando cartas a casi todos los que allí se reunían.

Lavender Brown, sentada junto a Harry, abrió su carta y la leyó rápidamente, como si ésta llevara noticias que no eran inesperadas para ella.

Parvati Patil se le acercó, y ambas comenzaron a cuchichear.

Después de la primer clase de la tarde, ya corría el rumor de que varios alumnos serían retirados del colegio antes del fin de semana.

Flitwick tuvo que pedir silencio a gritos al menos seis veces cada media hora, y la mayoría se preguntaba qué noticias tendrían al salir del aula.

Era como si ya nadie contara el tiempo en términos duraderos. Como si las palabras "días", "meses" y "años" hubiesen sido reemplazadas por "segundos", "minutos" y "horas".

¿Qué importaba ahora la tarea de Pociones para el lunes si en apenas horas todo el mundo se había visto trastocado¿Y qué podía llegar a importar el examen de MHB de los de quinto, que ahora parecía tan lejano como la vejez?

Hacia el final del día, varios baúles se habían amontonado en la sala común de Gryffindor, pertenecientes a todos aquellos que dejarían el colegio tan pronto como amanezca.

Aquella habitación jamás hacía estado tan atestada de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez.

Con Crookshanks en su regazo, Hermione miraba compasivamente a un grupo de chicos de primer año que parecía haber sido golpeado con un objeto contundente.

Parvati y Lavender lloraban silenciosamente en un rincón, ya que los padres de Lavender irían por ella antes del desayuno y la retirarían del colegio definitivamente.

Harry miraba el constante ir y venir de lechuzas fuera de la ventana.

Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su charla con Ginny, cuando habían establecido entre ellos aquel lazo invisible que los mantenía unidos de manera tácita, construyendo entre ellos dos algo mucho más significativo que lo que antes había allí.

El opulento desayuno de la mañana siguiente parecía constituido únicamente de vacío y ruidos de cucharas rascando el fondo de los platos.

Durante los días que siguieron y sus correspondientes noches, la profesora Luminous fue suplantada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por Snape, y en Artes Oscuras por la profesora McGonagall, especialista en evasión de magia oscura y tácticas de ocultamiento y defensa.

La profesora Luminous se dedicaba exclusivamente al conjuro del muro mágico, entrando y saliendo el bosque, sin regresar al castillo siquiera para comer.

- - Algo ha pasado- decía Hermione, mientras creaba una tormenta de nieve dentro de una campana de vidrio.

- - No lo habíamos notado- dijo Ron, sarcásticamente.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

- - Algo que el Ministerio ya no puede ocultar.- le respondió ella entre dientes.

- - A ver... déjame pensar... ¿Mortífagos evadidos de Azkaban¿Dementores en todo el país¿Al menos una muerte al día¿Pueblos que simplemente desaparecen de los mapas? Uhhhmmmm... Me pregunto qué podría ser...- dijo Harry, y recibió una horrible mirada por parte de Hermione.- Vamos, ya todos sabemos que algo ha pasado... Y ya todos sabemos qué es lo que está ocasionando los cambios... Voldemort ha empezado a moverse.

¿Había manera de detenerlo? Pensó Harry mientras veía un pequeño árbol crecer dentro de su campana de cristal. Fuera de la ventana, un haz de luz surgió desde alguna parte del bosque.

- - Hace ya varios días que está allí- dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia el bosque.

- - Terminará esta noche- dijo Hermione, sin dejar de mirar su libro de Transformaciones.- La Séptima noche del Séptimo día.

- - ¿Se puede saber como lo sabes tú?

- - Leo, Ron... Me intereso...

- - ¡Yo también leo y me intereso!- se defendió él.- Pero comprendo mejor las cosas cuando me las explicas tú.

- - Si tan sólo lo dijeras en serio y no buscando una excusa para tu haraganería- masculló ella, poniéndose colorada.

- - Lo digo en serio...- respondió él, tratando de sonar confiable.

Harry volteó los ojos, y volvió a sumirse en su campana, donde el árbol perdía las hojas y se llenaba de escarcha.

Como aprovechando los últimos momentos juntos, todo el castillo cenaba en el Gran Salón, donde la mayor parte de los profesores brillaba por su ausencia, y al menos la mitad de los de primer año, que habían sido retirados del colegio, faltaba en las mesas.

El cielo estrellado del salón no parecía combinar con el gris humor que se posaba sobre los estudiantes.

Harry revolvía su puré de papas con desgano, la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

- - ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Oyó una voz aguda muy cerca suyo.

- - Ah... Este ha pasado por la granja de Hipogrifos... ¡Qué peste!... Ahora... ¿Hacia dónde queda el Este...?

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a los lados, frunciendo el ceño, pues la voz le era extremadamente familiar, y a la vez, como una que jamás había oído antes.

A su alrededor, todos hablaban en susurros.

Ron comía despacio, mientras hablaba con Neville en voz baja. Hermione leía un libro de Aritmacia, y Ginny hacía como que leía sus apuntes de MHB.

- - ¿Eh?- preguntó Harry en voz alta, en caso que alguien responda.

- - ¿Mmmm?- preguntó Ginny.

- - ¿Qué?... ¿No has dicho nada?... Algo...-dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.- Algo viene de...

Si no estaba errado, la voz provenía desde debajo de la mesa.

Mientras Ginny le miraba interrogante, Harry metió la cabeza debajo del mantel, donde se encontró con un mar de piernas y zapatos.

Miró con detenimiento. Allí estaba. Indudablemente.

Rápidamente, Harry volvió a sentarse, muy erguido, el rostro en blanco.

- - ¿Qué sucede?- oyó la voz de Hermione.

No respondió. Apenas parpadeó.

- - Eh... Tú... La de botas acordonadas...- Oyó Harry- Muévete, si no quieres que te muerda.

Inspiró repentinamente, atemorizado.

- - Ginny... ¿llevas botas acordonadas?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- - Levanta los pies al mismo tiempo...- le ordenó.

Confundida, la muchacha obedeció al tiempo que Harry volvía a meter la cabeza debajo de la mesa.

- - Magnífico... Ahora tengo que morder al menos treinta pares de pies más...

La voz le pertenecía a una pequeña serpiente color verde brillante, que se escurría por entre los zapatos, como si se moviera dentro de un laberinto.

- - ¿Y tú que me miras, cuatro ojos¿Tengo renacuajos en la cara¿Quieres que te muerda la nariz?

- - No- respondió Harry con prontitud.

Y la serpiente se le quedó mirando, mostrándole de vez en cuando su bífida lengua.

- - Podrían pisarte- le dijo Harry- Te sacaré de aquí.

Sin pensar en que podía ser mordido, estiró la mano y alcanzó a la escurridiza serpiente, que no intentó escapar de entre sus dedos.

Con disimulo, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se puso de pie.

- - Tengo algo que hacer- se excusó, y salió del salón sin prisa, sintiendo la fría piel de la serpiente enredada entre sus dedos.

Cuando se encontró solo en un pasillo, sacó a su acompañante de entre su túnica.

- - Así que tú eres Harry Potter- le dijo la serpiente.

Él asintió.

- - ¿Podrías decirme donde está Asellus?

Le miró, algo desconcertado.

- - Ella está en el Bosque- explicó- ¿Tú perteneces al bosque?

- - No. Pertenezco a Asellus.- dijo- Se supone que debo hablar con ella.

Harry frunció la boca, pues repentinamente se detuvo a pensar que estaba hablando con una serpiente una vez más.

- - Creo que regresará hoy en la noche- repuso en un susurro, que alguien le oiga hablar Pársel en esos días no sería algo bueno.

- - Bueno, kalaa- dijo la serpiente, desenredándose de entre los dedos de su captor.- Déjame en el piso. Voy a dar una vuelta por el colegio.

Horrorizado ante la idea de semejante criatura, posiblemente venenosa, suelta en la institución, Harry no obedeció.

- - Te llevaré con ella apenas regrese- le propuso- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Te evitarías el ser aplastado.

- - De acuerdo, no-tan-kalaa- exclamó la serpiente, volviendo a enroscarse en la muñeca de Harry.

Sonrió divertido.

- - ¿Tienes un nombre?- le preguntó, intentando no sonar brusco.

- - EllianZhadowaZaia Rabiznhaneppe... Pero Asellus me llama Zha.

- - ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Ginny asomó su pelirroja cabeza por una esquina del pasillo.

- - ¿Harry?- susurró, y se le quedó mirando, pues parecía estar hablando sólo.- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- - No- se dio la vuelta sonriendo- Encontré algo bajo la mesa.

Levantó la muñeca, sonriendo, para mostrarle la serpiente verde, que ahora levantaba su cabeza sólo para alardear.

Ginny se quedó quieta, levemente atemorizada.

- - No te hará daño- le dijo Harry, y se acercó a ella muy despacio- Ginny, te presento a Zha.

Sonriendo, pero un poco asustada, Ginny se acercó un par de pasos. Zha balanceó su cabeza en el aire, como si estuviera analizando muy bien a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, y luego, en un tono extraño, exclamó:

- - Mucho gusto. Soy Géminis, mi color favorito es el magenta, y me gustan los deportes extremos... Y las pelirrojas.

Harry se hizo el tonto, y no tradujo.

- - Pertenece a la profesora Luminous...

- - Pero podemos salir con otras personas- interrumpió Zha.

- - ... A la profesora Luminous...-prosiguió Harry, obviando el comentario- Le cuidaré hasta que ella regrese.

Ginny se le quedó mirando, medio confundida, medio con admiración.

- - Había olvidado que podías hablar con las serpientes.- exclamó, embelesada.

Y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, por un tiempo que Harry creyó, se extendía por toda una eternidad.

- - ¡Pst! Si no le besas ahora, te muerdo- oyó a Zha- Bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala...

Harry se metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando le dijo a Ginny que regresaran al comedor.

Esa noche, pasada la medianoche, Harry vio que las luces en el bosque se habían extinguido.

Supuso que la profesora había regresado al castillo, aún cuando no lograba hallarle en el mar de puntitos sobre el Mapa del Merodeador.

Estaba deseoso de deshacerse de Zha, quien, escondido en el bolsillo de su protector, no hacía más que emitir filosos comentarios en los momentos menos oportunos, haciendo que Harry deba contener más de una carcajada.

Ron había sido su blanco favorito, y aunque sí les había presentado, Harry obvió toda traducción posible, pues la mayoría de las reptiles acotaciones eran referidas a su amigo y Hermione.

Cuando la mayoría ya se había ido a dormir, Harry tomó su capa de invisibilidad, y con Zha aún en su bolsillo, salió de la sala común.

Ron y Hermione se decidieron a escoltarle durante un buen trecho, y cuando se despidió de ellos, Zha les gritó algo que Harry se negó a registrar mentalmente.

Cuando al fin llegó al despacho, estaba agotado. Habían dado un gran rodeo para evitar a un enorme número de miembros de la orden, y, gracias a su bífido nuevo amigo, había tenido que contener mucho la risa.

Golpeó a la puerta y la voz del otro lado le indicó que entrara.

Encontró a la profesora sentada sobre uno de sus mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea, aplicándose ungüento sobre varios horribles y aún lacerantes cortes que tenía en las piernas. Estaba tan pálida que Harry creyó se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sus ojos vidriosos se clavaron en Harry, y en sus labios se dibujó una débil sonrisa.

- - ¿Fuera de la torre una vez más?

Se acercó a ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí, teniendo una mejor perspectiva de la profundidad de sus heridas, y el olor a sangre se le insinuó por sobre el de lavanda que solía reinar en aquella habitación.

Sintió que preguntar acerca de esas heridas estaría fuera de lugar, por lo que se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

- - Vengo a traerle algo, profesora.

- - ¿Un regalo?- preguntó ella, el rostro iluminándosele levemente.

Negó con la cabeza y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para develar a la escurridiza serpiente.

- - ¡Tadaaaa!- canturreó Zha.

- - Pequeña serpiente- dijo ella, sonriendo- Hubiera preferido una bufanda, Harry.

Riendo en silencio, Harry depositó a Zha sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

- - ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó la profesora.

- - Sabes que soy un perfeccionista- repuso Zha, ofendido.

Ella volteó los ojos.

- - Hablaremos de ello más tarde, pequeña peste- se quejó la profesora- Estoy muy cansada.

Con la varita, cerró sus heridas, provocando que su piel emita un extraño vapor que destilaba aromas exóticos.

Harry volvió a acomodarse la capa.

- - Debo regresar.

- - Gracias- esbozó la profesora, y Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado sin dormir.

Y no pudo contenerse más.

- - ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó tímidamente.

- - He estado mejor- suspiró ella.- Asegúrate que nadie te vea.

Asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigía a la puerta cuando alguien golpeó de manera apresurada desde el otro lado.

- - ¡Asellus!- se oyó la voz de Snape denotando urgencia- ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Ella le hizo señas a Harry para que se dirija a un rincón de la sala, y con mucho esfuerzo, hizo una floritura con la varita para que la puerta se abra.

- - Tenemos un problemita, Asellus- explicó Snape de modo apresurado.

- - Un problemita...- repitió ella.

- - Un gran problemita.- repuso él, sonriendo despectivamente.

- - ¿Qué tan grande?

- - Oh...- dijo él, torciendo la boca en una mueca- Yo diría que es de proporciones licantrópicas.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente.

Se puso de pie y cojeó hasta la puerta. Snape no intentó ayudarle, y salió detrás de ella cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Y Harry se quedó allí, de pie en el despacho de la profesora, prácticamente solo.

Amagó con caminar hacia la salida pero la voz de Zha le detuvo.

- - No te recomendaría que salgas. Habrá mucha gente allí.

- - Tengo que regresar- masculló Harry, pero sabía que tenía razón. No sabía que era lo que había ocurrido, pero todo indicaba que se trataba de un Hombre-Lobo cerca del colegio, lo que tendría a todos los guardias alerta.

A través de una rendija en la puerta espió el pasillo. Efectivamente, allí había más gente de lo acostumbrado, y contuvo el aliento al ver a Shacklebolt caminando bajo la luz de las antorchas, escoltado por el Barón Sanguinario.

- - ¿Ves? Te lo dije- canturreó Zha- Yo siempre hablo pero nadie me oye... ¿Ella me oye? No, no lo hace. Sigue metiéndose en esos bosques raros... La pierdo de vista un minuto y ¿qué hace¡No la veo por un año¡Perdida en quién sabe donde!

Harry se quedó quieto mientras veía a Zha arrastrarse por el suelo de piedra hasta un perchero.

- - Yo intento cuidarle, pero ¿ella me oye¿Has visto las marcas que tiene en el brazo¡Yo sí! Feas, feas, feas... Me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en cómo se las ha hecho.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se metió en una rajadura en la pared y su voz se silenció.

Sintiéndose un intruso en tierras extrañas, Harry caminó a través del despacho. Un invasor entre elementos que ya se le hacían familiares: el juego de tacitas ajadas y su gran tetera, los espejos cubiertos, el pedestal con su jarra de plata...

Todo allí tenía olor un olor a lavanda que nada tenía que ver con la sensación de frío que exudaban las paredes de Hogwarts.

El aroma se hizo más fuerte de repente, y se mezclo con el del eucalipto y el mazapán.

La jarra de plata emitió un leve brillo azulino y tintineó violentamente.

Cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio, no se atrevió a acercarse al pedestal, y se alejó de éste, en dirección a los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Seguía cubierto por la capa, y le pareció lo más conveniente permanecer de esa manera, dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Los aromas destilados por el Filiskaara hicieron que sus sentidos se adormezcan, y cuando tomó asiento, cayó en un extraño y repentino sueño.

En ese mundo en el que ahora se encontraba, se le presentó aquel murmullo insistente que le acunaba, que le susurraba sin cesar.

En ese momento, quizá porque su conciencia le decía que estaba en territorio extraño, el susurro le pareció sumamente privado, solo para él. Podía casi sentir el tibio aliento en las orejas, los labios rozándole la piel mientras decían las palabras.

- - ... Els... Peth...

Fue lo único que pudo distinguir. La única palabra que le resultó familiar.

- - ... Els...

Harry frunció el ceño, deseando oírlo una vez más, claramente.

Pero la puerta se abrió de un bombazo y la profesora le despertó gritando.

- - ¡JUNTO AL FILISKAARA, AHORA!

Atónito, obedeció. Confundido y al abrigo de la invisibilidad de su capa, se dirigió al punto en que se encontraba el pedestal.

- - ¿Se puede saber a quién le hablas?- se oyó la voz de Charlie.

- - Deberías saber que nunca me encuentro sola...- respondió ella.

Ambos entraron en la sala, caminando de espaldas, los ojos en la puerta, sus talones tanteando el terreno.

Charlie se adelantó y movió uno de los sillones a un lado.

Harry tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver que, después de ellos, entraba en la habitación la versión licantrópica de Lupin.

- - Todavía no estoy muy seguro de esto, Asellus- jadeó Charlie.

- - ¿Prefieres que le dejemos suelto en el colegio? Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Estará bajo mi vigilancia...

- - Debe haber un lugar mejor- repuso él, tirando de una soga que se enroscaba alrededor del cuello de Lupin.

- - Si... Estoy segura que Hogsmeade sería mucho mejor...

- - ¿Todavía te quedan ánimos para el sarcasmo?- le gritó Charlie, moviendo ahora todos los muebles que podía hacia una esquina.

Detrás del hombre lobo, entraron Snape y Leudigann.

Con unas cuantas sogas mágicas que limitaban los movimientos de la criatura, lograron acorralarle en el centro de la habitación, lejos de Harry y frente a la chimenea.

- - Si... Creo que aquí estará bastante bien- canturreó la profesora, mientras luchaba contra la resistencia del licántropo.

- - No es un maldito florero- murmuró Snape.

Harry suponía que habían logrado administrarle algún tipo de poción calmante a Lupin, pues parecía muy cansado, y para cuando fue rodeado por los magos, apenas intentaba liberarse. Cuando aflojaron las cuerdas, solo se les quedó mirando, jadeante.

- - Sigamos con lo nuestro, Weasley- le llamó Leudigann ya desde fuera del despacho.

Charlie no demoró, se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, y dejó el despacho.

Snape, seguro de estar a solas con la profesora Luminous y el hombre-lobo, murmuró:

- - Irresponsable... Imbécil.

Miraba fijamente hacia Lupin y apretaba la mandíbula.

La profesora le miró ferozmente mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie aferrándose a su escritorio.

- - Ah...- dijo ella, afianzando ambos pies sobre el piso- Voy a asumir que ha sido pura casualidad que Remus no se haya bebido su poción hoy... Justamente hoy...

- - Siempre ha sido un poco estúpido...- replicó Snape, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le observaba, desafiante.

- - ¿Sabías que el instinto de los hombres-lobo les lleva a olvidar el beber su poción?

No era realmente una pregunta, Harry se dio cuenta al punto.

- - Creí que tú eras el encargado de recordarle el beberla... Ah... Pero puede que me equivoque... Puede que mis sospechas sean totalmente infundadas.

- - ¿Debo entender que estás culpándome de algo?- preguntó Snape, y una de sus tupidas cejas se elevó por sobre el nivel de la otra.

- - No- repuso ella, su voz llena de sarcasmo- Pero si llego a enterarme que existe la más remota posibilidad de que hayas tenido algo que ver...

Snape resopló y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

- - Esa actitud no te sienta para nada-le dijo en tono sombrío.- Tienes demasiado corazón como para dejar que la ira te domine, Asellus.

Aquello no sonó como un cumplido. De hecho, a Harry le sonó como a descarado insulto, y casi como a un desafío.

De reojo, la vio trastabillar apenas Snape hubo abandonado el despacho.

Al otro lado de la habitación, el hombre-lobo, negándose a ceder ante la poción que le había sido administrada, daba vueltas sobre el tapete frente a la chimenea. Se veía impaciente, y curiosamente bestial.

- - No te asustes, Harry- le dijo la profesora- Está todo bajo control.

Harry le miró sorprendido, pues había olvidado que no estaba en un pensadero, y que aquello era real.

Lupin dio un salvaje gruñido, y clavando su cabeza en dirección a Harry, mostró sus amarillos dientes.

Tuvo un ápice de pánico y olvidó que no podía verle debido a la capa.

- - Caramba- resopló la profesora- No está todo bajo control... Creo que presiente que hay alguien más en la habitación... Eso le pone nervioso... Creo...

Harry se quitó la capa muy despacio, para no enfadar a la criatura, pero la revelación de su presencia no pareció hacerle nada feliz.

Avanzó un par de pasos, alejándose de la chimenea, el pelaje de su lomo erizado, la cabeza tiesa, trazando una sólida línea con su columna vertebral.

La profesora le miraba atentamente, inexpresiva. Había logrado ponerse de pie y había avanzado sin ruido en dirección a la amenazante criatura.

Lupin dejó de gruñir a Harry y su brutal cabeza volteó en dirección a la profesora.

Fascinado, Harry vio como ambos se examinaban mutuamente con la mirada, buscando puntos débiles, un punto al cual atacar.

Despacio, muy despacio, la profesora movió su mano derecha, desprovista de varita, y la levantó hasta la altura de los ojos de Lupin, que resopló expectante.

- - Creí que anoche habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Remus- dijo la profesora avanzando un paso más- Admito que diste una buena pelea, pero... Ya deja de querer matarme... -sonrió amorosamente- Admite que no puedes matarme... Y yo no quiero matarte a ti...

Horrorizado ahora, Harry veía como la mano de la profesora se acercaba al hocico de Lupin como si fuese un bocadillo.

- - Profesora... – le susurró- No creo que... Sinceramente...

- - Casi me arranca las piernas de un zarpazo la última vez que nos vimos... Sabe que sólo puede hacerme daño, pero que al día siguiente estaré en pie una vez más...

Los largos y semienguantados dedos alcanzaron el hocico de la criatura, y éste ocultó los dientes, muy despacio...

- - ¿Lo ves?- dijo ella, dulcemente- Sólo le gusta alardear...

Su dedo índice se movió desde el hocico hasta la frente del licántropo, y repitió esta acción varias veces más.

Harry suspiró aliviado, pues Lupin parecía ahora muy calmado, casi como un perro... Un horrible perro, pero perro al fin...

- - Necesito que me hagas un favor, Harry- le dijo ella, aún en tono dulzón, pero notoriamente falso- Haremos una poción para que duerma hasta mañana¿verdad, Remus?

Su voz monótona no era un capricho, era para no perturbar al hombre lobo, que respiraba tranquilamente, pero no se daba por vencido en la pelea por mantenerse en guardia.

- - Tienes que sacar el caldero y los ingredientes de mi baúl...- le indicó con la mirada la esquina donde descansaban sus pertenencias.

Intentando revolver sin mirar, Harry tanteó todo el contenido del baúl antes de encontrar el caldero y la cajita que contenía los ingredientes necesarios.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la profesora, preparó allí mismo, en su rincón, la poción, mezclando líquidos de todos los colores y polvos aromáticos provenientes de botellitas sin etiquetas.

Cuando el preparado estuvo listo, Harry hizo flotar el caldero hasta la profesora, y ella, sin mucho esfuerzo, logró que Lupin se beba la poción.

Casi inmediatamente, el hombre-lobo se tambaleó hacia la chimenea y cayó dormido sobre el tapete, cual perro labrador de vecino.

Ya sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, la profesora gateó hasta donde estaba Lupin y se tendió a su lado, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

- - Ah... Pensé que iba a darnos menos problemas...- luego levantó la cabeza y miró a la criatura a su lado.- Verás, Harry, nos pidió que le encerremos en uno de los calabozos... Pero... Al parecer, cuando se transforma está mucho más en control de lo que él mismo cree... Es una criatura violenta, pensante y calculadora... Supo muy bien como zafarse de los grilletes y cómo tirar la puerta abajo... Pobre Remus... No se perdonará que algo así haya sucedido.

Acarició la cabeza de Lupin con dulzura, sin que le importase que aquella bestia no sea bonita o amable.

Después le solicitó a Harry que prepare una nueva poción, que él realizó sin problemas.

Mientras se bebía un trago de este segundo preparado, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de observar de cerca las heridas de la profesora, ya simples cicatrices apenas visibles a través de las medias.

- - ¿Fue Remus quien le atacó en el bosque cuando le encontramos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- - ¿Dónde está Zha?- preguntó.

- - Creo que se ha ido a dormir- repuso Harry.- Es todo un personaje...

Sonrió complacida.

- - Le encontré cuando era más pequeña y le salvé la vida... Y no he podido quitármelo de encima desde entonces... Él dice que es la reencarnación de un Maharajá... Yo creo que antes de ser serpiente fue un molesto mosquito... Pero... Es un buen amigo, y un inmejorable espía...

- - Parecía tener algo importante para decirle...-

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, no fue sincera.

- - Sólo le gusta llamar la atención. No me dirá nada acerca del bosque que yo no sepa ya...

- - ¿Qué es lo que hay en el bosque, profesora?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella miró a Lupin de reojo.

- - Elige lo que quieras... Escoge, estará allí de seguro... Jamás había visto tal cantidad de criaturas oscuras tan diversas, juntas y trabajando a la vez... Y no les agradó que yo esté allí... No les agradó nada, nada...

Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando lo peor antes de preguntar.

- - ¿Sabe...¿...Sabe usted de Grawp?

- - Ha sido trasladado a un lugar seguro en las montañas cerca de Hogsmeade. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, aún siendo hijo de la giganta Fridwulfa, tampoco estaba a salvo.

Inspiró profundamente, como si se tragase el dolor que le causaba su agotado cuerpo, y se puso de pie.

- - Llamaré a Charlie para que te acompañe. Es hora que vayas a dormir.

Caminó mucho más ágilmente que antes, y llegó hasta la puerta para llevarse dos dedos a la boca y silbar. Charlie llegó tan rápido que pareció materializarse de la nada, para obedecer a rajatabla todas las órdenes de la profesora.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, vio a Ron sentado frente al fuego.

- - ¡Hey!- le saludó Harry apenas atravesó el hueco del retrato.

- - ¿Harry?

- - ¿Y quién sino?- le replicó, y recordó que aún llevaba la capa de invisibilidad encima.- Ah, lo siento.

- - Nos tenías preocupados- le dijo Ron, con voz cansina- Hermione ha estado vigilando la sala cada cinco minutos para ver si llegabas. Yo le hice caso por un rato, pero me pareció más fácil sentarme aquí...

Hermione apareció en el rellano de la escalera, sonriendo aliviada al verle el rostro.

Frente al fuego y entre bostezos, Harry les explicó a ambos lo ocurrido, obviado sus gestos de horror cuando les narró que Lupin se había soltado de sus ataduras dentro del colegio.

- - Imagínense a Lupin despertando en la mañana, desnudo, y junto a la profesora Luminous- exclamó Ron con una carcajada.

Pero cuando Hermione se inclinó para reir también, Ron gesticuló hacia él algo que pareció como "¡Qué envidia!".

Se echó a reír aún más fuerte, aunque no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con Ron.

* * *

N/A: Okis... Hay muchas cosas que o me gustan de éste capítulo. Me resultó muy pero muy difícil escribirlo... Será porque tenía una imagen muy clara de él en mi cabeza? No lo sé, pero se me hizo eterno...

Hay un par de connotaciones más adultas, sobretodo en la última frase, y me pareció entretenido dejarla. No hace daño a nadie, y es sólo un comentario entre dos adolescentes.

Ah, Dorian-Crow: El pueblito me lo he inventado yo, creo que no existe... A menos que mi conciencia me lo haya enviado sin que me diera cuenta, y si existiera... POBRE GENTE... no es un nombre fácil de pronunciar, verdad?

No voy a dar muchas más explicaciones, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, hagan un review que ya veré como les respondo.

Por otro lado, me he hecho mi Space en MSN. Allí pueden encontrar algunas ilustraciones de Harry Potter y el Enigma de Elspeth y contactarse conmigo de modo más directo. Aún es un space pequeñito, pero con el tiempo, estaré subiendo más cosillas.

La dirección es http/spaces. acceder directamente desde mi profile page, es decir, desde la página de mi perfil, a la que pueden llegar clickeando en mi nombre aquí mismo (arriba, junto al menú expandible de capítulos) y desde allí haciendo clic en "homepage".

Gracias gracias gracias, perdón por la espera, y espero que se pongan en contacto conmigo

Saluditos

MisaKats


End file.
